PPGZ and RRBZ are in love
by bumbatwint-chan
Summary: El unico titulo que se me ocurrio. Las PPGZ y los RRBZ ya tienen 16 años, tanto personalidad y sentimientos han cambiado. Gracias a eso han empezado a sentir cosas unos por otros, ¿habra romance? Y si lo hay ¿que pasara? Nuevas aventuras se encuentran muy cerca, y con ellas el futuro sera decidido. Todas las parejas incluidas. Espero sea de su agrado .
1. Nuevos Poderes, Nuevos Problemas

**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**

Hola yo aquí de nuevo con otra historia jeje, esta historia va a tener muchos capítulos (bueno eso espero :P) pero no estoy muy segura de cuantos. La historia incluye a todas las parejas pero eso si tal vez me concentre mas en BlossomXBrick ya que es mi favorita, mi segunda favorita es KaoruXButch...pero ustedes no están aquí para saber eso XD. La historia toma lugar cuando todos tienen 16 años. Espero que les guste este primer capitulo y pues...nos vemos abajo jeje :3

**...:::Glosario:::...**

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**Cap 1.- Nuevos Poderes, Nuevos Problemas**_

Se encuentran en una casa muy vieja y maltratada tres chicos muy guapos (N/A: Y cuando digo muy guapos es que son como ángeles caídos del cielo jejejejejeje no, bueno mas o menos pero eso si son unos bombones XP) que estaban muy aburridos.

-Me aburro- dijo un chico de cabello color azabache amarrado en una coleta alta con un fleco tipo emo que le tapa un ojo, sus ojos son de un jade oscuro, tez pálida, musculoso, buen cuerpo, atlético y rudo. Lleva puesto una chamarra color verde con lineas de color negro y amarillo, unos jeans negros y unos tennis (N/A: imaginen lo como su atuendo en la serie, se nota que no tengo imanación jeje) El es el mas rudo y testarudo (jajaja rimo, bueno eso creo XP) de los RRBZ. Es el mediano de los hermanos.

-Pues no seas a burro- se burlo otro chico (N/A: en mi opinión el mas guapo *-*) de cabello color anaranjado oscuro que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, ojos rojos como la sangre, tez pálida, musculoso, fuerte, buen cuerpo, lleva una bendita en la mejilla izquierda, y su tesoro mas preciado una gorra roja que nunca se quita. Lleva el mismo traje que el azabache nada mas que esta es de color rojo. El es el mas listo y frió de los RRBZ, también es el mayor por lo que lo convierte en el líder (N/A: Creo no estoy segura jijiji)

-¡Cierra la boca Brick!- le grito el azabache con enojo al peli-naranja

-¡Tu no me mandas a callar Butch!- grito Brick

-¡Pues entonces no me molestes!- grito Butch

-¡Te molesto cuando quiero!- grito Brick

-Chicos, chicos no peleen- trato de tranquilizarlos el ultimo de los chicos. Este chico es rubio con el cabello corta alborotado (N/A: nunca se lo puede acomodar jeje XD) ojos azul oscuro y tiene unas pocas pecas, tez pálida igual que los otros dos, musculoso, buen cuerpo y carita de ángel. Lleva el mismo traje que los otros dos nada mas que el suyo es azul. El es el mas tierno y tonto (N/A: sin ofender a las fans de Boomer, pero es que me parece que es el mas inocente y siempre los mas inocentes son los mas tontitos jejeje) de los RRBZ, también es el mas pequeño.

-¡TU NO TE METAS BOOMER!- gritaron Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo

-¡ME METO SI QUIERO!- grito Boomer

Y así empezó una discusión muy infantil (N/A: tipo anime jeje) Pero como era de esperarse los RRBZ empezaron a pelearse de cosas sin sentido.

-¡Tu me quitaste mi patito de hule!- grito Butch a Boomer

-¡Y tu te comiste mi pececito!- le grito Boomer a Brick

-¡Y tu usaste mi ropa interior!- le grito Birck a Butch

Así siguieron por horas y horas discutiendo de cosas locas y estúpidas. Parecía que nunca dejarían de pelear. Hasta que...

-¡Niños dejen de pelear!- grito alguien

-¡Pues tu usaste mi cepillo de dientes!- grito Butch a Boomer

-¡Y tu pusiste a lavar mis playeras blancas con tu ropa roja!- grito Boomer a Brick (N/A: jeje hizo toda su ropa blanca rosita :P)

-¡Y tu te limpiaste la nariz con mi gorra!- grito Brick a Butch

-¡YA CALLENSE NIÑOS MALCRIADOS!- grito el alguien muy irritado

-Mojo no te metas- dijo Butch

-A ti no te importa, estamos discutiendo cosas muy importantes- dijo Brick

-Cosas que un mono estúpido jamas entendería- dijo Boomer

-¡Tengan le un poco de respeto a su creador!- grito Mojo ofendido

-Si mama- dijeron los RRBZ con burla

-¡Que soy hombre!- grito Mojo- Así que en realidad soy su papa

-Como quieras mama- dijo Butch sin interés

-No nos importa mama- dijo Boomer sin interés

-Vete a comer una banana mama- dijo Brick

-Ustedes no me aprecian- dijo Mojo mientras lloraba cómicamente

-Como sea- dijo Brick sin interés

-¿Que quieres mama?- pregunto Butch

-Les he venido a traer algo para que destruyan a las PPGZ- dijo Mojo sintiéndose superior a todos

-Como lo de la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez,y la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez, y la otra vez ...- dijo Brick- y todas esa veces que has fallado

-Si, si, si ya se que he fallado muchas veces, no me lo tienes que repetir cada vez que tengo un plan ¬¬...pero esta vez mi plan va a ser un excito ya que he conseguido algo que no podrán vencer- dijo Mojo como maniático

-¿Que es esta vez mama?- pregunto Boomer sin interés alguno- Un robot que se tira gases

-O un mono robot gigante que tire malvaviscos a las personas que pasan por ahí- dijo Butch recordando ese invento que no fue mas que una perdida de tiempo

No, esta vez son nada mas y nada menos que los mismísimos polvos negros de Him- dijo Mojo sacando un gran frasco con unos cuantos polvos negros

-¡ENSERIO!- gritaron los RRBZ poniendo le ahora si atención a Mojo

-Si mis niños, y se los daré a ustedes para que destruyan a las PPGZ- dijo Mojo con orgullo

-¡DEVERAS!- gritaron los RRBZ emocionados

-Deveritas, deveritas, así que preparen se- dijo Mojo

-¿Y crees que tendremos superpoderes *-*?- pregunto Boomer

-Posible mente- dijo Mojo abriendo el frasco

-¿Y venceremos a las superbobas?- pregunto Brick

-Claro que si- dijo Mojo listo para vertir los polvos negros

-Entonces parece ser que es hora de la venganza- dijo Butch

Mojo rió y empezó a vertir los polvos negros en los RRBZ. Al principio no sintieron nada mas que un cosquilleo, pero este acabo ya que el dolor que sintieron en ese momento fue el mas grande que había sentido en toda su vida, gritaron de dolor lo mas fuerte que pudieron. De repente una extraña nube negra con unos puntos blancos los empezó a rodear de pies a cabeza. Los gritos de los RRBZ ya no se escuchaban, eso hizo preocupar a Mojo.

-Oh por dios que eh echo, eh matado a mis niños- dijo Mojo llorando cómicamente

-No estés tan seguro mono- dijo Butch saliendo de la nube

-¡¿Pero...pero como es posible?- pregunto un Mojo muy sorprendido al ver que detrás de la nube se encontraban unos nuevos RRBZ completa mente mejorados. Cambio su aspecto, vestuario y sobre todo su actitud.

(N/A: Voy a describirlos uno por uno ya que su ropa es diferente unos de otros XP que complicado)

Boomer: Su cabello de ser alborotado paso a ser completa mente lacio. El traía una playera de manga larga negra, encima una chamarra azul con unas cuantas partes de azul oscuro con una capucha, unas muñequeras azul oscuro, un pantalón negro y unos tennis igual azul oscuro con cintas blancas. (N/A: describo su ropa lo mejor que puedo, sorry si no me explico bien jeje al final les dejo mi deviantart para que vean bien la foto XD) Su actitud en vez de ser la mas tierna paso a ser un poco mas rudo y frió.

Butch: Su pelo seguía igual con su coleta pero esta era baja. Lleva al igual que Boomer una playera negra de manga larga y encima una chamarra entre abierta verde con un poco de verde oscuro con capucha, muñequeras verdes, un pesquero negro y unos tennis verdes con cintas blancas. Su actitud no cambio mucho nada mas que ahora era mucho mas rudo y sobre todo testarudo.

Brick: Su cabello creció hasta que le llego un poco (mucho) abajo de la cintura y esta vez lo traía en una coleta baja. Lleva al igual que sus hermanos una playera de manga larga negra, arriba una chamarra roja con un poco de blanco que tiene capucha, un pantalón negro con unos detalles de flamas color rojo al final y unos tennis rojos con unos detalles de flamas en blanco. Su gorra tambien cambio ya que esta ahora tiene detalles de flamas color rojo. Su actitud ahora era muy fría, ruda, testaruda y muy calculadora.

-Whoa, han tenido un gran cambio- dijo Mojo completa mente sorprendido por el nuevo look de los RRBZ

-Y ahora mono estúpido cumpliremos la meta que tu jamas has logrado y que de seguro nunca lograras en toda tu vida- dijo Boomer en tono de burla

-Ten le un poco mas de respeto a tu madre TTOTT- dijo Mojo llorando cómicamente

-Vámonos de aquí, hay que acabar con unas super-estupidas- dijo Brick con tono frió

Y así fue como los RRBZ salieron en busca de las PPGZ

Mientras en un laboratorio...

-*oliendo* Ken eh detectado rayos Z negros- dijo un perro robot que habla (N/A: yo quiero uno *-*)

-Papa...digo profesor Poochi ha detectado rayos Z negros- dijo un niño como de 10 años de cabello negro con un peinado de científico. Lleva puesto una bata de laboratorio blanca y su típico uniforme de laboratorio (N/A: su atuendo el la serie)

-¡Rápido Poochie llama a las chicas!- grito el profesor que era una versión grande de Ken

-¡PowerPuff Girls Z Bow Gua!- (N/A: creo que así lo dice jeje :P) grito Poochie el perro que habla

Mientras en la preparatoria...

*beep beep beep* (N/A: Es el sonido de sus cinturones)

-¡Seki-sensei!- gritaron tres chicas que estaban al fondo de la clase

-¿Que paso?- pregunto la profesora (N/A: luego la describo soy muy floja en este momento jeje XD)

-Sensei me duele el cabello- dijo una chica rubia de pelo largo en dos coletas bajas, con unos ajos azules claros, tez pálida, vientre plano, cintura bonita, pechos medianos (N/A: Me da cosa escribir esto) y cara de ángel muy bonita. Lleva una playera azul claro de manga corta arriba de una de una camiseta negra de tirantes, falda blanca, mallones azul claro y unos zapatos de tacón pequeño color negro. Su actitud es la mas tierna e inocente de las tres chicas que se pararon.

-Y a mi me duele las botas- dijo una chica de cabello color anaranjado claro, su cabello es largo mucho mas abajo de la cintura amarrado en una coleta alta en un moño grande (mas bien enorme) ojos color rosa, tez pálida, vientre plano, cintura perfecta, pechos grandes (N/A: y sigue dando me cosa jeje XP) y cara bonita. Lleva una playera de manga corta rojo pálido arriba de su camiseta negra de tirantes, como una corbata pero este es un moño, falda blanca, mallones rojo pálido y unas botas negras de tacón mediano. Su actitud es la mas maternal y bipolar de todas las tres chicas paradas.

-Y a mi me duele mi gorra- dijo la ultima chica de cabello color azabache que le llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros, ojos color jade, tez pálida, vientre plano, cintura buena, pechos entre medianos y pequeños (N/A: ya van tres y me sigue dando cosa) y cara bonita pero con un toque rudo. Lleva una playera de manga corta color verde un poco fuerte arriba de una camiseta negra de tirantes, una corbata verde oscuro, falda blanca aunque no le guste, mallones color verde como el de su playera y unos convers negros con cintas verdes. Su actitud es ruda y tempera mental de todas las tres chicas. (N/A: tratare de dibujar como van vestidas, que es practica mente el uniforme de la escuela)

-¡Que horror vayan a la enfermería!- dijo la profesora (N/A: La profesora es muy tonta y crédula jeje yo quiero que mi maestra sea así)

-Si- dijeron las tres chicas antes de salir corriendo

En la azotea...

-No puedo creer lo tonta que es la profesora- se burlaba la azabache

-No te burles de ella Kaoru- la regañaba la rubia

-Miyako se que esta mal que Kaoru se burle de las personas pero tienes que admitir la profesora es muy estúpida- dijo la de pelo anaranjado

-¡Momoko tu tambien!- regañaba Miyako

-Mejor ay que apurar nos y transformarnos- dijo Kaoru

Momoko y Miyako solamente asintieron

Las chicas se transformaron igualmente que cuando pequeñas. Siguen teniendo los mismos trajes y todo eso...

-Hyper Blossom- dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles- dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup- dijo Kaoru

-PowerPuff Girls Z- dijeron las tres juntas

-Profesor ¿que pasa ahora?- pregunto Blossom

-Son los RRBZ- dijo el Profesor

-Otra vez no- dijo Bubbles

-Que no se cansan de que les petemos el trasero- dijo Buttercup

-Chicas pero esta vez es diferente- dijo el Profesor con tono serio

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Bubbles

-Esta vez son mas fuertes y creo que han desarrollado nuevos poderes- dijo el Profesor

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Blossom sin creer lo que el Profesor decía

-No importa de todos modos les patearemos el trasero- dijo Buttercup

-No se confíen chicas- dijo el profesor- sus auras son mas poderosas que nunca, casi llegan al nivel de los polvos negros

-No puede ser- dijo Bubbles asustada

-Los vamos a detener- dijo Buttercup antes de salir volando a toda velocidad

-¡KAORU ESPERANOS!- gritaron Blossom y Bubbles antes de ir tras su amiga

Mientras en la ciudad...

-¡¿Donde están esas buenas para nada!- pregunto un Butch muy enojado

-¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BUENA PARA NADA SOPENCO!- grito Buttercup llegando donde los RRBZ estaban causando problemas

-¡NO ME LLAMES SOPENCO BRUJA FEA!- grito Butch

-¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BRUJA FEA TU HIJO DE...- estaba apunto de gritar Buttercup pero Blossom la detuvo

-Buttercup tranquiliza te no hace falta insultarlos- dijo Blossom

-Miren ya llego la rosadita bobita jaja- se burlo Brick

-¡OLLE TU HIJO DE TU ¼#½ _#\§!- grito Blossom como loca

-Blossom tranquila- trato de calmarla Bubbles con una gota en la cabeza

-Jejeje cuida tu boca rosadita- dijo Brick

-¡CALLETE!- grito Blossom

-¡Blossom!- la regaño Bubbles

-Tu niñita llorona cierra la boca- dijo Boomer

-Yo no soy una niñita llorona TTOTT- dijo Bubbles llorando cómicamente

-No, no ,no tranquila- trataba de tranquilizarla este Boomer con una gota detrás de su cabeza

-Empecemos de una vez que me estoy aburriendo- dijo Butch para después darle un golpe en el estomago a Buttercup

-!OLLE!- grito Blossom antes de tratar de ayudar a su amiga pero fue detenida por un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de parte de Brick

-Tu pelea es con migo rosadita no con el- dijo Brick

-Tu...- dijo Blossom aguantando se el dolor

-¡Chicas!- grito Bubbles muy preocupada

-Al igual que como Brick dijo, tu pelea es con migo niñita llorona- dijo Boomer mientras le daba una patada en el estomago a Boomer

Y así comienzo una pelea entre las PPGZ y los RRBZ. La pelea mas peligrosa que hasta ahora habían tenido.

Con Butch y Buttercup...

-Rinde te perdedora, no estas a mi nivel- se burlaba Butch que apenas tenia unos rasguños

-¡CALLATE!- grito Buttercup que se notaba que era la mas lastimada ya que estaba muy cansada y tenia muchos rasguños

-Es muy fuerte, no creo poder vencerlo pero tengo que tener fe- pensaba Buttercup

Butch saco su arma que es un alabarda (N/A: abajo esta el link para que vean una imagen de una alabarda)

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?- pregunto Buttercup

-Porque te gusta, es mi nueva arma- dijo Butch

-¿Nue-nueva arma?- pregunto Buttercup

-¡DEATH GREEN THUNDER!- grito Butch mientras que de su alabarda salia como un rayo que cortaba todo a su paso

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Buttercup del dolor

Con Bubbles y Boomer...

-Niñita llorona ya has tenido suficiente- dijo Boomer que no estaba para nada cansada

-No me rendiré, todo por salvar a los ciudadanos- dijo Bubbles que estaba completa mente cansada y muy herida

-No entiendo por que demonios te preocupan esas personas- dijo Boomer

-Porque son personas amables, que no son culpables de nada- dijo Bubbles

-Eres muy estúpida al protegerlos a ellos- dijo Boomer mientras que invocaba su Lucero del Alba (N/A: al igual que la alabarda el link esta abajo)

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Bubbles asustada

-Es mi nueva arma, acaso creías que me quedaría con eso hisopos tuyos, que asco- dijo Boomer en tono de burla

-¿QUE VAS A HACER CON ESO?- pregunto Bubble mas que asustada

-No te preocupes niñita llorona, esta solo dolerá mucho jajaja- dijo Boomer con tono maligno

-¡SPIKES OF DEATH!- grito Boomer mientras que de su Lucero del Alba los picos salían volando golpeando a Bubbles dejándola lastimada y después explotando (N/A: los picos son como bombas muy dolorosas)

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Bubbles de dolor

Con Blossom y Brick...

-Rinde te rosadita no me vencerás y morirás tratando de proteger a los ciudadanos de este patética ciudad- dijo Brick que apenas estaba lastimado y que no estaba ni un poco cansado

-No me detendré aunque este lastimada- dijo Blossom notablemente lastimada

-Eres patética y muy estúpida ellos no velen nada- dijo Brick

-No me importa lo que pienses los protegere y si es necesario daré mi vida por ellos- dijo Blossom

-Entonces te daré el privilegio de morir por ellos- dijo Brick antes de sacar su ballesta (N/A: link abajo XD)

-¿¡Por que tienes una ballesta y no mi popote?- pregunto Blossom

-Porque esta es mi nueva arma con la cual te matare- dijo Brick

-¿Donde esta mi popote?- pregunto Blossom

-Esa cosa de niñitas feas, no lo se- dijo Brick

-Tu lo usabas pendejo ¬¬- dijo Blossom

-¡CALLATE!- grito Brick- Ahora preparate

-No te tengo miedo- dijo Blossom

-¡DARK FIRE ARROWS!- grito Brick mientras que de su ballesta salían disparadas muchas flechas rodeadas de un fuego oscuro que penetraron a Blossom

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Blossom

Así las PPGZ cayeron al suelo muy lastimadas, sangrando, adoloridas, estando a punto de morir...

Y eso es todo por el primer capitulo que por cierto es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo jeje pero es que me emocione mucho. Porfaaaaa dejen reviews diciendo que es lo que piensan, si estuvo bueno, si apesto, en que puedo mejorar, tomatazos, que quieren que pase, dudas, consejos, cualquier tipo de review es aceptado, y para los que no sepan acepto reviews de los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction y aparte es GRATIS así que no hay pretexto jejeje...Los veo en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que las imagenes sean de ayuda.

Links:

Trajes de los chicos: .com/#/d4x1dtz

Uniforme de las chicas: .com/#/d4xdt26

Alabarda: .com/#/d4xdrue

Lucero del Alba: .com/#/d4xdrl7

Ballesta: .com/#/d4xds27


	2. Soluciones

**PPGZ and RRBZ are in love**

Oolaaa, la verdad jamas pensé que tendría 9 reviews en mi primer capitulo jeje me siento tan especial ahora, como ya saben los links que venian abajo fueron cortados y muchos de ustedes no las pudieron ver así que aquí están de nuevo pero esta vez con espacios jeje:

Alabarda: h t t p : / / b u m b a t w i n t - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 x d r u e

Lucero del Alba: h t t p : / / b u m b a t w i n t - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 x d r l 7

Ballesta: h t t p : / / b u m b a t w i n t - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 x d s 2 7

Uniformes: h t t p : / / b u m b a t w i n t - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 x d t 2 6

RRBZ: h t t p : / / b u m b a t w i n t - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d 4 x 1 d t z

Recuerden quitarle los espacios y pues bueno no soy muy buena dibujando así que no me jueguen con mis dibujos jeje XD espero que disfruten el segundo capitulo y pues gracias a aquellos que me dejan reviews y a los que leen esta historia. Y aquí va el segundo capitulo, nos vemos abajo...

...::::Glosario::::...

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

Cap 2.- Soluciones

Las PPGZ estaban apunto de morir, estaban sangrando y mucho. Las PPGZ de poco a poco se empezaron a levantar, era un milagro ya que apenas podían ponerse de pie.

-¿Chi...chicas...estan...bien?- pregunto Blossom con las pocas fuerzas que tenían

-Si...- dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup al mismo tiempo con el mismo dolor

-¿Que...que va...vamos a hacer?- pregunto Bubbles

-Esos...idio...idiotas...es han vuelto...mas...fuertes- dijo Buttercup

-No...no lo se- dijo Blossom

-¿Ya se van a rendir?-pregunto Brick con tono arrogante

-Y yo que estaba teniendo mucha diversión- dijo Butch con tono arrogante

-Jejeje- se rio Boomer

-Chi...chicas no...no podemos seguir...así- dijo Blossom

-¿Enton...ces?- pregunto Bubbles

-Hay que...derrotarlos...sin atacar...atacarlos fi...físicamente- dijo Buttercup

-¿Como?- pregunto Bubbles

-Tengo...una..ide...idea- dijo Blossom

-¿Cual...es?- pregunto Buttercup

-No...les...gus...tara- dijo Blossom

-Hare...mos...lo que...sea- dijo Bubbles

-Bueno...pues lo...que te...tenemos...que hacer...es- dijo Blossom mientras les contaba a su plan para ganar

Mientras con los RRBZ...

-Jajaja eso fue lo mas sencillo de todo- dijo Butch con aires de grandeza

-Yo pensé que seria algo a nuestro nivel- dijo Boomer

-Lo malo es de que aun no están muertas- dijo Brick- Bueno...aun

-No te preocupes Brick, con nuestras nuevas armas las mataremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojo- dijo Butch

-Butch tiene razon y eso no es muy común- dijo Boomer

-Exacto *procesa el insulto* ¡OYE!- dijo Butch quedando como un completo idiota

-¡YA CALLENSE!- grito Brick- Ahí vienen

-No creí que volvieran debiluchas- dijo Butch burlándose de Buttercup

-Ayyy Butchilu no seas tan malo- dijo Buttercup actuando tierna

-¿¡QUE...QUE DI...DIJISTE!- grito Butch completa mente sonrojado y muy nervioso

-Boomie di le a tu hermano que no nos moleste, va osito-bonito- dijo Bubbles actuando tierna

-Si Bubbles, oye Butch no seas *procesa sus palabras*...!¿ESPERA QUEEEEEE?- dijo/grito Boomer sonrojado al máximo y muy nervioso

-No se dejen engañar es una...- dijo Brick pero fue interrumpido por Blossom

-Vamos Bricky, no seas tan malo corazoncito- dijo Blossom mientras abrazaba a Birck del cuello

-¡¿CORA...CORAZONCITO?- grito Brick sonrojado como un tomate y mas nervioso que yo cuando tengo un examen para el cual no he estudiado

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?- gritaron los RRBZ a las PPGZ

-No nos pasa nada osito-bonito-dijo Bubbles

-Solo les decimos la verdad Butchilu- dijo Buttercup

-No tienen nada de que avergonzar se corazoncito- dijo Blossom

-Chicos ellas me asustan- dijo Boomer nervioso

-Lo mismo aquí- dijo Brick que seguía tratando de quitarse a Blossom de encima

-Son unos bebitos llorones- dijo Butch

-Butchilu ven acá que te daré un besito- dijo Buttercup

-Mejor les doy la razón- dijo Butch mientras se abalanzaba a Boomer para quedar abrazados muertos de miedo cómicamente

-Esperenme- dijo Brick mientras que se separaba de Blossom y se unía a el abrazo

-¡Ahora chicas!- grito Blossom dando la orden del ataque

Bubbles saco su bastón (N/A: creo que así se llama jijiji XD), Buttercup su martillo y Blossom su yo-yo.

(N/A: los ataques yo los intente ya que pues bueno la verdad las PPGZ son muy débiles en la serie así que las quería con un poco mas de poder, eso si siguen teniendo las mismas armas)

-¡ELECTRIC MEGA BUBBLES!- grito Bubbles mientras que de su bastón salían unas burbujas de color amarillo con rayos azules que se dirigen a Boomer

-¡!- grita Bommer de dolor mientras que caía

-¡VORTEX OF POWER!- grito Buttercup mientras que de su martillo salia una ola de viento con mucha fuerza que se dirige a Butch

-¡!- grito Butch de dolor mientras que caía

-¡DEADLY YO-YO!- grito Blossom mientras que de su yo-yo salia un brillo rosa oscuro y se concentraba todo en una muy poderosa bola de energía que se dirige a Brick

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Brick de dolor mientras caía

-¡Los derrotamos!- grito Buttercup de alegría

-Si, pero creo que los lastimamos mucho- dijo Bubbles preocupada por haberle causada un gran daño a los chicos

-Bubbles, no creo que las hayamos "matado"- dijo Buttercup

-Bueno...pero que tal si están muy lastimados y no sobreviven- dijo Bubbles mas preocupada

-Bubbles, ellos sobreviviran- dijo Buttercup- con mucha suerte

-¡Póngase alerta, esto no ha acabado!- grito Blossom mirando hacia donde habían caído los RRBZ

-¡QUE!- grito Buttercup muy sorprendida

-No creías que te librarías de mi- dijo Butch saliendo de la nada para después darle un puñetazo en el estomago a Buttercup y la separaba de las demás

-Tal vez nos pegaron una vez pero ya no- dijo Boomer saliendo de la nada dando una patada a Bubbles en el estomago y la separaba de Blossom

-¡Chicas!- giro Blossom preocupada

-A donde vas rosadita, yo que tu me preocupaba mas por mi vida que de la de unas estúpidas chicas- dijo Brick saliendo de la nada dando un puñetazo en la cara a Blossom

-Mal...maldito- dijo Blossom

-Cuida tu boquita rosadita- dijo Brick

Con Butch y Buttercup...

-Tal vez me derrotaste una vez pero ya no- dijo Buttercup-¡VORTEX OF POWER!

*Butch lo esquiva*

-Que mala puntería- dijo Butch burlándose de ella- en serio te crees una heroína, si ni siquiera puedes vencerme a mi como crees que...

-¡CALLATE, VORTEX OF POWER!- volvió a atacar Buttercup

*Butch lo esquiva*

Me lo estas poniendo muy sencillo- dijo Butch-¡DEATH GREEN THUNDER!

*Buttercup consigue apenas esquivarlo*

-Tarado- dijo Buttercup

-No mas que tu- dijo Butch

-¡AHORA SI NO SALES DE AQUI VIVO!- grito Buttercup

-Te estoy esperando debilucha- dijo Butch

-¡ARGHHH!- grito Buttercup para propinar-le un golpe en la cara a Butch

Mientras con Bubbles y Boomer...

-Bebita quieres a tu mami- dijo Boomer burlándose de Bubbles

-¡NO METAS A MI MAMI EN ESTO!- grito Bubbles-¡ELECTRIC MEGA BUBBLES!

*Boomer lo esquiva*

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO!- grito Bubbles-¡ELECTRIC MEGA BUBBLES!

*Boomer esquiva ataque*

-Eres muy suave, de seguro ya han muerto varios por tu culpa- dijo Boomer

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- grito Bubbles-¡ELECTRIC MEGA BUBBLES!

*Boomer lo esquiva*

-Te ensenare como se hace bebita- dijo Boomer-¡SPIKES OF DEATH!

*Bubbles apenas lo esquiva*

-Por poco- dijo Bubbles

Mientras con Blossom y Brick...

-Eres muy debil rosadita- dijo Brick

-¡NO DIRAS LO MISMO CUANDO TE DERROTE!- grito Blossom

-Ya lo veremos rosadita- dijo Brick con tono de burla

-¡DEATHLY YO-YO!- grito Blossom

*Brick lo esquiva*

-Me lo pones muy fácil- dijo Brick

-Pero no creas que lo haré en toda la pelea- dijo Blossom

-Ya te he derrotado, no creo que sea tan difícil- dijo Brick

-Pruebame rojito- dijo Blossom retando lo

-Tu te lo buscaste- dijo Brick- ¡DARK FIRE ARROWS!

*Blossom apenas lo esquiva*

-No creas que me ganaras con ese ataque Bricky- dijo Blossom en tono de burla

-Jajaja mira quien lo dice, "deathly yo-yo" es enserio- se burlo Brick

-¡CALLATE!- grito Blossom- ¡DEATHLY YO-YO!

*Brick lo esquiva*

-Eres muuuuuuuuuuuuuy lenta rosadita- dijo Brick

Volvemos con todo...

-¡Chicas reunan se!- grito Blossom librándose de Brick por unos momentos y las chicas hacían lo mismo

-¿Ya es hora?- pregunto Bubbles

-Ya es, preparen se que este es nuestro ultimo movimiento antes de que ganemos esta batalla- dijo Blossom

-Les mostraremos quienes son las mejores- dijo Buttercup

-¿Ya están listas?- pregunto Boomer

-Pensamos que ya se iba a ir- dijo Brick

-Como las perdedoras que son- dijo Butch

-¿Listas?- pregunto Blossom

*Bubbles y Buttercup solo asienten*

-¡ENERGY BUBBLES COMBINED!- grito Bubbles mientras que una burbujas de energía color blanco se combinaban para formar una gigante llena de energía pura de color plata que se dirigían a Buttercup

-¡HAMMER OF THE NORTH WIND!- grito Buttercup creando con su martillo una onda muy poderosa de viento que se unió a la burbuja de plata creando una forma muy rara, era como una caso que lucia viscosa

- ¡WOLF FIRE TECHNIQUE!- grito Blossom mientras que de su yo-yo salia una bola de fuego que se unió con lo de Buttercuo y Bubbles que al final cuando todos los ataques estuvieron juntos se formo un lobo de colores (N/A: los colores son verde, rosa, y azul claro por supuesto XP) que soltaba una especie de energía pura que se dirige a los RRBZ

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!- grito Boomer sorprendido al ver esa cantidad de poder

-No lo se- dijo Butch- Pero lo mejor seria...

-¡QUITARNOS DE AQUI!- grito Birck mientras que trataba de huir con los RRBZ pero por desgracia de ellos el lobo de energía tenia vida, así que a donde ellos iban el lobo los seguía.

-¡NOS ESTA SIGUIENDOOOOOOOOO!- grito Butch mientras seguía corriendo

Y de repente...

¡! El ataque de las PPGZ lamentable mente alcanzo a nuestros queridos RRBZ mandándolos a volar muuuy lejos (N/A: De vuelta a la casa de mojo)

Y hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy. Otra vez muchisisisisisisisisismas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior y sobre todo muchisisisisismas gracias a dickory5 por poner esta historia en favoritos y a lucia-nami 14 por ponerla en alerta. Esta capitulo fue especialmente para ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y pues hasta el próximo capitulo que espero poder subir muuuy pronto pero todo depende de la escuela, así que gracias por leer.

_**POOOOOOOORFAAAAAAA REEEEVIIIEEEWS! **_


	3. Una noticia, Nueva familia

**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**

YEAH! ya casi llego a los 20 review en mis primeros 2 capítulos jajaja. Pero bueno antes de pensar quería agradecer a todos los que hayan leído esta historia, hayan dejado un review, la hayan agregado a favoritos, y todo eso ya que eso me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo jaja. Muy pronto empezare a contestar review así que pues si jaja. Espero que disfruten este capitulo y lamento mucho si me tarde es que la escuela no me deja ni respirar...Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy...

**...::::Glosario::::...**

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

**Cap 3.- "Una noticia, Nueva familia"**

Nos encontramos en la casa de Mojo, bueno lo que queda de ella ya que los RRBZ al ser lanzados por las PPGZ aterrizaron en su techo, haciendo que se rompiera en miles de pedacitos.

-Son unos inútiles- dijo Mojo- Ni siquiera con los polvos de Him las derrotaron

-¡No fastidies- gritaron los RRBZ

-Esas niñas nos engañaron- dijo Boomer

-Hicieron rampa las estúpidas- dijo Butch

-Si como no- dijo Mojo con sarcasmo

-Es que tu no estuviste ahí para verlo- dijo Butch

-Butch tiene razón, no viste que fue lo que hicieron- dijo Boomer sonrojándose por recordar lo de Bubbles

-Hermanos...- dijo Brick

-¿Que?- preguntaron Boomer y Butch

-*señalando a unas pantallas* Miren- dijo Brick

*Boomer y Butch ven a donde Brick esta señalando*

Los 3 RRBZ se quedan pasmados al ver como en unas pantallas aparecen unos vídeos de la batalla que se había dado acabo hace unos minutos. En las pantallas se podían ver como las chicas actuaban lindas y los ponían nerviosos. En una pantalla pasaba lo de Bubbles y Boomer cuando Bubbles le mando un piropo y Boomer se sonrojaba. En otra donde estaban Buttercup y Butch cuando Buttercup actuaba linda y Butch se sonrojaba. Y en otra se mostraba a Blossom y a Brick cuando Blossom se agarro del cuello de Brick y este estaba sonrojado.

-Nos...nos estu...viste mirando todo...el tiempo- dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos y pasmados

-Si, todo el tiempo- dijo Mojo- lo tengo con audio, en DVD, en Blu-ray, en e-mail, en mi Ipod, en mi Iphone (N/A: Todo lo robo de una tienda ya que es malo jaja aunque yo quisiera uno TTOTT!) en mi tableta, en mi facebook (N/A: Se imaginan a Mojo con Facebook o-O) en mi twitter, en mi...

-¡YA ENTENDIMOS!- grito Butch desesperado

-No es mi culpa que sean vulnerables ante ellas- dijo Mojo

-¡TU NOS HICISTE ASI!- grito Butch

-¡OYE NO ME HECHES LA CULPA DE QUE SEAN UNOS DEBILUCHOS!- grito Mojo

-PERO ES TU CULPA TU NOS CREASTE ASI!- grito Butch

-Bueno ese es un muy buen punto pero...¡AUN ASI NO ES MI CULPA COMPLETAMENTE ES LA SUYA POR ESTAR ENAMORADOS DE ESA BOBAS!- grito Mojo

*Los RRBZ se lanzan sobre Mojo*

-¡NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS DE ESAS!- gritaron los RRBZ

-¡CLARO QUE LO ESTAN!- grito Mojo

-¡QUE NO!- gritaron los RRBZ

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

Dos horas después...

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE NO!-

¡QUE SI Y PUNTO FINAL!- *los RRBZ procesan lo que acaban de decir*

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- ríe Mojo ya que había logrado que los RRBZ hayan admitido que están enamorados de las PPGZ, bueno con trampa pero lo dijeron o ¿no?

-¡MALDITO MONO!- grito Butch *se abalanza contra Mojo*

-¡LAS PAGARAS!- grito Boomer *se abalanza contra Mojo*

-¡MUEREEEEE!- grito Brick *se abalanza contra Mojo

Y así empezaron a pelear (cómicamente) por horas, obviamente los RRBZ tienen la ventaja por ser mas fuerte y porque eran 3 contra 1. Los chicos parecen imparables, y esa pelea parecía que no quería acabar. Hasta que...

WUUUUIIIUUUUU WUUUUUUIIIIUUUUUU (N/A: sonido de una patrulla, bueno o eso creo XP)

De repente unas cuantas personas (unos como 50000) vestidas de uniforme de policía interrumpen la pelea de los RRBZ contra Mojo, o bueno lo que queda de el...

-¿Quien de ustedes es Noho Hoho?- pregunto un oficial

-¡ES MOJO JOJO!- grito Mojo

-Bueno señor Mojo, hemos venido aquí para arreglar la situación de su familia- dijo el oficial

-¿De que habla?- pregunto Mojo confundido- ¿Como que arreglar la situación con mi familia?

-La verdad es que nos llevaremos a sus hijos a un lugar mejor- dijo el oficial

-¡¿Pero por que!- pregunto Mojo

-Usted no es una buen padre- dijo el oficial

-Pero son mis hijos TTOTT- dijo Mojo

-Pero no los trata bien, no les da una buena educción, no tiene el presupuesto para hacerse cargo de ellos, y aparte hace que hagan maldades- dijo el oficial

-Le voy a probar que si soy buen padre- dijo Mojo

-Tiene 3 minutos- dijo el oficial sacando un reloj empezando a contar el tiempo

-Yo si los trato bien- dijo Mojo

-Cuando llegamos estaba pegándoles- dijo un policía

-Bueno... les doy una muuuuy buena educación- dijo Mojo

-Ni siquiera van a la escuela y lo que les ensaña es a robar- dijo una policía

-Eso no es nada...Tengo mucho presupuesto para cuidarlos- dijo Mojo

-Viven en una pocilga y roban para poder comer- dijo otro policía

-Pues si pero...¡YO NO LES DIGO QUE HAGAN MALDADES HA!- dijo Mojo

-Bueno tal vez no les dice...pero si se las permite- dijo otra policía

-Ahí lo tiene mal padre...Y ustedes chicos empaquen sus cosas se irán con una nueva familia- dijo el oficial

-No vamos a dejar a Mojo- dijo Boomer *poniéndose enfrente de Mojo*

-Es nuestra madre y no lo dejaremos- dijo Brick *poniéndose en frente de Mojo*

-Sabemos que es un mono estúpido pero aun así es el que nos ha cuidado- dijo Butch *poniéndose enfrente de Mojo*

-Mis hijos...¡Eso es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho! TTOTT- dijo Mojo

-Su nueva familia es millonaria y les compraran lo que quieran- dijo el oficial

En ese instante una nube de polvo se levanto haciendo que por unos segundos los RRBZ no se vieran, de repente como que unos 3 segundos después los RRBZ vuelven a aparecer con maletas en sus manos, al parecer con todas sus cosas.

-¡QUEEEE!- grito Mojo

-Mojo nos van a dar cosas GRATIS- dijo Boomer

-Y aparte eres una muy mala madre- dijo Brick

-Eres un mono estúpido- dijo Butch

-¡POR ESO NOS VAMOS CON ELLOS!- gritaron los RRBZ metiéndose un dedo a la nariz (N/A: su típica pose)

-¡Me rompen el corazón! TTOTT- dijo Mojo llorando sin control

-Bueno chicos, vámonos- dijo el oficial llevándose a los RRBZ con el y dejando a un pobre Mojo ahogando se en sus propias lágrimas

-¡Como pudieron hacerle eso a su propia madre! TTOTT- lloraba Mojo

-Mojo...-dijeron los RRBZ volteando se para ver a Mojo a los ojos

-Mis hijos- dijo Mojo- *-* van a volver

-Por supuesto que...- dijeron los RRBZ- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Mojo se cae de espaldas tipo anime, aun llorando*

Los RRBZ se fueron aun con el dedo en la nariz junto al oficial. Todos los que estaban rodeando a la vieja casa se fueron de ese lugar dejando visible una limusina color negro con adornos plateados.

-WUUUUUUAAAAUUUU- *-* dijeron los RRBZ

-Suban se- dijo el oficial mientras les abría la puerta

Después en el coche donde estaban los RRBZ...

-Entonces...¿Como son nuestros nuevos padres?- pregunto Brick

-Bueno pues son muuuuuy especiales, como ya les he dicho son millonarios gracias a sus trabajos, su madre es una muy famosa diseñadora y su padre es un abogado- dijo el oficial

-Y...¿son buenas personas?- pregunto Boomer ya que aunque no lo crean tenia miedo de que únicamente los adoptaron para experimentar

-Son las personas mas gentiles y buenas que eh visto, le dan a los pobre, cuidan de los enfermos, ayudan a todos, y salvan a niños de cualquier parte- dijo el oficial-¿Por que creen que los adoptaron?

-Para detenernos de hacer maldades, para experimentar, para matarnos, para armas o incluso para ser disecados y después almacenados XP- dijo Butch explicando todo lo que paso por su mente

-Pues no...los adoptaron porque pensaron que necesitaban ayuda para sobrevivir y por que piensan que ustedes no son malos, solo que se dejaron influenciar muy mal- dijo el oficial

-¿En Serio creen que podemos cambiar?- pregunto Boomer

*el policía asiente*

-Pues que mal del cerebro han de estar ya que jajajaja así somos nosotros- dijo Butch

-Lo se- dijo el oficial

-Entonces...¿por que estamos aquí?- pregunto Brick

-Ya se los dije...miren yo se que ustedes son así y ellos también, pero ellos tienen la esperanza de que pueden cambiar- dijo el oficial- Ah una cosa mas, pongan se estas deben de estar presentes para ver a su nueva familia

*el oficial les entrega una prenda de ropa nueva a cada uno*

(N/A: a continuación viene como ya van vestidos ya que por arte de fanfiction, los RRBZ se cambiaron de ropa en un dos por tres XD)

-Pues...no esta taaaaaaaan mal la ropa- dijo Boomer que ahora lleva una playera azul claro con toques azul fuerte, encima una chamarra gris con capucha, un pantalón holgado negro y unos convers con cintas azul oscuro.

- Esta genial, nos hace ver mas malos- dijo Butch que ahora lleva una playera negra con un logotipo que dice "me hablas y mueres," encima una chamarra de cuello color verde oscuro que esta abierta, unos guantes sin dedos color negro, un pantalon (N/A: jeans) de color grisáceo, y unos converse con cintas verde oscuro

-Como siempre todo se me ve genial y mas con la hermosa cara que tengo ^^- dijo Brick que ahora lleva una polera holgado color gris, encima un saco delgado sin abrochar color rojo oscuro casi color sangre, un pantalón color vino que parece negro y unos convers con cintas color rojo sangre. (N/A: abajo viene el link para que vean como se ve la ropa)

-Hermano, ¿donde esta tu gorra?- pregunto Boomer notando que Brick no llevaba puesta su gorra

-Por dios hermanito, me cae que eres ciego- dijo Brick mientras que lentamente dirige ambas de sus manos a su cabeza- que no ves que traigo mi gorra en mi ca... *toca su cabeza como loco* ¡DONDE ESTA MI GORRITAAAAAAAA! TTOTT

-Te refieres a esta- dijo el oficial mientras que jugaba con la gorra de Brick (N/A: Oh oh)

-¿Que...que estas haciendo con...mi gorrita? ^.^- pregunto Brick con cara de ángel mientras parecía que no estaba ni un poco preocupado o siquiera molesto

-Brick- dijo Butch con miedo ya que su hermano jamas actuaba así

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Boomer con mucho miedo

-Estoy genial hermanitos chulos preciosos ^.^- dijo Brick (N/A: imaginen se la escena con Brick siendo una de esas muñecas de porcelana que son tiernas pero con una voz terrorífica que cuando menos lo esperas te matan *nota personal: dejar de ver películas de terror*)

-No me das miedo- dijo el oficial con tranquilidad

-¿Por que debería darle miedo oficial? ^.^- dijo Brick- No es como si tuviera lo mas preciado en mi vida en sus mano

-Hablas de esto *muestra la gorra* mmmm la verdad pensaba que era la gorra del mono ya que es horrible y es muy grande para una cabeza normal, pero bueno si tu madre era un mono con la cabeza grande tenia que haber un RRBZ con la cabezota- dijo el oficial tentando a Brick

-Yo con una cabezota- dijo Brick

Mientras en un planeta en la galaxia mas lejana de la tierra...

-Ybsahbhsndj JBDSNFD jnknhjdfnah- dijo un extraterrestre

-Bhjvha JBJHbh DBHA- contesto otro extraterrestre (N/A: Ustedes imaginen se una conversacion o lo que sea que quieran XD)

-¡DEVUELVEME MI GORRA TU HIJO DE |# %#½¼¼#½_¬½#_½ "ª"!¡) ¼#½_ "/¡")(/¡ ¼#¼!- se oyó el grito de Brick

-¿jhJNJAbdsj?- pregunto el extraterrestre

Devuelta en la limusina...

Nos encontramos a los RRBZ, Boomer sufriendo de un para cardiaco, Butch sufriendo del soponcio, y Brick tratando de soltarse del bozal y la camisa de fuerza que el oficial le había puesto cuando le salio espuma por la boca para atacar al oficial.

-Te dije que no te tenia miedo- dijo el oficial

-RRRRRRRRR- gruñía Brick

Después de unos minutos de camino, llegaron a su destino, una mansión (N/A: Abajo viene el link de una mansión para que vean como mas o menos es la casa nada mas :3) . La puerta de la entrada es una reja de acero con las iniciales "FH" grabadas en diamantes, un muy grande jardín con muchas flores, la mansión es blanca con unos toques de negro tiene muchas ventanas que le dan un toque de verano, y enfrente tiene una enorme piscina.

* reacciones de los RRBZ al ver su nueva casa *-* en la cual pronto vivirían*

-Si se sorprendieron con lo de afuera, imaginen se como se pondrán con lo de adentro- dijo el oficial con burla

-¿Aqui viviremos?- pregunto Boomer como un niño pequeño preguntándole a su mama si podía comer un dulce

-Claro que si, esta es su nueva casa- respondió una voz misteriosa a sus espaldas

Cuando los RRBZ se voltearon para ver quien era, quedando frente a frente con una mujer muy hermosa. La mujer tiene el cabello blanco y largo que le llega a la espalda baja, pechos un poco grandes, cintura perfecta, vientre plano, piel pálida, lleva un vestido largo color rojo claro casi rosa, unas zapatillas negras con tacón bajo, va maquillada con delineador, sombra de ojos color rosa, labial color rosa pálido, y un rubor muuuy pequeño. Los RRBZ se quedaron fascinados ante la belleza de esa mujer.

-Hola, mi nombre es Saeko Hazukataya soy su nueva madre y ¡Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar!- dijo la mujer

Los RRBZ estaban que no se lo creían, como podría ser que esa mujer los había adoptado y sobre todo aceptado en su familia. Los RRBZ no decían nada, estaban en un estado de shock impresionante. En verdad la mujer que tenían enfrente era su nueva madre, y si así era su madre ¿como seria su padre? seria apuesto.

-Bueno no se queden ahí, vengan y den le un abrazo a su madre- dijo Saeko

Los RRBZ aun en shock se acercaron a Saeko de poco a poco, y cuando ya estaban a meros centímetros, Saeko los envuelve en sus brazos dándoles un abrazo de oso mañoso. Los RRBZ después de unos minutos de acostumbrarse al abrazo que les estaba dando su nueva madre lo correspondieron con mucho cariño, ya que era la primera vez que eran abrazados por una madre de verdad ya que ni Mojo les mostraba ese afecto. Se notaba como las lágrimas brotaban de las caras de los RRBZ y de Saeko. Saeko no tenia hijos y eso le causaba mucha tristeza pero ahora tenia a los RRBZ y ella sabia que no eran malos, si no que solo no habia sabido escoger el camino corrector el cual ella cambiaria por una en el cual habría amor (N/A: lo se muuuuy cursi XD)

-Mi vida que paso, ¿quien estaba en la puer...?- pregunto una voz misteriosa

-Takashi, mira aquí están nuestros nuevos hijos- dijo Saeko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se secaba las lágrimas que había derramado

-Ho...hola...yo soy Takashi Hazukataya, soy su nuevo padre y estoy tan feliz de conocerlos- dijo un señor que tenia el cabello negro, musculoso, buen cuerpo, alto, delgado, lleva un esmoquin plateado, con una corbata negra con las iniciales FH, y lleva zapatos elegantes.

Cuando los RRBZ se quedaron viendo a su nuevo papa, esta se rió al ver la expresión de sus cara para luego acercarse a ellos uniéndose en el gran abrazo familiar. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, abrazados como una familia que nunca se habia visto en años.

-Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos mejor, por que no nos dicen sus nombre- dijo Saeko

-Yo soy Boomer, y soy el mas tierno de los tres- dijo Boomer mientras ponía cara tierna

-Yo soy Butch, soy el mas rudo y fuerte de los tres- dijo Butch mientras mostraba sus músculos

-Y yo soy Brick, el mas inteligente y apuesto de los tres- dijo Brick

-¿QUEEE?- pregunto Butch enojado- el mas apuesto soy yo, que no ves mi hermosa cara *muestra su cara*

-Si la veo y me quedo ciego- dijo Brick

-Brick hermano, que seas el mayor no significa que no te molere a golpes- dijop Butch

-Te estoy esperando Butchi- dijo Brick

-A ver, a ver no se peleen, mejor vamos adentro a que conozcan su nueva casa- dijo Takashi mientras que separaba a Brick y a Butch

-Si papa- dijeron Brick y Butch

-Que...¿que me dijeron?- pregunto Takashi sorprendido de como lo habían llamado

-Perdón- dijeron Brick y Butch- no lo queremos ofender

-Ofender...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no nada de eso, solo estoy feliz de que tengan la confianza de decirme papa- dijo Takashi sonriendo con mucha gentileza

-Bueno, bueno hay que ir adentro para mostrarles la casa para que se empiezan a acomodar y preparar para mañana- dijo Saeko

-¿Prepararnos para mañana?- preguntaron los RRBZ

-Si, mañana empezaran la escuela- dijo Saeko

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TTOTT- gritaron los RRBZ- la escuela no, todo menos eso

-Tienen que tener una muuuuuuy buena educacion para lograr lo que sea- dijo Saeko

-No hay otra opción- dijo Takashi´

-*suspiro* Ok- dijeron los RRBZ

-Muy bien y ahora pasemos adentro- dijo Takashi

-Y mañana no se presenten con sus nombre normales- dijo Saeko

-¿Por que?- pregunto Boomer

-No queremos que se den cuenta que son ustedes para que no los molesten- dijo Takashi

-Y así pueden tener su vida en la escuela donde no les tengan miedo o los odien por ser los RRBZ- dijo Saeko

-Muy bien- dijo Butch

-Pensaremos en unos nuevos nombre- dijo Brick -pero ¿los tendremos que usar todo el tiempo?

-Solo afuera de aquí- dijo Saeko

-Mientras podrán seguir siendo Brick, Butch y Boomer- dijo Takashi

-Ok- dijeron los RRBZ

Y hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy jaja, muy bien primero que nada otra vez lo siento si es que me tarde pero la escuela no me deja respirar, lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones así que podre subir capítulos mas seguido, bueno en segundo gracias a todos de nuevo no se que haría si tuviera el apoyo de los que leen esta historia, me dejan un review, o me agreguen a favoritos. Todos ustedes me dan fuerza para continuar esta historia, y por ultimo pues necesito ayuda ya que la verdad en el siguiente capitulo los RRBZ empezaran la escuela con nombres falsos los cuales no se porque no les puedo poner, tengo cero nombre en mi cabeza así que si fueran tan amables en sus review me podrían dar nombre de como se podrían llamar los RRBZ, claro si no les molesta. Y bueno yo ya me despido por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Biie Biie. Porfa REVIEWS

Links:

Ropa: h t t p : / / b u m b a t w i n t - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 5 1 c j h t (sin espacios)

Mansion: h t t p : / / b u m b a t w i n t - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 5 1 c i q s (sin espacios)


	4. Nuevos Estudiantes

**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**

Oolaaa, bueno subí el capitulo lo mas rápido que pude. Muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia y sobre todo los que dejan reviews (N/A: no vieran lo feliz que me hacen ToT) Gracias por su apoyo y por darme ánimos de seguir adelante. Bueno pues no los quiero aburrir ya que no soy nada interesante así que, disfruten el capitulo de hoy :)

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Nuevos estudiantes"**_

-¡Apuren se flojas!- grito una chica con el pelo color azabache

-¡Perdón Kaoru pero nosotras no tenemos el mismo físico para correr que tu!- grito otra chica de cabello naranja

-¡Esperen me!- dijo la ultima chica de cabello rubio

*la azabache se detiene dándole tiempo a las 2 otras chicas de alcanzarla*

-Por fin nos esperas Kaoru-dijo la peli-anaranjada

-Son muy lentas- dijo a azabache

-Ya, ya, chicas no peleen- dijo la rubia

-Miyako tiene razón hay que apurar nos- dijo la azabache

-Pero no entiendo para que, si hoy salimos temprano- dijo a peli-anaranjada

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto Momoko- dijo Kaoru

-Si pero, ¿por que salimos TAN temprano?- pregunto Miyako

-Pues es que oí que hoy llegaron 3 chicos nuevos a la escuela y que les toco en nuestro salón ^.^- dijo muy contenta Momoko

-Solo por eso =(- dijo Kaoru muy enojada

-Es que, que tal si son lindos *-*- dijo Momoko pensando en muchos chicos lindos

-Di me Momoko- dijo Kaoru- ¡Y A MI ESO QUE CARAJOS ME IMPORTA!

-Se que en el fondo te gustan los chicos u-u- dijo Momoko

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- se quejo Kaoru, como es que Momoko se atrevió a decirle esas cosas sin sentido, como era posible que ella la magnifica Kaoru Matsubara sintiera algo por los chicos

-Miren, no hay que pelear- dijo Miyako tratando de controlar la situación

*BEEP BEEP* (N/A: el sonido de sus cinturones, creo XD)

-Demonios- susurro Momoko

-¡Por que ahora!- se quejo Kaoru

-Vallamos a ese callejón para poder transformarnos- dijo Miyako

*Kaoru y Momoko solo asintieron*

Juntas las tres chicas se dirigieron al callejón para poder transformarse sin ser vistas. (N/A: ya conocen las transformaciones XP)

¡Hyper Blossom!

¡Rolling Bubbles!

¡Powered Buttercup!

¡PowerPuff Girls Z!

-Muy bien- dijo Blossom- ¿Quien esta causando problemas?

-Espero no sean los RRBZ, aun me duele lo de la ultima pelea con ellos- dijo Bubbles

-Aunque sea con ellos los derrotaremos, solo espero no tener que usar el mismo método que el de la otra vez- dijo Buttercup muerta del miedo al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para deshacerse del idiota de Butch

-No son los RRBZ- dijo Blossom

-¿Entonces quien es?- pregunto Bubbles

-Es Mojo- dijo Blossom

-Ese mono estúpido de nuevo- se quejo Buttercup- que no se cansa de que le patee el trasero

-Hay que apurar nos si no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo Blossom saliendo volando seguido por Buttercup y Bubbles

Mientras con los chicos...

-¡Hay no puedo creer que en realidad vayamos a la escuela!- se quejaba un azabache

-¡Ya deja de quejarte me pones de malas!- grito un peli-anaranjado

-¡Me callo si quiero!- grito el azabache

-¡NO TE CALLAS POR QUE YO LO DIGO!-

-¡COMO SI TE FUERA A HACER CASO!-

-¡DEVERIAS SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR!-

-¡AUNQUE ESO SEA CIERTO SIGUES SIENDO UN PATAN!

¡YA BASTA!- grito Boomer cansado de la absurda pelea- que no pueden estar sin pelear un minuto

*gruñido de Butch y Brick*

-Bueno, que se le puede hacer- dijo Boomer- díganme ya han pensado en un nombre falso

-Si, quien me creías Butch- dijo Brick´

-Exacto- dijo Butch- *procesa el insulto* ¡OYE!

-Ok, ok, y díganme cuales serán su nombres- dijo Boomer

-No te lo diré- dijo Butch

-Ni yo- dijo Brick

-Como sea de todas formes lo averiguare cuando nos tengamos que presentar frente al salón- dijo Boomer siguiendo su camino, cuando le convenía podía ser el mas maduro de los tres

-¡Espera nos!- gritaron Butch y Brick cuando se dieron cuenta que su hermanito se había alejado

-¡Que lentos son!- grito Boomer

Mientras con las chicas...

-¡Mojo ya basta!- grito Bubbles

-¡Nunca, me vengare!- grito Mojo

-¿Y exactamente de que?- pregunto Blossom

-Los estúpidos de mis hijos me dejaron ya que no tenían una vida "digna" y que yo era una "mala" mama TTOTT- dijo Mojo- Pero no se saldrán con la suya ¡VENGANZAAAAA!

-¿¡SOLO POR ESO DESTRUYES LA CIUDAD!- pregunto/grito muy enojada Buttercup

-Ehhhh si- dijo Mojo pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra o destruir otra casa en busca de los RRBZ Buttercup saco su martillo y le dio un muuuy fuerte golpe mandándolo muuuy lejos.

-Se que Mojo no tenia una MUUUY buena razón para atacar la ciudad, pero era necesario pegarle tan duro- dijo Bubbles

-¡OH MIERDA!- grito Blossom

-Blossom, lenguaje porfavor- dijo Bubbles tapándole la boca a la peli-anaranjada

*Blossom muerde la mano de Bubbles*

-¡AAAUCH!-

-Llegaremos tarde a la escuela si no nos apuramos- dijo Blossom saliendo volando de ahí a la velocidad de la luz

*Bubbles y Buttercup salen volando detrás de Blossom*

Mientras con los chicos...

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?- pregunto un Butch muuy impaciente

-El mismo tiempo que hace 5 segundos ¬¬*- dijo Brick con tono de desaparición

-Es que esperar aquí es ETERNO- dijo Butch

-Te podrías callar- dijo Brick

-No-

-Pues deberias-

-No-

-¡SOLO CALLATE!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡ARGGGG MALDITO CIERRA LA BOCA!-

*Brick se avienta a Butch tratando de ponerle cinta adhesiva en la boca*

-*se aclara la garganta* este...¿los señoritos Hazukataya?- pregunto un señor barbón y muy viejito.

-Somos nosotros- dijo Boomer presentándose a el y a sus hermanos

-Mucho gusto, yo soy el señor Takatoza y soy el director de esta escuela- dijo en ancianito presentándose. El señor Takatoza lleva un traje esmoquin negro que hace resaltar su muuuuuuy larga barba plateado y su bigote que es muy grande ya que le tapa su boca. Zapatos elegantes negros y una corbata con un payaso en ella.

-Mucho gusto señor Takatoza- dijo Boomer con mucho respeto

-Muy bien...¡USTEDES DEJEN DE PELEAR!...y por favor sigan me los conduciré a su nuevo salón- dijo el señor Takatoza

-El si que es bipolar- dijo Butch

-La bipolar es la estúpida rosadita de las supertontas- se burlo Brick

-Jajajaja..tienes mucha...jajajaja...razon- dijo Butch

-¡QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO!- grito el señor Takatoza

-Ya vamos- dijeron los RRBZ apurando el paso

Mientras en el salón...

*RIIIIING RIIIIIIING* (N/A: el sonido de la campana, bueno un intento jejej XP)

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijeron Momoko, MIyako y Kaoru una vez que entraron al salón

-Mmmm llegaron después de la campana, pero solo esta vez se los permitiré- dijo la profesora. La profesora es alta, tiene el cabello negro azulado, ojos azules claros casi zafiros. Delgada, piel pálida, cintura perfecta, lleva una playera de manga larga color roja con un chaleco rojo, pantalón (jeans) y unas zapatillas sin tacón negras.

-Si sensei- dijeron las chicas

-Muy bien, ahora tomen sus asientos- dijo miss Keane

-Si-

-Bueno clase, hoy vamos a conocer a tres nuevos estudiantes- dijo Miss Keane

-¿Son guapos?- pregunto una chica

-¿Son sexies?- pregunto un chico

-¿Son famosos?- pregunto otro chico

-Clase por favor- dijo Miss Keane- muy bien como decía, estos tres estudiantes jamas han ido a la escuela así que por favor hagan los sentir como si estuvieran en casa

-Si- respondió toda la clase

-Chicos adelante- dijo Miss Keane invitando a pasar a los 3 nuevos estudiantes que esperaban en el pasillo

*los chicos entran dejando a todas las chicas con la baba escurriendo (excepto a 3) y a los chicos completa mente celosos (N/A: ya que, osea son unos bombones los que acaban de entrar jaja XD)*

-Que onda soy Kyoske Hazukataya- dijo un azabache

-Hola soy Tadase Hazukataya es un placer conocerlos- dijo un rubio

-Y yo soy Fuumma Hazukataya- dijo un peli-anaranjado

-Hola bombones- dijeron todas las chicas (excepto 3) con ojos de corazón

-Presumidos- dijeron todos los chicos

-Chicas- susurro Momoko llamando la atención de sus amigas- ellos se parecen a...

-Los RRBZ- susurro Miyako

-No se parecen- susurro Kaoru- ellos SON los RRBZ

-¿Como estas tan segura?- pregunto Miyako

-Se ven idiotas al igual que ellos- dijo Kaoru

-Muy buen punto- dijo Momoko

-Pero, ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto Miyako

-¿Ocasionar problemas?- sugirió Momoko

-Espero que no- dijo Miyako

-Si están aquí por eso, les patearemos el trasero- aseguro Kaoru

*Miyako y Momoko asienten*

-Bueno clase ahora vamos a pasar a las 5 preguntas- dijo Miss Keane- recuerden tenemos que hacerles 5 preguntes a los chicos para conocerlos un poco mejor, así que ¿quien quiere preguntar primero?

*todos alzan sus manos (excepto tres chicas)*

-Mmmmmmm...Himeko- dijo Miss Keane dándole la palabra a una niña pecosa muuuuy fea, cabello café claro esponjado, con un corona, un vestido fue feo en mi punto de vista, unos zapatos de payaso color cafés, piel pálida, cintura muy fea, delgada, y pechos pequeños.

-Hola soy Himeko, seré la novia de uno de ustedes- se presento Himeko- y mi pregunta es ¿Alguno de ustedes saldría conmigo?

-No-

-Ricardo- eligió Miss Keane

-¿Cual es su color Favorito?-

-Rojo-

-Verde oscuro-

-Azul oscuro-

-Randy- eligió Mis Keane

-¿Alguna vez han echo bromas?-

-Millones de veces-

-Sandy- eligió Miss Keane

-¿Por que jamas habían venido a la escuela?

-Pues...No veníamos a la escuela por que...nos enseñaban en ¿casa?-

-Muy bien, y la ultima pregunta, alguien que no este levantando la mano mmmmmmm...Kaoru- eligió Miss Keane

-Mmmmmmmmm...¿conocen a los RRBZ? se parecen muuuuucho a ellos- dijo Kaoru

*los chicos se ponen nerviosos*

-Ahhhhh los RRBZ...etto etto...posible mente si-

-Muy bien y ahora que terminamos con las 5 preguntas, les asignare sus lugares por el resto del año mmmm...Kyoske sientate atrás de Kaoru, Kaoru por favor levanta la mano *Kaoru levanta la mano* Tadase atrás de Miyako, Miyako alza la mano por favor *Miyako alza su mano* Y Fuumma tu sientate junto...

_**-Por Favor no junto a mi, por favor no junto a mi- pensó Momoko**_

-Himeko- dijo Miss Keane

_**-¡SI!- Pensó Momoko**_

-Noooooo...mejor atrás de Momoko, Momoko alza la mano por favor *Momoko alza la mano* Y ahora tomen sus nuevos y PERMANENTES asientos por favor *los RRBZ toman sus asientos* Bueno ahora que estamos listos, hoy empezaremos el día con un poco de historia- dijo Miss Keana- Ahora abran sus libros en la pagina 531

*Todos sacan sus libros y lo abren en la pagina indicada*

Mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente, obviamente todos dejaron de prestar atención así que solo fingían que la ponían.

-Kyoske- susurro Fuumma

-Que pasa- susurro Kyoske

-Aun no puedo creer que tengamos que venir a la escuela- susurro Fuumma

-Recuerda que lo hacemos por nuestros nuevos padres- susurro Tadase

-Lo se, pero es muuy raro- susurro Kyoske

-Y esa chica Himeko no me gusta- susurro Fuumma

-Me recuerda a la odiosa de Princessa- susurro Tadase

-Ni me la recuerdes- susurro Kyoske

-Esa loca llama atención me da pesadillas, es muuuuuuuuy fea- susurro Fuumma

-Lo dices pro que esta enamorada de ti- susurro Kyoske

-Esa loca me da miedo- susurro Tadase

-Lo se pero...-susurro Fuumma pero fue interrumpido por un sonido muy extraño para ellos pero muy peculiar para las chicas enfrente de ellos.

*BEEP BEEP* (N/A: el sonido de los cinturones, o un intento)

-Seki-Sensei-dijeron las chicas

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la muy inocente profesora

-Tengo lengua de atleta- dijo Kaoru sacando su lengua aparentando que le dolía y que apestaba

-Yo veo chocolates que vuela- dijo Momoko desmayando se

-Y yo tengo compra de fiebre- dijo Miyako actuando como loca

-¡Santo cielo, vayan rápido a la enfermería!- dijo Miss Keane (N/A: que ingenua jejeje :3)

-¡Gracias!- gritaron las tres chicas mientras salían corriendo del salón

*Las chicas llegan al techo y se transforman*

-¡Hyper Blossom!

-¡Rolling Bubbles!

-Powered Buttercuo!

-¡PowerPuff Girls Z!

*las chicas salen volando dirigiéndose a la ciudad encontrándose con Fuzzy, la banda gangrena, y Sedusa*

-Demonios ustedes- se quejo Buttercup

-Si somos nosotros, y venimos aquí para destruirlas buajajaja- dijo Sedusa

-De esta no se escaparan- dijo Fuzzy

-Hoy es el día de su muerte buajajajajaja- dijo Ace

-Muy bien- dijo Bubbles

-Hora de patear traseros de perdedores- dijo Blossom sacando su yo-yo

-Que empiece la diversión- dijo Buttercup sacando su martillo

Mientras con los chicos...

-Me pregunto a donde fueron esas chicas- susurro Kyoske llamando la atención de Fuumma

-¿A quien le importa?- susurro Fuumma

-Buen punto- susurro Kyoske- pero, que tal si nosotros también nos escapamos

-No lo creo, que dirán nuestros nuevos padres- susurro Fuumma- que pasa si nos devuelven a Mojo cuando se den cuenta que no podemos cambiar

-Yo no quiero volver con ese mono estúpido- susurro Kyoske

_**-La chica rubia de azul es taaaaan tierna- pensaba Tadase**_

-Tadase, ¿estas escuchando?- susurro Kyoske llamando la atención de Tadase

-Por supuesto- susurro Tadase- que no

-Eres un idiota- susurro Kyoske llamando la atención de la maestra

-¡Chicos, por favor pongan atención!- regaño Miss Keane a los RRBZ *todos los voltean a ver* (N/A: momento incomodo jajaja:3)

-Lo sentimos Miss Keane- dijeron los chicos

Mientras con las chicas...

-Que sencillo fue esto- dijo Buttercup mientras se recargaba en su martillo

-Pensé que seria mas agotador- dijo Blossom

-Lo bueno es de que ya se acabo y ahora podemos volver a la escuela, lo bueno es que es hora del almuerzo- dijo Bubbles

-Bubbles tiene razón, mejor hay que apurar nos- dijo Blossom

-Ya voy- dijo Buttercup. Y juntas salieron volando en dirección al techo de la escuela, al cual llegaron en tan solo unos segundos para después destransformarce y salir corriendo directo a la cafetería.

-Las peleas son cada vez mas fáciles- se quejo Kaoru

-La única pelea buena que hemos tenido hasta ahora fue la de los RRBZ- dijo Miyako

-Cierto- dijo Momoko

-Aun no entiendo por que ellos vienen a esta escuela- dijo Myako

-No yo lo entiendo, lo mejor sera observarlos y ver lo que hacen- dijo Momoko

-Así veremos que es lo que traman- dijo Kaoru

-Muy bien-dijo Miyako

El resto del día paso normal, bueno casi normal ya que convivir en el mismo salón que los RRBZ era muy difícil para 3 personas. Se aguantaron todo el día con ellos, sin preguntarles que hacen aquí o que planeaban hacer. Lo único bueno fue que el cinturón de las chicas no sonó mas estando en la escuela.

Al terminar la escuela, cada estudiante se fue para una distinta dirección. Unos a sus casas, otros a recoger a sus hermanitos, otros a comer un helado, otros a la biblioteca, etc. En un parque se encontraban las PPGZ hablando naturalmente sobre cualquier tema (N/A: en este caso los chicos :P)

-Yo creo que estan siendo exageradas- dijo Miyako

-Bueno tal vez no vinieron a llamar a los extraterrestres para ayudarlos a conquistar la tierra, pero eso no significa que no sea posible- dijo Momoko

-No puedo lidiar con ustedes- dijo Miyako

-Bueno chicas yo ya me voy- dijo Kaoru

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto una muuy curiosa Miyako

-Voy a la pista de patinetas- dijo Kaoru mientras se montaba en su patineta y se alejaba de ahí

-Oye Miyako- dijo Momoko- hoy abrieron una nueva tienda de dulce y pues me preguntaba si me quieres acompañar

-Lo siento mucho Momoko, tengo que ir a mi casa- dijo Miyako- nos vemos mañana

-Ok- dijo Momoko antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a su nuevo destino

Mientras con los chicos...

-Demonios tengo hambre- dijo Fuumma

-Tu siempre tienes hambre Fuumma- dijo Tadase

-Tadase tiene razón- dijo Kyoske

-¡CALLENSA!- grito Fumma- ire a la tienda de dulces

-Como quieras, yo iré a la pista de patinejas para ver si hay alguien a mi nivel- dijo Kyoske mientras se iba

-Y tu Tadase, ¿que harás?- pregunto Fuumma

-Supongo que iré a caminar un rato- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba

-Bien entonces iré solo- dijo Fuumma mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por su propia camino

Mientras en la pista de patinetas...

Se encontraba la maravillosa Kaoru haciendo volteretas, saltos, y todo un gran espectáculo de patinetas (N/A: sorry no se mucho de patinetas así que jajaja pues pongo lo muy poco, (osea nada) que se XD) Todas las personas en ese lugar estaban fascinados con las maniobras que esa chica podía hacer.

-¡OYE TU!- grito un chico llamando la atención de Kaoru

-¿Yo?- pregunto Kaoru

-No la vieja de la esquina- dijo el chico con tono sarcástico- si tu

-¡Que quieres!- grito enojada Kaoru

-Tu eres Kaoru, ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico que resulto ser Kyoske

-Uh...si ¿por?- pregunto Kaoru

_**-como deseo que un piano que este siendo colgado le caiga a Kyoske/Butch en la cabeza para ver si así deja de molestar- pensó Kaoru**_

-Yo soy Kyoske Hazukataya, ¿recuerdas?- pregunto Kyoske

-Si, lo se- dijo Kaoru- entonces, ¿que quieres?

_**-Demonios, sueno como un idiota- penso Kyoske**_

-¿Quieres una carrera?- pregunto Kyoske

-¿Una carrera?- pregunto Kaoru

-Si una carrera, y si yo gano tu tendrás queeeee...mmmmmm...salir conmigo-dijo Kyoske

-Como si eso fuera posible, andando- dijo Buttercup (N/A: ¿quien ganara?)

Y bueno eso es todo por hoy jajaa, seguiría escribiendo pero yo creo que este capitulo ya fue lo suficiente mente largo para poner mas. Jejeje. Gracias por leer y por apoyarme hasta aquí, aunque solo estemos en el 4 capitulo jaja XD. Bueno espero que la historia me este quedando bien y que bueno, ustedes las disfruten. Ah y antes de que se me olvide, díganme quien ganara la carrera, Butch o Kaoru. Dejen un review diciendo quien debe ganar y veremos que pasara después jaja. Cualquier review es aceptado, ya sea sujerencia, tomatazo, insulto, felicitación, pregunta, lo que sea solo dejen un review porfavor. Bueno los nombres no me pertenecen a mi, la idea me la dio LUCKA-SAMA (gracias por cierto). Gracias de nuevo por apoyarme y tratare de subir el 5 capitulo lo mas pronto posible pero como tengo alergia que no me dejan empaz tengo que tomar medicamentos e ir al hospital pro que dicen que son muy serias, etc. Pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy. Porfaaaaa REVIEWS!


	5. Dulce, Caminata, Competencia, y Charla

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Holaaaaa, bueno esta vez me tarde un poco mas pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy. Al final les daré los detalles de por que me tarde, crean me ni yo veía venir que me iba a tardar tanto, pero bueno eso mas tarde. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Dulce, Caminata, Competencia, y Charla"**_

En una tienda nueva de dulces, se encontraba Momoko teniendo unos "pequeños" problemas escogiendo un dulce.

-Mmmmm, pues las gomitas con azúcar son ricas, pero que tal el chocolate blanco, o tal vez las galletitas con relleno de fresas, o la paleta de arcoiris, o este caramelo de miel, o el de fresa, tal vez el dulce de regalis, o ese chocolate, no mejor ese chocolate- decia Momoko mientras veía a cada uno de todos los dulces que habían en esa tienda- ¡Demonios no me puedo decidir! Hay tantos dulces y todos son taaaaaaaaan ricos

-Hola nena- dijo una voz misteriosa- ¿que haces?

*Momoko no reconoce la voz, entonces se voltea encontrando a alguien*

_**-Mierda, ¿que hace Brick aquí?-**_

-Ah pues solo estoy tratando de escoger una botana- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, cosa que Fumma no noto

-Ahhhh ya veo- dijo Fumma- por cierto soy Br...Fumma Hazukataya

_**-Casi me dice su nombre real, que menso-**_

-Lo se te sientas atrás de mi- dijo Momoko- yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi

-Lo se- dijo Fumma- y di me, ¿es tan difícil decidir?

-Pues si- dijo Momoko

-¿Que es bueno en esta tienda?- pregunto Fumma

-Hay muchas cosas- dijo Momoko

-Me podrías decir cuales- dijo Fumma

(N/A: los dulces que vienen a continuación son inventados jaja, bueno algunos xP)

-Pues están las gomitas de azúcar, las paletas de fresa cubiertas de chocolate, las paletas arcoiris que contiene 8 sabores diferentes, las bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso, los dulces acaramela dos, los bombones con relleno de azúcar, los malvaviscos con frutilla, los ositos de gomita, los gusanitos de gomita, las manzanas acarameladas, (N/A: ya se me antojo XD) los dulces de regalis, las paletas que saben a pastel, las esferas de caramelo que están cubiertas de chocolate blanco, las gomitas agrias, las barras de chocolate blanco, de avellanas, de cacahuate, de fresa y de moras- y así siguió Momoko hasta que casi había dicho todos los dulces de la tienda (N/A: hubiera seguido con mas dulces pero 1. ya eran muchos y se que son muy flojos para leerlos todos xD y 2. por que ya no se me ocurren otros jeje xP)

-Y pues si, esos son los mas ricos por aquí- dijo Momoko con una gran sonrisa

-A que rico- dijo Fumma con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza- pero cual es el dulce maaaaaaaas rico

_**-Por favor no digas todos los dulces otra vez-**_

-Las bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso ^^- dijo Momoko

-Y que es eso del relleno misterioso- dijo Fumma- no es nada malo, ¿verdad?

-No, no es nada malo- dijo Momoko

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Fumma

-Pues tu agarras una bolita de chocolate y cuando la muerdes adentro hay un relleno de color rosa, amarillo, verde, azul, o morado- explico Momoko

-Y los colores, que ¿tienen que ver con el sabor misterioso?- pregunto Fumma (N/A: Ok, ok, no es taaaaaan listo, pero si es un amor ^^)

-Los colores son los sabores tontito- dijo Momoko- el rosa es de fresa, el amarillo vainilla, el verde menta, el azul mora, y el morado frambuesa

-Ah, entonces los colores te dicen el sabor- dijo Fumma entendiendo la importancia de los colores en las bolitas de chocolate- ¿Y cual es tu color/sabor favorito?

-Pues a mi me gusta mucho el morado y el rosa- dijo Momoko- ¿Jamas las has probado?

-No, como "estudiaba" en casa, no salia- dijo Fumma- así que no las eh probado pero gracias a tu recomendación creo que les daré un intento ^.^

_**-Si claro no salia a comprar, mas bien salia a robar-**_

-Me alegro :)- dijo Momoko- nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-Claro ^.^- dijo Fumma agarrando una caja grande de las bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso (N/A: yo quiero unas de esas xD)

-Adios Momoko- se despidió Fumma mientras salia de la tienda (ya las había pagado)

_**-Tal vez no es taaaaaaaan malo después de todo- **_

-Pero bueno, yo creo que me llevare una paleta arcoiris ^.^- dijo Momoko

Mientras con Miyako...

-Ay tengo que llegar a mi casa lo mas pronto posible- dijo Miyako mientras corría. Pero al doblar la esquina sin querer queriendo choco con alguien, alguien quien no esperaba ver...

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto- dijo Miyako mientras ayudaba a la persona a levantarse sin saber siquiera quien era

-Descuida, yo tampoco estaba poniendole atencion al camino- dijo Tadase

_**-Oh no es Boomer-**_

-Hola soy Tadase Hazucataya- dijo

-Lo se- dijo Miyako

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Tadase

-Pues...etto...etto...Vamos juntos en la escuela- dijo Miyako

-¿De veras?- pregunto dudando Tadase

_**-Ay que Boomer, es muy tontito. Pero a la vez es tierno. Esperen en que estoy pensando-**_

-Si vamos juntos en el mismo salón y me siento delante tuyo- explico Miyako

-Ah es cierto- dijo Tadase

-Jajajaja, hola soy Miyako Gotokuji- dijo Miyako- Es un placer conocerte

-El placer es mio- dijo Tadase

-Ummm, enserio tengo que irme- dijo Miyako

-¡De jame acompañarte!- grito Tadase

_**-Suena muy apurado-**_

-No podría preguntarte eso- dijo Miyako ruborizada un poco

-Pero no estas preguntando- dijo Tadase- yo quiero

-Ah pues jeje ok- dijo Miyako aun ruborizada

-¡Genial!, digo gracias, digo vámonos- dijo Tadase con nerviosismo (y mucho jeje xP)

-Y adonde la tengo que escoltar- dijo Tadase con el tono de un caballero

-Jajajajajajajaja, pues tengo que ser escoltada a mi casa- dijo Miyako siguiendo el juego

-Bueno señorita Miyako, creo que lo mejor sera irnos en este instante para llegar rápido a su casa- dijo Tadase- ya que cuando choque con usted tenia mucha prisa

-La verdad si, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuelita- dijo Miyako

-Bueno no hay que hacerla esperar- dijo Tadase comenzando a caminar junto con Miyako

_**-Es todo un caballero, pero ¿que es esto que siento?-**_

Mientras en el parque de patinetas...

-Muy bien- dijo Kaoru- la carera consiste en ir alrededor del parque y después al ayuntamiento

-Es un recorrido de por lo menos 15 minutos-dijo Kyoske- ¿Segura que estarás bien nena?

-¡NO ME LLAMES NENA MALDITO!- grito Kaoru

-Es que no me se tu nombre preciosa- dijo Kyoske

-¡TAMPOCO ME DIGAS ASI!- grito Kaoru- Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, ¿me entendiste? K-A-O-R-U M-A-T-S-U-B-A-R-A

-Nena no tienes que gritar- dijo - Yo soy Kyoske Hazukataya y tu preciosa te sientas delante mio

-Por desgracia- dijo Kaoru- pero bueno vamos a platicar o a competir

-A competir, pero no quisiera que una princesa como tu se haga daño- dijo Kyoske

(Oh oh)- Mira me tu maldito, yo NO soy una princesa-dijo Kaoru

-Ok ok ya hay que apurar nos tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Kyoske

_**-Si que tiene cosas que hacer, ups perdon mas bien tiene cosas que robar-**_

-Bueno hay que empezar- dijo Kaoru

-En sus marcas-

-Listos-

-¡FUERA!-

La carrera estaba muy reñida al principio. Kaoru era muy rápida y Kyoske le seguía el paso muy de cerca. En unos momentos se turnaban en quien iba adelante, unos veces era Kyoske y otras veces Kaoru. Mucha gente se empezó a reunir para presenciar la gran carrera, tomaban fotos que salían fuera de foco, tomaban videos donde apenas se notaban, ponían apuestas por sus favoritos, animaban a los competidores, e incluso les gritaban que los amaban. Se les veía muy emocionados a todos. Estaban muy cerca de la meta, estaban tan cerca.

-¡QUITEN AL PERRO DE MI CAMINO!-

-¡TE GANARE!-

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Te gane!-

-¡Fue por la culpa de esa estúpido perro!- grito muuuuuuuy enojada Kaoru

-No, fue por que soy mas rápido que tu- dijo Kyoske- y muchisimo mejor también

-No me tientes- dijo Kaoru

-Como quieras preciosas- dijo Kyoske- te veré el Sábado a las ocho

-¿El sábado?- pregunto Kaoru

-Claro para nuestra cita- dijo Kyoske- creías que iba olvidar nuestra apuesta, nooooooo, tu y yo tendremos una cita el sábado sin excusas

_**-GRRRRRRRRRR, me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito-**_

-¡Lo se!- dijo Kaoru fastidiada al recordar la estúpida apuesta

_**-No debi de haber aceptado, mierda-**_

-Espero que de verdad vayas- dijo Kyoske

-¡SI VOY A IR CARAJO!- grito Kaoru

-Muy bien- dijo Kyoske- nos vemos mañana en la escuela preciosa

-Como sea- dijo Kaoru con un tono frió que asusto a Kyoske antes de salir de ahí

_**-Lo mejor sera que las chicas no se enteren de lo que acabo de hacer, o mas bien de lo que voy a hacer el sábado-**_

En la entrada de la mansión Hazukataya...

-¡FUMMA VEN RAPIDOOOO!- grito Tadase con un tono de espanto al ver a Fumma a unos metros

*Fumma al oír la voz de Tadase con ese tono corrió como si un tiburón lo estuviera persiguiendo para llegar junto a su hermano*

-*recupera el aire* ¡QUE PASO, QUE TIENES, QUE OCURRE!- pregunto muy preocupado (N/A: puede que sea un RRBZ pero eso no significa que no sea un hermano mayor xD)

-Se me olvido la clave para ingresar a la casa ^.^- dijo Tadase haciendo que Fumma se cayera de espaldas (cómicamente ^.^)

-*da un zape* Menso me espantaste- regaño Fumma

-Perdón es que creo que no puse mucha atención cuando nos la dieron ^.^- dijo Tadase

-Y lo dices con una sonrisa- regaño Fumma

-Jejejeje perdón ^.^- dijo Tadase

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa que sigues con esa sonrisa?- pregunto Fumma empezando a sospechar que algo malo le pasaba a su hermano menor

-Nada jijijiji ^.^- dijo Tadase

-*da un coscorrón* ¡¿POR QUE TE COMPORTAS ASI?- pregunto Fumma empezando a espantarse

-Au jijiji ^.^- dijo Tadase

-Vayamos adentro ya me asustaste- dijo Fumma- Y recuerda la clave para ingresar es 42-3564-265, y espero esta vez no la olvides

-No te preocupes jijiji ^.^- dijo Tadase

-Muuuuuuy bien- dijo Fumma mientras ponía la clave para abrir la gran puerta de metal

Tadase y Fumma caminaron hasta la entrada de su casa sin dirigirse la palabra. No es que no quisieran hablar, es que uno no dejaba de sonreír y otro estaba mas que espantado (que yo estando en una mansión embrujada por 5 segundos, lo primero que hago cuando entro a una es agarrarme fuertemente del brazo del quien este cerca jeje xP) Al abrir las puertas de la mansión que era ahora su casa, todas las mucamas los esperaban y cuando ambos entraron los saludaron con un "Bienvenidos a casa señoritos"

-Aun no me acostumbro a esto- susurro Fumma a Tadase

-Ni yo ^.^- susurro Tadase

-¡Enserio que demonios te pasa!- grito Fumma

-Mmmmmm pues yo creo que esta enamorado jijijiji- dijo Saeko saliendo de un cuarto a la derecha de donde estaban los chicos

-¿Ena...enamora...do?- pregunto Fumma sorprendido de que su propio hermano tuviera ese sentimiento

-Si e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o es algo muy común en niños de su edad- dijo Saeko

-Pero...pero...el es un RRBZ- dijo Fumma

-Y eso que- dijo Saeko- sigue siendo un chico

-Pero los RRBZ no tienen sentimientos- dijo Fumma

-¿A si?- dijo Saeko- entonces por que cuando nos conocimos y nos dimos un abrazo los maldosos RRBZ se pusieron a llorar con su madre jeje

-Pues...eso...no fue...nada- dijo Fumma muy nervioso al recordar ese momento

-Entonces *finge que se pone a llorar* ¡NO ME QUIEREN, NO SIENTEN CARIÑO POR MI! ¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAA! TTOTT- Saeko empezó a hacer todo un espectáculo

-No mama, no por ti nosotros sentimos mucho cariño- dijo Fumma- eres nuestra mama y te amamos por todo el cariño que nos das

-¡LO VES! jejeje tu también tienes sentimientos- dijo Saeko volviendo a sonreír

-Mama que divertida eres jijiji ^.^- dijo Tadase

-Me sigues dando mucho miedo hermanito- dijo Fumma

-¡Ya llegue!- grito Kyoske desde la puerta- Hola mama, hola hermanos

-Hay otro de mis niños esta enamorado- dijo Saeko emocionada mientras que corría a abrazar a Kyoske

-¡QUE!- grito Kyoske totalmente sonrojado

-Lo ves Brick..ups..perdon Fumma Kyoske también esta enamorado- dijo Saeko con una sonrisa triunfante

-Pero...pero...el es Butch el mas rudo- dijo Fumma en estado de shock

-¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!- grito Kyoske totalmente sonrojado

-Claro que lo estas- dijo Saeko- Yo se cuando alguien esta enamorado, y tu y tu hermano lo están

-¡No es cierto!- grito Kyoske aun sonrojado

-Entonces...¿por que te sonrojas hijo?- pregunto Saeko con un tono pícaro

-*suspiro* haaaaaaaaaay el amooooooooooooor- dijo Tadase mientras que giraba

-Lo ven, Tadase SI esta enamorado- dijo Saeko

-Wow...nunca pensé que te enamorarías- dijo Fumma

-Por ultima vez ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!- grito Kyoske con enojo mientras se dirigía a su a las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación

-Aha te creo...entonces Kyoske...¿Como se llama?- pregunto Fumma

-Kaoru Matsubara- dijo Kyoske- *procesa lo que dijo* No, esperen, MIERDA

-No uses esas palabras señorito- lo regaño Saeko

-¿La conocemos?- pregunto Tadase saliendo de su trance de amor

-¡AL FIN VOLVISTE TADASE!- grito Fumma al ver que su hermanito dejaba de actuar como lo había echo hace unos momentos

-Si, se sienta enfrente mio en la escuela-dijo Kyoske regresando a la "reunión familiar" que se estaba dando acabo enfrente de la entrada, enfrente de las mucamas que estaban muy entretenidas con lo que pasaba

-¿Y por que no la invitas a salir?- pregunto Saeko

-Vamos a tener una cita el Sábado, a las ocho- dijo Kyoske con un GRAN sonrojo

-Oh por dios- dijo su mama

-Mama, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Kyoske al ver a su mama con lágrimas en los ojos

-Kyoske...¡VAS A TENER UNA CITAAAAAAA!- grito Saeko mientras se abalanzaba a su hijo para darle un gran abrazo

-Awwwwwwww- dijo Tadase

-Esa Kaoru, no es TAN linda- dijo Fumma

-Si, tu estas mas en el lado naranja- dijo Kyoske separándose de su mama

-¿Naranja?- pregunto Saeko sin entender nada

-Sipidipi- dijo Tadase- como la chica que se sienta enfrente de ti

-Hablas...de Momo...Momoko- dijo Fumma con un sonrojo- Si claro *sarcasmo*

-Aha te creemos- dijo Kyoske

-Solo di nos hijito- dijo Saeko

-Ustedes están locos- dijo Fumma- como estaría enamorado de Momoko

*Fumma de su bolsillo saca la caja de bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso, saca una y la muerde un poco*

-Mmmmm...la morada esta muy rica- dijo Fumma viendo que la bolita de chocolate que acababa de morder era de sabor frambuesa

-¿Bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso?- pregunto Saeko

-Sip- dijo Fumma

-¿Donde las conseguiste?- pregunto Tadase

-Cuando me encontré con Momoko en la nueva tienda de dulces, me las sugirió- dijo Fumma- la verdad están muy ricas sobretodo la morada que creo que es de frambuesa

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuu Momoko eh- se burlo Kyoske

-Ay ya calla te- dijo Fumma con un gran sonrojo- y que hay de ti Tadase

-Pues...-

-Ya lo ven mi bebito esta enamorado- dijo Saeko- Haber bebe, di me quien es

-Su nombre es...Mi...Miyako- dijo Tadase con un gran sonrojo

-Que no es la chica que se sienta delante tuyo, la rubia de azul- dijo Kyoske

-Pues...si-

-¿Por eso tenias, mas bien tienes cara de estúpido?- pregunto Fumma

-Si-

-Bueno Fumma al parecer eres el único que no esta enamorado- dijo Saeko- tus hermanos ya lo admitieron, hasta Butch que es el mas rudo

*Saeko, Tadase y Kyoske miran a Fumma*

-Esta bien, lo admito...si siento algo por Momoko- dijo Fumma dándose por vencido

-¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!- se oyó de parte de las mucamas que apenas se estaban yendo

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy...Se que me tarde demasiado con el capitulo y que no tengo perdón. Pero es que yo tenia planeado terminar y subir el capitulo dos días después de que subí el anterior...pero lamentable mente como les había comentado antes tuve unas "alergias" que resultaron ser otra cosa. Por la cual estuve internada en el hospital, unos días estaba inconsciente por lo cual no podía escribir y en los días cuando si estaba consiente tenia que reposar, tomar medicamentos, y hacerle caso a la enfermera (que por cierto me cayó gorda) y apenas me dieron de alta ayer. Lamento el retraso de verdad. Ah y a los que leen esta historia que tiene fics donde yo dejo review, lamento si no les eh dejado pero prometo que les dejare uno lo mas pronto posible ya que pues no he podido entrar a fanfiction, en unos de estos días me pasare por sus fics y dejare un review. Y pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero llegue en máxim días. Gracias por su apoyo ^.^


	6. Nuestra primera platica familiar

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Bueno tal vez lo traj días después, pero lo traje jajajaja. Se me fue el tiempo volando perdón si rompí la promesa de traerles el capitul días después, pero bueno fue por una buena causa. Tal vez hice una que otra travesurilla jijijiji y mi mama me castigo sin computadora, perdón pero soy muy traviesa, no lo puedo evitar ^.^. Por fin responderé a los reviews que me dejan así que si tienen una duda ya las podre responder jaja. Espero que les guste este capitulo y pues nos vemos abajo ^.^

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Nuestra primera platica familiar"**_

-Jajajajaja veo que tenemos una multitud de fans- dijo Saeko

-Nos escucharon todo el tiempo- dijo Kyoske con nerviosismo al saber que todas las mucamas habían escuchado que estaba enamorado

-¿De que te preocupas hijo?- pregunto Saeko- No me digas que te da miedo que las personas sepan que estas enamorado

-No me da miedo- dijo Kyoske

-Le da vergüenza-

-¡Abuelito!- gritaron los RRBZ cuando de la cocina (debajo de las escaleras a la izquierda) salia un señor ya viejito con un traje de mayordomo

-Hola mis señoritos- dijo el señor que tenia ojos cafés claros, tez pálida, cabello blanco, nariz grande, un bigote blanco, su traje de mayordomo es negro completa mente con una corbata gris. Es un señor muy amable, cariñoso, atento y apoya a los RRBZ mas que nadie ya que de chico el también robaba hasta que conoció a los padres de Saeko y ayudo a cuidar de ella cuando sus padres murieron.

-Cuantas veces les he dicho que no soy su abuelo, yo soy un amigo de los padres de Saeko que la a cuidado desde que murieron- dijo- No soy su verdadero padre

-Lo sabemos- dijo Tadase

-Es solo que te queremos como nuestro abuelito- dijo Fumma

-Tu nos entiendes mas que nadie- dijo Kyoske

-Es muy cierto Bernardo- dijo Saeko- Eres parte de nuestra familia y siempre lo seras

-Muchas gracias Saeko- dijo Bernardo- Bueno que les parece si nos adelantamos al comedor, Takashi dijo que se tardara en llegar, ya que tiene mucho trabajo

-Pero vas a cenar con nosotros ¿verdad abuelito?- preguntaron los RRBZ como niñitos chiquitos con ilusión de conocer a Santa

-Mmmmmmm no se- dijo Brenardo

-Muy bien- dijo Bernardo cediendo a las hermosas caritas de cachorro de sus "nietos"

-Jajaja mis niños parecen bebitos chiquitos- dijo Saeko mientras pinchaba a cada uno de los RRBZ en la mejilla

-¡Maaamaaaaa!- se quejaron los RRBZ

-Jejejejeje-

-Bueno sera mejor apurar nos, la cena después de todo, ya esta lista- dijo Bernardo mientras que dirigía a todos al comedor que estaba debajo de las escaleras a la derecha, justamente a lado de la cocina.

Cuando todos entraron al comedor se podía oler el olor a comida casera recién horneada, los olores mas fuertes eran el de puerco, pollo, verduras, salsa y puré. A los chicos se les hizo agua la boca cuando vieron el gran manjar que había en el comedor de familia. (en algunas casas, sobre todo en las grandes, tienen dos comedores. Uno grande para comer con invitados y otro para la familia solamente en el comedor familiar solamente había 8 sillas, mientras que en el grande habia 38 sillas)El gran manjar contiene un plato con una sección con puerco y la otra con pollo acompañado con verduras mixtas y un delicioso puré de papas, que venia junto a una salsa que podría ser picante o dulce.

El comedor era bastante grande por si, las paredes del comedor eran color arena con unos pequeños diseños de ángeles, el piso era de mármol blanco que resaltaba por estar perfecta mente limpio que parecía que uno estuviera pisando cristal, las mesas eran de madera oscura como las sillas nada mas que estas estaban decoradas con unos moños arriba y un muy cómodo cojín abajo. los platos tenían pequeños adornos de rosas azules al igual que los cubiertos.

-Este comedor es muuuuuy elegante- dijo Kyoske

-Lo se- dijo Saeko- Pero es asi como debe de ser cuando hay visitas importantes, tanto mías como de su padre

-Por sus trabajos- dijo Tadase

-Si- dijo Saeko- Pero ahora también ustedes están incluidos a traer visitas, después de todo esta es su casa

-Gracias mama- dijo Fumma- Muchos ya nos venían siguiendo para saber donde vivíamos

-Jajajaja se ve que se han echo muy populares- se burlo Bernardo- Tengan cuidado eso si, sobre todo con las admiradoras jajaja

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Tadase- Creo que las únicas que no estaban atrás de nosotras eran Miyako, Kaoru, y Momoko

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto- dijo Kyoske- Ya que cuando ingresamos al salón no nos miraban con ojos de corazones como las otras

-Muy cierto- dijo Fumma- Y aunque no lo crean me da, no se, como la sensacion de que ya las habíamos conocido pero con otros nombres

-Pensé que era el único- dijo Tadase

-Yo también lo llegue a pensar- dijo Kyoske- pero después de una tarde con Kaoru no me recordó a nadie

-Mmmm que tal si lo discutimos mientras comemos- dijo Saeko- Ya que hay muchas cosas de las cuales podemos hablar

-¿Como cuales?- pregunto Fumma con curiosidad

-No se, tal vez se nos ocurra algo en la cena- dijo Saeko

-Yo pensé que Takashi estaría con nosotros- dijo Bernardo

-Yo también lo pensé- dijo Saeko

-Y pensaron bien por que aquí estoy- dijo Takashi entrando al comedor- Hola mis pequeños, Bernardo, cariño

-Hola papi- dijeron los RRBZ

-Señor Hazukataya- dijo Bernardo

-Bienvenido corazón- dijo Saeko mientras que le daba un beso en los labios a su esposo- ¿Como estuvo tu día?

-Que tal si te lo cuento en la cena- propuso Takashi

-Me parece bien- dijo Saeko- Así tendremos mas que platicar en la cena y los niños podrían interesarse mas en tu trabajo

-Muy bien- dijo Takashi

*Saeko y Takashi toman sus asientos*

La mesa era alegre, no faltaban las sonrisas de parte de ninguno. La mesa era un rectángulo en el cual Bernardo tomaba asiento en una de las orillas, Saeko a su derecha junto con Takashi, y Tadase a la izquierda de Bernardo, seguido por Fumma y después Kyoske (N/A: Brick se sienta en medio de sus hermanos para evitar cualquier pelea)

-Bueno, ya que estamos listos para la cena, ¿por que no empiezas a contar como te fue amor?- dijo Saeko

-Muy bien- dijo Takashi- Como ustedes ya sabrán yo soy un abogado muy famoso por lo cual tengo casos que son muy difíciles, y hoy me toco uno

-¿De que se trataba?- pregunto Tadase

-Pues eso no se los puedo decir, ya que me pidieron que no lo comentara con nadie- dijo Takashi- Pero si les diré que es en contra de Kamatu Fuska

-¿El cantante ese?- pregunto Kyoske

-Si- dijo Takashi- Rompió algunas leyes de la sociedad mientras estaba ebrio

-Que problema- dijo Saeko- Lo bueno es de que estamos aquí todos juntos

-SI- dijo Takashi- Y ahora, chicos, ¿como les fue en su primer día de escuela?

-Bien- dijeron los RRBZ

-Aun que un poco raro- dijo Tadase

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Takashi

-Pues primero el director Takatoza que a primera vista se ve como una persona muy buena nos puso el susto de nuestras vidas a mi y a Fumma...

-El burro por delante- dijo Takashi (N/A: es una expresión que te dicen cuando te equivocas al pronunciar por ejemplo yo y Mary, ya que como señal de respeto una tiene que decir el nombre de los demás primero y hasta el ultimo el tuyo o decir y yo)

-Te hablan Tadase- dijo Kyoske- Pero bueno...

-Se refiere a que primero va el Fumma y después tu- dijo Saeko

-¿Que?- pregunto Kyoske ya que no entiendo nada

-Que en vez de decir yo y Fumma, debiste decir Fumma y yo- dijo Bernardo

-Ah así si- dijo Kyoske- pero bueno nos grito tan feo que nos comportamos como soldados

-Después cuando nos presentamos, todos los chicos nos miraban feo y susurraban cosas como "presumidos" o "no son taaaaaan lindos"- dijo Tadase- mientras que las chicas no dejaban de mandarnos besos voladores y nos miraban con corazones en los ojos, bueno excepto Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko

-Oh es cierto se me olvido contarte que nuestros adorados bebitos- dijo Saeko poniendo nerviosos a los RRBZ- en su primer día se enamoraron

-¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto Takashi

*RRBZ asienten*

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se burlaba Takashi- No puedo creer que hayan caído en las trampas de una mujer, en su primer día jajajajaja no me lo puedo creer. Las mujeres a su edad son muuuuuuuuy...

*Coscorron de parte de Saeko*

-¡SON MUY QUE!- dijo Saeko muuuuuy enojada

-Son adorables, hermosas, chulas, preciosas- dijo Takashi con miedo a ser cortado en trocitos

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rieron los RRBZ y Bernardo

-Es lo que pensaba- dijo Saeko

-¿Y como se llaman?- pregunto Takashi- Y sobre todo, ¿Como son?

-Pues...- dijeron los RRBZ

-Hagamos esto- dijo Saeko- El primero en decir como es la chica sera Tadase, seguido de Kyoske y hasta el ultimo Fumma

-Eso es justo- dijo Bernardo

-Muy bien Tadase, empieza- dijo Takashi

-Ok...*toma aire* pues su nombre es...Miyako Gotokuji- dijo Tadase

-Gotokuji...mmmmmm...pequeña Saeko, ¿no te recuerda a alguien el nombre Gotokuji?- pregunto Bernardo

-Mmmmmmm, ahora que lo pienso tenia una amiga en la universidad que se caso con un tal Gotojuki- dijo Saeko- Y ahora que recuerdo tuvo a una niña llamada Miyako...¡OH POR DIOS ESTAS ENAMORADO DE LA ADORABLE MIYAKO! La recuerdo muuuuy bien desde pequeña siempre le intereso la moda, cada vez que diseñaba un nuevo diseño ella me decía su opinión. Yo la quería como una hija y cada vez que la veía con un vestido le pedía que me lo modelara y después veíamos revistas de moda, y luego íbamos al cine a criticar el vestuario de los actores y..

-Saeko...cariño...dejarias a este Tadase continuar con su descripción- dijo Takashi con una gota detrás de su cabeza

-Perdón-dijo Saeko- Puedes continuar Tadase

-Jijijiji gracias mama- dijo Tadase- Bueno Miyako es como de mi estatura, solo que un poco mas baja, tiene los ojos azules claros, tez pálida, es rubia, inteligente, buena persona, se preocupa por los demás, es muy divertida, le encantan los animales, le gusta ayudar a otros sin recibir nada a cambio y tiene una gran sonrisa

-Me parece que es una chica encantadora- dijo Takashi

-Y a mi me parece que estas muy enamorado de ella- dijo Bernardo

*Boomer se sonroja al máximo*

-Y ahora tu Butch- dijo Takashi

-Bueno pues se llama Kaoru Matsubara y...-

-Espera dijiste ¿Matsubara?- pregunto Bernardo

-Si, ¿que tiene?- pregunto Kyoske

-Como que, ¿que tiene?- dijo Bernardo- Matsubara, no les recuerda algo ese nombre, Matsubara

-Mmmmmmm me suena- dijo Takashi

-Si, a mi también- dijo Saeko

-Pues claro que les debe de sonar- dijo Bernardo- Elle sin duda a de ser la hija del "Gran Matrsubara" el luchador, ¡QUE GRAN HONOR A DE SER EL DE CONOCER A UNA MATSUBARA! TTOTT

-Jajaja Bernardo veo que eres un admirador de el Gran Matsubara- dijo Saeko con una gota en la cabeza

-Si soy su mas grande admirador- dijo Bernardo con orgullo- tengo toda su colección ya sea de figuras de acción, de DVDs, de música, de libros, de películas, de vídeos, e incluso...de ropa interior

-Me parece genial Bernardo- dijo Takashi con una gota detrás de su cabeza- sin embargo podemos dejar terminar a Kyoske

-Si- dijo Bernardo- Perdón por la interrupción

-No importa Abuelito- dijo Kyoske- Me da gusto saber mas sobre Kaoru

-Muy bien- dijo Takashi

-Kaoru es de mi estatura, creo que un centímetro mas baja que yo, sus ojos son verde esmeralda creo, tez pálida, pelo azabache, la chica mas ruda que he conocido, es muy divertida, uno disfruta el tiempo con ella, su velocidad en la patineta es impresionante nunca había visto a alguien que estuviera apunto de ganarme, es deportista y la mejor que he visto, y con lo que pude ver le preocupa mucho la seguridad de otros, sin importar que pierda una apuesta o una carrera

-Suena como alguien con un gran corazón y con una gran pasión por el deporte- dijo Saeko

-Lo es- dijo Kyoske- Y ahora solo falta Fumma

-Ya lo se- dijo Fumma- Pues su nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi y...

-Akatsutsumi eh...wow no creí que volvería a escuchar ese nombre de nuevo- dijo Takashi

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Saeko

-Si, es la hija de un compañero de mi ex-trabajo- dijo Takashi- Antes trabajaba para una compañía de dulces junto con un amigo llamado Hirano Akatsutsumi (N/A: No me se el nombre de los padres de Momoko, ni los de Miyako, ni siquiera los de Kaoru, asi que les pido disculpas) el era mi mejor amigo desde la primaria y creo que hasta ahora la verdad no nos hemos visto desde hace años. Nos dejamos de ver una vez que me case con Saeko, el ya se había casado para ese entonces y ya había tenido a una hija, que creo se llamaba Momoko no estoy seguro. Ella desde pequeña siempre me ha impresionado

-¿Por que lo dices papa?- pregunto Fumma queriendo saber mas sobre Momoko

-Desde pequeña siempre tuvo una hermosa voz y un gran talento para el baile- dijo Takashi- Siempre que lo iba a visitar Momoko salia de su cuarto, me recibía y me cantaba una canción, Si mal no lo recuerdo tengo una grabada de cuando ella tenia 5 años. ¿Quieren escuchar la canción?

-Si- dijeron los RRBZ

-Seria bueno escuchar un poco de música- dijo Bernardo

-Yo quiera escuchar su voz ya que puede ser la futura novia de mi bebe Fumma- dijo Saeko provocando un gran sonrojo de su parte

-Solo tengo una pregunta papa- dijo Tadase- Tu dijiste que eso fue cuando ella tenia 5 años, y ahora debe de tener 15 o 16 años, eso significa que la grabacion ya tiene como 10 u 11 años

-Exacto- dijo Takashi

-Entonces, ¿por que la sigues conservando?- pregunto Kyoske entendiendo a donde se dirigía su hermano

-La voz de Momoko siempre me ha impresionado- dijo Takashi- cada vez que puedo escucho la grabacion para relajarme un poco

-Ahhhhh- dijeron Kyoske y Tadase

-Dejen se de rodeos y pongan la grabacion- dijo Saeko

-La canción si mal no lo recuerdo se llama "Stand in the Rain" y es de Superchick- dijo Takashi

(N/A: La canción es en ingles, es una canción muy bonita ya que se trata de una chica que tiene miedo de mostrarse y de ser ella misma, tiene miedo de enfrentar sus problemas y que siente que es ella luchando contra el mundo, eso si les voy a poner la traducción a la derecha ^^)

Todos estaban ansiosos por oír la voz de Momoko, sobre todo Fumma, al iniciar la canción se podía escuchar una melodía un poco triste. Y al empezar la parte donde Momoko empezaba a cantar, todos se quedaron maravilla dos con la increíble voz de la pequeña niña de 5 años. Era una voz dulce pero fuerte a la vez.

She never slows down (Ella nunca se detiene)

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down (Ella no sabe por que, pero ella sabe que cuando ella esta completa mente sola, ella siente como todo falla)

She won't turn around (Ella no se da vuelta)

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down (Las sombras son largar y ella tiene miedo de que si ella llora esa primera lágrima, las lágrimas no paparan de caer)

[CHORUS]

So stand in the rain (Así que para te en la lluvia)

Stand your ground (Permanece firme)

Stand up when it's all crashing down (Para te cuando todo se este llendo abajo)

You stand through the pain (Tu resististe el dolor)

You won't drown (No te ahogaras)

And one day, whats lost can be found (Y un día, lo que esta perdido se encontrara)

You stand in the rain (Te paras en la lluvia)

She won't make a sound (Ella no hará sonidos)

Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down (Sola en esta pelea con ella y los miedos susurrando que si se para caerá)

She wants to be found (Ella quiere ser encontrada)

The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. (La única manera de salir es a través de todo lo que ella se esta alejando, se quiere rendir y se acuesta)

[CHORUS]

So stand in the rain (Así que para te en la lluvia)

Stand your ground (Permanece firme)

Stand up when it's all crashing down (Para te cuando todo se este llendo abajo)

You stand through the pain (Tu resististe el dolor)

You won't drown (No te ahogaras)

And one day, whats lost can be found (Y un día, lo que esta perdido se encontrara)

You stand in the rain (Te paras en la lluvia)

***Solo de guitarra***

So stand in the rain (Así que para te en la lluvia)

Stand your ground (Permanece firme)

Stand up when it's all crashing down (Para te cuando todo se este llendo abajo)

Stand through the pain (Reciste el dolor)

You won't drown (No te ahogaras)

And one day, whats lost can be found (Y un día, lo que esta perdido se encontrara)

[CHORUS]

So stand in the rain (Así que para te en la lluvia)

Stand your ground (Permanece firme)

Stand up when it's all crashing down (Para te cuando todo se este llendo abajo)

You stand through the pain (Tu resististe el dolor)

You won't drown (No te ahogaras)

And one day, whats lost can be found (Y un día, lo que esta perdido se encontrara)

You stand in the rain (Te paras en la lluvia)

-¡Canta precioso! ToT- dijo Saeko al terminar la canción

-Ya veo por que no la a borrado- dijo Bernardo- Canta precioso, y si esa voz la tenia a los 5, imaginense la hermosa voz que tendrá a estas alturas

-Bueno, ahora que ya la escuchamos cantar, pro que no nos dices como es Fumma- dijo Saeko

-Muy bien- dijo Fumma- Ella es de mi estatura, tiene el cabello largo y de un color naranja brilloso, sus ojos son rosas, su tez es pálida, le fascinan los dulces, le gustan mucho los super heroes, es carismática, divertida, se preocupa por los demás, tiene una gran sonrisa y su voz es tan melodiosa...

-Uyyyyyyy alguien esta muuuy enamorado- se burlo Kyoske

-El burro hablando de orejas- dijo Fumma

-Boomer ya te he dicho que tus orejas están bien- dijo Kyoske

-Me refiero a que tu no te quedas atrás, ya que tu también estas bien enamoradoooo- dijo Fumma

-Bueno, bueno niños ya basta- dijo Saeko- Dejen de pelear

-Si mama- dijeron Fumma y Kyoske

-Bueno, ya que terminamos de cenar- dijo Fumma- Porque no empezamos a planear nuestra siguiente confrontación con las PPGZ

-Esperen, esperen- dijo Saeko- Como que confrontación

-Pues somos los RRBZ, ¿o no?- dijo Kyoske

-Ya se que son los RRBZ- dijo Saeko- pero que es eso de confrontación

-Pues tenemos que vengarnos- dijo Tadase- es lo que los villanos hacen

-Eso es cierto- dijo Fumma

-Pero ahora ustedes son nuestros hijo y yo NO permitiré que hagan travesuras- dijo Saeko

-Pero eso esta en nuestras venas- dijo Fumma molesto- Para eso fuimos creados

-Lo se- dijo Saeko- Pero no los dejare

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- grito Kyoske

-Soy su madre y yo disidiré que es lo mejor para ustedes- dijo Saeko

-Tal vez sea para TI lo mejor- dijo Fumma

-Pero no es lo mejora para nosotros- dijo Tadase

-Por que no nos calmamos- dijo Takashi nervioso al sentir el aura de frustración y enojo que se estaba formando

-¡NO!- grito Saeko enojada- ¡CHICOS...tienen que entender que como su madre me preocupa que se metan en líos!

-¡Si madre, pero tu tienes que entender que meterse en líos esta en nuestras venas!- grito Kyoske

-Y eso es algo que no nos pueden quitar- dijo Tadase. (N/A: Tadase es el que esta mas calmado, después de todo es la contra parte de Bubbles/Miyako. Algunas veces tiene sus momentos de agrecividad, pero mientras es muy dulce y tiene mas paciencia, no como Fumma o Kyoske)

-Lo se- dijo Saeko- Pero es algo que quiero evitar

-Cariño- dijo Takashi- No creo que...

-Sea la mejor idea- termino Saeko enojada

-Si se me permite opinar dijo Bernardo- Creo que yo tengo una perfecta y justa solución

_**-Gracias a dios que Takashi y Bernardo interrumpieron, si no YO mismo le hubiera gritado muchas cosas a Saeko, por un momento me imagine que era la muy idiota de Blossom gritando me-**_

-¿Pero para quien es justo, exactamente?- pregunto Saeko

-Para ambos- dijo Bernardo

-Bueno Bernardo- dijo Takashi- te suplico que nos digas tu idea, antes de que alguien muera aquí

-Y di me Takashi- dijo Saeko- tu quieres ser ese alguien ^.^*

-*risa nerviosa* Jejeje no mi amor, cariño, preciosa, muñeca- dijo Takashi

-Abuelito- dijo Tadase- ¿Cual es tu idea?

-Ojo por ojo- dijo Bernardo

*Nadie entiende a que rayos se refiere*

-*Suspiro* Me refiero a que los chicos hagan travesuras si le dan a Saeko algo a cambio- dijo Bernardo

-Entonces, seguiremos haciendo travesuras por un tiempo limitado- dijo Fumma

-Si me dan algo, para que les de la autorización - dijo Saeko sonriendo como maniática

-Exacto- dijo Bernardo

-Me parece justo- dijo Takashi- los chicos hacen travesuras por un tiempo y Saeko recibe algo

-Muy bien madre- dijo Kyoske- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-No, no, no, no tan rápido pequeños- dijo Saeko- No quiero algo material

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Tadase

-Yo quiero que sean mis esclavos por una semana COMPLETA- dijo Saeko

-Esta bien- dijo Fumma- Pero por cuantos días podremos hacer travesuras

-Dos días enteros- dijo Seko

-¿Pero y si dividimos las 48 horas entre muchos días?- pregunto Tadase (N/A: No se si me entiendan, así que lo que quiero decir, es que tal si no usan todas las horas los dos días, si no que usan las mismas horas en otros días. Espero que quede claro jeje no quiero confusiones, pero claro si tienen estaré mas que feliz de contestarlas ^.^)

-No- dijo Saeko- Solo tienen dos días, no mas. Si no usan por ejemplo 7 horas, esas 7 horas no se les darán en otro día

-Bueno pues con 2 días de travesura a la semana, no moriremos- dijo Kyoske

-Si, pero no crean que les sera fácil- dijo Saeko- Haré que sufran en esa semana

-Mama, somo los RRBZ- dijo Fumma- si soportamos a...

-Los golpes de las PPGZ- dijo Bernardo con burla

-A el mono- dijo Fumma molesto por lo que había dicho Bernardo- Podremos soportar lo que sea

-Jajajaja, no estén tan seguros hijos- dijo Takashi

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Tadase

-Su mama es una mujer muuuuuuuy dulce- dijo Takashi- Pero cuando se esmera en hacer sufrir a alguien, nadie duerme del susto de dormir y despertar dentro de un tanque de tiburones ya que...

*Saeko fulmina con la mirada a su esposo*

-Su madre es una mujer admirable y si no dejo de hablar terminare durmiendo en el suelo- dijo Takashi con nerviosismo

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo Saeko- No terminaras durmiendo en el suelo, terminaras durmiendo con el perro del vecino ^.^*

*Saeko sale de la cocina muy enojada*

-Bueno niños, fue un placer conocerlos- dijo Takashi antes de salir de la cocina

-Abuelo- dijo Tadase

-Si, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Bernardo

-Papa, no hablaba en serio ¿verdad?- pregunto Tadase

-Sobre lo de tu mama traumando a las personas que se meten con ella-

-Si-

-Si-

-Oh-

-Buenas noches niños- dijo Bernardo saliendo de la cocina

-Buenas noches Abue- dijeron los RRBZ

-Que bueno que mañana es jueves- dijo Tadase

-Si- dijo Kyoske- Entonces, ¿Cuando empezaremos a ser los esclavos de mama?

-El domingo- dijo Fumma

-¿Por que el domingo?- pregunto Kyoske

-Por que tenemos escuela hasta el viernes y el Sábado tu tienes tu cita- dijo Fumma

-Cierto- dijo Tadase- Pero...

-¿Que tienes Tadase?- pregunto Kyoske

-Que haremos con...con...con...-

-¡Con que!- gritaron Kyoske y Fumma

-Con las chicas- dijo Tadase sonrojado

-Sencillo, ¡socialicen!- grito Saeko desde su habitación en el segundo piso (N/A: Como oyó lo que dijo Tadase estando en la cocina, quien sabe jejeje xD)

-Creo que ya tenemos la solución- dijo Fumma

-Mas bien ustedes ya tienen la solución- dijo Kyoske- Yo ya tengo una cita con ella

_**-Una cita forzada, pero es una cita-**_

-Bueno- dijo Tadase sonrojado- yo creo que ya soy a...ami...amigo de Miyako

-Yo no se que soy de Momoko, pero me gustaría ser su amigo- dijo Fumma sonrojado

Y hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy, esta vez prometo, PROMETO, que subiré el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible sin excusas. Y también prometo tratar de no meterme en problemas para poder subir el capitulo antes jeje.

**genesis**: Gracias por leer esta historia desde el primer capitulo! ^.^ Si a mi también me alegra que los RRBZ se confesaran jajaja y pues las chicas se darán cuenta en algún tiempo jajajaja. Gracias por dejarme reviews! xD

**catSeeU**: Gracias! Y me alegra que te guste mi historia, como es mi primera en las PPGZ pues no se si me vaya bien, pera me da gusto saber que hay personas que las disfrutan jijiji :)

**ppg y yo**: Jajajaja encero le haces eso a tu pobre hermana jajaja que genial yo también hago lo mismo cuando mi hermanito me pregunta de por que veo tantos Animes jejeje le choca cuando hago eso jijiji xD, jajaja enserio que te paso lo mismo que con Miyako jijijiji a mi también pero era menor que yo por 6 años jajaja ese niñito me quería ligar xP jajajaja yo también le digo a mi mama que no cuando estoy que me muero por un chico jijiji ^.^ Gracias por tu apoyo con lo de "que te mejores" jejeje y pues bueno es que estuve teniendo unas reacciones al polen que según eran alergias, pero al parecer era una enfermedad que pues buena estaba presentando, pero gracias a dios ya estoy mejor. Pero gracias por preocuparte ^.^

**Caro**: Gracias! Y pues sabrás que pasara en la cita muuuuuy pronto jejeje xP

**LUCKA-SAMA**: Ane-chan muchas gracias por leer mi historia jaja xD, que tiene que no hayas aparecido jajajaja me dejaste un review y eso es lo que importa. Te deseo suerte con lo de tus proyectos y sobre todo con lo se reprobar y todo eso jejeje ^^

**daniRow-DN**: Jejeje a mi también me gusto esa parte jejeje, me reí mucho con lo de las mejillas hasta que me di cuenta que yo tambien quería hacer lo mismo con Brick xP me da gusta que te este gustando esta historia jejeje y pues bueno aquí esta la conti y como veras como te prometí te avise de que a había subido el capitulo jijiji

**Romi**: Me de gusto que te guste! ^.^ y SIIII lo admitió jejeje, una pregunta ¿te gusta la pareja de BrickXBlossom, verdad? y si no es así ups jeje es que me da la impresión jejejeje. Y pues tarde o temprano se enteraran de que son las PPGZ, aun no, pero si lo harán jijij xD.

Si tienen alguna pregunta, duda, sugerencia. Estaría muy feliz de contestarlas y considerar las por supuesto jijijiji. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado jejeje.

Biie Biie

REVIEWS PLEASE! ^.^


	7. Socializando

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, ya que gracias a ustedes tengo ánimos para seguir escribiendo :) Ya se que muchos de ustedes ya quieren saber que va a pasar en la cita de Kaoru y Kyoske, pues ya en el próximo capitulo lo van a saber, yay xD Abajo esta un pequeño avance de lo que va a pasar jajajaja, para que no se los coma la ansiedad xP Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy! ^.^ Por cierto el capitulo de hoy es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, y no exagero jejeje creo que este es el maaaaas largo que he echo xP.

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

"Socializando"

-¡KYOSKE HAZUKATAYA, YA LEVANTATEEEEEEE!- grito Saeko desesperada al faltar únicamente 8 minutos para el inicio de clases

-Mama, no creo que sirva de mucho- dijo Tadase con una gran gota atrás de su cabeza

_**-Mama si que tiene su temperamento-**_

-Si a eso quiere jugar, a eso jugare- dijo Saeko mientras iba subiendo las escaleras echa una furia

-*suspiro* Recuerda me siempre levantarme temprano Abue- dijo Tadase

-Jajaja, lo dices por como grita Saeko- dijo Bernardo

*Tadase asiente*

-No te preocupes- dijo Bernardo- Lo haré

-Gracias-

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Fumma?- pregunto Bernardo al darse cuenta que el mayor de los RRBZ no se encontraba- No creo que este dormido ya que Saeko no le grito

-Fumma esta acostado en el sillón comiéndose las bolas esas de dulce que se compro ayer- dijo Tadase

-Se llaman bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso- dijo Fumma indignado

-Si como sea- dijo Tadase sin interés- De todas formas no pueden ser TAAAAN ricas...

*Fumma le mete a la boca una bolita de chocolate con relleno misteriosa a la fuerza*

*Tadase se la traga*

-¡DULCES CALZONES DE MI ABUELITA!- grito Tadase- Están riquisimas, y saben a vainilla ^.^

-No todos saben a vainilla- dijo Bernardo- También hay fresa, menta, frambuesa y mora

-Pues el de vainilla sabe muuuy bien- djio Tadase- pero me gustan maaaaaaaas otros dulce

-Abue, ¿Cual es tu sabor favorito?- pregunto Fumma

-A mi me gusta el de menta, a Saeko el de vainilla y a Takashi el de mora- dijo Bernardo

-A Kyoske también le gusto el de menta- dijo Fumma

-¿Y a ti Fumma?- pregunto Tadase

-Pues el que maaaaas me gusta es el de fresa- dijo Fumma

-No me digas también es el favorito de Momoko- dijo Tadase haciendo que Fumma se sonrojase

-¡Ya dejame!- grito Fumma aun con un sonrojo

-¡NIÑOS QUE HACEN AHI, YA SUBANSE AL AUTO!- grito Saeko mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con un Kyoske mas pálido de lo normal

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto Tadase al ver a Kyoske

-Lo que paso es que...-

-¡SUBANSE AL AUTO YAAAAA!- grito Saeko desde la puerta

-Se los cuento en el camino- dijo Kyoske- Mientras ¡corran!

-Adiós Abuelito-

-Nos vemos Abue-

-Hasta prontooooooooo-

-Jajajaja pobre de Kyoske- dijo Bernardo- de seguro lo despertaron con la maniobra GU-862 jajaja pobre

Camino a la escuela...

-Entonces...¿Que te paso?- pregunto Fumma

-¿De que me hablas?- pregunto Kyoske

-En la mañana cuando bajaste de la escalera- dijo Tadase- Estabas muy pálido

-Como si te hubieran puesto el susto de la vida- dijo Fumma

-Ah eso- dijo Kyoske- Pues verán...

"FLASH BACK"

-Si a eso quiere jugar, a eso jugare- dijo Saeko mientras iba subiendo las escaleras echa una furia

Saeko no tardo mucho en llegar al segundo piso y mucho menos tardo en doblar a la derecha para dirigirse a las habitaciones de los chicos. Los chicos tienen un pasillo solamente para ellos, en ese pasillo se encontraban 4 puertas. La de Tadase, la de Kyoske, la de Fumma y el baño. No lo dudo ni un segundo y se dirigió al la puerta de en medio. La puerta era grande por si decir, era color blanca, tenia un letrero que era mas bien una inscripción de plata con unos pequeños detalles en esmeralda liquida que decía "Kyoske" y si una la volteaba se podía ver el nombre "Butch"

Saeko entro con un portazo a la habitación sin importarle cuanto ruido hiciera, su objetivo en ese momento era despertar a Kysoke...

-Kyoske, cariño, ya levanta te- dijo Saeko acercandose a la cama de Kyoske, donde este se encontraba en una muy rara posición.

Kyoske estaba dormido boca arriba todo torcido como si fuera un gato mientras que con un brazo se cubría los dos ojos, una pierna se enredaba en las sabanas y la otra pierna estaba completa mente torcida afuera de la cama.

_**-Hay mi niño y sus formas raras de dormir-**_

-¡Kyoske te estoy llamando!-

*ronquido*

-¡KYOSKE!-

-Cinco minutitos mas...-

-¡YA LEVANTATE!-

*ronquido*

_**-No me dejas otra opción cariño-**_

Saeko salio de la habitación de Kyoske y en tan solo unos segundo regreso con un martillo grande, un hot dog, una campana, una manguera, una foto de una señora gorda en bikini, jabón liquido, una esponja, una pistola de mentiritas (de esas que disparan corchos, o de esas cosas de Nerf), globos de agua, una cámara digital, una secadora, una caja de cartón y maquillaje.

-Lo lamento cariño- dijo Saeko- Pero no me dejas otra opción que usar la maniobra GU-862

Saeko instalo todo lo que trajo en segundos. Cuando todo estaba listo se coloco en posición.

-Aquí voy- dijo Saeko mientras que disparaba con la pistola de a mentiritas a la caja de cartón que tenia adentro los globos de agua que poco a poco fueron cayendo, mientras se el martillo golpeaba la campana taaan fuerte que el ruido despertó a Kyoske de un salto...

-¡QUE RAYOS!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grito Kyoske al ver la gran foto de la señora gorda en bikini...

De repente todos los globos le cayeron en la cara a Kyoske dejándolo empapado hasta los calzones y después cayó la caja de cartón que además contenía el maquillaje que cuando callo se embarro en la cara de Kyoske dejándolo completa mente maquillado. Cuando Kyoske se quito la caja de cartón de la cabeza la cámara digital te tomo unas 10 fotos en muuuuuy raras y humillantes posiciones. Para que después Saeko le disparara jabón liquido como una loca y después tallar lo con la esponja, después lo volvió a mojar con la manguera y al final lo seco con la secadora.

-¡QUE MIERDA PASO!-

-*le mete el hot dog a la boca* lo que paso es que te acabo de despertar, bañar, secar, humillar y tambien te di el desayuno.

-¿Pero por que el maltrato?- Pregunto Kyoske con el hot dog en la boca

-Por que...¡TIENES 1 MINUTO PARA VESTIRTE Y BAJAR PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!- grito Saeko- ¡ASI QUE MUEVETE!

-Si señora- dijo Kyoske como soldado en entrenamiento

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

Tadase y Fumma no se creían lo que Kyoske les había contado. Que Saeko, su nueva mama, la mama que nunca tuvieron, la mama que los trataba como bebes o niños chiquitos , la mama que era toda dulce y amistosa. Le hubiera hecho eso a Kyoske.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Kyoske

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rieron Tadase y Fumma

_**-Con que no me creen eh-**_

-Pues que bueno que se rían ya que fue una broma jajajaja- dijo Kyoske

-Ya sabíamos que no era verdad- dijo Tadase

-Como crees que mama sea capaz de hacer eso- dijo Fumma- ¿En serio creías que caeríamos en tu trampa?

-La verdad...-

_**-Jejejejeje los haré sufrir jejejeje-**_

-Si, si pensé que los engañarían- dijo Kyoske- Pero son mas listos de lo que creí

_**-Jajajajajajajajaja ustedes sufrirán la ira de mama jajajaja-**_

-Se que mama tiene su temperamento pero no es para tanto- dijo Tadase

-Bueno chicos ya llegamos a la esquina- dijo Felipe

-Gracias Felipe- dijo Fumma

-Nos vemos Felipe- dijo Kyoske

-Biie Biie Felipe- dijo Tadase

-Hasta pronto chicos- dijo Felipe- Pero primero, ¿Hoy los recojo o se van caminando?

-Nos vamos caminando- dijeron los RRBZ

-Muy bien- dijo Felipe mientras se iba en el coche

En el coche...

-En serio lo despertaste con la maniobra GU-862- dijo Felipe

-Pues si, no tenia otra opción- dijo Saeko

-Jajajajaja pobre de Kyoske- dijo Felipe- Y tienes las fotos de el con maquillaje

-Claro que si- dijo Saeko- Con esas fotos voy a hacer 10 cosas diferentes

-Pues no te digo nada- dijo Felipe- No quiero que me hagas algo como a el

-Jajajaja todavía me tienes rencor por haber echo eso de niños- dijo Saeko

-Pues claro- dijo Felipe- Me asustaste tanto que mi mama contrato a un cura para que echara agua bendita a mi cuarto

-Jajajaja no exageres primo- dijo Saeko- Entonces, ¿Cuando les vas a decir a los chicos que eres su tío?

-Algún día- dijo Felipe- Por ahora deben de acostumbrarse a ti y a Takashi, también a las mucamas que son como tías y nanas y también a Bernardo

-Se están adaptando rápido- dijo Saeko- Y no creo que decirles quien eres les afecte

-Esta bien- dijo Felipe- Se los diré, pero no por ahora

*suspiro designación por parte de Saeko*

-Ahora baja te de mi coche- dijo Felipe

-¿A si? Y por que- dijo Saeko

-Por dos cosas, uno llevas 5 minutos de retraso y dos ensucias mi asiento- dijo Felipe riendo

-Nos vemos primo- dijo Saeko enojada

-Adios primita- dijo Felipe mientras se iba a la mansión

Mientras en el pasillo...

-¡Corran o no llegamos!- grito Kyoske

-Pues si hubieras ayudado a Tadase- dijo Fumma

-No es mi culpa que se le caigan los libros por ver a la azulita- dijo Kyoske

-Pero yo no me quejo de que te le quedes mirando como pendejo a la verde esa- dijo Tadase

-¡YA CALLATE!- grito Kyoske sonrojado

-¡CALLENSE AMBOS QUE YA LLEGAMOS!- grito Fumma

Los chicos llegaron justo a tiempo, así que la maestra no los regaño. Como ayer, las todas las chicas (excepto 3) los miraban con corazones en los ojos mientras que los chicos los miraban con odio y repulsion.

-Lo mismo de ayer- susurro Kyoske

-Ni que lo digas- susurro Tadase

-Solo ignoralos- susurro Fumma

-Muy bien clase- dijo Miss Keane- Hoy trabajaremos en equipos de...

_**-Por favor de tres, por favor de tres, por favor de tres- pensaban las chicas**_

_**-De tres, de tres, de tres, de tres- pensaban los chicos**_

-¡DOS!- grito Miss Keane con entusiasmo

_**- TTOTT- **_

-Yo con Miyako-

-Yo con Kaoru-

-¡QUE MALAAAAAAAS!-

-Yo con Tadase-

-Yo con Kyoske-

-¡QUE GANDALLAS!-

_**-Que malas son Miyako y Kaoru, si creen que me parare y le preguntare a alguien si quiere ser mi compañero/a están muuuuuy equivocadas, no, me quedare aquí y veré si alguien me pregunta-**_

_**-Que diablos, no quiero con ningún chico de aquí, me chocan, y las chicas se me quedan viendo raro y...esperen Momoko no tiene compañero/a ¿Y si le pregunto? no creo que me diga que no, ¿o si?-**_

En lo que Fumma pensaba, Randy un chico del salón, tez morena, ojos cafés, pelo café, alto, bromista, un poco guapo (Claro no mas que los RRBZ ^.^) con una playera de rayas blanca con amarillo, una chamarra, unos jeans, y tenis. Se acercaba a Momoko.

_**-Si creo que si le preguntare...espera...quien es ese y...por que se le esta acercando a Momoko. Sera que el tampoco tiene con quien trabajar y le quiere preguntar a Momoko. Oh no, eso si que no...-**_

-¡FUMMAAAAAAAAA!- grito Himeko- Quieres ser mi compa...

-¡MOMOKOOOOOO!- grito Fumma

-¡OYE ESPERA!- grito Himeko

-Momoko..- dijo Randy

-¿Eh?-

-Momoko tu...

-¡MOMOKO ¿QUIERES SER MI COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO?- grito Fumma empujando a Randy

-Eh...eh...eh...creo que Randy me lo quería preguntar primero- dijo Momoko

-Pero...pero...-

-¿Pero que?-

_**-Tengo que pensar en una excusa mmmmm-**_

-Tienes que salvarme de la bruja- dijo Fumma

-¿De Himeko?-

-SI-

-*suspiro* Muy bien, seré tu compañera- dijo Momoko

-GRACIAS-

-Momoko, ¿quieres ser mi compañera de trabajo?- dijo Randy mientras volvía (Randy no escucho lo que grito Fumma, ni mucho menos lo que dijo Momoko)

-Lo siento Randy, pero yo voy a ser la compañera de Fumma- dijo Momoko

-Ah- dijo Randy- Oh si, pero ya no hay mas personas

-Queda Himeko- dijo Fumma

-OH, pues si no hay de otra- dijo Randy antes de irse con la cabeza gacha maldiciendo a Fumma

-Me siento mal por Randy- dijo Momoko

-Yo también- dijo Fuma mintiendo- Pero es que si yo era su compañero iban a terminar cavando mi tumba

-Jajajajajaja no lo creo, Himeko no es taaaaaan mala-

-Ni tu crees lo que acabas de decir-

-Tienes razón es una bruja de lo peor- dijo Momoko

-No insultes a las brujas- dijo Fumma para después empezar a reír junto con Momoko

-¡, POR QUEEEEE!- gritaron Kaoru y Miyako

Hace 5 minutos antes del grito...

-¿No crees que fuimos muy malas con Momoko?- pregunto Miyako

-No- dijo Kaoru- A parte, ahí esta Randy no

-Tienes razón ^.^- dijo Miyako

-Ya viste al muy idiota de "Fumma"- dijo Kaoru

-Se le ve que esta pensando- dijo Miyako

-Jajajaja al muy idiota lo abandonaron sus hermanos- se burlo Kaoru

-Kaoru- llamo Miyako

-JAJAJAJAJA que malos hermanos son JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-KAORU-

-¿Que?-

-Nosotras hicimos lo mismo con Momoko-

-Oh, bueno-

-Miss Keane- llamo Tadase

-Si, ¿que pasa?- prengunto Miss Keane

-Es que como somos nuevos, no se si sabremos lo que ustedes están viendo- dijo Kyoske (estaba mintiendo ya que Bernardo les dio pequeñas clases de lo esencial que debían saber)

-Entonces, estábamos pensando si usted nos puede emparejar con alguien que nos podría ayudar- dijo Tadase con ojos de cachorrito

-Tienen razón- dijo Miss Keane- Lo mejor sera que los empareje con mmmmmmm...Momoko oh no, Momoko esta con su hermano Fumma

_**-Wow que rápido socializo-**_

-Mmmmm que tal con Kaoru y Miyako- dijo Miss Keane- Si con ellas...no digo que aprendan todo, pero si lo necesario

-Muy bien ^.^- dijeron Kyoske y Tadase

_**-Hay que empezar a socializar-**_

-Miyako, Kaoru vengan por favor- llamo Miss Keane

-SI-

-Bueno chicas, como ya saben Tadase y Kyoske empezaron ayer la escuela- dijo Miss Keane- Por lo cual no están al corriente de lo que vemos así que, por favor ayuden los

-Entonces seremos un equipo de 4- dijo Miyako

-No- dijo Miss Keane- Miyako tu trabajaras con Tadase y tu Kaoru con Kyoske

-¡, POR QUEEEEE!- gritaron Kaoru y Miyako

-Por que son nuevos y por que necesitan su ayuda- dijo Miss Keane

-Esta bien- dijo Miyako con una tono triste

-Como sea- dijo Kaoru molesta

-Muy bien- dijo Miss Keane- Ahora junten bancas, recuerden no estar muuuy cerca de otros equipos

-SI- contesto todo el salón

A los 3 minutos el salón ya estaba listo, bancas estaban esparcidas por todo el salón.

-Muy bien- dijo Miss Keane- Lo que haremos hoy serán unos ejercicios de Matemáticas, después iremos a Educación Fisica *se escucha un YEAH de parte de Kaoru y Kyoske* después iremos al lunch, al final iremos a música.

*Miss Keane pasa hojas por todo el salón*

-Como pueden ver, acabo de repartir dos hojas a cada pareja- dijo Miss Keane- En 15 minutos quiero esas dos hojas completas, sin excusas

-SI-

Con Miyako y Tadase...

-Primera pregunta; ¿Cual es el diámetro de un circulo que tiene por radio 4cm de largo?- dijo Miyako

-Mmmmm creo que es...mmmm...25.1328- dijo Tadase con duda

-Bueno eso es lo que hay que poner- dijo Miyako

-¿No lo vas a checar? para ver si estoy bien- dijo Tadase

-¿Por que lo haría?- dijo Miyako- Confió en ti

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

_**-O eso creo, no se porque confió en el, ¡ES BOOMER! pero Tadase es diferente, es otra persona completa mente diferente-**_

-Bueno...Yo...tambien...confio en ti-

-Gracias y ahora pasemos a la siguiente-

_**-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ella confía en mi, ¡es un milagro!-**_

Con Momoko y Fumma...

-Gracias- dijo Fumma

-¿Por que?- pregunto Momoko sin entender

-Por lo de ayer-

-¿Ayer?...mmmm...ayer...¡AHHH! las bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso-

-Si, estaban muy ricas-

-¡Me alegro! ^.^, ¿cual es tu favorita?-

-El de fresa-

-¡También a mi!-

-Lo se-

-¿Como?-

-Me lo dijiste ayer-

-Ah si cierto jajaja ya no me acordaba-

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano-

-A cual de los dos, ¿Kyoske o Tadase?-

-Tadase, a el también se le olvida lo que dice-

-Jejejejejeje, eres muy divertido-

-Gracias-

-Muy bien sigamos con los ejercicios que ya vamos en el 7-

-¿Cuantos nos faltan?-

-10 mas-

Con Kaoru y Kyoske...

-¿Sabes como hacer esto?- pregunto Kyoske

-No- dijo Kaoru- ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco-

-Como es que esto es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan difícil-

-Si tu no sabes, menos yo-

-¿Que no te ayudan tus hermanos?-

-Me ayuda mi abuelo, pero no le entiendo-

-Idiota-

-A quien le llamas idiota, idiota-

-A ti idiota-

-Yo no soy el idiota-

-Tienes razón...eres el REY de los idiotas-

-Y tu la reina-

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-

-Ah entonces, ¿por que tenemos una cita el sábado?-

-Fue culpa del estúpido perro que se puso en mi camino-

-Si claro, culpa al perro-

-Sabes eres igual de irritante que Momoko-

-Me comparas con una niña-

-Te comparo con su actitud, ya que ella también me vuelve loca como tu-

-Como sea, hay que apurar nos que solo nos quedan...mmmm...como 7 minutos y vamos en la 2-

-Pues si usaras tu cerebro..ah no espera no tienes-

-Espera, QUE-

Los 15 minutos pasaron lentamente. Muy pocos acabaron con los ejercicios, únicamente 3 de 9 lo lograron, Miyako y Tadase, Momoko y Fumma, y Himeko y Randy. Los demás tendrían que hacer tarea extra para reponer el trabajo sin terminar. Miss Keane puso mas ejercicios, fue una hora en la cual Miss Keane exploto los cerebros de los demás.

Al sonar la campana, Kyoske y Kaoru salieron corriendo en dirección al gimnasio. Al llegar todos se cambiaron de ropa para un amistoso juego de quemados. Miss Keane dividió el salón en dos grupos, para empezar a "cooperar" con los demás.

En un equipo se encontraban Momoko, Fumma, y Kyoske junto con otras personas no muy importantes. Y en el otro equipo Miyako, Kaoru, y Tadase junto con los otras personas no muy importantes.

El juego era devastador. En muy pocos segundos Kyoske y Kaoru se deshicieron de la mayoría de sus oponentes. Los demás solamente pasaban pelotas a los ahora lideres del juego. A los pocos minutos los únicos que quedaban eran los RRBZ y las PPGZ. El juego se iba poniendo mas duro, y mas, y mas, y mas.

Momoko y Miyako esquivaban y pasaban las pelotas. Miyako era muy rápida y Momoko muy ágil. Fumma y Tadase atacaban cuando tenían oportunidad, en muy pocas veces agarraban una pelota ya que la mayoría las tenían Kyoske y Kaoru. Kaoru y Kyoske eran los mejores del juego, eran los que lanzaban las pelotas como demonios, pelota que recibían pelota que lanzaban. El juego parecía nunca acabar hasta que...

-¡GANAMOS!- grito Kyoske con alegría

-¡Maldita sea no de nuevo!- grito Kaoru con enojo

-¡KAORU LENGUAJE!- grito Miyako enojada

-Kyoske no presumas- regaño Tadase

-Espero Kaoru no nos mate- dijo Momoko

-TENGO HAMBRE- grito Fumma

-Bueno niños lo mejor sera irnos a comer- dijo Miss Keane- Así que traigan su lunch, y nos vemos en el jardín atrás de la escuela-

A los cinco minutos todos ya estaban reunidos en el jardín.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos- dijo Miss Keane- Les diré que no pueden comer su lunch si no tienen 6 personas en su grupo para platicar

En ese momento Miyako agarro a Momoko y a Kaoru y las llevo (arrastro) a lado de los chicos ya que aparentemente Tadase había echo lo mismo con Fumma y Kyoske.

-Cuando tengan su equipo listo griten mi nombre- dijo Miss Keane

-¡MISS KEANE!- gritaron Tadase y Miyako

-Muy bien- dijo Miss Keane- Ustedes se va a sentar abajo del árbol

-SI-

-¡Genial ahora que estamos todos en un grupo podremos conocernos mejor!- dijo Miyako

-¿De que vamos a hablar?- pregunto Kyoske

-Intereses comunes ^.^- dijo Miyako

-¿Como cuales?- pregunto Kaoru

-Las normales- dijo Miyako

-Que tal si uno hace una pregunta y todos la tenemos que responder- dijo Tadase

-Buena idea- dijo Momoko

-Muy bien, ¿quien empieza?- pregunto Fumma

-¡YO!- grtio Miyako

-Ok- dijeron todos

-Mmmm ¿animal preferido?-

-Perro- dijo Kaoru

-Lobo- dijo Kyoske

-Cebra- dijo Momoko

-León- dijo Fumma

-Pingüino- dijo Tadase

-Jirafa- dijo Miyako

-Muy bien, mi turno- dijo Kyoske- ¿Deporte favorito?

-Soccer- dijo Kaoru

-Fútbol-dijo Fumma

-Baseball- dijo Tadase

-Mmmmmm gimnasia- dijo Miyako

-Patinaje artístico- dijo Momoko

-Soccer- dijo Kyoske

-¿Fruta favorita?- pregunto Tadase

-Fresa- dijo Momoko

-Mora- dijo Miyako

-Manzana- dijo Kaoru

-Naranja- dijo Kyoske

-Cereza- dijo Fumma

-Uva- dijo Tadase

-¿Lugar preferido?- pregutno Momoko

-Parque- dijo Miyako

-Parque de diversiones- dijo Kaoru

-Heladería- dijo Fumma

-Lago- dio Tadase

-Gimnasio- dijo Kyoske

-Playa- dijo Momoko

-¿Instrumento favorito?- pregunto Fumma

-Piano- dijo Miyako

-Guitarra- dijo Kaoru

-Ocarina- dijo Tadase

-Guitarra- dijo Kyoske

-Flauta- dijo Momoko

-Bajo-

-Y por ultimo mmmmmm ¿dulce favorito?- pregunto Kaoru

-Bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso- dijo Fumma

-Bolitas de chocolate con relleno misterioso- dijo Momoko

-Manzana acaramelada- dijo Tadase

-Paleta de corazón- dijo Miyako

-Gomitas de gusanos- dijo Kyoske

-Ositos de goma- dijo Kaoru

-Esto es divertido- dijo Tadase

-Y relajante- dijo Kyoske

-¿Que mas podemos hacer?- pregunto Momoko

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto Miyako

-SI- dijeron Kyoske y Kaoru

-Yo empiezo- dijo Fumma- Mmmm Miyako ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-

-¿Tienes algún peluche con el cual aun duermes?-

-*nerviosa* Si- dijo Miyako- Su nombre es pulpi y es...bueno...un pulpo con un sombrero

-Jajajajaja Tadase también tiene un pulpo pero es naranja- se burlo Kyoske

-CALLATE- grito Tadase

-Jijijiji mi turno- dijo Miyako- Kyoske ¿verdad o reto?

-¡Reto!-

-Mmmm te reto a comer un puño de pasto ^.^- dijo Miyako

-Algo mas difícil no podría ser- dijo Kyoske mientras arrancaba un puño de pasto y se lo comia

-Jajajajajajaja creo que tu pedazo de pasto tenia un gusano jajajajajaja- se burlo Kaoru

*Kyoske escupe todo el pasto se metió a la boca y efectiva mente ahí se encontraba un pequeño gusano*

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rieron todos menos Kyoske

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME METI ESO A LA BOCA!-

-Te toca Kyoske- dijo Fumma

-Momoko- dijo Kyoske ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-

-Mmmmm ¿que es lo que mas te asusta?-

-Pues...mmmmm...los zombies- dijo Momoko

-¿Por que?- pregunto Fumma

-Pues por que son muertos andantes que se comen a las personas- dijo Momoko- Pero bueno mmmmmm Tadase ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-

-¿Es cierto que duermes con un peluche a tus 16?-

-*nervioso* Si-

-Awwwww cosita- dijo Momoko

-Fumma. ¿verdad o reto?-

-Reto-

-Te reto a oler los calcetines de la suerte de Kyoske-

-¡QUE ASCOOOO! pero un reto es un reto-

*Kyoske se quita un calcetín y se lo da a Fumma*

*Fumma lo huele y se queda verde*

-¿Enserio es taaaan malo?- pregunto Miyako

-Si- dijeron Fumma y Tadase

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Momoko

-Si, gracias- dijo Fumma- Kaoru ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto-

-Te reto a comer un pedazo de las galletas que Kyoseke intento hacer ayer- dijo Fumma mientras sacaba una galleta amarilla con negro en los borde

-Muy bien- dijo Kaoru mientras mordía un pedazo de la galleta- ¡UGGG ESTAN HORRIBLES!

-Que mal por ti- dijo Tadase

Y así siguieron jugando verdad o reto por todo lo que quedo del lunch

-Bueno niños- dijo Miss Keane- El lunch se acabo así que vámonos al salón para terminar el día con un poco de música

*Momoko se pone pálida al escuchar la palabra música*

-Momoko, ¿Que tienes?- pregunto Miyako al ver a su amiga mas pálida de lo normal

-Nada- contesto Momoko fríamente

*todos se que dan extrañados al ver la actitud*

-Momoko...- dijo Kaoru

-No es nada es que...perdón- dijo Momoko mientras se iba al salón

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto Tadase

-No lo se- dijeron Kaoru y Miyako

-Algo me dice que lo averigua remos muy pronto- dijo Kyoske

Ya en el salón...

Momoko estaba igual que cuando estaban abajo y nadie sabia por que. Las chicas estaban preocupadas por su amiga, al igual que Kyoske y Tadase. Pero Fumma era el mas preocupado de todos. Acaso el había echo algo mal, había dicho algo que le hiciera daño.

-Niños- dijo Miss Keane- Como ya sabrán es hora de música *Momoko se espanta* así que quiero que todos con sus equipos se junten en un circulo para que empiecen a cantar

*Los chicos forman un circulo*

-Muy bien lo que quiero es que cada uno cante una pieza individual de 30 segundos y después que se junten con alguien para hacer un dúo de por lo menos 1 minuto o menos- dijo Miss Keane

*Momoko se pone pálida*

-Muy bien, ¿quien quiere empezar?- pregunto Tadase

-Yo no- dijeron Kyoske, Kaoru, Fumma, y Momoko (sin ánimos)

-Yo no- dijo Tadase

-No es justo- dijo Miyako

-Solo canta- dijo Kaoru

-Ok-

Tata Young- Cinderella

When I was just a little girl

my momma used to tuck me into bed

and she read me a story

It always was about a princess in distress

and how a guy would save her and

end up with the glory

-Listo ^.^-

-Cantas muy bien Miyako- dijo Tadase

-Gracias ^.^-

-Y ahora a ti te toca escoger quien cantara- dijo Fumma

-No yo, no yo, no yo-

-¡Kyoske!-

-¡Que!, y ¿Por que yo?- pregunto Kyoske

-Por que quiero y ya- dijo Miyako

-*suspiro* Bien- dijo Kyoske con mala gana

Avenged Sevenfold- Nightmare

Nightmare

Now your nightmare comes to life

Dragged you down below

Down to the devil´s show

To be his guest forever

(Peace of mind is less than ever)

Hate to twist your mind

But God ain´t on your side

An old acquaintance severed

(Burn the world your last endeavor)

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- dijo Kaoru emocionada

-A mi también me gusta pero no es mi favorita- dijo Fumma

-Kyoske te toca escoger- dijo Tadase

-Mmmmm Tadase- dijo Kyoske

-OK-

Linkin Park- Numb

I´m tired of being

What you want me to be...

Feeling so faithless

Lost under the surface

Don´t know what you´re expecting of me...

Put under the pression

Of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take

Is another mistake to you...

-Tu tampoco cantas nada mal- dijo Miyako

-*sonrojo* Gracias-

-Bueno, bueno, escoge quien sigue- dijo Kaoru

-Ya quiere terminar- dijo Kyoske

-Y todavía nos faltan los dúos- dijo Miyako

-Exacto, así que Tadase apura te- dijo Fumma

-Momoko- dijo Tadase

-¿Que?-

-Si, yo te escojo para que cantes- dijo Tadase

-No-

-Momoko, lo tienes que hacer- dijo Miyako

-Todos lo vamos a hacer- dijo Fumma

-Ahora no chicos-

-Momoko no seas gallina- dijo Kaoru

-No soy gallina-

-Entonces canta- dijo Kyoske

-NO-

-¿Por que antes cantabas y ahora no?- pregunto Tadase

-¿Que?-

-Es cierto, antes cantabas- dijo Kyoske

_**-¿Como saben eso?-**_

-Era tu pasión- dijo Fumma

-No es cierto-

-Claro que lo es- dijo Fumma- Desde pequeña cantabas

-¡POR QUE NO CANTAS Y YA!- grito Kyoske molesto

-¡POR QUE NO Y YA!-

-No se que te paso, antes te encanta cantar- dijo Tadase

-Tu canción favorita era "Stand in the Rain" recuerdas- dijo Fumma

-¡COMO LO SABES!-

-¿Que?-

-¡QUE COMO MIERDA SABES ESO!-

-Momoko...- dijo Miyako

-¡EXIJO SABER, COMO SABEN ESO DE MI!-

-Solo lo sabemos y ya- dijo Tadase

-Pero teníamos razón- dijo Kyoske- Por que no cantas como cuando tenias 6

-¡NO LES IMPORTA!-

-¡MOMOKO CALMATE!- grito Kaoru

-¡NO, NO LO HARE!-

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Miyako preocupada

-¡NADA, Y MAS LES VALE QUE SE OLVIDEN DE LO QUE SABEN DE MI!-

-¿Por que antes cantabas y ahora no?- pregunto Tadase

-¡Y A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA!-

-¡MUCHO NOS IMPORTA MUCHO!- grito Fumma

-¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE MI, ENTONCES NO SE METAN EN MI VIDA MEJOR USTEDES TRES OLVIDENSE DE MI YA QUE YO SI ME OLVIDARE DE USTEDES!-

-*dolido* ¡BIEN LO HAREMOS!- grito Fumma

-BIEN- grito Momoko antes de salir azotando la puerta del salón

(La maestra no noto que Momoko se había ido, ya que el ruido del salón era tan fuerte que nadie noto los gritos del grupo)

-¿Que le pasa a Momoko?- pregunto Kyoske

-Sea lo que sea no es bueno- dijo Kaoru

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Tadase

-Momoko no es débil, algo muuuuy malo debió de pasar que hace que se comporte así- dijo Miyako

*Fumma se preocupa*

_**-¿Que es lo que te pasa Momoko?, mi papa dijo que antes cantar era tu pasión, por que ya no quieras cantar-**_

A los 15 minutos toco la campana de la escuela. El grupo aun estaba preocupado por Momoko ya que aun no volvía y no sabían donde estaba.

-Puede estar en la tienda de dulces- dijo MIyako

-La buscaremos ahí- dijo Kaoru

-Nos vemos el lunes chicos- se despidió Miyako

-Biie Biie- dijo Tadase

-Hasta pronto- dijo Fumma

-Nos vemos- dijo Kyoske

_**-Hasta mañana Kaoru-**_

_**-Mañana tengo una cita con Kyoske-**_

Y hasta ahí el maaaaaaaaaas largo capitulo de todos los que he echo ^.^ Se que tal vez no lo leerán ya que es muuuuuuuuy largo o tal vez si lo leyeron pero se aburrieron por lo largo que estaba jajaja.

genesis: ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Y pues lo de Saeko lo sabrás muy pronto jeje

ppg y yo: Si son bien tiernos, jajaja se lo merecen chicos jejeje. Si la semana con Saeko sera laaaaaargaaaa pero divertida (para nosotros claro jijiji) hay que hacerlos sufrir un ratititito chiquito de un capitulo o dos jeje. Y que crees si apareciste en mis sueños jejeje no te creas, pero si había una voz que decía cuidate uuuuuuy mello

DaniRow-DN: La personalidad de Kyoske esta basada en mi primito jeje es tan tierno jeje. ¿Te avientan tus majillas? jajaja a mi no, a mi me avientan fruta xP. Me encanta cuando un chico se sonroja y se pone nervioso, son taaaan tiernos y mas cuando son lindos jijiji. Haré que Kyoske se comporte no te preocupes, pero eso si, le dije que lo matas si no se comparta y no vieras PUM se fue directo se a un seminario para aprender a comportarse jijijiji ^.^ Jejeje eso te pasa por no querer aprender ingles (bueno la verdad yo tampoco quiero xD) Jejeje te comprendo los problemas también me buscan, yo los trato de evitar pero me tientan con sus problemas problematicos jijiji y pues espero que te diviertas en tu paseo jeje.

Caro: Si Saeko es buena/mala ya que los hará sufrir jjijijijijiji bueno no tanto pero si y ¡Ya no te tienes que preocupar! ya que en el proximo capitulo sabrás que pasara con Kyoske y Kaoru.

rrbz forever: Bueno pues aquí esta la continuación jejeje me alegra que te gustara ^.^

PonyLover73: Me alegra que te guste, y ¿enserio te gusta eso en una historia? mmm A MI TAMBIEN jejeje sobre todo si es de risa jajaja se me quedan viendo raro en el cine por que siempre me rió muuuy fuerte jeje, y yo creo que si bueno la verdad los nombre de Saeko y Takashi no los saque yo, me los dio mi primo Alan que creo los saco de un Anime llamado mmmmm High School Of The Death o H.O.T.D. nada mas que no lo conozco ya que dice que no es apropiado para mi ^.^

MyRRBZxD: Jajajajajaja ¿que crees?, cuando escribo también algo de mi historia también doy saltitos de emoción jejeje. Ya pronto sabrás que es lo que Saeko les hará jejejeje y por cierto me encanto tu risa malvada jiiji xD

LUCKA-SAMA: ¿Te vas a graduar?...¡FELICIDADES! jejeje me alegro por ti ^.^ Gracias por tu apoyo Ane-chan jiji xD y tal vez salgas en esta historia, no se, mas bien no te lo puedo decir jejeje o mejor dicho no te lo quiero decir jeje xP

lizbeth-zita: ¡Que bueno que te guste! y claro que lo continuare jeje bueno no lo se...jajaja es broma nunca lo dejare xD Espero que te mejores y ¿que es eso de que no es importante? claro que lo es jejeje te deseo lo mejor para que te mejores maaaas rápido jiji ^.^ Tu también cuida te jejeje

.3: ¿Tu nombre es Pamela? lo dedujo por que bueno tu nombre de usuario lo dice, y si es así...¡Que cosas el mio también! jejeje lo de Saeko lo sabrás pronto eso te lo aseguro jijiji y sobre los chicos enterándose que ellas son las PPGZ pues no se si te lo puedo decir jejej es un secreto jiji

Ta-Min Ishida 84: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Uff tienes razón es muy cansado jijijiji

Guest: Me alegro que te guste ese capitulo jejeje a mi también me gusta esa parte jejeje cuando la escribí me reí y no se por que jejejeje. Si esa parte de la familia es muy sentimental ya que ellos nunca tuvieron una buena familia y pues solo les quería escribir/dar lo mejor jiji. Me alegra que sigas leyendo y que me dejes review ^.^

SweetMegu: Siiii van a salir y en el próximo capitulo te enteraras que pasara jeje. Y pues si Tadase me recuerda mucho a Bommer ahora que lo pienso jajajaja. Me alegra que Saeko sea tu inspiración, también es la mía jejeje es bueno hacer sufrir a la gente que se lo merece xD Te puedes quedar con Butch eh jeje y también con Boomer pero Brick es MIO jeje no te creas, bueno si es mi favorito y yo haré lo posible para que te robe el corazón, no te preocupes ^.^ pero ahora que lo pienso si te roba el corazón que no te morirías jejejeje yo y mis cosas jajaja

Hay ya me canse de escribir jejejejeje y antes de que esto termine que se que ya todos quieren que esto termine aquí hay un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo que aun no se como se llamara jijiji...

-Oye-

-¿Que?-

-Te ves...hermosa...-

-*sonrojo*Esta es mi ropa normal-

-¿Y?-

-Gracias-

-Tienes un poco de helado en tu cara-

-¿Que?-

-Deja me limpiarte-

-*sonrojo* Gra...gracias-

-*sonrojo* no hay de que-

-Eres tan diferente a las demás-

-¿Algún problema?-

-No, me gusta-

-*sonrojo* a muchos no-

-Por que son idiotas, no ven lo hermosa que eres-

-*sonrojo*¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa?-

-*sonrojo* Pues...

Jejeje y ahí le corto jeje ya se que los dejo con dudas como ¿que le dirá? pero bueno lo sabrán hasta el próximo capitulo muajajaja soy mala.

Una cosa...que quieren que pase, que Kaoru le de un beso a Kyoske en la mejilla o que Kyoske se lo de a Kaoru...ustedes díganme que quieren que pase jeje

REVIEWS!


	8. Cita con el enemigo

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Hola, el capitulo que todos estaban esperando al fin llego jejeje. Espero que les guste.

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Cita con el enemigo"**_

-¡KYOSKE DEJA DE DESORDENAR TU HABITACION!- grito Saeko furiosa

-¡TADASE AYUDAME NO SE QUE PONERME, DAME UN CONSEJO FEMENINO!- grito Kyoske

-¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Takashi cuando entro al cuarto de Kyoske que en estos momentos estaba echo un desastre total. Ropa en todos lados, cama des tendida (N/A: aunque eso era completa mente normal) zapatos en cualquier lugar, cojines en el suelo, balones, uniformes, cuadernos, y libros regados en todas partes, y también había una otro plato con pastel de chocolate.

-¡LO QUE PASO ES QUE KYOSKE ESTA COMO LOCO!- grito Saeko

-Querida relaja te- dijo Takashi con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE!- grito Seako- ¡KYOSKE A ESTADO ASI DESDE LAS 4:00 AM!

-¿Las 4:00 am?- pregunto Takashi con sorpresa- Kyoske nunca se levanta tan temprano, algo le debe de pasar

-¡SI, LE PASA QUE ESTA LOCO!-

-Mama tranquiliza te- dijo Fumma entrando a la habitación con Tadase

-Ha de estar así por lo de su cita- dijo Tadase

-Recuerda que es hoy- dijo Fumma

-Empieza 8:00 am- dijo Tadase

-Y solo le quedan 2 horas para alistarse- dijo Fumma

-Además Kyoske JAMAS ha ido a una cita, es normal que este nervioso- dijo Tadase

*Fumma asiente*

-¡Hay se me había olvidado ^.^!- dijo Saeko cambiando completa mente su carácter- ¿En que te ayudamos hijo?

-En salir de aquí- dijo Kyoske mientras empujaba "delicada mente" a su mama y a su papa fuera de su habitación- Solo necesito a Fumma y a Tadase en estos momentos

-¡PERO QUE FORMAS SON ESTAS DE TRATAR A TU MADRE!- grito Saeko una vez que estaba afuera de la habitación

*Kyoske cierra la puerta en sus narices*

-¡Como puede ser tan cruel Kyoske con su propia madre TTOTT!- lloraba Saeko

-Ya, ya, ya no es tan malo- dijo Takashi tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa

-¡Como de que no es TAN malo, me esta matando por dentro TTOTT!-

-Saeko...-

*la puerta de Kyoske se abre de repente*

-Kyoske ^-^- dijo Saeko con alegría

-Necesito algo- dijo Kyoske serio

-Ay mi hijo por fin entendió que me necesita ToT- lloraba Saeko de felicidad

-En realidad...NO...Necesito que mi abuelito me ayude también- dijo Kyoske- Así que me harían el favor de ir por el por favor

-¡KYOSKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito Saeko con un temperamento de los mil diablos

-Pa...papa...ayudame- dijo Kyoske muerto del miedo, ya ni la PPGZ verde lo asustaba así

-*risa nerviosa*Jejejeje ¡Bernardo, Kyoske te necesita urgente!- dijo Takashi-¡Ven rápido antes de que Saeko mate a Kyoske!

-Ya llegue- dijo Bernardo

-Wow eres muy rápido para un señor de tu edad o-O- dijo Takashi

-¡NO SOY TAN VIEJO! y aparte estaba en organizando tu maleta para tu viaje- dijo Bernardo

-Ahhh bueno, pero de todas formas Kyoske te necesita para lo de su cita- dijo Takashi que aun detenía a Saeko de asesinar a su propio hijo

-Jajajaja Saeko tranquiliza te, se que los niños me eligieron a mi y NO a ti para ayudar a Kyoske- dijo Bernardo molestando a Saeko- No es taaaaaan malo, solo recuerda que estas en segundo plano jajaja *Bernardo rápidamente entra a la habitación de Kyoske, cierra la puerta y le pone seguro*

-¡BERNARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Saeko con tanta furia que rompió un vaso de vidrio que estaba en la cocina xD

En la habitación de Kyoske...

-Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok- dijo Kyoske nervioso- Necesito ayuda en ropa, planes, presentación y todo eso que se hace en una cita-

-Yo me encargo de la ropa- dijo Tadase

-Yo me encargare de los planes- dijo Fumma

-Yo ayudare a Fumma con los planes y aparte te diré lo que tienes que saber para tu cita- dijo Bernardo

-¡GRACIAS! TTOTT!- dijo Kyoske

-Muy bien- dijo Fumma- A trabajar

-Primero ropa- dijo Tadase jalando a Kyoske a su armario- Como ya sabes Kaoru es una chica no muy afeminada por lo cual no sirve de nada que lleves traje de gala ni nada de eso

-Uffff que alivio- dijo Kyoske secándose su sudor de la frente- Pensé que me tendría que vestir como un mono cilindre ro

-No exageres- dijo Tadase serio- Pero bueno lo que puedes llevar son unos jeans negros, una playera normal amarilla, tu chaqueta verde con una linea amarilla y unos tenis con cintas verdes

-¡Ese si es mi estilo!- dijo Kyoske mientras rápidamente agarraba la ropa que le recomendó Tadase y se la probaba- ¿Que tal?

-Muy bien- dijo Tadase- Por cierto, lo mejor sera que te desamarres el cabello

-¡¿Que, porque?- pregunto Kyokse enojado, jamas había cambiado su peinado, NUNCA

-Que te quites la coleta para que tu cabello se vea mejor- dijo Tadase

-¡NO!-

-Yo se lo que te digo-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-

-¡QUITATELA!-

-¡NUNCAAAAA!-

-¡Entonces que Kaoru no piense que eres guapo!-

-Bien- dijo Kyokse enojado quitando se su hermosa colita dejando su cabello completa mente alborotado- MEJOR

-Mucho, mucho, MUCHO mejor-

-*suspiro* ¿Crees que con esto la impresione?-

-SIP-

-Jeje Gracias-

-Para que están los hermanos-

-¡Kyoske te ves muy bien!- dijo Fumma- Ahora planearemos que es lo que harán en la cita

*Fumma lleva (arrastra xP) a Kyoske hasta su cama*

-Muy bien- dijo Fumma- Kaoru no es el tipo de chica que bueno, le gusten los lugares románticos

-Ok-

-Entonces lo que puedes hacer es llevarla a comprar un helado, ir a patinar, jugar algún deporte, ir a comer pizza o la puedes llevar a su lugar favorito...un parque de diversiones-

-¡Perfecto!-

-Eso es todo lo que debes tener en mente-

-Que bueno que Kaoru no es de esas chicas que esperan cosas románticas-

-Es tu gusto-

-Sip, pero bueno gracias por lo de los planes y todo eso-

-No hay problema, de todas formas soy tu hermano mayor-

-Jejejeje-

-¡Kyoske!- grito Bernardo

-¡Ya voy!-

-Muy bien, lo que debes de saber de una cita es básico- explico Bernardo- Como me han explicado tus hermanos Kaoru no es una chica femenina, por lo cual debes de ser tu mismo

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Que te puedo decir, por lo que oído ella es terca y la única manera de entender a alguien terco es con alguien terco-

-Ahhhh...¡oye!-

-Jajajajajaja-

-Gracias Abue-

-De nada, ahora lo que hay que hacer es ir abajo y sobrevivir- dijo Bernardo

-¿Sobrevivir?-

-Que no vieron a Saeko, ¡estaba echa una furia!- dijo Bernardo empezando a sudar frió

-Pero mama no seria capaz de hacerle algo malo a sus propios hijo, ¿o si?- pregunto Tadase

-No lo se-

-Ayyy exageran- dijo Fumma- Solo vayamos abajo

Abajo...

-¡ESAS SON MANERAS DE IR A UNA CITA!- grito Saeko en el momento en el cual Kyoske bajo las escaleras

-Mama...Kaoru no es el tipo de chica que es...bueno...femenina- dijo Kyoske

-Lo que sea no me importa- dijo Saeko con un tono frió

-Mama si que esta enojada- susurro Tadase

-Ni que lo digas- susurro Fumma

-¡NO SUSURREN EN LA CASA!-

-Si mama- dijeron Tadase y Fumma como soldados

-Kyoske andando que tienes 30 minutos antes de las ocho- dijo Saeko

-Si- dijo Kyoske mientras salia por la puerta- Gracias a todos por su ayuda para verme, bueno, presentable ^.^

-¡Denada! ^.^- dijeron Fumma, Tadase y Bernardo

*Kyoske sale de la casa*

_**-Kyoske sufrirá maaaaaaas que los otros dos...BUAJAJAJAJAJA-**_

-No crees que mama esta pensando en una manera de vengarse de Kyoske- susurro Tadase

-Pobre- susurro Fumma

-¡LES DIJE QUE NO SUSURREN!-

-Perdón mama- dijeron asustados

Puerta de la casa de Kaoru...

DIIIIING DOOOONG

-¡YA VOY!- grito Kaoru desde adentro

-Hola Kaoru- dijo Kyoske al momento en el cual Kaoru abrió la puerta

-Hola- dijo Kaoru

-¡PAPA YA LLEGO LA CITA DE MI HERMANA!- grito un niño de como 10 o 7 años de pelo verde en forma de picos, ojos verdes, tez pálida y una sonrisa diabólica

-Uyyyyyy que interesante- dijo un chico de como 19 años de cabello verde pero mas oscuro, ojos verdes, tez morena y una sonrisa de comediante

-¡Awwwww pero que monada de chico!- dijo una señora de como 38 años o incluso mas de cabello color aqua, una gran sonrisa, ojos verdes y tez pálida

-Kyoske te presento, ella es mi mama, Mitsuko Matsubara-

-Mucho gusto señora Matsubara-

-¡Pero que galante! ^.^-

-Y ellos son mi pesadilla, mis hermanos Shou y Dai-

-Hola- dijeron Shou y Dai con un tono que asustaba a cualquiera

-Que tal- dijo Kyokse totalmente tranquilo

*Shou y Dai se sorprenden por como Kyoske reacciono a su tono*

-Asi que tu eres el que invito mi hija a salir- dijo un gran señor musculoso con un traje de luchador. No se le podía ver muy bien la cara ya que aun llevaba su mascara. Tenia unos 45 a 47 años tal vez.

-Si señor, eso soy yo- dijo Kyoske con seguridad aunque por dentro el miedo se lo estaba comiendo

-Muy bien- dijo el papa de Kaoru- Mi nombre es Tokio Matsubara, mejor conocido como el "Gran Matsubara"

-Lo se señor, mi abuelo me explico todo sobre usted- dijo Kyoke

_**-Desde cuando tiene un abuelo-**_

-Ah su abuelo, ¿cual es su nombre?-

-Bernardo Kyomota-

-Pense que eras Hazukataya- dijo Kaoru

-Bueno no es exactamente mi abuelo, mis verdaderos abuelos murieron hace mucho y Bernardo que era un amigo de la familia, ha cuidado de mi mama desde que mis abuelos murieron, entonces es como parte de la familia para nosotros-

_**-Wow, eso si no me la esperaba-**_

-Muy bien- dijo Tokio- Se pueden ir

-Gracias señor-

-Hasta pronto papa-

-Cuida te hija-

-Y por cierto- dijo Tokio- Si algo le pasa a mi hija te cocino vivo

-No se preocupe señor, yo la cuidare de todo- dijo Kyoske

-Ah pero que torpe soy- dijo Tokio- Kyoske se me olvido mencionarte que conozco muchos lugares donde pueden poner tu cuerpo si llegas a tocar a mi hija...¿donde te gustaría que te entierre?

o-O

-*risa nerviosa* Jajajaja muy gracioso cariño-

-Adiós familia-

-Fue un placer conocerlos-

_**-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, este señor si que da miedo, aparte de que es un luchador profesional, o bueno era. Pero eso que me va a matar si la llego a tocar y me come vivo si la hago sufrir-**_

-Perdón por la actitud de mi papa- dijo Kaoru

-No importa- dijo Kyoske

Kyoske le da una buena mirada a Kaoru notando su atuendo y como había dicho Tadase no se había arreglado formalmente.

-Oye- dijo Kyokse

-¿Que?- pregunto Kaoru

-Te ves...hermosa...- dijo Kyoske con un ligero sonrojo. Kaoru llevaba un pants verde, una playera negra, un chamarra verde con lineas blancas y unos tenis con cintas verdes

-*sonrojo*Esta es mi ropa normal- dijo Kaoru

-¿Y?-

-Gracias-

-Yo solo digo la verdad, pero en fin, ¿quieres ir por un helado?-

-Claro-

_**-De verdad es muy linda-**_

Kyoske y Kaoru caminaron unos minutos sin hablar de nada, pero aun así el silencio no era incomodo, mas bien era agradable. A los siete minutos del camino llegaron a la heladería favorita de Kaoru. La heladería es grande, el lugar es agradable, las personas que trabajan ahí son amistosas, tiene colores vivos (rosa, amarillo, azul claro, morado claro, etc), los helados tienen presentaciones originales, había variedad en los menús, era básicamente un ambiente familiar.

-Hola, bienvenidos a "Paraíso" ¿que les puedo dar hoy?- pregunto un señor cuando llegaron a la caja registradora

-Me podría dar un especial de almendras - dijo Kaoru

-Y a mi me podría dar un crocanti- dijo Butch

-Un especial de almendras y un crocanti vienen en seguida- dijo el heladero (según yo así se dice xP)

-¿Que es eso del especial de almendras?- pregunto Kyoske ya que el único helado que una vez compro (robo) fue el crocanti, así que no sabia que otros mas helados había

-El especial de almendras es un helado que tiene 3 bolas de helado de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate, almendras y una galleta arriba. Todo servido en una copa de plástico- explico Kaoru

-Mmmm sueno bien- dijo Kyoske

-¿Y el tuyo? el helado que pediste no me suena- dijo Kaoru

-El helado que pedí es crema batida en es fondo rodeado por 4 bolas grandes de helado de chocolate con fresa y una galleta en forma de abanico arriba, igual servida en una copa de plástico

-¡Que delicia!-

-Aquí tienen, un especial de almendras y un crocanti- dijo el heladero entregándoles sus helado (wow que rápidos xP)- Son 150.245 yens

-Aquí tiene- dijo Kyokse dándole al heladero la cantidad exacta que le pidió

_**-¿¡Como demonios tiene ese dinero?-**_

-Gracias y disfruten de sus helados ^.^- dijo el heladero

-Lo haremos ^.^-

Kyoske y Kaoru se sentaron en una de las mesas en el fondo. Al principio no hablaron, mas bien solo comieron sus helados. Esta vez SI era un silencio incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper.

-¿Kyoske?-

-Mande-

-Tienes un poco de helado en la cara-

-¿Que?-

-Deja me limpiarte-

*Kaoru saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpia la cara a Kyoske cuidadosa mente*

-*sonrojo* Gra...gracias-

-*sonrojo* No hay de que-

-Mmmm, ¿que quieres hacer cuando terminemos los helados?- pregunto Kyoske ya un poco mas tranquilo

-¿Como que tienes en mente?-

-Tal vez ir a un parque de diversiones-

-Pero no creo que sea lo mejor ya que pues bueno he oído que es muy fuerte, hasta para ti-

-¡Me estas diciendo débil!-

-No, es solo que pues bueno, he oído que no muchos sobreviven las montañas rusas y todos eso juego que no son para chicas-

-¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY UNA CHICA DEBIL!-

-No, no, no, no yo solo te digo lo que he oído-

-¡Pues entonces en este momento nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones para probar que NO SOY UNA CHICA DEBIL!-

-Tranquila Buttercup-

-¿Como...como me lla...llamaste? o-O-

-Perdón es que me recordaste a la PPGZ verde, ahora que lo pienso te pareces mucho a ella-

-No como crees, ella tiene poderes yo soy solo una simple humana sin poderes a algo así jejejeje-

-OK jejeje-

-Pero bueno ya vámonos-

*Kaoru jala del brazo a Kyokse y lo arrastra "suavemente" al parque de diversiones*

-¡Au, au, au, au, au, au, au, au, au, duele, duele, duele, au, au, au!- dijo Kyokse

-¡Ya no te quejes, que ya llegamos!-

-¡No me quejaría si no me hubieras arrastrado!-

-¡No te arrastre, te jale con delicadeza!-

-¡Si como no!-

-¡Y ya no me grites!-

-¡Yo no te estoy gritando!-

-¡Si, si estas!-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NOOOOOO!-

-¡SIIIIIII!-

-Bueno ya-

-Esta bien...Entonces, ¿a que juego nos subiremos primero?-

-A la montaña rusa, a ver si la soportas-

-Hecho-

Kyoske y Kaoru se fueron corriendo a la fila de la montaña rusa, entre risas, bromas e insultos después de 30 minutos de espera en la fila se pudieron subir a la montaña rusa. (Ustedes imaginen la mejor mega super chingona montaña rusa jeje yo no me he subido a muchas así que no podría describirles una así muuuuuuy chida xD) Les toco hasta el frente, por suerte, el recorrido duro por lo menos 3 minutos, 3 minutos en los cuales se divirtieron al máximo.

-¡WOW¡ fue increíble- dijo Kaoru al salir de la montaña rusa

-Fue la mejor montaña rusa a la que me he subido-

-¿Que otro juego quieres intentar?-

-Mmmmmm, que tal la casa del terror-

-¡VAMOS! ^.^-

Kyoske y Kaoru se la pasaron de lo mejor. Se subieron a todos los juegos extremos. A las 7:00 pm el parque comienzo a cerrar, lastima para los verdes que querían seguir jugando, al final los corrieron a patadas por no salirse como la demás gente.

-Jajaja, no tenían que ser tan rudos- dijo Kyoske

-Eso nos pasa por no salirnos como los demás jajajajajaja-

-Te acompaño a tu casa-

-Gracias-

*Empiezan a caminar*

-Me divertí mucho hoy- dijo Kaoru

-Yo también-

-Gracias por llevarme al parque de diversiones-

-No hay problema jajaja-

-:)-

-Aun no puedo creer que nos subiéramos a todos los juegos extremos, ni con mis hermanos me he subido a todos-

-Jajajajaja te dije que no era una chica débil-

-Lo se tu eres tan...-

-¿Tan que?-

-Eres tan diferente a los demás-

-¿Algún problema?-

-No, me gusta-

-*sonrojo* a muchos no-

-Por que son idiotas, no ven lo hermosa que eres-

-*sonrojo*¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa?-

-*sonrojo* Pues...

-¿Pues?-

-*sonrojo* si, creo que eres muy hermosa-

-*gran sonrojo* gracias-

El resto del camino fue silencioso, para Kaoru era un silencio incomodo ya que no sabia si debía empezar un tema de conversación o algo así, pero para Kyoske era algo tranquilo ya que aun estaba nervioso por lo que había dicho hace unos instantes. A los 5 minutos de camino llegaron a su destino

-Gracias por...traerme a mi casa-

-No hay de que...-

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes-

-Si, si el lunes-

-Adiós Kyoske, gracias por...-

*Kyoske le da un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru y sale corriendo (mas bien se esconde en la esquina xP)*

(Siiiiiiiii es cierto Kyokse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru...la puntuación en fanfiction fue...¡empate! 4 a 4 pero después otras persona en deviantart votaron por Kyokse a Kaoru así que gano jejeje la puntuación final fue 7 a 4)

-o-O ¿Que acaba...de...pasar?-

-YAHOOOOOOOOO le di un beso, le di un beso, en la mejilla, en la mejilla-

-¡¿EL ME BESOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¿Hija que haces ahi afuera tu sola?- pregunto Tokio al ver a su hija parada como piedra completa mente sola

-Ahhh, Kyoske me vino a dejar y para no incomodar te se fue- mintió Kaoru

-Es un gran chico, y tan considerado ^.^- dijo su Mitsuko entrando en la conversación

-No se asusto con nuestra voz tenebrosa- dijeron Dai y Shou aun en shock

-Entonces hija, ¿Como te fue en tu primera cita?- pregunto Mitsuko

-Muy bien, nos la pasamos en el parque de diversiones-

-¿Que idea es esa para una cita?-

-Cariño, recuerda que para nuestra primera cita me llevaste a una tienda de mascaras-

-Ah... se me había olvidado-

-Jajajaja- rieron Dai y Shou

-¿Como lo veré el lunes, después del beso que me dio?-

-Kaoru, ¿estas bien cariño?- pregunto Mitsuko al ver a su hija tan pensativa

-Si, es solo que estoy cansada- mintió Kaoru

-Bueno lo mejor sera que te bañes y te vayas a dormir- dijo Tokio

-Si, buenas noches-

Kaoru no se pudo sacar de la cabeza ese beso, ese simple beso en la mejilla, ese beso que le hizo sentir algo, no sabia que, pero le hizo sentir algo ¿lindo? NO, o si.

Y hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy jajaja. Adivinen que...¡TENGO FIESTA! y saben porque, simple...¡70 REVIEWS! Exacto ya llegue a los 70 reviews, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora, ya que gracias a ustedes me es posible seguir escribiendo jajaja xD.

Por cierto si ven un review que es mio en esta historia, no soy yo. Mi vecina resulto ser PonyLover71 y hubo una vez que me pidió mi compu para ver algo, y resulto ser que me dejo un review pero no se dio cuenta que tenia sesion iniciada. Entonces me dejo un review a mi nombre, pero yo no lo escribí, para que no crean que de seguro escribo reviews para mi para tener mas review, ¡NOOOOO! jeje que divertido es escribir en mayúsculas jaja todo lo que escribo en mayúsculas suena en mi cabeza como una caricatura japonesa gritando jejeje xP pero bueno volviendo a la realidad jajaja xD Ah por cierto si quieren ver los helados que utilice en este capitulo pueden ir a...

: / / - . # / (quiten los espacios)

dickory5: Pues a mi no me llego nada...pero si te creo, debió de ser algún error de fanfiction xP lo que le pasa a Momoko, lo sabrás después ^.^ ¡Gracias por comentar!

Guest: Que bien por ti jejeje Kyokse si le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru jejeje gracias por tu review ^^

DaniRow-DN: ¡Que bueno que te gusto! ^^ Perdón que Kaoru no le diera un beso a Kyokse, pero como ya leíste, gano por 3 puntos jeje xD. Me encanta cuando los chicos quedan embobados jejeje sobre todo si el chico es tierno y como un angelito jejej como Boomer xD Claro que seguiré jeje no dejare de escribir aunque mmmm no se pase algo super mega extraordinario como encontrar una mariposa con tu nombre escrito en ella ¡HAY ESO SERIA GENIAL! ^.^ Pero bueno me salí del tema jajaja Gracias por leer mi historia.

Caro-11: Siiiii soy mala BUAJAJAJAJA, pero bueno ya sabes que paso en la cita jejeje ¿Que te pareció? jejeje espero que te haya gustado :3. Y como votaste Kyoske SI le dio un beso a Kaoru jejeje xD Espero no haberte matado con la espera :P si no...perdón jajajaja

LUCKA-SAMA: ¡Que genial! jejejejej felicidades Ane-chan :3 que bien que ya te graduaste, pero aun tienes escuela JAJAJAJA...mm perdón jejeje xD. ¡NUNCA TE LO DIRE! es un secreto muy secreto secreto-so jijiji xP no lo sabrás hasta que YO quiera jajaja. Tu también cuida te y obvio también te mando saludos jejejeje :)

rrb forever: Yo también me siento mal por Fumma T.T...me rompió el corazon escribir esa parte jijiji pero bueno, necesito eso para mas tarde...¿para que? no se jejeje, bueno si se pero no lo puedo decir shhhhh es un secretito...jajajajaja. Perdón si te decepcione al poner que Kyokse le diera un beso a Kaoru xP soy mala, lo se.

PonyLover71: ¡FIJATE! ya ves ya me andas publicando review con MI propia cuenta aaaaaayyy niña. Y eso que tienes 19. Si, bueno eso creo...como ya te lo dije no conozco el anime es mi primo el que lo conoce pero bueno ahora que ya se como son jejeje. Como tu ya sabes tengo 13 años. Sobre lo de Momoko...mmmmm jijiji no te diré jeje tendrás que espera xD Y pues ya viste como reacciono con el beso jejejeje

MyRRBZxD: Jejeje a mi también me alegra jajajaja. Que película es la que me mencionas...no es la de Espanta tiburones, cuando se muere el primo o hermano del tiburón ese que es vegetariano...por que si es así jejeje yo también me reí jejeje solo que a mi pues me regañaron mis tíos xP Lo de Saeko sera pronto y lo de Momoko sera después jeje es lo único que te diré Buajajaja lo se, lo se soy mala malvada :3 Sipi tengo 13 añitos jeje casi 14 jajaja. Y de nada por el cumplido, es que de verdad me encanto jijijiji.

ppg y yo: jejeje ^.^ Pues la cita no fue mucho, perdón si te desilusione con esta cita :( si lo se no la hice taaaaan interesante jeje pero bueno. Aun no me puedo imaginar a los verdes maaaaas rojos que bombón y brick juntos jejeje xD Siii hubo un beso entre los verdes jejeje xP y Kyoske le dio el beso jejeje. El cuida te era amigable jejeje. BE-SAN-DO-SE jejeje me encanto eso jijiji ^.^ Jajaja yo diría que eres la tercera lugar en peor levantados por mi mama soy yo xP jejeje a mi me agita, me quita la cobija, me grita que soy una floja y si no me despierto me mete a la ducha con agua fría x3 jiji.

lizbeth-zita: Me alegra que estés mejor! ^.^ jejeje Gracias por tu review.

emi-nekito: Jejeje espero que se te haya quitado lo intrigada con este capitulo xD jejeje. Yo no se como son los verdaderos Takashi y Saeko ya que jeje xP no la he visto y menos ahora que me dijiste que no la viera jajaja xD. Gracias por tu apoyo! :3

Ta-Min Ishida 84: Si le hubiera tocado a Fumma, el pobre hubiera terminado en un hospital jiji X3. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo de hoy.

: Gracias por lo que escribiste jeje xD.

Y bueno me despido jejeje hasta el próximo capitulo que aun no se de que se tratare jajaja. Otra vez gracias a todos por su apoyo ^^

Biie Biie

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	9. Un doloroso recuerdo y Una promesa

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Holaaaaa...ya llegue con un nuevo capitulo jeje, perdón por la tardanza pero es que acabo de entrar a la escuela hace poco y luego, luego los maestros me empezaron a chingar con eso de las tareas :( Pero bueno volviendo a la historia, muchos de ustedes se preguntan ¿Que le paso a Momoko para que deje de cantar? pues se los contare hoy en este capitulo ya que no se me ocurrió una mejor idea para este capitulo xP Jejejeje así que espero que lo disfruten :)

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Un recuerdo doloroso y Una promesa"**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Kyoske cuando por fin termino de contar lo que paso en día anterior

-¡¿La besaste!- pregunto Tadase sorprendido

-Pero en la mejilla...- dijo Kyoske sonrojado

-¡Pero la besaste!- dijo Tadase

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Kyoske- dijo Takashi

-Gracias papa n.n- dijo Kyokse

-Que bueno que me hiciste caso- dijo Bernardo

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE A UNA CHICA QUE ES DEBIL!- grito Saeko

-Mama, solamente la estaba retando y pues...-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-

-Mama...-

-¡DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA!

-¿Que...que le pasa a mama?- susurro Kyoske a Bernardo

-*suspiro* Sigue enojada por lo de ayer- dijo Bernardo

-¿Que le hicieron para que se enojara conmigo?- pregunto Kyokse

-¿Que le hicimos nosotros? nosotros nada...mas bien acuerda te que le hiciste ¡TU!- dijo Tadase

-¿YO?- pregunto Kyokse ofendido- ¿Yo que le hice?

-¡COMO QUE, QUE ME HICISTE!- dijo Saeko echa una furia (jejejeje casi sacando fuego por la boca xD) ¡ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON CUANDO NO ME PEDISTE AYUDA, A MI, A TU MADRE!

-Solo por eso- dijo Kyoske desinteresado- Pensé que por algo mas serio...

-¡COMO QUE ALGO MAS SERIO, TE JURO KYOSKE HAZUKATAYA QUE CUANDO SEAS MI SIRVIENTE POR UNA SEMANA TE VOY A PONER A PARTIR CHALLOTES!-

-Tranquila querida no es para tanto- dijo Takashi con una gota detrás de su cabeza

-¡NADIE ME ENTIENDE!- TTOTT lloro Saeko- ¡FUMMA QUERIDO REGAÑALOS POR QUE TODOS SON MALOS CONMIGO!

-¿Con miel?- dijo Fumma

*Nadie entiende lo que dijo Fumma*

-¿Fumma te sientes bien?- pregunto Tadase

-No quiero ser rey- dijo Fumma

*todos se le quedan mirando extraño a Fumma*

-¿Fumma, pequeño estas bien?- pregunto Saeko preocupada

-No en este momento no quiero agua- dijo Fumma

*Todos se quedan con cara de WTF*

-Tadase, Kyokse ¿saben que tiene Fumma?- pregunto Takashi

-Ni una pista- dijo Tadase

-Tampoco se- dijo Kyoske

*Saeko inspecciona la cara de Fumma*

-Saeko, ¿que haces?- pregunto Bernardo

-Mmmmmmm-

-¿Mama?-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah-

-¿Querida?-

-Interesante-

-¿Mami?-

-¡Aja! Es por una chica- dijo Saeko triunfante

-Momoko...- susurro Tadase

-¿Que dijiste hijo?- pregunto Takashi

-El dijo Momoko- dijo Kyoske serio

-¿La chica que le gusta Fumma?- pregunto Bernardo

*Tadase y Kyoske asienten*

-Fumma, querido ¿que paso?- pregunto Saeko

-...-

-Fumma, di me ¿que paso?-

-...-

-Fumma...-

*Fumma mira directa mente en los ojos a Saeko*

-No paso nada- dijo Fumma serio y triste (como yo cuando veo mi boleta final T.T) mientras se levantaba y salia de la mansión

-*suspiro* ¿Fue tan malo?- pregunto Saeko

Con Fumma...

"FLASH BACK"

-Era tu pasión- dijo Fumma

-No es cierto-

-Claro que lo es- dijo Fumma- Desde pequeña cantabas

-¡POR QUE NO CANTAS Y YA!- grito Kyoske molesto

-¡POR QUE NO Y YA!-

-No se que te paso, antes te encanta cantar- dijo Tadase

-Tu canción favorita era "Stand in the Rain" recuerdas- dijo Fumma

-¡COMO LO SABES!-

-¿Que?-

-¡QUE COMO MIERDA SABES ESO!-

-Momoko...- dijo Miyako

-¡EXIJO SABER, COMO SABEN ESO DE MI!-

-Solo lo sabemos y ya- dijo Tadase

-Pero teníamos razón- dijo Kyoske- Por que no cantas como cuando tenias 6

-¡NO LES IMPORTA!-

-¡MOMOKO CALMATE!- grito Kaoru

-¡NO, NO LO HARE!-

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Miyako preocupada

-¡NADA, Y MAS LES VALE QUE SE OLVIDEN DE LO QUE SABEN DE MI!-

-¿Por que antes cantabas y ahora no?- pregunto Tadase

-¡Y A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA!-

-¡MUCHO NOS IMPORTA MUCHO!- grito Fumma

-¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE MI, ENTONCES NO SE METAN EN MI VIDA MEJOR USTEDES TRES OLVIDENSE DE MI YA QUE YO SI ME OLVIDARE DE USTEDES!-

-*dolido* ¡BIEN LO HAREMOS!- grito Fumma

-BIEN- grito Momoko antes de salir azotando la puerta del salón

(La maestra no noto que Momoko se había ido, ya que el ruido del salón era tan fuerte que nadie noto los gritos del grupo)

-¿Que le pasa a Momoko?- pregunto Kyoske

-Sea lo que sea no es bueno- dijo Kaoru

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Tadase

-Momoko no es débil, algo muuuuy malo debió de pasar que hace que se comporte así- dijo Miyako

*Fumma se preocupa*

_**-¿Que es lo que te pasa Momoko?, mi papa dijo que antes cantar era tu pasión, por que ya no quieras cantar-**_

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

_**-¿Que te paso Momoko?-**_

Fumma estaba caminando por las calles, preocupado, dolido. Desde ese día no había dejado de pensar en varias razones por las cuales Momoko reaccionaria así, pero no eran suficiente. Necesitaba saber que le paso. Necesitaba saber como se encontraba, ¿se encontraba bien? no lo sabia pero, no sabia por que, pero tenia una urgencia de saber si Momoko estaba bien.

-Me da uno de fresa, ¿por favor?- pregunto una voz de chica

_**-Un momento...-**_

-Enseguida señorita- dijo una voz de un hombre

-Gracias-

_**-Esa voz...Momoko-**_

Y efectiva mente...Momoko estaba justo enfrente de el en un pequeño puesto de helados.

_**-Se ve hermosa como siempre-**_

-Aquí tiene su helado-

-Gracias señor es usted muy amable-

-¡Momoko!- grito Fumma

*Momoko se voltea y cuando ve quien la llamo frunce el ceño*

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Momoko con tono frió

-Momoko yo...-

-¿tu que?-

-Quería saber que estuvieras bien-

*Momoko se extraña*

_**-El...el estaba preocupado...¿por mi? pero...el es un RRBZ el odia a las chicas, según el tienen piojos-**_

-¿Estabas preocupado...por mi?- pregunto Momoko sin creerse lo que había oído

-*sonrojo*Si...aunque tu no quieras que me preocupe por ti...ya que me metí un tu vida y tu me dijiste que me olvidara de ti...pero no pudo- dijo Fumma con nerviosismo

_**-No puedo creer que el...el es Brick-**_

-*sonrojo* Gracias...y perdón por como reaccione cuando, bueno lo que paso- dijo Momoko

-Es que...antes tu cantabas y decías que era tu vida- dijo Fumma

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo Momoko mirando el suelo

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Fumma

-Fumma...no me gusta recordar la razón por la cual deje de cantar- dijo Momoko seria

-Momoko...solo quiero saber, quiero saber por que sufres tanto para que...-

-¿Para que? Para burlarte de mi- dijo Momoko molesta

-Para protegerse de ello- dijo Fumma serio

_**-El...el no es Brick...el es otra persona...una persona maravillosa-**_

_**-Yo le dije que la protegería y...lo digo enserio...no dejare que nadie ni nada le haga daño. Siento como si fuera mi obligacion, pero eso si no dejare de ser malo xP-**_

-Bri...Fumma, gracias pero...lo que me paso es algo que...que no...no puedo dejar ir- dijo Momoko soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas

*Momoko se trata de ir pero Fumma le agarra su brazo delicada mente*

-Momoko...di me, te lo ruego, por favor *Fumma delicada mente seca sus lágrimas* no quiero verte sufrir, por eso necesito saber ¿que paso?-

-Fumma...-

_**-Por favor di me, necesito saber para que pueda detener tu sufrimiento-**_

_**-El no puede ser un RRBZ, y si lo es...acaso le estaré confiando mi pasado a mi enemigo-**_

-*suspiro* Esta bien, pero aquí no...-

-Entonces, ¿en donde?- pregunto Fumma

-Por aquí- dijo Momoko mientras agarraba fuertemente el brazo de Fumma y empezaba a correr a una dirección desconocida. Al poco rato Fumma empezó a correr a la velocidad de Momoko. Momoko iba nerviosa ya que le iba a revelar el secreto de por que ya no cantaba a uno de sus enemigos y aun no sabia porque, era porque el prometió protegerla o solo porque muy en el fondo se lo quería decir, pero no a Brick...si no a Fumma. Mientras que Fumma estaba entre feliz y nervioso...Feliz porque Momoko le iba a contar parte de su pasado y el la iba a ayudar a ella, pero nervioso ya que...y si descubría que había sido los RRBZ los culpables de que ya no cantara. Acaso la podía proteger...de el mismo.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Momoko cuando había llegado a una colina en el bosque de la ciudad, lejos de Peludito (Fuzzy Lumpkings creo x3) claro esta...En la colina había un árbol de blossom con muchas flores, abajo de este había un banco de piedra donde cabían por lo menos 4 personas, el lugar estaba rodeado de flores de distintos colores...era simplemente hermoso a la vista de todos.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Fumma

-Aquí es donde venia a esconderme al practicar mi canto y baile- dijo Momoko con sentimentalismo

-¿Sigues viniendo?- pregunto Fumma

-A veces, solamente cuando quiero estar a solas- dijo Momoko sentándose en el banco

*Fumma se sienta alado de Momoko*

-Se que ayer...les grite cosas que no quería- dijo Momoko con tristeza al recordar como le había gritado a todos

-No te preocupes eso ya esta en el pasado- dijo Fumma tratando de animar a Momoko

-La razón a la cual no cante es por que...tenia miedo, mas bien tengo miedo gracias a una experiencia muy fuerte que tuve hace 8 años creo...estaba decidida, me iba a convertir en una cantante exitosa o eso creía...pero en un concurso de talento en el cual los jueces decidirán si mi sueño se cumpliria o no, pero hubo un problema en el momento en el cual empecé a cantar...

"Flash Back"

En una como sala de espera se encontraba Momoko de 8 años esperando su turno para poder ir enfrente de todos para hacer lo que mas le gustaba, cantar. Momoko como siempre llevaba su coleta alta en un gran moño rojo y su vestimenta era un vestido rosa con brillos (de esos esponjosos que usan las niñas pequeñas)

-Momoko Akatsutsumi en el escenario en 2 minutos- dijo un chica en negro

-Gracias n.n- dijo Momoko alegre

-Ah y buena suerte- dijo la chica

-Muy bien Momoko esta es tu oportunidad-

-Y ahora, nuestra siguiente concursante es Momoko Akatsutsumi- dijo el anfitrión

*aplausos y porras de parte de la audiencia*

-Muy bien Momoko, ¿que talento nos demostraras hoy?- pregunto el anfitrión

-Voy a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas- dijo Momoko sonriendo

-Ah si, y cual es esa canción- pregunto en anfrition

-Hello por Evanescence- dijo Momoko

-Una muy bonita canción, ya puedes empezar- dijo el anfrition

_**Hello- Evanescence**_

_**Playground schoolbell rings, again**_

_**Rainclouds come to play, again**_

_**Has no one told you she´s not breathing?**_

_**Hello, I´m your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello...**_

*!* (disparo)

-¡!- grito el publico al notar que el anfitrión había muerto

-¿Que...que esta...pasando?-

-Lo que pasa es que si alguien se mueve muere- dijo un señor con mascara

-¡Se los advertimos!- dijo otro señor con mascara

*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! BAAAAAAAANG! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! BAAAAAAAAAANG! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!*

-Querida niña, te oímos cantar y pues queremos que cates para nosotros- dijo el que parecía el líder

-No...no cantare- dijo Momoko muy asustada

*El líder la agarra del cuello y la estampa contra el suelo*

-¡Harás lo que te digamos mocosa!- grito

"Fin del Flash Back"

Cuando llego la policía ya se había ido junto conmigo, todos en el teatro estaban paranoicos, mataron a 25 personas ese día. No se donde me mantuvieron, pero si se que me mantuvieron por 2 semanas. Cada día me obligaron a cantar y bailar para su gusto,si no les gustaba me pegaban con lo que encontraran y hubo algunas veces en las cuales llegaron a lastimarme con una daga. Me daban de comer pan y agua, con eso sobreviví. Por suerte me encontraron y rescataron, me mandaron al hospital y ahí estuve por 3 meses. Ahora cada vez que canto recuerdo sus rostros y como me maltrataban, no puedo superar ese dolor por mas que pueda. He intentado volver a cantar pero, por mas que intento no puedo y *Momoko empieza a llorar* yo solo quiero olvidar ese momento...

-Momoko...-susurro Fumma

_**-Me siento tan mal, Momoko ha sufrido tanto y el viernes casi la obligamos a cantar-**_

*Fumma abraza a Momoko*

-Fumma...-

-Momoko, te hago esta promesa, yo, YO te protegere de cualquier cosa sin importar lo que sea. Yo haré que olvides eso momentos horribles y te juro que si alguien te quiere hacer daño, le partiré la cara- dijo Fumma

-Fumma...-

*Momoko empieza a llorar mas fuerte y abraza Fumma fuertemente*

-Gracias- dijo Momoko entre el llanto

-*Fumma empieza a acariciar el cabello de Momoko suavemente (como si tuviera miedo de romperla)* Yo estoy aquí Momoko, y siempre lo estaré- dijo Fumma

_**-No se si hice lo correcto al confiar en Brick, lo malo es de que no estoy segura si el es Brick-**_

_**-Momoko, te juro que te protegere de todo, incluso de los RRBZ-**_

Y hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy jajajajajaja ^.^ ¿les gusto? jeje espero que si jeje, aquí ya empezó un poco de MomokoXFumma jajaja y pronto habrá mas o eso espero xD

Hoy no creo poder contestar review ya que aquí ya son las 11:24 pm y pues ya no tengo energías para mas jajaja xD hoy subí una montaña ¡a pie! y me mato jajaja aparte de que mañana tengo escuela, si quieren saber que montaña subí se llama "Pikes Peak" y esta en colorado y son como 14,000 y algo pies o no se no preste mucha atención xP pero eso si en el próximo capitulo contesto todos lo review ¡lo prometo! jajaja eso si para los que me preguntaron lo de deviantart pues me pueden buscar como "bumbatwint-chan" y pueden ver todas las imagenes que tengo jejeje. Y pues aquí me despido jeje.

Biie Biie

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	10. Que la pesadilla empiece

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ forever"**_

Hola jejeje :3 otro capitulo ya esta aquí, lo lamento si me tarde jaja estuve castigada (de nuevo) por una tontería jajaja xD pero ya estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capitulo y (sonido de tambores) en el próximo capitulo los RRBZ empezaran a ser los esclavos de Saeko BUAJAJAJA ¡sufrirán! jajaja. Pero mientras, espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy ^.^

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Que la Pesadilla Empiece"**_

Nos encontramos en el salón de Mis Keane, donde las chicas están conversando, bueno dos de ellas están aburridas hasta morir mientras que la otra esta mas feliz que una lombriz contando lo que había pasado en el nuevo capitulo de Johnny Cosmo.

-Y entonces Johnny salto y le dio una patada voladora al malo rescatando a la chica para después cabalgar bajo el amanecer *-*- contó Momoko

-Que emocionante Momoko- dijo Miyako con una gran gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-Estas bromeando eso fue lo mas estúpido y aburrido del mundo- dijo Kaoru- Te aseguro que el programa Johnny Cosmo es el mas...

De repente una aura maligna mas fuerte que la del mismísimo HIM empieza a aparecer, cortesía de Momoko

-¡¿El mas...QUE!?-

-El mas adorado y maravilloso programa en todo el mundo jejejeje- dijo Kaoru nerviosa, tal vez ella era la mas ruda pero cuando Momoko o Miyako se enojaban, salvese quien pueda.

-Me alegro ^.^- dijo Momoko mientras el aura maligna desaparece

-Hola chicas- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa que se dirige principal mente a Miyako mientras se sentaba en su asiento

-Que tal- dijo Fumma mientras se sentaba sin quitar su vista de Momoko

-Hoga- dijo Kyoske mientras se terminaba su desayuno (huevos con tocino xP) y se sentaba

-Hola- dijeron las chicas al unisono

-¿Ya estas mejor Momoko?- pregunto Tadase

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Momoko sin entender

-Lo del viernes- dijo Kyokse

-Ahhhhhh eso- dijo Momoko nerviosa

_**-Que tal si Brick o Fumma, como sea les contó de lo que paso-**_

-Si, pero aun me niego a cantar- dijo Momoko

-Esta bien- dijo Kaoru

-No te obligaremos- dijo Miyako

-Gracias- dijo Momoko- Fumma, ¿puedo hablarte por un momento?

-Claro- dijo Fumma saliendo del salón junto con Momoko

-Chicas, ¿ustedes saben por que Momoko ya no canta?-pregunto Kyokse

-Ni idea- dijo MIyako

-¿Ustedes?- pregunto Kaoru

-Tampoco- dijo Tadase

-¿Creen que Fumma sepa?- pregunto Miyako mientras veía a Momoko y a Fumma platicando

-No lo creo- dijo Tadase

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Miyako

-Ayer que llego nos contó que se encontró con Momoko pero ella se negó a contarle algo, entonces que decidió dejarlo así para ya no hacerla enojar- explico Kyokse

-Eso explica por que Momoko estaba de tan buen humor hasta que Tadase le recordó lo del viernes- dijo Kaoru molesta

-Perdón- dijo Tadase

-No lo sabias así que practica mente no es tu culpa- dijo Miyako consolando a Tadase

-Lo mejor sera no mencionar el tema de nuevo nunca mas- dijo Kyokse

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kaoru

-Y yo- dijeron Miyako y Tadase juntos

Con Momoko y Fumma...

-Entonces, ¿no les dijiste nada?- pregunto Momoko

-No te preocupes, les mentí diciendo que no me quisiste decir y que la mejor opción para mi era dejarte en paz y no volverte a preguntar ese tema- dijo Fumma

-Gracias, por un momento pensé que les habías dicho- dijo Momoko sonrojándose levemente

-Ese es un secreto que tu me confiaste y no se lo diré a nadie- dijo Fumma

-No sabes me alegra oír eso- dijo Momoko dándole un rápido abrazo (pero para Fumma fue una eternidad :3) a Fumma

-De...de nada-

-Jajaja, volvamos al salón antes de que nos regañen-

*Fumma asiente*

En el salón...

-Buenos días clase- dijo Mis Keane- Hoy tendremos un experimento de ciencias y para eso necesito que formen equipos de tres

Como siempre las chicas formaron un equipo en menos de 1 segundo, dejando a los chicos tristes ya que ellos quieren trabajar con ellas. No tuvieron de otra mas que formar un equipo entre ellos.

-Muy bien, ahora que todos están en un equipo les explicare que...*Mis Keane empieza a oler el salón* Díganme que ustedes no huelen a ...¿huevos con tocino?

*Kyoske se pone nervioso, mientras que las Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Fumma y Tadase rien por lo bajo*

Saben que, debe de ser mi imaginacion jajaja..ejem...ejem...asi que como iba diciendo este es un experimente que demostrara sus habilidades en trabajo en equipo. Hoy van a aprender como hacer fuego entre verde-azul.

-Que eso no es muy peligroso- susurro Miyako

-Si no lo hacemos correctamente podemos quemarnos- dijo Momoko

-Ufff que peligroso- susurro Kaoru con sarcasmo

-Muy bien clase, lo que tienen que hacer es mandar a un integrante de su equipo por sulfato de cobre pentahidratado

-Yo iré- dijo Miyako mientras se paraba e iba por el material que era un polvo color azul

-Muy bien, lo siguiente en la lista es que manden a otro integrante del equipo por un vaso de alcohol-

-Me toca- dijo Kaoru mientras iba por un pequeño vaso de plástico con alcohol un poco mas de la mitad

-Y por ultimo, la persona que queda deberá venir por un recipiente de porcelana hondo y un encendedor-

-Muy bien- dijo Momoko mientras agarraba un recipiente de porcelana con dibujos de flores amarillas y un encendedor color morado

-Y ahora que tenemos todos los ingredientes quiero que abran sus libros en las paginas 456 y 457, ahí encontraron con detalles lo que tienen que hacer, yo estaré caminando por el salón por si tienen alguna duda o problema en el cual los pueda ayudar- dijo Miss Keane- Ya pueden empezar

Con los chicos...

-Muy bien- dijo Fumma- Aquí dice que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es esparcir el sulfato de cobre pentahidratado sobre el recipiente de porcelana y que nos debemos de asegurar de que este completa mente esparcido al fondo del recipiente para que no prendamos en fuego las demás cosas

-Listo- dijo Tadase- Y todo esta bien esparcido

Con las chicas...

-Después de que hayan esparcido completa mente el sulfato de cobre prehidratado deben rociarlo en alcohol sin derramar ninguna gota, de lo contrario el fuego podría salirse del tazón y causar daños

-Listo- dijo Kaoru mientras que rociaba cuidadosa mente todo el sulfato de cobre prehidratado

Con los chicos...

-Y por ultimo, cuidadosa mente deben encender el sulfato de cobre. Deben notar como empezara a agarrar un color azul para después irse convirtiendo en un color verde azulado, muy parecido al aqua- dijo Kyokse

-Ok, aquí vamos- dijo Fumma mientras que cuidadosa mente prende el sulfato de cobre prehidratado

-WOW *-*- dijeron los chicos al ver como el fuego empezaba a cambiar de color

-Muy bien echo chicos- los felicito Mis Keane

-Gracias ^.^-

Con las chicas...

-¿Listas?- pregunto Momoko

*Kaoru y Miyako asienten*

*BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP*

-Oh no- dijo Miyako

-Por que cuando vamos a hacer fuego verde nos tienen que llamar- se quejo Kaoru

-Lo malo es de que no se si Mis Keane nos dejara salir con una de nuestras excusas- dijo Momoko

-Tienes razón- dijo Miyako

-Yo tengo la solución pero...dolerá- dijo Kaoru

-Oh no, no una de tus travesuras- dijo Momoko

-Es la única manera-

-Muy bien- dijo Miyako

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Momoko

-Así me gusta- dijo Kaoru

Con los chicos...

-¡Genial, nuestro primer experimento y nos salio a la perfección!- dijo Kyokse

-Yo creí que ibamos a hacer algo estúpido como de costumbre- dijo Tadase

-Yo tambien lo pensé jajaja- dijo Fumma- Lo bueno es de que todo salio bien y que nadie salio herido

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- se quejaron las chicas

Con las chicas, 3 minutos antes...

-¿Están listas?- pregunto Kaoru

-No lo se Kaoru, en estos momentos como que me estoy arrepintiendo- dijo Miyako asustada

-Nada mas nos prenderemos las manos con fuego verde, no seas una bebita llorona- dijo Kaoru

-Kaoru, Miyako tiene razón a una si le da miedo esto pero...lo tenemos que hacer por el bien de la ciudad- dijo Momoko un poco asustada

-Muy bien- dijo Miyako con nervios

-Momoko ya sabes que hacer- dijo Kaoru

*Momoko asiente*

*Las tres acercas su mano con sulfato de cobre prehidratado*

-Aquí vamos- dijo Momoko al momento en el cual ella con el encendedor prendía el recipiente y sus manos...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- se quejaron las chicas

-¡DUELE!- grito Miyako

-¡Niñas, ¿Que paso?!- pregunto Mis Keane alterada al ver a las chicas con fuego verde en sus manos

-Cuando prendimos el fuego unas chispas saltaron del recipiente y nos dio en las manos- explico Momoko

-Y de repente empezaron a arder en fuego verde- dijo Kaoru

-¡Santo cielo!-

-¡CHICAS!- gritaron los RRBZ

Rápidamente los chicos ayudan a apagar el fuego de las manos de las chicas, claro, cada quien con su contra parte (:3)

-¿Miyako, estas bien?- pregunto Tadase muy preocupado

-Creo, auch, pero aun así gracias- dijo Miyako con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que, si le dolía la mano

-¿Momoko, te duele mucho?- pregunto Fumma preocupado

-No mucho, auch, pero gracias- dijo Momoko

-¿Kaoru, como esta tu mano?- pregunto Kyokse preocupado

-Bien y por cierto gracias- dijo Kaoru

-Chicas lo mejor sera que vayan a la enfermería- dijo Mis Keane

-Si- dijeron las chicas mientras se apresuraban de salir del salón llendo rápidamente a la azotea

-Mas vale que sea importante, ya que si no lo es crean me que destruiré a Poochi con mi martillo- dijo Kaoru

-Hyper Blossom-

-Rolling Bubbles-

-Poweres Buttercup-

-¡PPGZ!-

-Profesor, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Blossom a través de su cinturón

-¡Deben de venir lo mas rápido posible al laboratorio, ES UNA EMERGENCIA!-explico el Profesor

-Muy bien profesor vamos para allá- dijo Blossom- ¡Vamos chicas!

Y las tres PPGZ salieron volando con directo al laboratorio.

Con los chicos...

-Estoy preocupado por Miyako, estoy segura que fue una quemadura grave- dijo Tadase preocupado

-Yo también estoy preocupado por Momo- dijo Fumma

-¿Momo?- pregunto Kyokse

-Si, Momo, así es como yo la llamo- dijo Fumma

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto Tadase

-Desde la próxima vez que la vea- dijo Fumma

-Wow-

-Calla te Kyokse-

Con las chicas...

Las chicas llegaron al laboratorio a los 3 minutos exactos.

-¡Profesor!-

-¡Ya llegamos!-

¿¡Cual es la emergencia?!-

-Chica, que bueno que llegaron, no sabemos como controlar esta situación- explico el profesor

-Estamos en una situación muy critica que depende de su ayuda- dijo Ken

-¿Que paso?-

-Es Mojo y el...-

-¿El que?-

-¡ESTA LLORANDO SIN CONTROL!- dijo Poochi

*Las chicas se caen al suelo cómicamente xP*

-¡PARA ESO NOS LLAMARON!- grito Buttercup echa una furia escupiendo fuego por su boca

-Pe...pero...pero- trato de decir el profesor

-¡NADA DE PEROS!- grito Bubbles

-Es que no entienden...- dijo Ken

-¡NOS VALE...-

-¡MOMOKO LENGUAJE!- grito Bubbles

-¡NO NOS IMPORTA, CONTENTA!- grito Blossom

-Chicas si ustedes lo vieran, crean me no se lo crearían- dijo Poochi

-Miren les diremos muuuuuuy lento- dijo Miyako

-A nosotras- dijo Kaoru

-No nos- dijo Miyako

-¡IMPORTA!- grito Momoko

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- lloro Mojo- ¡PPGZ TIENEN QUE AYUDARME, BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

*o-O*

-¿Mojo?- preguntaron las chicas extrañadas por la extraña actitud

-¡MIS NIÑOS ME DEJARON POR UNOS RICACHONES SIN CORAZON!-

-¿De que hablas Mojo?- pregunto Miyako

Con los chicos...

-¡Por fin terminaron las clases!- dijo Kyokse feliz

-Oigan, ¿y si vamos a ver como se encuentran las chicas?- sugirió Tadase

-Tadase tiene razón, las chicas se quemaron y les dolía aunque no lo admitían, lo mejor sera ver como están- dijo Fumma

-Entonces vamos- dijo Kyokse

Al llegar a la enfermería la encontraron vacía, a excepción de la enfermera que se encontraba llenando unos papeles que parecían importantes.

-Ah, no los vi llegar, díganme ¿en que los puedo ayudar?- pregunto la enfermera con un tono dulce

-Vinimos a buscar a Miyako Gotokuji- dijo Tadase

-Kaoru Matsubara- dijo Kyokse

-Y Momoko Akatsutsumi- dijo Fumma

-Ellas no han estado aquí- dijo la enfermera

-Pero se quemaron con fuego verde- dijo Tadase

-Nadie a venido aquí mas que tres niños con dolor de estomago- explico la enfermera

-Que extraño- dijo Fumma

-La maestra las mando aquí- dijo Kyoske

-Y nunca regresaron al salón- dijo Tadase

-Eso si no lo se, pero lo que pudo haber pasado es que un maestro las vio, les pregunto que les paso en las manos y las mandaron a su casa- dijo la enfermera

-Posible mente- dijo Tadase

-Bueno- dijo Kyokse

-Muchas gracias- dijo Fumma

-No hay de que, cuiden se- dijo la enfermera

-Que extraño, nunca fueron a la enfermería- dijo Tadase

-No hay que darle muchas vueltas- dijo Kyokse

-Lo mejor sera preguntarles mañana que paso- dijo Fumma

*Kyokse y Tadase asienten*

-Vámonos a casa- dijo Kyokse

Con las chicas...

-Así que eso paso- dijo Bubbles

-Si...me rompieron el corazón TTOTT- lloraba Mojo

Exacto, Mojo les contó todo lo que había pasado con los oficiales, como los RRBZ abandonaron a Mojo y todo lo que había pasado ese día. Ya que después de eso lo único que Mojo había echo era llorar y llorar de la depresión que sentía en esos momentos. (xP)

-Pues estoy de acuerdo con los oficiales, eres una muy mala madre- dijo Blossom

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!- grito Mojo- Pero entonces me ayudaran a obligar a mis niños que vuelvan conmigo

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas por un momento, la tensión era cada vez mas grande. Que le iban a decir. Todos estaban seguros que le iban a decir que si ya que, bueno, ERAN LOS RRBZ. Los chicos mas odiados por loas chicas. Pero...

-No- dijeron las chicas con tono seco

-¡¿QUEEEEE!?-

-Por que los obligaríamos a volver contigo- dijo Bubbles

-También tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran y vivir con quien quieran- dijo Blossom

-Y aparte eres un mono estúpido- dijo Buttercup

-Vámonos chicas- dijo Momoko

-Y así las chicas se fueron del laboratorio dejando a los demás con la quijada hasta el suelo.

Con los chicos...

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijeron los chicos cuando entraron a su casa

-Bienvenidos sean- dijeron las mucamas

-Hola niños- dijo Bernardo

-Mis pequeños- dijo Saeko

-Hola- dijeron los chicos

-¿Ya se fue papa?- pregunto Tadase

-Si- dijo Saeko- Y no volverá dentro de una semana

-Al igual que nosotros- dijo Bernardo

-¿De que hablas abue?- pregunto Fumma

-¿No recuerdan que tienen que hacer por una semana completa?- pregunto Bernardo

*Los RRBZ niegan con la cabeza*

-Esta semana es la semana en la cual serán mis esclavos- dijo Saeko con una sonrisa malévola- Así que las mucamas y Bernardo tienen 1 semana completa de vacaciones jajajaja

-¡¿QUEEE?!-

-Y no irán a la escuela esta semana ya que serán mis esclavos las 24 horas del día sin faltar ni un solo segundo- dijo Saeko

-¡¿QUEEEEE!?-

-Empezaran mañana a las 4:05 am, sin falta- dijo Saeko

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

-Pero no se preocupen, nos divertiremos mucho- dijo Saeko con tono terrorífico

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Y hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy jajajaja uffff un día entero escribiendo después de haber llegado de la escuela jajaja. Ah y por cierto voy a necesitar ayuda con el próximo capitulo que espero pueda subir lo mas pronto que pueda. Por favor si pueden cuando me dejen un review me pueden poner cualquier cosa que quieran que los RRBZ hagan siendo esclavos de Saeko jajaja las que quieran y por su puesto que las tratare de usar todas jajajaja No importa lo locas que sean ^.^ jejejeje así que porfaaaaaaaaaa dejen un review diciendo como quieren que los RRBZ sufran BUAJAJAJAJA jijiji n.n

_**Dickory5**_: Si lamentable mente si T.T pero aun así gracias por tu review ^.^

_**karla-shine20**_: ¿Te hice llorar? awwwww que tierno jajaja perdón es que leí tu review y lo primero que pensé fue "Awwwwww ternura" jajaja xP Gracias por tu review xD

_**DaniRow-DN**_: Si pues al parecer si jijiji Fumma va a protegerla de Brick jejeje se que suena extraño jaja No sabes el alivio que sentí cuando leí que te encanto el capitulo jaja :D Gracias por tu apoyo ^.^

_**ppg y yo**_: Jajajajajaj tus reviews siempre me levantan el animo jajajaja no te preocupes al principio yo también pensé "¿Y si pongo que la vio...?" siiiiiii pero no te preocupes si tu eres una pervertida, eres una pervertida conmigo jajajajaja aaaaaaay sexto grado así te deja jajaja. En el próximo cap Saeko usara a los chicos de sirvientes jajaja no se te olvide poner cualquier castigo que quieres que cumplan jajaja

_**PonyLover73**_: Jejejej que bueno que te hice llorar, así sufrirás como yo cuando vimos Bambi TTOTT que película mas triste matan a su mama. Si, Fumma si entendió su dolor algo que muchas personas no hacen ejem...ejem...jajajaja. Todavía no se si Boomer o Butch le van a hacer algo a ella, pero siendo Blossom, no Momoko...Y en el próximo capitulo Kyokse sufrirá jajajaja ya no te preocupes n.n y si, si me reí con tu review ^.^

_**MyRRBZxD**_: Jajajajaja :O después TTOTT y al final :3 jajaja me alegra que te disfrutaste el capitulo y espero que también disfrutes este jajaja n.n Y si, en el PROXIMO capitulo sabrás que pasara. Pero tu tambien puedes ponerles castigos así que no dudes en dejar un review con cualquier castigo que se te ocurra ponerles jajajaja

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ**_: Gracias por tu review! ^.^

_**lizbeth-zita**_: Me alegra que te gustara n.n ¡SIIIIII! Fumma la va a proteger jajajaja. Gracias por tu review! xD

Y pues bueno yo ya acabe aquí jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara...aun no se como se llamara jajajaa :P pero pensare en algo jajaja

Biie Biie

REVIEWS!


	11. Una semana en el infierno

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ forever"**_

Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que la escuela me tiene LOCAAAAA! Pero bueno ya termine el capitulo y con eso estoy contenta :) Se que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando este capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo espero que sea de su agrado ^.^ Nos vemos abajo n.n

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Una semana en el infierno"**_

En la mansión Hazukataya se encontraban todas las mucamas (que eran unas 35 xP) saliendo de la mansión Hazukataya ya que, como lo había dicho Saeko, tenían una semana entera de vacaciones incluyendo nuestro muy buen amigo Bernardo que en estos momentos estaba teniendo unas "pequeñas" dificulta des saliendo de la casa. ¿Por que? Por que los muy guapos, fuertes y muy valientes RRBZ estaban aferrados a su pierna llorando inconsolablemente y pues...no lo dejaban...ir.

-Chicos, chicos, ¡Ya suelten me!- grito Bernardo mientras movía sus brazos cómicamente

-No te vayas abuelo- TT-TT lloraba Tadase

-No nos dejen por una semana- TT-TT lloraba Fumma

-Lleva me a mi, deja los a ellos si es necesario- TT-TT lloraba Kyokse

*Fumma y Tadase fulminan con la mirada a Kyokse*

-*risa nerviosa* jejeje, digo lleva nos a todos- lloro Kyoke

-¡NI LOCO ME QUEDO AQUI!- grito Bernardo asustado, ¿Y si Saeko cerraba la puerta antes de que pudiera salir? ¿Lo iba a poner a sufrir como lo haría con ellos?

-Porfavoooooooooooooooooor- dijeron los RRBZ con carita como la del Gato con Botas jijijij (he visto demasiado esa película jajaja :3)

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Y NO- dijo Bernardo mientras sacude fuertemente a los RRBZ de su pierna sacándolos volando (Para ser un anciano tiene fuerza jajaja :P)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- se quejaron los RRBZ al salir volando

-Chicos, nos vemos en una semana- dijo Bernardo- *susurro* si es que sobreviven

-Bernardo, ¿crees que mama nos torture mucho?- pregunto Tadase con dulzura

-No lo creo- dijo Bernardo- ¡LO SE!

Después de decir esas "hermosas" palabras (xD) Bernardo salio como un torpedo (torpedo, repito torpedo, no se den mala ideas jajaja :3) dejando polvo levantando se del suelo

-Coff, coff, coff Bernrdo si que corre rapido para ser un señor de su edad- dijo Fumma a lo cual Tadase y Kyokse asienten

-Nos vemos en una semana señorita Saeko- dijo la ultima mucama

-Hasta pronto- dijo Saeko para después cerrar la puerta lentamente- Chicos, ¿por que no se van a dormir?

-¿Que?- preguntaron los RRBZ sin entender, ¿que no esta iba a ser la peor semana de sus vidas?

-Quiero que se vayan a dormir ya que jajajaja mañana empezaran a ser mis esclavos y pues quiero que tengan la suficiente energía para el día jajajajajajajajajajaja BUAJAJAJAJA-

_**-Estamos fritos- pensó Fumma**_

_**-Somos los RRBZ y eso no nos asusta- pensó Kyokse**_

_**-Creo que moje mis pantalones- pensó Tadase**_

_**-Esta semana se arrepentirán de todo lo que han echo, les quitare esas ganas de ser malos quieran o no- penso Saeko**_

-Ya vayan se a descansar- dijo Saeko

-Si- dijeron antes de subirse cada uno a su habitación (recuerdan la placa de Kyokse, la que tiene su nombre, Tadase y Fumma también tienen una con sus nombres)

_**Día 1, 6 días restantes...**_

Se encontraban dormidos nuestros guapisimos RRBZ, soñando cada uno con sus tonterías. Fumma soñaba que era rey y de repente quiso un pastel, su gran ministro hizo traer 500 pasteles no mas para el (xP) Kyoske soñaba que en el mar en una lancha iba a remar, mas de repente al embarcar, se callo de la cama y se puso a llorar (jajajajajaja no se crean xD ni siquiera sintió el golpe entonces se quedo a dormir en el piso x3 jajajaja. Creo que escuche demasiado Cri Cri jajaja) Y Tadase soñaba con con ser bueno, ayudar a los que lo necesitan y salvar a la ciudad, pero eso no iba a pasar, o si...

-¡LEVANTENSE FLOJOS!- grito Saeko por un micrófono conectado a un estereo 70x100 metros afuera en el jardín. Haciendo que la mansión empezara a sacudirse violentamente

-¡TERREMOTOOOOOOOO!- grito Tadase

-¡TENEMOS QUE EVACUAR!- grito Fumma

-¡MUJERES Y KYOKSE PRIMERO!- grito Kyokse

El ruido fue tanto que los RRBZ fueron obligados a dejar la mansión para estar a salvo.

-¿Desde cuando tenemos ese estero?- pregunto Tadase sobando se sus oídos

-¿Les gusta? Lo acabo de comprar, y mas vale que se acostumbren a el ya que con este bebe los estaré despertando a esta hora del día- dijo Saeko sonriente

-¡Pero son las 3:00 am!- se quejo Kyokse

-¡NO ME LEVANTE LA VOZ SEÑORITO!- grito Saeko por el micrófono

-Si mama- dijo Kyokse asustado

-¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy mama?- pregunto Tadase con una voz tierna para ver si su mama le podría dar un trato mejor que al de sus hermanos

-A, se me había olvidado algo muy importante jajajaja...desde ahora sera mejor que me llamen "Líder Suprema, la Mejor Mama de Todas" jajaja o aun mejor "Asombrosa Mega Super Genial Inteligente Bonita Hermosa Suprema Mama," si ese me gusta mas-

-¿Y si te decimos "Líder Suprema"?- sugirió Fumma

-*suspiro* Supongo que con eso bastara- dijo Saeko

-Entonces, ¿cual va a ser nuestra primera tarea Líder Suprema?- pregunto Kyoske

-Su primera tarea como mis esclavos sera...mmmm...¡Ya se! quiero que limpien la casa de pies a cabeza (cortesía de leolover y ppg y yo) con esto *saca unos disfraces de no se donde* puesto-

-¡CON ESO!-

Habitación principal...

-¡Estoy cansado!- se quejo Kyokse mientras limpiaba el candelabro con su cepillo de dientes color verde, con su pelo suelto, una tiara dorada, un ojo morado y vestido como...como...¿la mujer maravilla? Sip, Saeko lo obligo a ponerse el traje de la mujer maravilla.

-Deja de quejarte Kyokse que todos estamos igual- regaño Fumma mientras limpiaba las paredes de mármol, con su cepillo de dientes color rojo con el cabello amarrado en 8 coletas arriba amarradas en moños gigantes color rojo con brillos y vestido como...oh por dios...como una bailarina rusa con un tu tu muy corto para su gusto.

-Ya dejen de pelear chicos, ya tuvimos suficiente con la pelea de Kyokse- dijo Tadase mientras limpiaba el piso con su cepillo de dientes color azul, con su cabello en trenzas con cintas amarillas, vestido como...¡que rayos!...un unicornio con brillos dorados que usa botas a go-go plateadas.

-Jajajajaja Líder Suprema te puso una paliza Kyokse jajajajaja- se burlo Fumma

(Sip, como Kyoske se resistía a ponerse el traje de la Mujer Maravilla Saeko no tuvo otra opción mas que obligarlo, nada grave xP)

-¡CALLATE BAILARINA!-

-¡NO ME GRITES MUJER MARAVILLA!-

-¡Chicos dejen de pelear!- regaño Tadase

-¡CALLATE PINCHE UNICORNIO!- gritaron Fumma y Kyoske

-...-

-¡USTEDES NO ME GRITEN!-

-¡TU TAMPOCO NOS GRITES!-

-¡USTEDES ME GRITARON PRIMERO!-

-¡TU TE METISTE EN NUESTRA PELEA!-

-¡YA CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !- grito Saeko- ¡ME ESTOY CONCENTRANDO EN MI NUEVO DISEÑO Y NO ME DEJAN CONCENTRAR CON ESTE RUIDO!

-Perdón Líder Suprema-

-Veo que han limpiado muy bien-

-Hemos trabajado durante 13 horas, de las 4:00 am hasta las 5:00pm- dijo Tadase

-Estamos cansados- dijo Kyokse

-Podemos parar, ¿por favor?- pidió Fumma

-¡NOOOOOO!-

-¿Queeeeeee?-

-No terminaran hasta que YO les diga, y todavía no han terminado de limpiar ya que la sala esta echa un ¡DESASTRE!- dijo Saeko

-Pera la limpiamos hace media hora- dijo Kyokse

-¿Como puede estar sucia?- pregunto Fumma

-Líder Suprema, no me digas que TU dejaste un tiradero- dijo Tadase

-¿Yo? jijijiji no, como crees- dijo Saeko tiernamente

-¡MAMA!-

-¡NO ME LEVANTEN LA VOZ JOVENCITOS, Y APARTE ES LIDER SUPREMA PARA USTEDES!-

-Perdón Líder Suprema-

-Mejor-

-Bueno, ¿Que tan malo puede ser?- pregunto Tadase

La sala...

-O.O-

-¡ESTO ES NUESTRA SALA!-

-Sip, les dije que era un DESASTRE-

En la sala se encontraban miles, miles y miles pedazos de de tela de diferente color y tamaño. Pegamento en todos los lugares, tijeras y cintas esparcidas por todo el suelo, brillos de todos, TODOS los colores, vestidos, faldas, playeras, pantalones, todo tipo de ropa en todos los lugares que uno pudiera pensar (la chimenea, debajo de los sillones, de relleno de almohadas, en el suelo, etc.) varias cajas con diferentes cosas y toneladas de papeles con varios diseños de ropa.

-Líder Suprema, ¿como pudiste hacer todo esto en media hora?- pregunto Tadase

-Tengo que tener una nueva coleccion lista en dos semanas- explico Saeko- He trabajado como loca tratando de terminar, pero aun me faltan por lo menos 5 diseños mas, ¡YA NO TENGO MAS IDEAS! Pero bueno, mañana continuare mientras ustedes limpiaran-

-¡QUE!-

_**Día 2, 5 días restantes**_

-¿Por que tenemos que seguir usando esto?- pregunto Kyokse de muy mal humor

-Pues, pensaba que hoy podemos ir a caminar, ya saben...salir por aire fresco-

-Líder Suprema, ni creas que saldré en ESTAS condiciones- se quejo Kyokse

-Querido Kyokse son MIS esclavos y harán lo que YO quiera-

-Pero...-

-¡NADA DE PEROS!-

En el centro comercial...

-Líder Suprema- llamo Fumma

-¿Si?-

-Nunca mencionaste que te cargaríamos- dijo Fumma

-Jajajajajaja, ¿No lo hice? jajajaja se me debio de haber olvidado jajajajajaja-

Precisamente, Saeko ahora estaba siendo cargada en una carroza (cortesía de MyRRBZxD) como si fuera una reina. Todos se les quedaban viendo a ellos, pero bueno ¿quien no lo haría? Admitamos lo, era la mujer maravilla, una bailarina rusa con un tu tu muy corto, un unicornio con brillos con botas a go-go y una "reina" paseando por las calles dirigiéndose a una tienda de materiales para hacer ropa.

-Chicos es aquí- dijo Saeko

-¿Una tienda de materiales para hacer ropa?- pregunto Fumma

-Sip- dijo Saeko- Ayer se me acabo algo MUY importante

-¿Y que es eso TAAAAAAN importante?- pregunto Kyokse

-Ahhhh ya lo verán- dijo Saeko- Entremos

Adentro...

-Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala - cantaba Miyako mientras se dirige a la caja registradora para pagar una tela con diseño de burbujas

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se empezaron a reír todas las personas en la tienda excepto Miyako xP

-Líder Suprema esto es TAAAAAAAAN vergonzoso- se quejo Kyoske

-¿Kyoske?- dijo Miyako

-¿Por que tuvimos que venir? TOT- se quejo Fumma

-¿Fumma?-

-Líder Suprema, todos se están riendo de nosotros- se quejo Tadase

-¿¡Tadase?!- llamo Miyako

-Mi...Miyako- dijo Tadase con temor

-¿Lindo disfraz?- Dijo Miyako acercándose a donde estaban

-Se que me veo ridículo- dijo Tadase avergonzado

-No mucho, aunque las botas no combinan muy bien que digamos jajaja-

-Jajajajaja- se rieron Fumma y Kyoske

-¡NO SE RIAN DE SU HERMANO!- regaño Saeko

-Si Líder Suprema-

-Jiijiji-

-Perdón por no abarte presentado, jejeje, ella es nuestra madre Saeko Hazukataya- explico Tadase

-Espera, espera, LA Saeko Hazukataya- dijo Miyako sin creerse lo

-Ah, veo que me conoces- dijo Saeko con una gran sonrisa

-OH POR DIOS, yo soy como tu mas grande fan, me encantan tus diseños y no puedo esperar a ver tu nueva colección- dijo MIíyako emocionada

-Si es que la termino- dijo Saeko

-Líder Suprema a tenido problemas con los últimos 5- explico Fumma

-¡Tal vez tu me puedas ayudar!-dijo Saeko de la nada

-¿Quien...yo?-

-Claro que tu Miyako- dijo Saeko- Después de todo eres una gran diseñadora

-¿Yo?-

-Jajajajajajaja de seguro ya no recuerdas pero antes diseñabas para demostrarme que eras buenas- explico Saeko- Y eso que solo eras una pequeña niña

-Yo diseñaba para USTED-

-Jajajajajajaja si y eras muy buena, por lo que veo aun haces diseños-

-Jajajaja si-

-Me alegro, sabes que da me tu numero y un día de estos te llamo para que vengas y trabajemos en 5 diseños ¿te parece?-

-¡CLARO!-

*Miyako le da su numero a Saeko*

-Adiós chicos-

-Adiós- dijeron Fumma y Kyoske

-Gracias por la oportunidad Señorita Hazukataya-

-No hay de que Miyako-

-Adiós Tadase-

-Adiós Miyako-

-Bueno, ya nos podemos ir ya tengo lo que necesito- dijo Saeko

-¿Que era TAAAAAN importante Líder Suprema?- pregunto Fumma

-Estas telas que combina con sus tonos de piel- dijo Saeko

-¿Y para que?-

_**Día 3, 4 días restantes**_

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER QUEEEEEE!-

-Tienen que probarse mis diseños- (cortesía de PonyLover73)

-¡PERO SON DE CHICA!-

-¿Y?-

-¡QUE SOMOS CHICOS! TToTT-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, SE LOS PONEN!-

-TTOTT-

Cinco minutos después...

-Ahora si estoy segura que esta colección sera una nueva tendencia-

-¡NOS VEMOS RIDICULOS!-

Fumma en estos momentos tenia puesto un vestido/short (de esos que son un conjunto) color rosa pálido, el vestido/short es de tirantes y el short le llega al muslo. Kyoske lleva puesto un vestido verde de manga corta gruesa con corte en v que le llega un poco mas abajo del muslo. Y Tadase lleva un vestido de manga corta azul que pareciera llegar una playera negra abajo de este que le llega a las rodilla.

-Pero si se ven fabulosos- dijo Saeko alegremente

-Pero...-

-¡SE VEN FABULOSOS!-

-¡OKAAAAAAY!-T.T

-Ser los esclavos de mama es mas difícil de lo que parece- susurro Fumma

-Tiene sus altas y bajas- susurro Tadase

-Y todo por hacer travesuras, pero vale la pena- susurro Kyokse

-¡NO SUSURREN!-

-Lo sentimos T-T-

***DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG***

-¡Ya llegaron!-

-¿Qui...quienes?-

-Como que quienes, le pedí a la escuela que mandaran a ciertas personas con sus tarea jijiji y creo que ya llegaron-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

En la puerta...

-¿Creen que siquiera están en casa?- pregunto Momoko

-No es digno de los RRBZ- dijo Kaoru

-Ya les dije que su madre es Saeko Hazukataya, la MEJOR diseñadora de todo el mundo- dijo Miyako

*La puerta se abre dejando ver a Saeko*

-Bienvenidas, pasen- dijo Saeko

-Gracias, pero solo vinimos a dejar esto- dijo Momoko mostrando la tarea que llevaban

-Lo se, los chicos están en la sala- dijo Saeko

-Solo entremos a dejarles la tarea- dijo Miyako

-Mientras mas rápido se las demos, mas rápido nos iremos- dijo Kaoru

Adentro...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-O.O-

-¡¿Fumma?!-

-¡¿Ta..Tadase!?

-¡Kyokse!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA- rió Saeko

_**Día 4, 3 días restantes**_

-¡Por fin, ya extrañaba mi ropa!- dijo Kyoske alegre

-No cantes victoria- advirtió Tadase

-Tadase tiene razón, estos cuatro dias mama ha mostrado ser nuestra peor pesadilla- dijo Fumma

*Tadase asciende*

-Cuando se acabara esta semana- se quejo Kyoske

-Solo 3 días mas- dijo Tadase

-¿Me pregunto que haremos hoy?- pregunto Fumma

-Hoy Tadase limpiara el baño de Bernardo (cortesía de lizbeth-zita n.n) Fumma tu iras al centro comercial a comprarme unas cosas (cortesía de dickory5 xP)y Kyoske tu seras mi modelo para trenzas (cortesía de ppg y yo ^.^)- explico Saeko

-Me toca limpiar un baño- dijo Tadase con asco- Lo bueno es que es el de Bernardo ^.^

-Jajajajajajajajajaja ¿no sabes que Bernardo es el mas DESORDENADO?-

-¿Que?-

-¡ME VAN A HACER TRENZITAS!-

-Pero no cualquier tranzas, ¡Son las nuevas trenzas!- explico Saeko- Salieron apenas ayer y necesitamos un modelo para ver si combinan con mis nuevos diseños y los de Miyako, tenemos que ir a mi oficina donde tendremos una junta con mis co-operadoras, tenemos que probarla trenza espiga, la trenza de pescado, la trenza corazón, la de sirena, la francesa y muchas mas.

-¿Por que no Fumma? el tienen pelo mas largo que yo- se quejo Kyoske

-Jajajajajaja perdedores yo tendré que ir a la tienda- se burlo Fumma

-Por cierto aquí esta mi lista-

*Saeko le da un papel con notas a Fumma y luego sonríe malevólicamente*

-Mmmm...jamas había escuchado de estas cosa, pero que tan malas han de ser-

-Bueno, ahora que ya saben que tienen que hacer ¡A trabajar!-

Baña de Bernardo...

-O.O-

Exactamente como lo había dicho Saeko, el baño de Bernardo estaba echo un DESASTRE. Uno nunca pensaría que Bernardo fuera así de desordenado, pero como muchos dicen "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada" Y este un libro con una gran sorpresa adentro.

-Diablos- susurro Tadase- Nunca me imagine esto

En el baño se encontraban cualquier tipo de crema que uno pudiera imaginar, ropa de quien sabe cuantos días, unos 15 o incluso 20 cepillos de dientes todos usados en diferentes maneras, el piso todo pegajoso, los grifos todos puercos y mucho mas...

-De aquí no salgo ni en 6 meses-

Con Saeko y Kyoske...

-¿Por que me escogiste a MI para ser TU modelo de trenzas?- pregunto Kyoske

-Jajajajajajaja ya lo veras jajajajajajajaja-

-Como digas-

Oficina de Saeko...

-¡Que date quieto!- regaño Saeko a Kyokse

-Me estas jalando mi precioso pelo T.T- dijo Kyoske

-¡Si te quedaras quieto no te jalaría tanto!-

-Pero duele T.T-

-¡No tardaría tanto si te callaras de una buena vez!-

-Pero...-

-¡QUIETO!-

-Si...-

38 minutos después...

-¡Luce muy bien!- exclamo un trabajadora

-Creo que ira muy bine con los diseños 3 y 7- dijo otra

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- opino otra

-Creo que seria mejor para los modelos 2 y 13- opino la ultima de las trabaja doras

*Todas las trabaja doras empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo haciendo mucho escandalo*

-Son muy ruidosas- susurro Kyoske

-Jajajaja mejor te acostumbras ya que van a hacer esto con cada modelo de trenzas que les muestre-

-¿Y?-

-Y todavía nos quedan 25 trenzas mas- dijo Saeko

-¡Que!-

Tienda/Farmacia...

-Ok, aquí dice que tengo que buscar toallas nocturnas extra absorbentes, pero ¿que no hay toallas en la casa?-

-Hola Fumma- saludo Momoko

-Ho..hola Momoko- dijo Fumma con nerviosismo- Lamento que me tuvieras que ver ayer, ya sabes, vestido asi...

-Seeeee fue algo traumante jajajaja- rió Momoko

-*risa triste* Jajajaja si-

-De seguro piensa que soy raro-

-¿Que viniste a comprar Momoko?- pregunto Fumma para establecer una conversacion

-Mi hermana necesitaba cosas para un proyecto de ecología, así que me mandaron a comprarlas, ¿y tu?-

-Vine a comprar toallas nocturnas extra absorbentes, algo llamado tampones creo que para destapar el baño, pastillas contra los cólicos, y pantiprotectores-

-O.O-

-¿Que?-

-o.O-

-¿Que?-

-Eso es, ¿para ti?-

-No es para mi mama, ¿por que?-

-Nada *risa nerviosa* mejor yo te las compro oh pensaran mal-

*Momoko se da media vuelta y fue a encontrar lo que Fumma necesitaba*

-¿Como que pensar mal?-

_**Día 5, 2 días restantes**_

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja-

-¡Ya no se rían!- dijo Fumma entre enojado y avergonzado

-Jajaja ¿como no sabias para que eran esas cosas?- pregunto Tadase soportando se la risa

-Solo no lo sabia- dijo Fumma avergonzado

-Jajajajajajaja hubiera pagado lo que sea, LO QUE SEA, para ver la cara que Momoko puso cuando le dijiste que necesitabas jajajajajajajaja- rió Kyoske

-¡No me lo recuerdes!-

-Chicos, chicos, ya calmen se- dijo Saeko

-Líder Suprema tienes que admitir que tu también te quieres burlar de Fuma jajajaja- dijo Kyoske

-Jajajaja desearía tenerlo en vídeo- dijo Tadase

-Pueeeeeeees-

-¡MAMAAAAA!-

-¿Que? Yo lo único que hice fue ponerte una video camara escondida que grabo la cara que puso Momoko cuando le contaste todo-

-La podemos ver- pidieron Tadase y Kyoske

-Yo ya no la tengo chicos, se la envié a su padre, Bernardo y las mucamas ^.^-

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA!-

_**Día 6, 1 día restante**_

-¿Hoy que haremos Líder Suprema?- pregunto Tadase soportando se la risa

-Hoy ustedes me darán trato de reina n.n-

-¿Que?-

-Hoy ustedes me harán manicura, pedicura, me peinaran, me maquillaran, me harán de comer y harán una escultura que muestre que buena líder suprema soy- (cortesía de leolover)

-¡Todo eso!-

-Si y sera mejor que empiecen ya-

-Si Líder Suprema-

-Por que no te sientas y relajas Líder Suprema- ofreció Tadase

-Ok-

-Muy bien chicos, tenemos que organizar nos- explico Fumma

-Yo preparare la comida- dijo Tadase

-Yo la escultura- dijo Fumma

-¡YO LA TENGO QUE ARREGLAR!-

-Sip-

-Pero...-

-Recuerda que lo hacemos por los RRBZ- explico Fumma

-Bien-

-Nosotros podemos- dijo Tadase

-¡A trabajar!-

Cocina...

_**-Muy bien, a mama le gusta mucho la comida saludable así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es Sashimi **_(Es una delicia japonesa que consiste principal mente en mariscos o pescado crudos, cortados finamente, aunque no tanto como un carpaccio) _**Aparte de que es sencillo de hacer soy bueno haciéndolos- ^.^**_

-Ok empezare con la salsas-

Escultura...

_**-Aquí ya tengo el marmól, un martillo, un clavo, mi sombrero artístico y una foto de mama asi que practica mente ya puedo empezar sin ningún problema. Que bueno que soy increíble en arte jajajajaja ^.^**_

Transformación...

_**-Ok, mama tiene tez pálida por lo cual los colores con brillos van bien en ella, creo...pero bueno, no hace nada malo intentar algo nuevo jajajajajaja-**_

(No voy a dar mucho detalle de lo que pasa ya que el capitulo ya es demasiado largo y todavía no termino así que...)

3 horas después...

-¡Termine!- dijo Kyoske triunfante

-Ya era hora-

-Quedaste perfecta- dijo Kyoske con alegría

-Gracias querido, ahora pasa me el espejo- pidió Saeko

-No sin antes dejarte ver a Fumma y a Tadase- dijo Kyoske con una sonrisa

-¡Que gran idea!- exclamo Saeko- Vamos por ellos

-Estoy frito-

Cocina...

Kyoske se adelanto a su mama para correr rápidamente a la cocina para contarle a Tadase unos pequeños problemas con la nueva transformacion de Saeko, la cual ella pensaba que era ideal para ella.

-No exageres tanto- dijo Tadase

*Saeko entra a la cocina*

-Mmmmmm huele delicioso Tadase, ¿que me preparaste?- pregunto Saeko con una gran sonrisa al ver el esplendido Sashimi

-Si...si...si Li...der Suprema- dijo Tadase nervioso al ver su mama en ESE estado

-¿Que tienes Tadase?- pregunto Saeko dudosa

-Na...nada es solo...es solo que...pues estoy...ansioso de que pruebes...mi Sashi...mi-

-Aaaah bueno jajajaja eso tiene sentido-

-*risa nerviosa* Jajajajajaja...jajaja...jaja-

*Saeko prueba el Sashimi*

-Mmmmm...coff coff...esta muy...rico- mintió Saeko

-Me alegro ^.^- dijo Tadase

-Mmmm...creo que mejor lo dejo para mas tarde coff coff-

-¿Segura Líder Suprema?- pregunto Tadase

-Muy segura- dijo Saeko entre verde y morada-Lo mejor sera ver a Fumma para ver mi estatua y después ver mi transformación n.n

-¿No se ha visto aun?- susurro Tadase

-Le dije que no se podía ver hasta que todos la veamos- susurro Kyokse nervioso

-Lo bueno es que ya le contaste a Fumma- susurro Tadase

-Sobre eso...mmmm...no le he dicho- susurro Kyoske nervioso

-Sabes que mama ya se fue con el verdad-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE?!-

Escultura...

-Fummaaaaaaaaaaaa- llamo Saeko- Espero ya este mi escultura ya que ya...llegue

-Ya esta lista mamaaaaaaa, ¡QUE MIERDA!-

-¡QUE DIJISTE JOVENCITO!-

-¡MAMA, QUE TE PASO!-

-¿A que te refieres?-

*Saeko se mira en el espejo*

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

-Mama, se que no te ves taaaaaaan bien- dijo Kyoske- pero...

-¡PERO NADA!-

Kyoske SI transformo a Saeko, no de una manera bonita, pero la transformo...Saeko en estos momentos tenia una peluca de payaso rosa, la cara llena de pintura blanco, chapas rosas, susu ojos estaban pintados con pintura color azul y morada completa mente alrededor de su ojo, pintura roja alrededor de sus labios y labial rosa. Se veía como un payaso...Uno muy feo...

-¡Te quejas de tu transformación pero no de tu "escultura"!-

-¡SE QUE ESTA FEA PERO SOLO MIRAME!-

-Oigan...eso me rompió mi corazón- dijo Fumma

-Fumma, perdón pero...¡MIRALA! esta deforme- dijo Tadase

(imaginen se la estatua como la de el Hombre Deforme)

-TTOTT No insulten mi obra maestra- dijo Fumma

(Tambien pueden ver a lo que me refiero sobre lo del Sashimi, la transformación y la escultura en mi deviantart llend - . # / j)

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-

-¿Mama?- pregunto Tadase preocupado

-¿Líder Suprema?- pregunto Fumma preocupado

-¿Saeko?- pregunto Kyoske preocupado

-Ustedes...ustedes...-

-¡FALLARON MISERABLEMENTE EN TOOOOOOOOODOOOOOO!-

_**Día 7, ultimo día**_

-Mama ayer nos puso una paliza- dijo Tadase sobando se el chichón que tenia

-No la culpo, después de todo Fumma la convirtió en un monstruo- rio Kyoske

-Mira quien habla, tu la convertiste en payaso- dijo Fumma

-Por favor no empiecen, todavía nos queda hoy y no sabemos si mama se desquitara por lo de ayer- dijo Tadase

-Espero que no- dijo Kyoske

-Pues que creen que si- dijo Saeko con tono maquiavélico- Hoy veremos mi colección completa de "El tulipán de Margarita del Campo" la telenovela MAS hermosa del universo

-¿Queee?-

-Si esclavos- dijo Saeko- Y no solo eso, mientras la vemos Kyoske TU me darás un masaje de pies, Tadase tu limpiaras MI ropa y Fumma tu estarás a mi lado para consolarme de TODO lo que pase, solo te advierto que lloro cada 1 minuto jajajaja

-¿Solo eso?- preguntaron los RRBZ confundidos

-¿Algún problema?-

-Es solo que pensamos que iba el castigo iba a ser terrorífico- dijo Fumma

*Tadase y Kyoske asienten*

-Como sea-

Durante la telenovela...

-¡NO LO HAGAS MARIA, EL NO ES EL CORRECTO!- TTOTT lloraba Saeko mientras estrujaba a Fumma tan fuerte que este estaba morado

¨Li..lider...suprema...no res...piro-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!-

-Asco...estoy tocando unos pies- se quejo Kyoske

-¡MARIA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!-

-Ya llevo 200 prendas de ropa y todavía me falta la mitad- se quejo Tadase

-Líder Suprema tiene mucha ropa ya que es una diseñadora, de segura es toda la ropa de todas sus colecciones- explico Kyoske

-Es...ver...dad-

-¡MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO TE ATREVEZ!-

-Líder Suprema si que es sentimental- dijo Tadase con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-No..res..piro...al..guien...ayu...da...por...favor-

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!-

¡Por fin termine! Este capitulo es el maaaaaaaas largo que he hecho en TODAAAA mi vida, uffff, este capitulo me tomo una semana entera. ¡CREI QUE JAMAS TERMINARIA! Pero hoy a las 11:03 pm he terminado ¡ALELUYA! Espero que les haya gustado.

_**dickory5:**_ Bueno no los mando a todos, pero mando a Fumma a comprar cosas de mujeres y chicas jajajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :)

_**catSeeU:**_ Gracias! ^.^

_**objet16:**_ Gracias y lamento la tardanza, este es uno de los capítulos mas dificiles que he echo jajaja n.n

_**lizbeth-zita:**_ Si, creo que me sobre pase con Mojo un poquito jejejejeje pero bueno :) Espero que te haya gustado la parte del baño jajaja pobre Tadase, a mi me choca cuando me ponen a limpiar el baño aparte de que apesta es pequeño e incomodo :P jejeje Gracias por tu review! :D

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review! xD

_**genesis:**_ Sip jejeje espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo de hoy :)

_**LUCKA-SAMA:**_ Te extrañaba Ane-chan, ufff, de verdad me hacia falta leer uno de tus review jajaja :3 pero se que estas ocupada, asi que no te culpo jajajajaja

_**ppg y yo:**_ Te lo escribí antes y te lo volveré a escribir, tus review siempre, SIEMPRE me levantan el animo y me hacen reír jajajajajajajaja Ya se que si los Rowdy le hacen algo malo a alguien los acusare contigo y con Saeko jajajaja :P Sip Kaoru SI esta loca ¡como yo! jajaja si ser superheroes apesta, cuando uno es niño uno sueña con ser un superheroe y salvar a la ciudad de todo pero cuando eres grande uno piensa ¡Ni madres, yo no me arriesgo por una ciudad que no sirve ni para prender velas! jajaja xD no se porque Ken, el Profesor, ni Poochie están gordos, ya que no hacen nada pero bien que comen...mmmmm...¡Son aliens! jejejejej no ¬¬ :D el alcalde es un cobarde, ni Coraje el perro cobarde es tan cobarde (ahora que lo pienso por que lo llaman el perro cobarde si siempre salvaba a Muriel o a Justo jajaja aaaaaah los buenos cartoons, que mal que ya no haya de esos :() No lo había pensado pero SI la señorita Bellum debería gobernar, ella al menos haría algo no como este alcalde que solo se sienta en una silla haciendo panza -.-* mmmm lo de alguien invitando Miyako a salir lo usare en otro capitulo jajaja si que si podrás ver a Tadase celoso jaja :3 No los puse como mucama pero si como...bueno ya sabes jajajajaja y si limpiaron la casa por un laaaaaaargoooo tiempo xD Espero que si te hayan gustado las trenzas jiiji se vería bien mono con ellas *.* y lo de Fumma mmmmmmmm...no te diré jajaja sera una sorpresa x3 tal vez lo uso, tal vez no jijiji te dejare con la pregunta :) Sip sexto es el grado mas divertido y traumador xP yo no pude dormir después de...eso o.O y no, no me dio flojera leer tu review jajaja lo leí cada vez que necesitaba ánimos para seguir, solo espero que a ti no te haya dado flojera leer este interminable capitulo :P creo que me pase un poquitititititititito jajaja

_**Pau Hyuuga:**_ Me alegra que te guste ^.^ y gracias por tu review!

_**leolover:**_ Espero que te haya gustado como puse tus castigos en el capitulo jejeje estoy nerviosa por tu opinión si no te gusta ¡ME MUERO! estoy nerviosa de por si escribiendo jajaja :) Gracias pro tu review

_**emi-nekiito:**_ Pobres de las chicas y todo para que solo encontraran a Mojo llorando pffff jajaja n.n no te preocupes, estoy segura que algún dia tu maldad sera desarrollada BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...no jajajaja xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy

_**PonyLover73:**_ Ternurita! jajaja si :) Sip el fuego verde si existe...y pues si a alguien le duele una quemadura con fuego normal, yo creo que SI a de doler jaja pero como son superheroinas no les dolió tanto :3 Jajajaja como vez use tu idea espero que te haya gustado :)

_**MyRRBZxD:**_ ¿Por que están taaaaaaaan imperativa? comiste dulces o algo así jejeje porque yo me pongo hiper activa cuando como 12 o mas galletas o cuando leo algo que me pone nerviosa :P Bueno pues si tuvieron que cargar a Saeko, algo así creo jajajaa, pero fue en publico espero no te moleste n.n Pues Saeko si invito a las chicas pero en otro momento jajaja y también las chicas los vieron en diferentes lugares :D

_**DaniRow-DN:**_ Gracias amiga! xD Me alegra que te gustara ^.^ y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ya que no los hice sufrir TANTO pero bueno jejeje

_**Miu-nia:**_ Si se lo merecen jajaja :D y si, los chicos descubren la verdad pero maaaaaaas tarde jejeje creo...no se la verdad no se cuando haré que sepan la verdad..perdón xP

Y pues bueno eso a sido todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y jejeje nos vemos jijijiji

Biie Biie n.n


	12. Heridas de Muerte, ¿Acaso Moriran?

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Hola, ya volví después de creo que SIGLOS sin actualizar o siquiera aparecerme en fanfiction, lamento eso, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar y los momentos que podía tenia que bañarme o irme a dormir...ni un mugre día en la computadora...¡ni uno! Pero ahora que terminaron los exámenes, las obras de teatro, los conciertos y los festivales donde teníamos que preparar comida soy libre, LIBREEEEEEEE jajaja. Espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy y pues nos vemos abajo n.n

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Heridas de Muerte, ¿Acaso Morirán?"**_

-Porfavoooooooooooooooooooor- pidió Momoko con cara de perrito triste

-No- dijeron Miyako y Kaoru

-Pero...pero...pero...-

-Pero nada- dijo Kaoru

-No sean malas TToTT-

-Momoko tienes que entender que no puedes hacer trampa en tu tarea- dijo Miyako- No puedes cada lunes venir a la escuela y...

-¡PASEN ME LA TAREA! TToTT-

-No te pasare la tarea que YO me pase toda la tarde haciendo- dijo Kaoru

-Pero es que no entienden TToTT- lloro Momoko

-¿Que no entendemos?- pregunto Miyako enojada

-No entienden el sufrimiento que pase -

-¿¡QUE SUFRIMIENTO!?- pregunto Miyako fastidiada ya que ella, al igual que Kaoru, sabían cual era la causa tan desgraciada que había sufrido su amiga

-¡Ya no va a haber mas temporadas de Johnny Cosmo! TTOTT-

-Momoko lo único que haces es NO ser responsable- dijo Miyako

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Momoko-Ustedes saben que me he vuelto muy responsable al pasar de los años, he puesto mas atención a las clases y mis calificaciones han mejorado ahora soy una de las mejores de la clase-

-Si, pero hay algunas veces que vuelves a ser la Momoko de 12 años que es muy irresponsable-

-Hola chicas- saludo Tadase mientras entraba el junto con sus hermanos

-Hola- dijo Miyako con alegría

-¿Que tienes Momoko?- pregunto Fumma

-Esta molesta por que se le olvido hacer la tarea...de nuevo- explico Kaoru

-Pero- dijo Tadase- ¿Que no eres una de las mejores de la clase?

-Si- dijo Momoko con la cabeza gacha

-Ahhhh, ya veo- dijo Kyoske- ¡ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE!

-No es cierto- dijo Momoko

-No tienes ni idea de lo irresponsable que es- dijo Kaoru

-¡MATSUBARA!-

-Ya tranquiliza te- dijo Kaoru- Yo solo digo la verdad

-No me provoques Matsubara-

-Adelante Akatsutsumi-

-Cuando quieras-

-Chicas no empiecen- dijo Miyako con su dulce voz

-¡ES ELLA!- dijeron Kaoru y Momoko mientras se apuntaron una a otra

-Que infantiles...- susurro Fumma a Kyoske el cual rió

-¿¡DE QUE TE RIES?!- preguntaron un tanto enojadas Momoko y Kaoru

-De na...-

*BEEEEEP BEEEEEP*

_**-Oh oh-**_

_**-Que no lo noten...Que no lo noten-**_

_**-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!-**_

-¿Que demonios es ese ruido?- pregunto Kyoske

-¿Que...que rui...ruido?- pregunto Kaoru nerviosa mientras se retiraba lentamente

-El beep que se escucha- dijo Fumma

-Yo creo que se lo están imaginando- dijo Momoko nerviosa mientras se retiraba lentamente

-Creo que lo he oído antes en algún lugar- dijo Tadase a lo que sus hermanos asintieron

-Tienen una gran imanación chicos- dijo Miyako nerviosa mientras se retiraba lentamente- Nos vemos

Las chicas se esfumaron sin dejar rastro, pero quien las culparía de no ser las super heroinas de la ciudad podrían hacer lo que una chica normal de 16 años haría, pero hoy tenían que salvar la ciudad de lo que sea que la estuviera atacando, un bicho gigante, vegetales en protesta, un borrador y un lápiz, un robot gigante, o incluso un estilista con problemas de moda. Lo que si sabían era que definitiva mente no se enfrentarían a los RRBZ después de todo ellos seguían en la escuela, lo cual era un gran alivio para las chicas. A decir verdad no habían peleado con ellos en un rato, después de que tuvieron que actuar lindas con ellos parecía que simplemente habían desaparecido. Aunque las chicas sabían perfecta mente donde estaban, viviendo una vida normal en una mansión teniendo un abogado como padre y una famosa diseñadora de ropa como madre.

-Hyper Blossom-

-Rolling Bubbles-

-Powered Buttercup-

-PPGZ-

-¿Que es esta vez profesor?- pregunto Blossom a través de su cinturón

-Es algo a lo que nunca habíamos visto o enfrentado antes- dijo el profesor completa mente serio tanto que asusto a las chicas

-¿Que es?- pregunto Bubbles asustada

-Es algo como una ave con una persona arriba de ella- explico Ken preocupado

-¿Que hay de malo en que personas monten aves?- pregunto Buttercup sin entender

-Han de ser personas pequeñas para poder montar una ave- opino Blossom

-Se equivocan- dijo el profesor

-Verán estas aves son mas grandes que nosotros, las personas que van montadas en la ave no están montando las aves...están unidas a ellas, aparte de que tienen dientes filosos que cortan a cualquier contacto, las personas son de color azul con marcas raras color morado, tienen garras y lo peor de todo...se alimentan en sangre humana- explico Poochie

-¿San..sangre...huma...humana?- pregunto Bubbles realmente asustada

-Si- dijo Ken

-Tienen que apurar se, lo único bueno es que solo hay tres de ella y no han matado a tantas personas...tal vez cinco o seis- dijo el profesor

-Lo mejor sera irnos- sugerí Blossom

-Tengan cuidado chicas- dijo el profesor

Las chicas salieron volando del techo de la escuela con un simple objetivo, destruir lo que estaba matando a los ciudadanos y lo tenían que hacer rápido. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad en menos de dos minutos, gracias a su poder de volar por supuesto, y las calles estaban desiertas. De seguro las habían desalojado cuando vieron que esas criaturas mataban para alimentarse.

-No hay nadie aquí, ni siquiera esas criaturas- dijo Buttercup mirando los alrededores

-Tal vez ya se fueron- opino Bubbles

-Ja, de segura vieron que no tenían una oportunidad contra nosotras y se largaron- se burlo Buttercup

-No lo creo, el profesor nos hubiera avisado si eso hubiera pasado- dijo Blossom

-¿Entonces que crees que esta pasando?- pregunto Bubbles

-No lo se- dijo Blossom- Pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Buttercup con cara seria...ella sabia que si Blossom tenia un mal presentimiento algo estaba mal, una vez había tenido un mal presentimiento el mismo día que ella tenia un partido de soccer y a la mitad de este una chica del equipo contrario le había roto la pierna cuando, a propósito, la pateo usando como excusa que quería patear el balón

-Algo no encaja, me refiero a que...es como si...sabían que íbamos a venir y estuvieran observando nos desde un lugar cerda para después atacarnos o...algo así-

Bubbles y Buttercup lo pensaron por un momento y después empezaron a buscar en cada lugar alrededor de ellas buscando a las criaturas. No las vieron en ninguna lugar. Se empezaron a preocupar y al mismo tiempo a asustar. ¿Donde estaban? ¿Se habían ido? ¿Acaso era una trampa? No lo sabían...

*HUSH*

-¿Que fue ese ruido?- pregunto Buttercup mientras miraba su alrededor

-Sonó como algo o alguien moviendo se muy rápido- dijo Bubbles mirando sus alrededores

-Estén alerta- dijo Blossom seria mirando sus alrededores- Siento como algo se acerca

Las chicas se quedaron quietas en posición de ataque, esperando a que algo las atacara o que algo pasara...nada paso...al menos hasta que bajaron la guarda. Después algo oculto en las sombras salto y las ataco a cada una. La primera que salto ataco a Bubbles mordiendo la en el brazo sacando le sangre. La segunda ataco a Buttercup y le mordió una pierna sacando le sangre. Y la ultima ataco a Blossom mordiéndola en el estomago sacando le sangre. Las aves las separaron estrellándolas en diferentes esquinas de la ciudad Buttercup termino en un edificio en el piso 24, Bubbles termino adentro de una florearía y Blossom termino en un callejón sin salida.

En la escuela donde se encontraban los RRBZ, la maestra Keane había terminado de tomar lista viendo que las únicas que faltaban eran Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara. Que por alguna razón u otra no habían regresado aun y eso que ya se habían tardado bastante, tal vez unos 30 o 40 minutos. Los chicos se empezaron a preocupar, demasiado. Las manos de Tadase empezaron a sudar, Fumma no dejaba de morderse sus labios y Kyoske no dejaba de patear la silla de Kaoru.

-¿Donde están?- susurro Kyoske desesperado

-Crees que yo se donde están- susurro Tadase

-Me estoy preocupando- susurro Fumma- No sabemos donde están y ya llevan varios minutos desaparecidas

-Entonces que, ¿nos escapamos de clases para buscarlas?- susurro Kyoske

-No podemos- susurro Tadase

-Recuerda que le prometimos a mama que no usaríamos nuestros poderes hasta que fuera fin de semana ya que si faltábamos mas a clases nos iba a poner mas días como sus esclavos y eso es algo que NO volveremos a repetir a menos que sea por los RRBZ- susurro Fumma

-Son chingaderas- susurro Kyoske

-Debemos ser pacientes- susurro Tadase

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- susurro Fumma

-Ni tanto, también estoy preocupado por ellas pero no podemos hacer nada sin meternos en problemas con mama y eso no nos ayudara a encontrarlas- susurro Tadase

-Tienes razón- susurraron Kyoske y Fumma

_**-Solo espero que estén bien- pensó Tadase- Miyako, ¿donde estas? ¿por que te tardas tanto? ¿adonde te fuiste? ¿por que te fuiste?**_

-Tengo...tengo...que...pa...parar...lo...- dijo Bubbles mientras se paraba del suelo por doceava vez seguida, estaba lastimada...demasiado...su brazo estaba sangrando, no paraba de sangrar, tenia cortadas en todo su cuerpo y moretones también. Su labio estaba sangrado al igual que su nariz y el lado derecho de su cabeza. Su cabello estaba alborotado y tenia manchas de sangre, sangre que era suya. ¿Que es lo que paso? Después de que termino en la florería vio que alrededor de ella estaba lleno de vidrios que fueron los culpables de que sus piernas, brazos y cara tuvieran ligeros cortes, pero aun así sangraban gracias a los golpes que la ave le daba. Sus costillas estaban rotas en varios pedazos. No la dejaba ni respirar ya que al momento que se paraba la tumbaba con su cuerpo o la persona que estaba unida al ave le daba un puñetazo. La florería estaba destruida completa mente. Bubbles parecía que estuviera apunto de dormir y apenas se podía mantener de pie, mientras que la ave no tenia ni un rasguño, ni siquiera parecia estar cansada. Aunque Bubbles lanzaba su ataque la ave lo esquivaba con facilidad, era muy rapido...demasiado...incluso para ella usando sus poderes.

-No...no...cre..o...que...pue...da...conti...nuar- dijo Bubbles antes de recibir un golpe tan fuerte que mando a volar a Bubbles atravesando 6 paredes para después terminar a la mitad de la ciudad, justo donde la habían atacado junto con las demás

_**-Maldita Kaoru- pensó Kyoske- Es una estúpida por tenerme tan preocupado, mas le vale que se aparezca o iré a buscarla no importa lo que digan mis hermanos**_

-Mierda...esa...maldita...cosa...hija...de...su...madre...pariente...de...su...padre- dijo Buttercup mientras le aventaba al ave un escritorio que estaba cerca -Te...matare...cueste lo...que...cueste...

Buttercup estaba en una muy mala condición aunque le costaba creerlo. No podía sentir su pierna derecha ni su brazo izquierdo ya que a ambos el pájaro los mordió dejando una gran herida, aparte de que los estaba usando y forzando demasiado ya que le daba puñetazos con el brazo izquierdo y y pateaba con la pierna derecha. No paraban de sangrar y no pararían a menos que se quedara quieta y eso obviamente...no iba a pasar. Su labio estaba roto al igual que sus costillas y varios huesos en su cuerpo. Y aun así no paraba ni se daba por vencida. El ave no estaba cansado ni tenia mucho daño ni siquiera estaba sangrando aunque tenia unos cuantos moretones.

-De...mi...no te...escapas...maldito- dijo Buttercup mientras que le daba varios puñetazos lo cual no parecía hacerle daño. Al parecer el ave se canso de recibir golpes que mas bien parecían cosquillas y le regreso el golpe en el mismo momento que Buttercup daba un puñetazo chocando tan fuerte que hizo que Buttercup retrocediera con una mano rota. Pero ahí no termino, el ave abusando de la condición de Buttercup le dio un puñetazo que la saco volando del edificio estrellandose en el suelo junto donde ya se encontraba Bubbles inconsciente. El ave era fuerte incluso mas que ella...

_**-Momoko- pensó Fumma- Por favor, mas te vale que estés a salvo...espero que estés a salvo...me tienes muy preocupado...vuelve lo mas pronto que puedas, te necesito**_

Blossom dio contra la pared del callejón dejando otro hoyo mas. El ave después de morder a Momoko en su estomago se aprovecho de que no se podía parar para empezar a lanzarla contra las paredes del callejón, dejando hoyos cuando el cuerpo de Blossom chocaba contra ellos gracias a la fuerza implantada por el ave. Después de dejar varios hoyos le empezó a dar puñetazos rompiéndole varios huesos en los brazos y piernas, le rompió el labio y las costillas aparte de que en varias ocasiones le llego a morder su brazo izquierdo haciendo que sangrara sin parar. Blossom no podía pararse, esa herida en su estomago lo impedía y no solo eso sus piernas no le respondían. No podía regresar le ni un simple golpe. Era como si el ave supiera todas sus estrategias para detener a un enemigo y la estuviera deteniendo de cumplir con esas estrategias. Cuando Blossom, después de varios golpes, tuvo una oportunidad de atacar no lo dudo ni un momento saco su yo-yo y lo ataco...lo malo es que es ave esquivo a la perfección el ataque...como si lo conociera de memoria. Y cuando el ave tuvo una oportunidad la mordió en el estomago de nuevo cargándola hasta el cielo para después liberarla y darle un puñetazo que la mando directo al suelo junto con sus amigas. El ave era inteligente incluso mas que ella...Era el fin...

Llego la hora del lunch y los chicos se sentaron debajo del árbol donde habían pasado un día con las chicas, ninguno de ellos hablo...Las chicas habían desaparecido hace mas de cuatro horas...estaban desespera dos. ¿Donde estaban? No lo sabían y probable mente no lo descubrirían pronto. Algo extraño estaba pasando y tenían que averiguar que era lo mas pronto posible.

-Las chicas ya se tardaron...demasiado- dijo Tadase- Estoy preocupado

-Como si fueras el único- se quejo Fumma- No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando aquí...

-Si tu no lo entiendes menos nosotros- dijo Kyoske- Eres el inteligente de la familia y si tu no lo puedes resolver...entonces nosotros tampoco

-Necesito saber si Miyako esta bien- dijo Tadase

-Yo ya les sugerí que las fueras a buscar usando nuestros poderes- dijo Kyoske enojado, ya había tenido suficiente esperando a que apareciera Kaoru, se iba a volver loco si ella no aparecía al final del lunch

-Y ya te hemos dicho que no lo podemos hacer- regaño Fumma- Mira, yo tambien me quiero ir de aquí para asegurarme que nada malo le haya pasado a Momoko, pero si nos metemos en problemas lo único que pasara sera meternos en problemas y no poderlas ayudar...tenemos que tener fe en ellas, son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan

-Tienes razón- dijo Tadase

-Solo me preocupo- dijo Kyoske

Las chicas despertaron poco a poco, estaban a punto de morir...no se podían mover y les era difícil respirar. Sus heridas seguían sangrando y cada vez parecía que sangraban mas y mas. ¿Que nadie las iba a rescatar? Creo que no.

-¿Chi...chicas...estan...bi..en?- pregunto Blossom con dificultad

-Si- dijo Buttercup sentándose con mucho cuidado soportando el dolor que sentía

-E...eso...cre...o- dijo Bubbles - A...aun...que...no...cre...o...po...poder...se...guir

-Ni...yo...-

-Tra...tranqui...las...sal...dre...dremos...de...es...ta- dijo Blossom sentándose gimiendo de dolor

-No..no deve...rias...sen...tarte...tus...he...ridas...en...el...es...to...mago...son...gra...ves- trato de regañar Buttercup

-Es...toy...bien-

-¿Que...ha...re...haremos?- pregunto Bubbles sentándose como sus amigas

-No...lo...se...-

-Ni...yo...-

Las aves se acercaban a atacar una vez mas, al parecer pensaban que estaban muertas y estaban dispuestas a irse, pero...al verlas sentarse cambiaron de opinión y planeaban volver a atacar y esta vez...a matar.

-Te...nemos...que usar...nues...tro...maxi...mo...poder- dijo Blossom

-Eso...to...ma...dema...sia...da..ener...gia- dijo Bubbles

-Es...lo...uni...co...que...pode...mos...ha...cer- dijo Blossom

-Hay...que...es...fro...sar...nos- dijo Buttercup

-Para...sal...var...a la...ciu...dad-

-Ha...gamoslo- dijo Blossom

Las chicas unieron manos, cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en reunir energía de sus cuerpos para acumular el poder necesario para lanzar un rayo de poder que podría o no, destruir a las aves...Energía empezó a rodear a las chicas, a Bubbles la empezó a rodear energía pura color azul claro, a Buttercup de color verde claro y a Blossom de color rosa. Cuando tuvieron la suficiente energía tres rayos de luz que salían del cuerpo de las chicas se dirigían directo a las aves, era una energía de forma pura muy poderosa. Las chicas cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a rogar que diera en el blanco, lo hizo...destruyo a las tres aves en un solo tiro, lo único malo es que la poca energía que las chicas tenían se había agotado. No podían moverse ni hablar. Necesitaban ayuda y rápido.

-¡Chicas!- grito Ken cuando las vio tendidas en el suelo después de llegar en el camión del profesor

-Lo lograron- dijo el profesor con tristeza en su cara- Destruyeron a esas cosas

-Lo malo es de que les tomo energía, fuerza y tiempo- dijo Poochie- Las tenemos que llevar al laboratorio para ayudarlas con sus heridas...

-No- dijeron las chicas- Tene...mos...que...vol...ver...

-No las dejaremos volver chicas- regaño Ken- ¡Acaso están locas, apenas si se pueden mover!

-Va...vamos...a...vol...ver- dijo Bubbles mientras se paraba con dificultad

-De...debe...mos...vol...ver- dijo Blossom mientras se paraba con dificultad

-Es...nue...stro...deber- dijo Buttercup mientras se paraba con dificultad

-Nos vemos- dijeron las chicas mientras salían volando en dirección a la escuela

-Chicos- dijo Miss Keane- Se que faltan pocos minutos antes de que terminen las clases pero se tienen que comportar

-Se fueron por todo el día- susurro Kyoske molesto- ¿Donde mierda están?

-Y crees que nosotros sabemos esa respuesta- regaño Fumma- te equivocas ya que ni yo se a donde se fueron, es como si simplemente desaparecieron

-Estoy muy preocupado- dijo Tadase- Espero que estén a salvo

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres chicas que los RRBZ tanto deseaban ver para saber si estaban bien y para preguntarles ¿en donde cara jos se habían metido? Lo único malo era que no se veían tan bien...sus uniformes estaban manchados con sangre...su sangre, apenas se podían parar por si mismas, estaban mas pálidas de lo normal de tanta sangre que habían perdido en la batalla, estaban apunto de desmayarse...

-Lle...llega...mos- dijeron las tres con dificultad

-¡CHICAS, QUE LES HA PASADO!-

-No...es...nada- dijo Miyako

Los chicos fueron los primeros en pararse de sus asientos para apurar se y ponerse frente a frente con ellas...En las caras de los chicos se podía notar angustia, preocupación, tristeza y horror. ¿Que les había pasado? Las vieron de pies a cabeza y vieron un camino de sangre tan ancho que daba miedo, ¿habían perdido TANTA sangre?

-Mi...yako...¿Que te paso en tu brazo?- pregunto Tadase soportando varias lágrimas

-No...paso...nada-

-Kaoru...tus piernas, tus brazos...estas sangrando demasiado- dijo Kyoske preocupado

-Son..solo...ras...guños-

-Momoko, Momoko ¿que demonios paso? Estas herida y gravemente, tu estomago esta sangrando y apenas puedes estar de pie- dijo Fumma con horror en sus ojos

-Es...toy...bi...en-

De un momento a otro las chicas se desmayaron, no podían soportar mas las heridas aunque decían que estarían bien. Por suerte los chicos las lograron atrapar antes de que golpearan el piso, se mancharon con la sangre de las chicas. No les importo. Las vieron con cariño y preocupación, ¿quien les había echo eso? no importaba quien sea iba a morir, nadie les hacia daño, NADIE y eso era final.

-¿Que les habrá pasado?- pregunto Mis Keane con preocupación en su voz, al parecer había empezado a llorar y no se habían dado cuenta...

-Las llevaremos a nuestra casa- dijo Fumma serio

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto Mis Keane

-Si- dijo Tadase- Nos encargaremos de ellas

-¿Pero y sus familias?- pregunto Mis Keane

-Les avisaremos donde se encuentran para que las vayan a visitar- dijo Kyoske

-¿Ustedes las llevaran?- pregunto Mis Keane

-Si- dijo Fumma mientras cargaba a la inconsciente Momoko en forma nupcial y salia del salón seguido de sus hermanos, que habían preferido cargar a Kaoru y a Miyako de otras maneras por si despertaban. Tadase y Kyoske decidieron cargarlas y ponerlas en su espalda para correr mas rápido.

-Hay que apurar nos ya que tenemos que llegar a casa lo antes posible- dijo Tadase mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que los llevarían abajo

-No- dijo Fumma

-¿No?- pregunto Kyoske- ¿Que no las quieres salvar?

-Por supuesto que quiero, es solo que si seguimos el rastro de sangre que dejaron nos llevara al lugar donde fueron lastimadas, aparte de que si es un lugar donde las personas no nos pueden ver nos podemos transformar y llevarlas a casa mas rápido- dijo Fumma

-Tiene razón- dijo Tadase- Vamos

Los chicos siguieron el rastro de sangre hasta que llegaron a la azotea donde simplemente paro. ¿Ahí las habían atacado? ¿Ahí habia pasado todo el día escondidas? No y ellos lo sabían...había algo mas, algo mas complicado pero por el momento ese no era el mayor problema, tenían que llevar a las chicas a su casa lo mas pronto posible, ahí estaría Bernardo y le gritarían por ayuda. Pero primero se tenían que transformar.

Brick

Boomer

Butch

RRBZ

-Perfecto, ahora hay que apurar nos- dijo Brick mientras volvía a cargar a Momoko de forma nupcial

-Como extrañaba estos trajes- dijo Butch mientras ponía a Kaoru en su espalda

-Luego te admiras, por el momento hay que salvar las vidas de las chicas ya que si no nos apuramos podria morir- dijo Tadase mientras ponía a Miyako en su espalda

-Vayamos- ordeno Brick

Y salieron volando con dirección a la casa Hazukataya. Tenían que llagar antes de que fuera muy tarde y las chicas perdieran sus vidas.

-Solo aguanta un poco mas Momoko-

-Mmmmmm...aaaaahhh- Momoko se empezó a despertar, o al menos empezó a abrir sus ojos. Brick se le quedo viendo...¿como reaccionaria?

-¿Mo...Momoko?- pregunto Brick con temor

-Fumma...jajaja...sabia...que tu...eras...Brick- dijo Momoko antes de volver a desmayarse ahora apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Brick, que gran sorpresa...Momoko ya sabia su secreto y no le importaba, pero ¿como se entero? ¿como se dio cuenta? ¿sabia que sus hermanos son Boomer y Butch? Esas y varias preguntas mas empezaron a rodear la mente de Brick, preguntas la cuales tenían varias respuestas negativas y muy pocas positivas. ¿Esto arruinaría la confianza y la amistad que se estaba formando entre ellos? No lo sabia, pero le preguntaría cuando tuviera una oportunidad.

-Brick- llamo Boomer- ¿Que tienes?

-Momoko se despertó- explico Brick- Me reconoció como Fumma...y también como Brick, ella ya sabia que yo era un RRBZ y puede que sepa que ustedes también lo son

-¡Mierda!- dijo Butch- ¡Maldita sea!

-¡¿Pero Miyako y Kaoru tambien lo saben?!- pregunto Boomer

-No lo se- dijo Brick- Pero lo averiguare

-Ahi esta nuestra casa- dijo Butch mientras apuntaba a la mansión Hazukataya- Puedo ver el auto de Fernando...eso significa que mama esta en casa

-Mama nos puede ayudar- dijo Boomer- Hay que apurar nos

*Butch y Brick asienten*

Los chicos aceleraron con cuidado, si no lo tenían podrían lastimar a las chicas mas de lo que ya estaban. Cuando llegaron en frente de su casa Butch pateo la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos, pero estaban en un apuro.

-¿Que fue ese ruido?- pregunto Bernardo bajando las escaleras rápidamente

-¡CHICOS, QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA!- grito Saeko cuando salio de la cocina junto con Fernando

-Nos tienen que ayudar- pidió Boomer

-Las chicas...están heridas...la sangre no deja de salir- dijo Brick mientras veía muy preocupado a Momoko

-Si no nos apuramos pueden morir- dijo Butch enojado- Así que ¡apuren se!

Bernardo, Saeko y Fernando se apuraron donde estaban los chicos viendo que decían la verdad.

-¡Oh por dios!- chillo Saeko- ¡Que demonios les paso!

-No lo sabemos- dijo Boomer al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Pero que es lo que haremos- dijo Fernando preocupado al ver tres chicas en ese estado

-Por eso vinimos con ustedes- dijo Brick

-Lo mejor sera llevarlas a un hospital- opino Bernando

-Para ese entonces sera muy tarde- dijo Butch enojado

-Lleven las a cada una a un cuarto de huéspedes, tengo experiencia en medicina por lo cual puedo ver que puedo hacer pero aun así tendra que llamar a varios doctores, sus padres y profesores- dijo Fernando

-Muy bien- dijeron los chicos mientras que volaron a tres diferentes habitaciones

Boomer dejo a Miyako en la habitación de huéspedes que tenia vista al jardín, si se despertaba podría ver el hermoso jardín y tranquilizarse un poco. Butch dejo a Kaoru en la habitación de huéspedes cerca del gimnasio, el sabia que a ella le encantaba el ejercicio y podría ser que ejercitarse la ayudara a mejorarse, aparte de que si se desesperaba de verla sufrir podría irse a pegarle al costal para sacar su ira. Y Brick dejo a Momoko en la habitación de huéspedes que estaba cerca de los cuartos de los chicos, así la vigilarla y la tendría cerca.

-¡Chicos!- llamo Saeko- Los doctores vendrán en menos de 10 minutos mientras descansen un poco, se que están preocupados por ellas pero también necesitan desestresarse

-Bien- dijeron los RRBZ sin ganas, querían quedarse junto con ellas...no las querían dejar solas ni un minuto o siquiera un segundo

Cuando los chicos bajaron todos les daban palmadas en la espalda, les decían que todo iba a estar bien y todo eso. Cosa que no hacia que los chicos se sintieran tan bien ya que ellos sabían que había perdido demasiada sangre coma para sobrevivir.

-Descuiden chicos- dijo Bernardo- Fernando ya las fue a ver y los demás no tardaran en venir

*Los chicos asienten levemente*

-Vayan al comedor, si comen un poco se sentirán mejor- dijo Saeko

Los chicos decidieron que seria lo mejor escuchar a su madre e ir a comer, no tenían hambre ni antojo...les dolía el estomago de ver a las chicas así. A los pocos minutos llegaron 12 doctores para salvar a las chicas, cuarto doctores para cada una...Quien sabe si iban a sobrevivir, al parecer, las chicas iban a morir...

En un callejón cerca de donde las chicas habían usado su máximo poder se encontraban tres figuras misteriosas cubiertas con túnicas.

-Al parecer tenias razón hermana, el poder máximo que tienen esas chicas nos puede derrotar-

-Hay que deshacernos de ellas para evitar que eso suceda, ¿no lo crees hermana?-

-Paciencia, se que les encantaría comerse las almas de esas tres, pero por el momento tenemos que observarlas y aprender sus movimientos-

-Solo espero que no tengamos que esperar mucho, ya tengo hambre-

-Mientras esperamos, nos alimentaremos con las almas de las personas en los alrededores y dejaremos que nuestros bebes se encarguen de vigilarlas-

-Muy bien-

-Preparen se PPGZ pronto nos enfrentaremos contra ustedes y las mataremos-

TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Jajajajajaja me van a odiar por haberlo dejado ahí ^.^ Ahora tendrá que esperar hasta el miércoles o jueves para averiguar que pasara BUAJAJAJAJAJA soy malévola xP

emi-nekito: Que bueno que te gusto jajaja xD Si...después de que lo escribí me sentí mal por ellos...neeee mentira jajaja la verdad es que no n.n Sipidipi, voy a hacer un capitulo donde este bien requete celoso jajaj solo para ti :) Gracias por leer

Segovax: Sip, me base en ella jajaja aun que me encanta esa estatua xP Gracias por leer

ppg y yo: Me alagas demasiado jijijiji ya ves ya me hiciste sonrojar jijijijij no...bueno tal vez un poco xD Tienes toda la razón...cada una tiene una Saeko y todas son agresivas al exceso, pero te digo algo cada vez que tu madre te grite...es un punto mas para el asilo jejejeje...le dije eso a mi mama y me cacheteo T.T Nop, ya no los dan ahora tan chingaderas servidas entre chingaderas (perdón mi lenguaje xP) Demonios, yo tambien tengo una tía Olga...y no mames las jaladas que te da para peinarte...es peor que usar papel sonrisa jajaja :3 Jajajaja una vez mande a mi hermano por eso, pobre apenas tenia cinco añitos jajaja pero una como hermana tiene que usarlo contra su voluntad jajaja...BUAJAJAJAJA ejem...ejem...espero nadie haya oído eso O.o jajajajajaja lamento haberte trauma do con Kyoske siendo la mujer maravilla x3 Cree me una de mis mejores amigas es idéntica a Saeko viendo La rosa de Guadalupe...como me choca ese programa no hay nada bueno en ellos, prefiero los video juegos jajaja...copio na yo tambien tengo ese video juego y...pues...tambien llore TTOTT es tan triste...jajajajajaja tus puños y una chancla jajajajajajajajajaja me mataste con eso xD no pare de reírme por todo el día jajaja, yo no hubiera matado a Kyoske si me pintara la cara de payaso jejeje...yo lo castro! Gracias por leer el capitulo xD

aigf: Jajaja no te preocupes que no te tacho...la verdad a mi también me encanta hacerlos sufrir jajaja y todavía sufrirán mas jajaja no los dejare de torturas nunca...BUAJAJAJAJA xD Gracias por tu review :)

carSeeU: Jajaja lo se...pobre del que va a ser mi novio jijiji ya vera si el mugre me hace llorar jajajaja. Me alegra que te gustara :) Y gracias por leer xD

LunaLayosa1031: Thanks...and dont worry I will read your story and Im sure I will love it hahaha xD Thanks for your review and for reading this story x3

genesis: Si...lo salve...rayos lo hubiera dejado comprarlas y DESPUES decirle a Momoko que compro...Me cae que soy paisa con p mayúscula, de todas formas gracia por leer x3

yiyi-sama y yuki-san: Gracias chicas jajaja xD Me alegra que disfrutaran la historia :D Jajajaj tienen razón son muy lindos *.* pero son bien IMBECILES! jajaja que mal que no los sacaron mas seguidos en la serie jajaja...Y les voy a contar un secretitititito que es muy secreto secretoso...si los voy a avergonzar mas de lo que ya lo hice...enfrente de las chicas jajajaj espero que eso haya sido una buena noticia para ustedes x3 Nos vemos! Por cierto ustedes tambien son buenas escritoras, leí su historia y me encanto jaja ya deje un review xD

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Según yo no...no lo creo...nooooo...¿o si?...rayos si lo olvide perdona me jajajaja al parecer no puedo contar del uno al siete sin saltarme el seis jijijiji xD Tengo que poner mas atención en mate...pero es que es TAAAAAAAAN aburrida...tanto que me aburre jejej xP Si, creo que me pase con Fumma...NOOOOOO jajajaja, de todas formas gracias por leer

MyRRBZxD: Sipidipi, son el blanco que cualquier persona puede atacar en cualquier momento jajajajajBUAJAJAJAJAJA...jijiji...A mi no me gusta el café, me chocaaaaaaaa...sabe a rayos con rayos en polvos y chispitas de rayos...sin ofender...gracias por leer el capitulo

: Me siento feliz ahora que se que disfrutaste el capitulo :) Gracias por leer y por comentar :D

chica phantom: Jajajaja no te preocupes ya que yo tambien me pongo así...solo que yo me enojo ya que hace lo que no debería aaaaaaay maldito Inuyasha deberia quedarse con Kagome que esta viva y es mas linda tanto por fuera y por dentro y no con esa hija de su madre pariente de su padre de Kykyo que por una parte esta muerta y quiere matarlo junto con Kagome AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH HHH! jejeje creo que me pase un poco...poquito...chiquitito...casi nada...jajaja x3 Gracias por leer

DaniRow-DN: Me alegra que te gustara amiga, la verdad extrañaba leer un review tuyo, no sabes como siempre me alegran mi corazoncito de pollo jajaja Gracias por tu review y por leer esta historia :D

Karla-20: HAY NOOOOO! Entonces un zombie escribió este review...AAAAAAAAAAAHHH salvese quien pueda, la invasión de zombies ha iniciado...*PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM...RATATATATATATATA...POW POW POW POW...aaaaaay hijoeputa me dieron malditos zombies* jajajaja solo bromeaba jajajaja xD Lo se, lo se...desaparecí en la dimensión desconocida de Twillight...UUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIUUUUUU jajajajaja xD lo se como extraño hablar contigo...y de nuestro Brick...sexyyyyyy...jajajajajaj x´D no te preocupes ahora que volví vamos a poder hablar jajaja xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy jiji como no tenia nada que hacer lo termine en un día jajaj espero terminar el que sigue igual de rápido xP Nos vemos amiga

shiro24kuro: No te preocupes, recapacitaran y si no...*saca una cierra debajo del escritorio* los haremos cambiar de opinión jajajajbuajajajajaBUAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJA cuff cuff jejej bueno no...jajajaja Gracias por tu review x3

IsaidHello: Jajaja me alegra que te gustara...te comprendo mendo...Brick/Fumma es...es...es...sexyyyyyyyy jajajaja xD mentes pervertidas están tomando el control del mundo jijiji n.n Y mi único consejo es...escribe lo que tu quieras siempre y cuando expreses tus sentimientos, torturas, lágrimas, experiencias y todo eso a través de tu computadora, otra cosa aparte de eso es ser tu misma mientras escribas no cambies quien eres solo por que quieres personas que lean tus historia, se tu misma y divierte te jajaja

Cristina: No te me preocupes...habrá besos...seeeeeeee jajaja y mas pronto de lo que te imaginas xD Gracias por leer y comentar

1: Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leer :D

blossomxd: Gracias ^.^ por lo de ser creativa jajaja xP Me alegra que disfrutes la historia jaja :D Cree me que tu deseo si se hará realidad jajaja si habrá algo de eso peeeeeeeroooo mas adelante jejeje :3 y el vídeo que me querías mostrar...la dirección no vino completa así que me preguntaba si me la podrías mandar de nuevo para verlo jajaja Gracias y gracias por comentar jajaja

: Me alegra que te interese! :)

PORFAAAAAAAA REVIEWS!

Aun que entenderé si nadie me da reviews por el tiempo que les hice esperar...

Biie Biie


	13. Problemas Junto Con Mas Problemas

_**"PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Hola de nuevo, se que prometí que lo iba a subir el miércoles o jueves de creo la semana pasada jijiji pero es que este capitulo me costo mucho, MUUUUUUCHOOOOO trabajo ya que se me olvidaba poner algo o no me gustaba como quedaba :P lo se soy muy perfeccionista me da gusto saber que aunque desaparecí de fanfiction por mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo, ustedes aun siguen apoyando me y leyendo esta historia. Muchas gracias x3 Espero que les guste este capitulo de hoy y pues...nos vemos abajo.

_**"Glosario"**_

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

_**"Problemas Junto Con Mas Problemas"**_

-Llamen si la situación de las chicas cambia- dijo uno de los doctores

-No se preocupen- dijo Saeko- Ahora vayan a descansar

-Gracias por su preocupación Señorita Hazukataya- dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba junto con los demás

-En contrario, muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo Saeko cuando el ultimo doctor se había ido

-¿Ya se fueron?- pregunto Bernardo con tres mantas en sus brazos

-Si- dijo Saeko- Los mande a descansar ya que pasaron toda la noche aquí cuidando de las chicas, al igual que los chicos ellos también tenían que descansar

-Jajajaja- rió Bernardo- Los chicos se quedaron durmiendo al principio del desayuno están dormidos con sus caras en los cereales, la verdad es que iba en camino al comedor para taparlos con estas mantas

-Pobre, se preocupan tanto por ellas- dijo Saeko- Lo único que no entiendo de ellos es que si las quieren proteger por que no ser super heroes

-Si se convirtieran en super heroes su orgullo terminaría en el suelo- opino Bernardo- Pero algún día se les pasara no te preocupes tanto

-Eso espero- dijo Saeko

-¿Alguna noticia sobre la salud de las chicas?- pregunto Bernardo

-No me han dicho nada aun- dijo Saeko- Aunque...

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto Bernardo

-No te parece extraño-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que las chicas, perdieron demasiada sangre-

-Lo se, tienen varias heridas en sus cuerpos es normal que hayan perdido tanta sangre-

-Entonces como es que no murieron de una hemorragia-

-Suerte tal vez-

-Puede ser...-

-No tienes de que preocuparte-

-Pero...-

-Saeko- llamo Fernando desde las escaleras

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Saeko

-Hay algo que te tengo que decir-

-Muy bien, ¿que es?- pregunto Saeko

-En privado-

-Como quieras- dijo Saeko mientras subía las escaleras junto con Fernando

-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto Saeko

-Es sobre las chicas-

-¿Que hay con ellas? ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Mas o menos, encontré algo extraño en las muestras de sangre que los doctores me dieron-

-¿Y que es eso?-

-En un momento te explico-

-Muy bien-

Saeko no entiendo muy bien el concepto de que Fernando le quería hablar acerca de la sangre de las chicas a solas, acaso hablar de sangre era algo que algunas personas no podían escuchar...quien sabe. Fernando guió a Saeko a la librería donde había un escritorio y una mini sala para pasar un rato. En el escritorio habia varios papeles con diferentes graficas e información.

-Toma asiento, esto va a tardar un poco- dijo Fernando

-Muy bien- dijo Saeko antes de sentarse- ¿Que es lo que les pasa a las chicas?

-No te has preguntado ¿por que después de perder tanta sangre no sufrieron una hemorragia?-

-La verdad si, se lo pregunte a Bernardo hace unos minutos y ambos decidimos que fue pura suerte-

-Se equivocan-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-La suerte no tuvo nada que ver con eso, las chicas que están durmiendo en estos momentos no son chicas comunes-

-Muchas gracias por avisarnos, enseguida estaremos ahí, nos vemos- dijo el profesor antes de colgar el teléfono en el laboratorio- Encontré a las chicas

-¿¡Donde están?!- pregunto Ken preocupado, las chicas no habían llegado a sus casas y les tuvieron que mentir a a sus familias diciendo que se habían quedado a dormir ahí ya que estaban cansadas de hacer la tarea...pero ahora que alguien había llamado al profesor con información del paradero de las chicas las cosas iban a mejorar o al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

-En la mansión Hazukataya según un señor llamado Bernardo- explico el profesor- Al parecer unos amigos de las chicas las llevaron ahí

-Oooooooooooh, amigos...auuuuuuuu parece que las chicas tienen admiradores jajaja- se burlo Poochie

-Poochie no empieces- regaño Ken

-Por lo menos están a salvo- dijo Poochie

-Hay que apurar nos, tenemos que ir por ellas para sanar las antes de dejarlas ir a sus casas-

-Y antes de que les tomen una muestra de sangre- dijo Ken

-Si no estaríamos en problemas- dijo el profesor

-¿Por que lo dicen?- pregunto Poochie

-Por que en los cuerpos de las chicas se encuentran los rayos Z blancos- dijo Ken

-Si algún doctor tomara una prueba de sangre y la mandara a analizar, los resultados serian diferentes a los de las personas normales, se daran cuanta que las chicas son en realidad las PPGZ y algo malo pasaría...-

-Entonces hay que apurar nos- dijo Poochie

-¿Como que no son chicas comunes?- pregunto Saeko

-Hay algo raro en su sangre-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-Hice un análisis de las muestras de sangre que me dieron y encontré algo extraño-

-¿Como que?-

-Como rayos Z blancos-

-¿Que es eso?-

-Es un rayo puro que actúa como fuente de super poderes, son como los rayos Z negros-

-¿Y esos son?-

-Los mismos rayos que los RRBZ contienen-

-¿Y eso es...malo?-

-No precisamente, veras solo las contra partes de los chicos podrían tener ese tipo de rayos-

-¿Pero que no las contra partes de los chicos son las PPGZ?-

-Exacto-

-Eso significa que, las chicas son...-

-Las PPGZ-

-¡¿Pero eso es imposible, cierto?!-

-Al parecer no, al igual que los chicos tienen identidades secretas-

-Entonces Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru son sus nombres falsos y Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup son sus nombres reales-

-Creo que si-

-Pero...que no los chicos odian a las PPGZ-

-Si-

-Pero ellos no saben que ellas son ellas o que ellas son ellas-

-Creo que no ya que si lo supieran no las hubieran ayudado-

-Pero ellas saben que ellos son ellos-

-No lo se, pero lo mejor seria no mencionarlo por un momento-

-Muy bien, no les diré ni una palabra-

-Hay que bajar antes de que las chicas despierten y los chicos quieren quedarse todo el día cuidándolas-

-Como digas-

Saeko y Fernando bajaron en silencio, todo era tan complicado sobre todo en estos momentos cuando las chicas estaban a punto de morir y Saeko y Fernando acababan de descubrir que ellas eran las PPGZ.

-Descuiden, ellas están bien- dijo Bernardo

-Lo lamento pero es que no dejábamos de preocupar nos por ellas- dijo el profesor

-Bernardo- llamo Saeko- ¿Quienes son ellos?

-Ellos son El Profesor Utonium, su hijo Ken, y su perro Poochie- presento Bernardo

-Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo el profesor

-El placer es nuestro- dijo Fernando

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- ofreció Saeko

-La verdad es que solo vinimos a ver si las chicas están bien- dijo el profesor

-¿Las chicas?- pregunto Fernando

-Si,Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara...yo soy su tutor- explico el profesor

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Saeko- Las chicas están arriba en diferentes cuartos, doctores ya las revisaron y las han curado

-Que alivio- dijo Ken

-¡MAMA!- gritaron los RRBZ desde la cocina

-¿Quien grita?- pregunto el profesor

-Son solo mis hijos, ¡en la sala!- grito Saeko antes de que una nube de humo apareciera de la nada trayendo junto con ellos a los RRBZ

-¿¡Como están las chicas?!- preguntaron desesperada mente los chicos cuando la nube de humo se disperso

_**-¡QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUI!- **_

-Están arriba, aun no han despertado y los doctores antes de que se fueran dijeron que las chicas estarían bien y se recuperan pronto-

-Iremos a ver como están- dijeron los chicos antes de salir como torpedos (toooooooorpedos me escucharon toooooooooorpedos no los confundan con la otra cosa)

-Mis hijos ellos estan...eh...¿acaso les pasa algo?- pregunto Saeko al ver como el profesor, Ken y al parecer Poochie estaban mas que asustados

_**-¡ELLOS SON LOS RRBZ!- pensó el profesor**_

_**-¡VIVEN AQUI...Y SE PREOCUPAN POR LAS CHICAS!- pensó Ken**_

_**-¡LAS CHICAS SON AMIGOS CON ELLOS!- pensó Poochie**_

-¿Les pasa algo?- pregunto Saeko una vez mas

-No...no...no...no...no...- tartamudeo el profesor

-No es nada- dijo Ken

-Bou Guou- dijo Poochie

-Saben que antes de ver a las chicas mejor vamos por ropa para ellas y algunas medicinas que...ah...las ayudaran a mejorarse...si- dijo el profesor antes de salir corriendo de la mansión Hazukataya jalando consigo a Ken y a Poochie

-Que extraño- opino Bernardo

_**-¿Por que reaccionaron así al ver a los chicos?- pensó Saeko**_

_**-¿Acaso ellos saben que los chicos son los RRBZ?- pensó Fernando**_

Con Kyoske y Kaoru...

_**-Se ve tan tranquila, es extraño...así se ve rara, se ve mejor cuando esta enojada-**_

Kyoske estaba racargado en la pared en frente de la cama donde en esos momentos Kaoru yacía silenciosamente tratando de recuperarse de las heridas que su cuerpo había soportado hace apenas unas horas atrás. Los doctores habían vendado su cuerpo y puesto varios remedios en sus heridas, le había donado sangre a su cuerpo y la habían salvado de una hemorragia de la cual probable mente fue suertuda de sobrevivir.

_**-A que hora piensas despertar Kaoru-**_

Kyoske ya estaba harto de esperar y esperar a que Kaoru despertara. Para ser sinceros estaba un poco asustado ya que, Kaoru no se estaba moviendo y parecía a simple vista que no estaba respirando...si no fuese por el electrocardiógrafo estaría casi seguro de que estaba muerta. Kyoske cerro sus ojos como muestra de desesperación. Y había pasado un día, ¡UN DIA! eso era demasiado incluso para el. Al ver como Kaoru seguía sin despertar se acerco a ella lentamente como si en ese tiempo ella se recuraría.

-Kaoru- llamo Kyoske en un susurro lo cual no fue la mas brillante idea que tuvo ya que...

*POW* Digamos que Kaouru sin que Kyoske lo viera venir le dio un buen puñetazo en su hermosa cara defendiéndose de lo que sea que ella creo que era.

-No me fastidies Dai que tengo sueño- dijo Kaoru mientras lentamente se volteaba lo cual fue un error ya que se apoyo en una herida- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kaoru se levanto de un golpe gimiendo de dolor. Su vista estaba borrosa, tanto que no reconoció ni donde estaba.

-¡QUE MIERDA ME HICIERON, SHOU Y DAI CUANDO LOS ATRAPE ME LAS PAGARAN!- grito Kaoru enojada mientras le pegaba a Kyoske "suavemente" en la cabeza

-¡KAORU DEJA DE PEGARME!- grito Kyoske

_**-Esa voz...-**_

Kaoru al realizar que la voz de la persona a la cual le había pegado apenas hace unos segundos no era ni Shao ni Dai se quedo pasmada...¿Quien era la persona a la cual le pertenecía esa voz tan extrañamente conocida? ¿Podría confiar en ella? Su vista se aclaro un poco haciendo que Kaoru pudiera observar con mas claridad notando que no estaba en donde ella creía que estaba. Kaoru se encontraba en una habitación grande pintada de color amarillo con diseños de hojas, estaba alfombrado con una tela suave amarillenta, un tocador de madera oscura con un espejo, una televisión mediana, plantas de plástico, una pequeña sala en medio del cuarto, unas cortinas naranjas que iban perfecto con el color. (Para mas información i : / / – . a r t / – d e – l a s – – jajajaja sonó como un corte informativo xP)

-Demonios Kaoru, aun que estes lastimada pegas duro- se quejo Kyoske mientras se sobaba su cabeza donde tenia varios chipotes

-¡QUIEN MIERDA ERES!-

-¡SOY KYOSKE Y NO ME GRITES MUJER!-

-¡TE GRITO SI SE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA!-

-¡LO UNICO QUE HACES ES DESTRUIR MIS TIMPANOS!-

-¡EL BURRO HABLANDO DE OREJAS!-

-¡NO METAS A TADASE EN ESTO!-

-¡HABLABA DE TI TARADO!-

Con Tadase y Miyako...

Tadase se encontraba sentado a lado de la cama donde se encontraba Miyako con una mirada triste y desesperada. Miyako no mostraba señales de vida aun y eso le preocupaba. Pudiera ser que Tadase fuera Boomer, un RRBZ, pero eso no significaba que tuviera sentimientos y se preocupara por los demás. Los doctores, al igual que a Kaoru, habían curado a Miyako con varias medicinas. Miyako tenia múltiples vendas en sus brazos y piernas donde tenia las heridas mas graves, tenia varios algodones y vendas con aloe vera y al igual que a Kaoru le habían donado sangre.

_**-Porfavor...porfavor...despierta y di me que te paso-**_

Tadase era el que mas preocupado de los tres y eso no era solamente por que era el mas sentimental (bueno tal vez si jejejeje xP) si no por que era el que se preocupaba mas por las chicas. Al verlas en ese estado a punto de morir...Tadase fue muy fuerte al soportar sus lágrimas, lo hizo para ayudarlas. Con los ojos aguados y un tono nervioso Tadase empezó a tararear una canción de cuna mientras se mecía adelante y atrás en la silla esperando a que Miyako se despertara. Miyako no se movía. Sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados...no se abrían, y parecía que no se iban a abrir por un largo tiempo. Al parecer el que escribió esto se equivoco ya que Miyako se empezó a mover...lentamente...pero se empezó a mover. En su cara mostraba dolor.

-¡MIYAKO!- llamo Tadase preocupado- ¡Miyako, Miyako ¿estas bien?!

Miyako abrió sus ojos lentamente, al principio no vio nada mas que una luz y era una luz borrosa. Después todo se aclaro dejando la ver la cara de Tadase con miedo en sus ojos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHH!- grito Miyako antes de ocultarse debajo de las sabanas

-¡Miyako!...¿Miyako?-

-¡UN EXTRAÑO!-

-Miyako...jajajajaja, soy yo Tadase-

-¡ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, SOLO LO DICES POR QUE ERES UN MONSTRO QUE SE QUIERE COMER MIS OJOS AHHHHHH!-

-Jajajajajaja, estas demente...no soy ningún monstruo soy tu...*se sonroja* amigo-

-¿No me mientes?-

-Claro que no-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro-

-Muy bien- dijo Miyako mientras mostraba su cara de debajo de las cobijas. No reconoció la habitación, era tan diferente a la que ella tenia...esta era ridículamente elegante. Las paredes eran blancas, el piso estaba forrado con una alfombra blanca con unas partes en tonos azules, la cama donde ella estaba era entre cuadrada y rectangular con sabanas y almohadas en tonos de azul, tenía sillones, azules y rojos, un tocador y una ventana con la vista de un hermoso jardín.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto Miyako confundida al ver que no estaba en su cuarto como había pensado

-En mi casa, en un cuarto de huéspedes- explico Tadase- Te trajimos aquí junto con Momoko y Kaoru cuando regresaron a clases después de todo un día, estaban a punto de morir cuando las trajimos

-No recuerdo nada de eso- mintió Miyako, bueno mas o menos...mentía acerca de que no recordaba de haber regresado a la escuela lastimada, pero no mentía cuando dijo que no recordaba que Tadase la había llevado ahí

-No te preocupes, recordaras en algún tiempo-

Con Fumma y Momoko...

Fumma no estaba ni peor ni mejor que los otros dos. Preocupado y enojado Fumma estaba sentado en una silla en frente de la cama donde Momoko se hallaba inconsciente. Los doctores habían, al igual que a Kaoru y a Miyako, habia curado a Momoko con varios medicamentos, le habían vendado su brazo derecho, su pierna izquierda, su estomago y pecho, le habían donado sangre y varios rasguños de su cara. Fumma se sentía culpable acerca de lo que les había pasado a las chicas. Ya que el habia detenido a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Kyoske, de ir a buscar a las chicas. Si tan solo las hubiera buscado podría haber evitado que las lastimaran.

_**-Todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo no me hubiera preocupado por mi y mis estúpidos poderes Momoko estaría bien. Según yo había prometido protegerla de todo y lo único que hice fue hacer que casi la mataran-**_

Ya estaba harto del silencio que dominaba ese cuarto, quería hablar con Momoko...pero a la vez no. Quería preguntarle que había pasado. Quería disculparse por no haberla protegido como había prometido. Quería decirle que el mismo le arrancaría los ojos al que le había echo eso. Y quería preguntarle como es que sabia que el era Brick, le daba miedo hacer esa pregunta...pero la tenia que hacer. Esa y preguntarle si sus amigas, al igual que ella, sabia acerca de ellos siendo los RRBZ y si por esa razón su amistad iba a ser perjudicada.

_**-¿Acaso me dejaras de hablar ahora que sabes que se que tu sabes (Que complicado xP) que soy un RRBZ? ¿Me dejaras de hablar? ¿Me odiaras como las demás personas? ¿Me tendrás miedo acaso?-**_

Fumma tenia que saber las respuestas de esas preguntas y otras mas. La espera lo estaba comiendo vivo. Decidió pararse y acercarse un poco (a lado de la cama xD) para ver si Momoko estaba bien. No era para tanto, tan solo iba a ver si su amiga estaba bien y ya había despertado...Creo que no debio de hacer eso ya que Momoko había despertado hace poco y había notado que no estaba en su habitación, ni en su casa, el laboratorio, la casa de una amiga, o el hospital...ese lugar era extraño y simplemente no le gustaba. Pero seamos honestos, a quien le gustaría ir a la escuela, caer inconsciente después de tener una pelea con unas criaturas extrañas que no conoces y que aparte casi te matan para terminar en un lugar desconocido sin saber como ni cuando llegaste ahí.

_**-¿Como llegue aquí? No conozco este lugar...no recuerdo haber llegado aquí, es mas, ni siquiera recuerdo nada...solo esas aves y como llegue a la escuela...de ahí todo esta borroso...Espera...lo que oigo son ¿pasos?...No hay duda, son pasos...¿hay alguien aquí conmigo?-**_

_**-Se ve tan tranquila-**_

Fumma se paro a lado de la cama con Momoko dándole la espalda cubierta en cobijas. Fumma tenia una sonrisa entre melancólico y preocupada con ojos de frustración y tristeza. Mientras que Momoko no parpadeaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos y al tanto de cualquier movimiento o sonido, su cara demostraba des confianza. Fumma dedujo que Momoko tenia frió ya que se había tapado completamente con las cobijas, lo que el no sabia es que se las había puesto para que el "extraño" no le viera la cara, así que decidio taparla con otra cobijo. Que fue su peor error ya que Momoko pensó que la iba a atacar así que como reflejos le planto una cachetada tipo Moctezuma en la mera cara. Haciendo que Fumma diera varios (como cinco :3) pasos para atrás.

-¡Oooooooouuuuuuch!- se quejo Fumma mientras se sobaba la mejilla que estaba roja, roja, roja, roja, roja, ROJA con la marca de la mano de Momoko que en estos momentos estaba en posición de defensa- Pareciera como si nunca te hubieran lastimado por la fuerza que tienes en tu mano

-¿Fu...Fumma?- pregunto Momoko bajando la guardia

-Si, soy yo-

-¿Donde estoy?-

-En una habitación de huéspedes en mi casa-

-¿Como? ¿Por que?-

-El porque es difícil de explicar ya que ni yo mismo se la respuesta...cuando tu y tus amigas entraron al salón después de desaparecer por casi todo el día en una condición muy pobre a punto de morir mis hermanos y yo las trajimos a nuestra casa para que se pudieran recuperar de sus heridas.

-Gracias-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer-

-Es muy bonita-

-¿Que?-

-La habitación-

La habitación tenia paredes amarillas, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja con figuras de color amarillo, la cama era blanca, había una pequeña sala color rojo, un escritorio con una televisión y un tocador.

-Me alegra que te gustara- dijo Fumma mientras se acercaba a sentarse junto a Momoko la cual estaba sonriendo hasta que...

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!-

-¿Que tienes Momoko?- pregunto Fumma mientras corría hacia Momoko haciendo que Momoko se alterara y le diera como respuesta una cachetada aun mas fuerte que la anterior

-¿QUE TIENES DE MANO, UN PINCHE LADRILLO?!-

-¡LARGOOOOOOOO!-

-¡ESTOY EN MI CASA Y SI QUIERO ESTAR AQUI, ME QUEDO AQUI!-

-¡DIJE LARGOOOOO!-

-¿Y porque te haría caso? ¿Que tienes que quieres que me vaya?-

-Que...que...que...estoy...estoy...-

-¡¿Estas que Momoko?!-

-¡Que estoy desnuda maldita sea!- dijo Momoko mientras con las cobijas se tapaba su cara que estaba mas roja que un tomate si eso era posible

Fumma al oír esas palabras se quedo pasmado mientras que rápidamente el color rojo subía a su cara dejando lo igual o incluso peor que Momoko. Suerte que Fumma era un caballero y no un pervertido y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!-

-¡LO INTENTE MALDITA SEA!-

-¡Y PORQUE NO ME HABISASTE ANTES DE QUE ME PREGUNTARAS DONDE ESTABAS!

-¡ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA!-

-...-

-Fumma-

¿Que?-

-¿Donde esta mi ropa?-

-*se sonroja mas de lo que ya estaba* Las sirvientas las lavaron ya que estaban cubiertas de sangre-

-¿Me...me la...puedes trater...por favor?-

-Si no hay de otra-

-Gra...gracias-

Con Saeko, Bernardo y Fernando...

-¿Como creen que están los chicos?- pregunto Saeko

-Yo creo que están bien- dijo Bernardo- Preocupados tal vez

-Mas que preocupados diría yo- dijo Fernando- ¡Están desespera dos!

-No duermen, no comen, ni siquiera parpadean- dijo Saeko- se me hace que ni siquiera respiran por estar vigilándolas

-¿Que no estas feliz?- pregunto Bernardo

-¿Con que?- pregunto Saeko

-Con los chicos preocupando se por alguien- explico Bernardo- Estan decidiendo cuidar a las chicas en vez de destruir la ciudad y causar problemas siendo los RRBZ

-Creo...- dijo Saeko

-Bernardo tiene razón- dijo Fernando- Los chicos cambian al estar junto a ellas...pero

-¿Pero que?- pregunto Bernardo sin saber

-Me pregunto si...-

-¿Si que?- pregunto Bernardo

-Las cosas serán iguales- dijo Saeko refiriéndose a los de las chicas siendo las PPGZ

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Bernardo

-De nada- dijeron Saeko y Fernando

-Como digan...me pregunto ¿cuando despertaran las chicas?- pregunto Bernardo

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Saeko- Solo espero que las chicas despierten pronto

-¡QUIEN MIERDA ERES!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHH!-

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!-

-Creo que ya despertaron- dijo Fernando con una sonrisa

-Lo mejor sera subir a ver como están las cosas- opino Benrardo

-Señorita Hazukataya- llamo una sirvienta con tres pares de ropa

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Saeko

-Las ropas de las chicas están listas- respondió

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Saeko sin saber a que se refería

-Los doctores para curarles las heridas, las despojaron de sus ropas y les pusieron vendas en sus cuerpo...y como no tenían ropa las lavamos para que cuando se despertaran tuvieran ropa limpia sin marcas de sangre- explico la sirvienta

-Te refieras a que...¿las chicas no están usando ropa?- pregunto Saeko con horror

-La verdad es que a la azabache llevaba abajo de su ropa una playera y un short que por suerte no estaba tan manchado de sangre y no detenía que los doctores trabajaran en sus heridas, la rubia tiene una camiseta oscura en la cual no hay mucha sangre entonces los doctores le dejaron esa pero no tiene nada mas ya que no tenia heridas en el estomago, la pelirroja en lo contraria no lleva mas que lo de abajo ya que tenia varias heridas grandes en su estomago y las tenían que vendar-

-*risa nerviosa* jajajajaja...mis niños estan con las chicas, y ellas ya despertaron y puede ser que ni ellas ni ellos sepan que no tienen ropa...- dijo Saeko con tono serio- Bernardo, Fernando...ustedes se quedan aquí

-Pero...-

-¡SOLO HAGANLO!-

-Como tu ordenes-

-Yo iré a ver a las chicas y también les llevare sus ropas- dijo Saeko

-Como usted prefiera- respondió la sirvienta mientras le entregaba la ropa a Saeko y después se retiraba después de haber mostrado su respeto hacia Saeko cuando se inclino hacia ella

Saeko tenia una cara seria y sin sentimientos, pero por dentro...

_**-¡ESOS MALDITOS DOCTORES HIJOS DE #¼ | COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ESO, JURO QUE SI LLEGAN A MOSTRAR LA _|#½§# QUE TIENEN DE CARA SE LAS VOY A ROMPER!-**_

Con Kaoru y Kyoske...

-Entonces eso paso...-

-Si, mis hermanos y yo las trajimos después de que se desmayaron en el salón...por cierto tienes que perder peso, casi me rompes la espalda-

*POW*

-¡Calla te maldito!- regaño Kaoru después de que le dio un buen puñetazo en la cabeza a Kyoske

-Yo solo digo la verdad-

*POW*

-¡Dije que te callaras!-

-Si que sabes gritar- se quejo Kyoske mientras que sobaba sus oídos- Que no sabes que debes de usar tu voz de interior cuando estas en la casa de una persona

-Y tu sabes que ¡ME VALE MADRES!-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO GRITES!-

-¡TU NO ME GRITES!-

-¡YO TE LO DIJE PRIMERO VIEJA CHANCLUDA!-

-¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA CHANCLUDA, ANCIANO PANZON!-

-¡YO NO SOY UN ANCIANO PANZON, TE ASEGURO QUE TU PESAS MAS QUE YO!-

-¡YO PESO MENOS QUE TU HIJO DE TU MAMA!-

-¡PARIENTE DE MI PAPA!-

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME PEPINO DE MAR!-

-¡TU NO ME GRITES SANDIA!-

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE!?-

-¡SANDIA, TE LLAME SANDIA PINCHE SORDA YA QUE USAS VERDE Y ESTAS GOOOOOOORDA!-

-¡MALDITO, ¿SABES QUE? SI TE DIGO MONO, EL PLANETA DE LOS SIMIOS DE LEVANTA DEMANDA POR DIFAMACION, YA QUE ELLOS NO SON TAN FEOS!-

-¡ERES MAS INFANTIL Y RIDICULA QUE UNA PELEA DE POKEMONES CONTRA LOS POWER RANGERS!-

-¡CABALLO TURNIO NO SABES NI POR DONDE CAMINAS, TE TROPIEZAS CON TUS PROPIAS TONTERIAS!-

-¡¿A QUE CARNIVAL TE DIJERES? CON ESA ROPA TAN RIDICULA DESEGURO SIEMPRE TE LLEVAS EL PREMIO MAYOR!-

-¡OJALA TE ATROPELLE UN CAMION DE 27 RUEDAS Y TE MATE LA ULTIMA!-

-¡KYOSKE FUERA DE ESTA HABITACION!- grito Saeko interrumpiendo la muy absurda pelea que los verdes estaban teniendo

-¿Mama?-

-¡EH DICHO FUERA!- grito Saeko mientras que de una patada karateca sacaba a Kyoske de la habitación- Hola Kaoru, ¿como te encuentras?

-Bi...bien-

_**-Wow, es mas bipolar que Momoko-**_

-Me alegro :)- dijo Saeko- ¿Cariño te puedo dar un consejo?

-Eh...eh...claro, por que no-

-Te aconsejo que te cambies a tu ropa escolar ya que lo unico que traes puesto es casi casi tu ropa interior :)

-¿Que?- pregunto Kaoru para después darse cuenta que la madre de los chicos tenían razón sonrojándose a lo máximo, ¿como no se dio cuenta antes? suerte para ella le tapaba bien así que eso significaba que Kyoske no había visto nada, que suerte tuvo- Creo que tiene razón

-Claro que la tengo- dijo Saeko mientras que cuidadosa mente le entregaba la ropa a Kaoru- Ahora apurate que tienes que comer y estoy segura que quieres ver a tus amigas al igual que tu a ellas

-Gracias- dijo Kaoru antes de empezar a ponerse la ropa encima- ¿Que esa no es la ropa de mis amigas?

-Si :)-

-Y los chicos siguen con Miyako y Momoko-

-Eso creo :)-

-Y tu tienes sus ropas-

-Exactooooooo...¡DEMONIOS SE ME OLVIDO!-

Saeko entonces salio corriendo dirigiéndose a otra habitación dejando a Kaoru ya lista con su ropa escolar lista y con una sonrisa al ver que estaban en buenas manos después de todo.

Con Miyako y Tadase...

-Jijijijiji de verdad les hizo hacer todo eso...con razón estabas vestido así cuando te vi en esa tienda- reía Miyako después de que Tadase le había contado la semana en la cual ellos tenían que ser sus esclavos

-Puede que Saeko se vea tierna y que tenga un buen corazón- explico Tadase- Pero eso no significa que tenga un temperamento de los mil diablos

-No pareciera que lo tuviera- dijo Miyako- Me refiero a que se comporta tan dulce con los demás

-Al principio también nos asusto su bipolaridad-

-Jajajaja, cuando hablas así de ella me recuerda a Momoko :D-

-Gracias por avisarme que no hay que meterse con Momoko :D-

-Jajajajajaja-

-...-

-¿Tadase?-

-...-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-...-

-¿Tadase estas bien?-

-...¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Eh...claro, ¿que pasa?-

-Qui...quisieras, tu sabes...-

-No, no se jajajaja x3-

-Me refiero a que si tu...tu quisieras...sa...salir algún día de estos...conmigo-

-*se sonroja* Yo...pues...si, la verdad es que si me...gustaría-

-*se sonroja* ¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-Te parece el...viernes-

-Claro-

-Muy bien...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Tadase- dijo Saeko mientras entraba a la habitación- Podrías dejarme con Miyako por unos momentos...¿por favor?

-Claro mama, adiós Miyako-

-Adiós-

-Buenos días Miyako-

-Buenos días-

-¿Como te sientes querida?-

-Bien, gracias por su ayuda :)-

-No hay problema-

-Disculpe-

-¿Si?-

-¿Seria posible si pudiera tener mis ropas de regreso?- pregunto Miyako con una dulce e inocente voz

-Por su puesto querida, la verdad es que venia a entregártelas- dijo Saeko mientras le entregaba su ropa a Miyako- Aquí tienes

-Gracias-

-Me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta, tu amiga Kaoru no se dio cuenta hasta que se la entregue...suerte para ella llevaba una camiseta y un short pequeño. Tu por la otra parte nada mas tienes la camiseta y tu amiga Momoko solamente tiene el short-

-¿Y ya le entrego su ropa a Momoko?-

-No ella es la única que me falta :)-

-¿Y no trae camiseta ni camisa?-

-Exacto :)-

-¿Y Fumma esta con ella, no es cierto?-

-Clarooooooo...¡DEMONIOS SE ME VOLVIO A OLVIDAR!-

Entonces Saeko volvió a salir corriendo en dirección con la tercera y ultima habitación que necesitaba visitar para darle ropa a Momoko.

_**-Tal vez si es un poco bipolar-**_

Con Momoko y Fumma...

-¿A que hora piensas ir por mi ropa?-

-Cuando me dejes agarrar mi gorra-

-¡Tu gorra esta del otro lado de la habitación y no puedes voltear ya que me veras en mi estado!-

-¡Solo cubre te con la pinche cobija y deja de hacer tanto maldito drama!-

-¡POR QUE NO MEJOR VAS POR MI ROPA PARA QUE DESPUES PUEDAS AGARRAR TU ESTUPIDA GORRA!-

-¡NO LLAMES A MI ESTUPIDA GORRA ESTUPIDA!-

-¡TARADO ACABAS DE INSULTAR A TU ESTUPIDA GORRA!-

-*procesa lo que dijo Momoko* ¡TU ERES UNA ESTUPIDA GORRA!-

-¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO TARADO!-

-¡TU CARA NO TIENE SENTIDO!-

-¡TA-RA-DO!-

-¡AUN ASI VOY A IR POR MI GORRA!- grito Fumma antes de voltear para ver la cara de Momoko lo cual no fue una muy buena idea (creo que Fumma no ha tenido muy buenas ideas en este capitulo xP) ya que Momoko como reflejo (quien lo diría x3) empezó a lanzar todo lo que podía sostener en sus manos, primero fueron almohadas, después libretas de un cajón, lapices y plumas, hasta que le lanzo un zapato que le pertenecía a ella.

-¡POR QUE ME AVENTASTE UN PINCHE ZAPATO!-

-¡POR QUE NO PUEDES VERME, QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES IDIOTA!-

-¡YO SOLO QUIERO MI GORRA!-

-¡PRIMERO VE POR MI ROPA Y DESPUES PUEDES AGARRAR TU GORRA!-

-¡YO QUIERO MI GORRA AHORA!-

-¡VE POR MI ROPA!-

-¡DAJAME IR POR MI GORRA!-

-¡PRIMERO VE POR MI ROPA!-

-¡PRIMERO DEJAME IR POR MI GORRA!-

-¡LOS DOS YA DEJEN DE PELEAR PARECEN NIÑOS DE KINDER!- grito Saeko cuando entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Momoko

-¡El/ELLA EMPEZO!-

-Fumma, necesito que dejes esta habitación para que Momoko se pueda poner su ropa...después podrás agarrar tu gorra-

-Pero...pero mama-

-¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGOOO OOOOOOO!- grito Saeko antes de que le azotara la puerta en la cara a Fumma- Ahora, aquí tienes tu ropa Momoko...lamento que Fumma se haya portado así contigo

-No importa jejejeje-

_**-Y dicen que yo soy la bipolar-**_

-¿Como están?-

-¿Quienes?-

-Miyako y Kaoru...¿están bien?-

-Estan en muy buena condición-

-Me alegro-

-¿Las quisieras ver?-

-Por favor-

-Muy bien, les diré que vengan para que puedan hablar...y después me gustaría hablar con ustedes-

-¿Mmmm...acerca de que?-

-Hablaremos luego...mientras le llevare su gorra a Fumma para que te deje en paz-

-Jajajajaja :)-

Con los chicos...

-¿Que tienes Kyoske?- pregunto Tadase al ver como su hermano tenia varios moretones y se sobaba el trasero

-Mama fue muy ruda, ¿que simplemente no podía pedir que saliera del cuarto pacíficamente?- pregunto Kyoske mientras se sobaba su trasero

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Tadase- Mama fue muy dulce

-Si claro, ya que a ti no te saco del cuarto con una patada karateca-

-O te avento la puerta en la cara- dijo Fumma entrando a la conversación

-¿A ti también te trato agresiva mente?- pregunto Kyoske

-Si-

-Que extraño...mama me pidió cordialmente que saliera de la habitación y yo la obedecí-

-Suertudo-

-Es que es el mas pequeño, así que mama lo trata como príncipe-

-Mas bien princesa-

-Jajajajajajajajaja-

-Ya, ya...no molesten a su hermano- dijo Bernardo

-Como digas abuelo- dijeron al unison Kyoske y Fumma

-¡Fumma!- llamo Saeko

-¿Si madre?- pregunto Fumma secamente

-Ya, ya no seas payaso...aquí tienes tu gorra- dijo Saeko mientras le aventaba su preciada gorra a Fumma

-Gracias mama- dijo Fumma con una sonrisa al ponerse su gorra

-Me alegra que estén bien chicas- dijo Momoko mientras le sonreía a sus amigas que se encontraban en la habitación en la cual Momoko se había quedado

-El susto que tuve ayer- dijo Miyako

-No fuiste la única- dijo Kaoru- Pensé que ibamos a morir

-Tu lo dijiste- dijo Momoko- Tuvimos suerte, y no creo que la volvamos a volver a tener

-Hay que prepararnos mas- opino Miyako

-Hay que hacernos mas fuertes de lo que ya somos- dijo Kaoru

-Tenemos que estar listas para el próximo enfrentamiento contra esas cosas- dijo Momoko seria seguido a que sus amigas asintieron

-Que bonita es esta casa- opino Miyako

-Gracias- dijo Saeko desde la puerta- Me esforce para que a chicas como ustedes les gustara

-Pues en mi opinión le quedo perfecta- dijo Momoko

-Me alegra :)-

-Gracias por dejarnos descansar en su casa- dijo Kaoru

-No hay de que :)-

-Lo mejor sera irnos ya- opino Miyako- Nuestras familias han de estar preocupadas

-No lo creo :)-

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Momoko empezando a dudar

-A que aun no se pueden ir :)-

-¿¡Porque no?!- pregunto Kaoru molesta

-Por que aun no hemos hablado-

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Momoko con rudeza

-Sobre los resultados de su sangre-

-¿Que tiene que ver nuestra sangre en esto?- pregunto Miyako asustada

-Su sangre tiene algo, un químico, que nadie tiene...aparte de las PPGZ-

_**-¡Mierda- pensó Momoko**_

_**-¡Oh no!- pensó Miyako**_

_**-Ok, ok, ok...primero la noqueamos con una pala, después la metemos a la cajuela de un auto que le pertenezca a...a...¡Himeko! si, si después lo conducimos hasta el desierto y la botamos ahí para que los cuervos se la devoren viva, si es que llega viva. Y así nuestro secreto estar a salvo- pensó Kaoru**_

_**-Las tengo-**_

-No sabemos de lo que nos esta hablando- dijo Momoko seria

-Sus caras dicen todo lo contrario, se que ustedes son la PPGZ y los nombres de Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru no existen son solo sus identidades secretas-

-Señorita Hazukataya, se equivoca nosotras no...nos confunde por alguien- trato de decir Miyako

-Yo ya se la verdad, no la traten de negar, y lo puedo comprobar cuando se me de la gana-

-Haga lo nadie le creerá- desafió Kaoru

-Como prefieran-

-¿Quiere la verdad? Se la daré- dijo Momoko- Hace cuatro o cinco años un bloque de hielo amenazo a la ciudad de Townsville, el Profesor Utonium junto con su hijo Ken y su perro robot Poochie dispararon un rayo que destruyo el bloque al costo de que varios rayos negros y específicamente tres rayos blancos volaran en diferentes direcciones, cada rayo blanco le cayó a una de nosotras dándonos poderes, los rayos negros le cayeron a varios de los que son ahora conocidos como los villanos mas peligrosos de todo Townsville...incluyendo los RRBZ...o en otras palabras Fumma, Tadase y Kyoske Hazukataya-

-Veo que sabes eso de mi hijos-

-Si-

-Lo sabia- dijo Kaoru en un susurro

-Eso es imposible- susurro Miyako

-Y supongo que los chicos no saben de ustedes son chicas falsas-

-Ellos no saben que somos las PPGZ- dijo Miyako

-Pero nosotras eramos alguien antes de ser las PPGZ, antes eramos las normales Miyako Gotokuji, Momoko Akatsutsumi y Kaoru Matsubara. Unas chicas comunes y corrientes.-

-Ahora veo-

-Y que va a hacer ahora, ¿les va a decir quienes somos?- pregunto Momoko con un tono brusco

-¿Por que? Te preocupa que les diga-

-Como si me importara- respondió Momoko secamente

*TOC TOC*

-Hola- dijeron los RRBZ cuando entraron al cuarto

-Hola- dijeron las chicas y Saeko

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda chicas- dijo Sakeo mientras salia de la habitación- Las veré luego

_**-Lo dudo- pensó Momoko**_

_**-¿¡Ahora que haremos?!- pensó Miyako **_

_**-Debí de haberle pegado mientras que tuve la oportunidad- pensó Kaoru**_

-¿Ya están mejor?- pregunto Tadase

-Mucho mejor- dijo Miyako

-Pero ya hemos estorbado demasiado así que nos vamos- dijo Momoko

-No se tienen que ir- dijo Fumma

-Claro que nos tenemos que ir- dijo Kaoru

-¿Paso algo entre nuestra madre y ustedes?- pregunto Kyokse

-No paso nada- dijo Kaour secamente

-Gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Miyako mientras le daba un abrazo corto a Tadase

-Adiós perdedor- dijo Kaoru mientras le pegaba "dulcemente" en las costillas a Kyoske

-Te debo una Fumma- dijo Momoko mientras que le plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Fumma

-Adiós- dijeron las chicas antes de salir corriendo de ahí, si se quedaban mas tiempo Saeko podría decirle a los chicos quienes eran en realidad y habría problemas. Lo mejor seria dejar que las cosas pasaron a su curso y ver que pasaba con ese tema.

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos ante esta reacción de la chicas, ¿Paso algo malo? Y si paso ¿Que fue? ¿Porque decidieron salir tan repentinamente? Tenian varias preguntas que de segura no serian respondida...¿O si?

-Que extraño- opino Kyoske

-No lo dudes- dijo Fumma

-¿De que nos perdimos?- pregunto Tadase

-No lo se, pero lo mejor sera no darle muchas vueltas- dijo Fumma- Mañana hay escuela les podremos preguntar ahí que paso

-Como sea- dijo Kyokse mientras se retiraba

-Tienes razón- dijo Tadase mientras se retiraba junto con Fumma

-¡QUIEN SABE QUE!-

-Papa...digo profesor, no tiene que gritar- dijo Ken

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Poochie- Lastima mis oídos de robot

-Y ya se lo repetimos varias veces profesor- dijo Kaoru irritada al ver el comportamiento del adulto de la casa

-La madre adoptiva de los RRBZ sabe que somos las PPGZ- explico Momoko por la décima vez

-¡COMO DEJARON QUE ESTO PASARA!-

-¡PERDON POR ESTAR INCONSIENTE MIENTRAS ME SACABAN SANGRE!- grito Kaoru descontrolada mientras golpeaba una pared dejando un hoyo

-Kaoru controla te- dijo Miyako seria

-Eso es un problema- dijo Ken- Tendrán que ser mas cuidadosas que nunca, no creo que sea buena idea juntarse con ellos

-Tienes razón- dijo Momoko

_**-Creo que no es un buen momento para decirles que tengo una cita con Tadase el viernes, se los tendré que decir mañana...o tal vez después del viernes xP-**_

-Ya me voy a mi casa- dijo Kaoru

-Yo a la mía- dijo Miyako

-Yo tambien ya me voy- dijo Momoko

-Cuidado mañana en la escuela- dijo el profesor

-Lo tendremos-

Y hasta ahí le dejo por hoy BUAJAJAJAJA xD Me encanta hacer una risa malvada al final de cada capitulo xP ¿Que tal les quedo el ojo? Ahora que Saeko sabe que las chicas son las PPGZ...¿Se lo dirá a los chicos? ¿Como reaccionaran las chicas ante la cita de Miyako con Tadase? ¿Que pasara en la cita de Tadase? Tendran que leer para averiguarlo jajaja :3

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san**: Lo se, eso me hace enojar tanto ya que terminaron una de las mejores series x3 No murieron...aun jajajaja solo bromeo, no las voy a matar...taaaaaaaal vez xD Mmmmm las powerpunks ¿eh? jajaja la verdad no se quienes van a ser pero tomare a las powerpunk en cuenta :D Jajaja me alegra ver que no soy la única que casi comete mata al mouse :3 Jejejeje que bueno que le ganaste a Yuki (espero que Yuki no lea esto :P) Gracias por leer y dejar un review n.n

**DaniRow-DN**: ¡DEMONIOS NIÑA ME ESPANTASTE! Estaba feliz de ver que me dejaste un review y leo "lo único malo es que..." ¡Casi me das un mugre paro cardiaco! Te juro, que me salieron canas blanca...¡Y TENGO 14! Gracias por el review amiga x3

**emi-nekiito**: Lo se, tome una eternidad y con este capitulo tambien me tarde un montón :D Jajaja me empezó a reír cuando leí lo de "¿Quienes serán esas viejas?" Y claro que lo haré :D Gracias por tu review n.n

**genesis**: La verdad si me siento mal por las chicas pero...valió la pena ¿no crees? Gracias por tu review xD

**LocaPorLosRRBZ**: Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa de subirlo antes pero me costo demasiado trabajo terminar este capitulo y sobre todo hacer que tenga sentido x/ Me alegra que te guste mi fic de principian te jejeje :P Y voy a intentar leerlo ya que jejeje aun tengo problemas terminando mis tareas...nada serio jajaja xD Gracias por tu review y por leer esta historia n.n

**Karla-20**: Brick sexyyyyyyy jajajaja xP es un dios griego jajajaja...no...bueno tal vez un poco :3 Lo se me tarde SIIIIIIIIGLOOOOOOOS con S mayúscula jajaja n.n Gracias por leer esta historia :D

**aigf**: Lo se, lo se...¡soy mala! pero me encanta ser así jejeje :P Lamento no haber actualizado antes jeje espero haberte causado mas intriga xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y pues nos vemos :3

**shiro24kuro**: Jejeje tendrás que leer para averiguarlo :D ¿Verdad que son tiernos x3? Te dan ganas de comértelos :P Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :D

**LUCKA-SAMA**: No te preocupes que aun te sigo queriendo como hermana mayor xD Te comprendo, a mi también la escuela me tiene pal perro con comida de gato x/ Gracias por apoyarme y pues nos leemos luego :D

**ppg y yo**: Jajaja problemas amorosos jajaja noooooooooo jejeje xP también me pasa a mi, pero te digo un secreto...nos pasa por que somos muy inteligentes y los demás son burros jejeje xD es por eso que nos copian por que necesitan nuestra ayuda :D Jajajaja que buena eres eh xD no las mates...deja las en coma :3 me mataste con eso así que ahora soy un zombie :P exacto, un zombie sabe escribir y leer jijiji y aparte tiene sentimientos n.n Te apoyo en todo lo que dijiste de la Rosa de Guadalupe, me caen tienen PROBLEMAS EN EL CEREBELO me dan ganas de ir a donde crean esas porquerías que llaman entretenimiento para castrarlos ya que lo peor de eso es que es un HOMBRE el que las crea...uno imaginaria esta mujer si que tiene problemas, NOOOOOOO es un HOMBRE el que las crea ¿¡WTF?! Me cae que necesitamos hacer algo acerca de esto...Gracias por leer esta historia y por dejarme un review que me levantara el animo xD

**blossomxd**: Lo se me tarde TAAAAAAAAANTOOOOO, lo se morí jejeje xD bueno no literal pero si morí jejeje :P A mi tambien me da cooooooosa la sangre pero le da mas emoción al leer :3 el vídeo esta GENIAL solo que si tiene vídeos antes pero son un poco confusos pero si hay antes de ese :P solo que se llaman diferente y no tienen números

**BlossomTendo Hatsune**: A mi también me encanta Fumma ^.^ es mi favorito :P jejeje no te preocupes después de leer a yo también me confundí jeje :D Tu tambien cuida te

**ppgz**: No lo se, tal vez me gusta hacer amor difícil y las batallas sangrientas x3 Jajaja a lo menos ahora sabes que se salvaron...pero se acerca lo difícil y creo que te dejare hasta ahí con la duda xP Gracias por leer y por dejar review

**sheitiz**: Gracias y por favor sigue leyendo x3 porfa

Jejeje y creo que le dejare hasta ahí, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible pero no hago promesas ya que parece que siempre hago promesas algo se interpone en mi camino xP Nos vemos luego y de nuevo gracias por leer

Biie Biie


	14. La Pelea, El Juego y El Beso Del Siglo

"_**PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Se que me he vuelto a tardar tratando de subir otro capitulo de este fic, pero con todo esto de las festividades no he tenido tiempo (este año me toco preparar a mi la cena de la posada y navidad, a MI...si ustedes me conocieran sabrían que nunca me deben de poner a cargo de una cocina ya que yo quemo hasta el agua...y eso es algo que tarda siglos en pasar xD) entonces digamos que fue un desastre total...Pero bueno volviendo al tema he vuelto con otro capitulo que espero les guste :D Espero que hayan tenido unas muy bonitas festividades y que la hayan pasado bien no importa donde este ni con quien xP Nos vemos abajo ^.^

"_**Glosario"**_

-diálogo-

_**-pensamiento-**_

*acciones*

"_**La Pelea, El Juego y El Beso Del Siglo "**_

Al siguiente día en la hermosa ciudad de Townsville las chicas y los chicos fueron a la escuela como cualquier otro día, bueno casi...digamos que la mañana no iba taaaaan bien que digamos con las chicas, especialmente Momoko y Miyako quienes estaban teniendo una seria discusión a cerca de los chicos que hace poco habían confirmado eran los RRBZ.

-¿¡QUE VAS A IR A UNA CITA CON QUIEN!?- estallo Momoko cuando Miyako les dijo, a ella y a Kaoru, que pronto iba a tener una cita con Tadase/Boomer- ¡¿QUE SE TE OLVIDO QUIEN ES EN REALIDAD!?

-¡NO SE ME HA OLVIDADO MOMOKO!- grito Miyako

-¡PUES ENTONCES NO SE EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO LE DIJISTE QUE SI!-

-¡CONMIGO NO USES ESE LENGUAJE JOVENCITA!-

-¡TE PARECES A MI MADRE!-

-¡AÚN ASÍ NO ES DE TU IMPORTANCIA CON QUIEN SALGO Y CON QUIEN NO!-

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS, ES DE MI IMPORTANCIA YA QUE SE TRATA DE UN RRBZ!-

-¡TADASE ES DIFERENTE!-

-¡NO LO ES, ES UN RRBZ QUE SABE QUE ERES UNA PPGZ Y ESTA TRATANDO DE APROVECHARSE DE TI...HABRÉ LOS OJOS MIYAKO!-

-¡ESTAS CELOSA DE QUE UN CHICO ME INVITO A SALIR!-

-¡HE PARADO DE ESTAR CELOSA DE ESO DESDE HACE YA DOS AÑOS!-

-¡CHICAS YA CÁLMENSE!- grito Kaoru al estar harta de la ridícula pelea que estaban teniendo sus dos mejores amigas

-Pe...pero- trataron de decir Miyako y Momoko pero Kaoru las calló dándole a cada una un coscorrón que les dio un chipote tipo Looney Toones – Muy bien...

-Miyako, Momoko tiene razón...es muy peligroso ahora que su madre sabe acerca de nosotras...puede que les haya dicho antes de que te invitara a salir- trato de razonar esta Kaoru

-Y aparte son nuestros enemigos, ¿te acuerdas de eso?...sol los chicos que han intentado deshacerse de nosotras por un largo tiempo- dijo Momoko

-No me importa, voy a salir con Tadase- dijo Miyako seria mirando a Momoko específicamente

-¡Me cae que eres cabeza hueca!- dijo Momoko

-Pues por lo menos alguien me invita a salir- dijo Miyako mientras entraba al salón ya que todo este tiempo habían estado afuera en frente del árbol del otra vez discutiendo

-¿Que estas insinuando?- pregunto Momoko enojada llamando la atención de varios en el salón

-Lo que oíste Momoko-

Esto se había vuelto de una pelea sobre una cita que podría ser una trampa a una zona de guerra. Miyako estaba enojada, sabía el riesgo que corría saliendo con Tadase pero, no lo podía evitar...estaba feliz de que Tadase la invitara a salir. Muchos chicos la habían invitado a salir y siempre los había rechazado de una manera cordial para no lastimar sus sentimientos, pero con Tadase fue diferente. Cuando Tadase le pregunto a Miyako si quería salir con el, el corazón de Miyako empezó a latir cada vez mas fuerte, sus manos empezaron a sudar y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, cosa que solo había pasado con un chico antes, Taka-chan. Jamás se había sentido así con otro chico aparte de el...¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Acoso se había enamorado de Tadase? ¿O simple mente no lo quería lastimar ya que el había sido muy lindo con ella? No lo sabía y la verdad era que no quería saber la respuesta.

Momoko por otra parte estaba mas que enojada, estaba encabronada...Miyako no había confiado en ella lo suficiente mente para decirle que iba a tener una cita con Boomer, Momoko sabía que era personal pero eso no justificaba el echo de que tenían que decirse unas a otras las actividades de los RRBZ y la cita cabía en esa categoría. A pesar de que se sentía feliz por Miyako, no se lo podía decir...Tadase era un RRBZ...su madre adoptiva sabía quienes eran y podría haberles dicho a los chicos la verdad antes o después de que Boomer haya invitado a Miyako a salir con el. Esto no le gustaba y no lo iba a dejar suceder. Puede que suene egoísta pero no iba a pasar la oportunidad de proteger a Miyako. Esto podía ser una trampa o podía que no, pero lo mejor era estar segura.

Kaoru sin embargo estaba en un dilema. Sabía que Miyako no debería salir con Tadase, pero por otra parte ella ya había salido en una cita con Butch...una de la cual sus amigas no sabían. Miyako debía de ser valiente para enfrentarse a ellas cara a cara y decirles que tenía una cita con un enemigo, un enemigo que se quería deshacer de ella. Kaoru no sabía si era una trampa o no, pero creía que no lo era...puede que si sea el estilo de ataque/engaño que Brick o Butch usarían, pero Boomer era diferente. No por nada era el contra parte de Miyako. Para ser un villano era dulce en sus momentos, y eso de engañar a Miyako fingiendo tener una cita con ella simplemente no tenía sentido. A menos que Butch o Brick sean los que lo estén forzando a actuar así.

-¿Acaso Miyako y Momoko están teniendo una pelea?- pregunto un chico de su salón llamando, ahora si, la atención de todos. Una pelea entre mejores amigas, wow, la noticia del siglo. Miyako y Momoko eran hermanas junto con Kaoru y sola mente habían peleado así una sola vez...era raro que volviera a pasar.

-¿Momoko que paso?- pregunto Randy

-Nada- contesto Momoko secamente

-¿Miyako estas bien?- preguntaron varios de sus admiradores

-Perfectamente, gracias- dijo Miyako secamente

-¿Kaoru que les pasa?- pregunto una chica del equipo de soccer de Kaoru

-Están peleando por una estupidez- dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba

-¡NO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!- gritaron Miyako y Momoko al mismo tiempo para después verse con desprecio y voltear a otro lado

-Lo que pasa es que Momoko no deja de ser una mando na compulsiva- dijo Miyako

-Y es que Miyako no deja de ser una cabeza hueca, irresponsable, estúpida persona- dijo Momoko

-Jo jo jo, pero si el burro hablando de orejas- dijo Miyako

-No metas a tu cita en esto- dijo Momoko mirando a Miyako con una sonrisa (Jejeje creo que he sido muy grosera con Boomer xP lo sigo llamando burro)

-¡Disculpate!- ordeno Miyako

-Por que me habría de disculpar ante alguien que no tiene sentido de moda- dijo Momoko...todos se quedaron en silencio. Si le preguntas a cualquiera en la ciudad de Townsville si Miyako tenía sentido de moda o no, todos te dirían que si. Si alguien te dice que no...sería como si estuvieras activando una bomba nuclear. Todos dieron un paso para atrás solo en caso que el lugar donde estaba Miyako explotara. Después de eso hubo silencio...puro silencio.

-Al menos no ando dándole besos al enemigo, ¿no es así Momoko?- dijo Miyako

-¿Que?-

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo..."Gracias Fumma, te debo una" ja ja ja- dijo Miyako

-Al menos no ando besando el piso donde Tadase camina- dijo Momoko enojada

-Pero te encantaría besar donde camina Fumma, ¿no es así?- dijo Miyako enojada

-¡Chicas ya cálmense!- dijo Kaoru- ¡Son mejores amigas así que dejen a lado sus diferencias y hagan las pases mierda!

-Si claro- dijeron Momoko y Miyako sin importarles

-*suspiro* ¿Que es lo que haré con ustedes?-

-Hola- dijo Tadase cuando llego al salón- ¿Por que todos están reunidos alrededor de Momoko y Miyako?

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Kyoske cuando entro

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Fumma al ver el espectáculo que tenía el salón

-Momoko y Miyako están teniendo una pelea- dijo un compañero de clase mientras que otro asentían

-¿Una pelea?- preguntaron los RRBZ

-Bueno no es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo...es mas una pelea de palabras- explico una compañeras

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Kyoske mientras entraba al círculo seguido por Fumma y Tadase

-No lo sabemos, se lo tendrían que preguntar a Kaoru pero dudo que les diga...pero creemos que tiene que ver con ustedes- dijo Randy mirando con odio a Fumma

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto Fumma mientras le devolvía la mirada a Randy

-Dijeron sus nombres...bueno el tuyo y el del azul- dijo Randy

_**-Momoko y Miyako están discutiendo algo acerca de mi y Boomer...acaso sera que estén peleando de nosotros siendo los RRBZ...pero que no Miyako y Boomer tienen una cita el viernes...acaso Momoko quiere convencer a Miyako que salir con Boomer no es una buena idea-**_

-¿Celoso por que Momoko no menciono tu nombre?- dijo Fumma

-No lo creo semáforo- dijo Randy enojado notablemente celoso

-Como digas- dijo Fumma- Momoko, ¿no quieres una bolita de chocolate con relleno misterioso para que se te baje el enojo?

-Odio los dulces- dijo Momoko seria haciendo que varios estudiantes empezaran a hablar de nervios, todos conocían a Momoko y sabían a cerca de su afecto hacia los dulces, que dijera que los odiaba era algo que les avisaba que el fin del mundo estaba cerca

_**-Wow, si que ha de estar enojada...pero ¿por que?-**_

-¿Estas bien Miyako?- pregunto Tadase preocupado al ver que Miyako no sonreía como de constumbre

-Estoy perfectamente, estoy taaaaaan bien que podría pegarle a alguien- dijo Miyako haciendo que los estudiantes volvieran a empezar a hablar. Miyako, la mas dulce que estaba en contra de la violencia y las peleas, acababa de decir que quería golpear a alguien...eso si era algo que no escuchabas todos los días.

_**-Esta vez Miyako si que está enojada con Momoko-**_

-Buenos días chicos, por favor tomen sus asientos- dijo Mis Keane cuando entró al salón- El horario de hoy sera gramática, ciencias, historia y al final deportes *Se escucha un YEEEEEEAAAAAAH! de parte de los verdes.* Muy bien empecemos

-Mis Keane- llamó Miyako

-¿Si Miyako?- pregunto Mis Keane

-Podría cambiar de asiento es que hoy no tengo ganas de sentarme tan cerca de Momoko- dijo Miyako sacando varios suspiros de sorpresa de los demás estudiantes

-Por favor, cámbienla de lugar...estoy empezando a ahogarme con el desagradable olor de su perfume- dijo Momoko

-¿Otra pelea?- pregunto Mis Keane al resto de la clase a lo seguido todos asintieron- Recuerdo la última pelea hace cuatro años creo...solo espero que hagan pases pronto. ¿Kyoske, podrías cambiar de lugar con Momoko por hoy?

-Si Mis Keane- dijo Kyoske mientras agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía al asiento de Momoko y se sentaba en su lugar mientras que Momoko se sentaba en el de Kyoske

-Ahora Miyako esta lejos de Momoko y Momoko lejos de Miyako, pero si mañana no se hacen las pases no cuenten con mi apoyo...las dejare en los mismos lugares de siempre a lado de la otra-

-Si Mis Keane- dijeron Momoko y Miyako para después darse una mirada de odio

-Muy bien...ahora si empecemos con gramática- dijo Mis Keane- Por favor abran sus libros en la página 156 de su libro de texto

-Psssss...Momoko...- susurro Fumma, iba a usar esta oportunidad para preguntarle que pasaba y si esto se relacionaba con el echo de que ella supiera que el era un RRBZ

-¿Que quieres?- susurro Momoko con tono serio

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto Fumma

-Nada que te importe- dijo Momoko

-Si me importa- dijo Fumma

-¿Y por que te habría de importar?-

-Por que tiene que ver contigo...*se sonroja* y tu me importas-

-*se sonroja* Fumma en esto no te puedes meter-

-Si puedo y lo haré-

-Fumma esto no es algo contra lo que puedas pelea...esto es algo entre nosotras-

-Entonces ¿por que Kaoru no esta incluida en esta pelea?-

-Por que ella no a escogido que lado quiere apoyar-

-Tal vez pueda ayudar si solo me dices de que se trata la pelea-

-Si te digo dejaras de preguntarme que esta pasando-

-Lo prometo-

-Es acerca de la cita que van a tener Tadase y Miyako, ¿contento?-

_**-Lo sabía...si tiene que ver con Momoko tratando de convencer a Miyako que Tadase es Boomer y que es un error salir con el...Momoko ha de odiar a los RRBZ para tratar de convencer a Miyako tan mal...¿Acaso ahora me tiene miedo-**_

Después de eso Fumma tuvo miedo de hablar con Momoko. ¿Y si le decía que lo odiaba? ¿O que le tenía miedo? Eso era algo que Fumma no podría soportar. Dejo a Momoko y decidió que aclararía las cosas con ella luego, mientras debía de contarle a Boomer lo que sabía de la pelea, ya que esta lo incluía a el...mas bien el era el tema de la pelea.

-Tadase- susurro Fumma

-¿Que paso?- susurro Tadase

-Se de que es la pelea-

-¡De que es!-

-Shhhh-

-Perdón-

-Es acerca de ti-

-Pues me alaga que Momoko piense así de mi pero...-

-No seas imbécil...es acerca de ti saliendo con Miyako el viernes-

-¿Que?-

-Recuerda que Momoko sabe que soy Brick-

-¿Entonces Miyako sabe que soy Boomer?-

-No lo creo, si lo supiera ¿por que saldría contigo sabiendo que eres malo?-

-Buen punto...¿entonces?-

-Creo que Momoko está tratando de convencer a Miyako que no eres adecuado para ella y que la puedes poner en peligro siendo un RRBZ-

-Ohhhhh...-

-No te desanimes...Miyako aún quiere salir contigo a pesar de que Momoko le ha rogado que no...le has de importar demasiado para que una de sus mejores amigas no la haga cambiar de opinión-

-Gracias hermano-

-No hay problema-

Y ahí se terminó su conversación, tuvieron suerte que Mis Keane no los haya descubierto y los hayan obligado a decir en voz alta de lo que estaban hablando. Tadase no dejaba de pensar en lo que Fumma le había dicho ¿y si Momoko tenía razón y estaba poniendo a Miyako en riesgo al salir con ella? No quería que Miyako saliera lastimada...la quería mucho para hacerle algo así. Pensaba si de verdad fue una buena idea invitarla a salir. Le encantaba la idea de que Miyako le hubiera dicho que si...pero si algo pasaba durante su cita y tenía que transformarse en Boomer y a ella le daba miedo y le dejaba de hablar por el resto de su vida. Tadase se estaba imaginando los peores escenarios posibles. Y todos ellos terminaba con Miyako muerta o con Miyako ignorándolo por el resto de su patética vida.

Fumma por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Momoko hace unos momentos y lo que le había dicho cuando la llevo a su casa mientras que estaba inconsciente...ella le había dicho que sabía que era un RRBZ...lo había reconocido y ahora actuaba fría con el. Ahora si estaba seguro que ella lo despreciaba. Toda la ciudad odiaba a los RRBZ, quien no lo haría ya que ellos son los que pusieron insectos en la comida de otras personas, los que tiraron basura en la calle, los que se orinaron en las personas...y los que casi matan a las PPGZ, las personas mas amadas en TODO Townsville. Fumma no dejaba de ver a Momoko, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando la maestra. Lo único que ocupaba la cabeza de Fumma era Momoko.

La hora de gramática termino y dos de los RRBZ ni siquiera le prestaron atención, ahora le tendrían que pedir ayuda a Kyoske y era muy probable que el se había quedado dormido durante la lección. Ahora seguía ciencias y como siempre era trabajo en parejas. Kyoske y Kaoru se pusieron en un equipo ya que Kyoske le dijo a Kaoru que tenían que hablar acerca de Miyako y Momoko. Era obvio que Miyako y Momoko no iban a estar en un equipo. Fumma quería estar con Momoko, pero no sabía si sería lo correcto. Tadase tenía miedo de estar con Miyako para que al final ella le diga que Momoko tenía razón y no podían salir. Miyako estaba esperando a que Tadase le pidiera ser su compañera y Momoko no sabía que hacer...por un lado quería estar con alguien que no le preguntara acerca de Miyako y ella, pero quería estar con Fumma para disculparse por su comportamiento.

-Tadase- llamo Miyako

-¿Si?- pregunto Tadase con nerviosismo

-¿Quiere...ser...mi...com...pañero de...ciencias?- pregunto Miyako con nerviosismo

-Cla...claro- dijo Tadase con timidez

_**-Creo que lo mejor sera si dejo que Randy sea el compañero de Momoko-**_

Randy notó que Fumma no le iba a preguntar a Momoko ser su compañera y pensó que podría ser una perfecta oportunidad para coquetear con Momoko. Pero se equivoco...Cuando Randy le iba a preguntar a Momoko si quería ser su compañera de ciencias Momoko le pregunto a alguien mas.

-Oye Fumma- llamo Momoko

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres ser mi compañero de ciencias?-

_**-No puedo creer que me haya preguntad ser su compañero-**_

-Claro- dijo Fumma para después voltear a ver a Randy el cual lo vio con una mirada llena de desprecio...de nuevo tendría que ser el compañero de Himeko

-Muy bien clase, quiero que hagan un resumen acerca de las leyes de Newton y en que objetos y situaciones pueden encontrase las leyes-

Con Kaoru y Kyoske...

-¿De que querías hablar?- pregunto Kaoru mientras abría su libro de texto

-De Miyako y Momoko- dijo Kyoske haciendo lo mismo que Kaoru

-¿Sobre la pelea?- pregunto Kaoru a lo cual Kyoske asintió- No te concierne

-Por favor...Randy nos dijo que tiene que ver con Fumma y Tadase-

-¿Y?-

-Son mis hermanos y necesito saber-

_**-Si que se preocupa por sus hermanos-**_

-Momoko no cree que sea buena idea que Miyako tenga una cita con Tadase-

-¿Por que?-

-Yo que se-

-¿Acaso Momoko esta enamorada de Tadase?-

-Claro que no pendejo...es solo que no le gusta la idea, dice que puede ser muy peligroso-

-¿Y eso?-

_**-Brick nos dijo que Momoko sabe que el es un RRBZ, así que es muy probable que sepa que Boomer y yo también...es por eso que no confiá el la cita piensa que Boomer podría hacerle daño-**_

-Dice que no es seguro, que es un error y que Tadase solo la pondrá en peligro-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-¿Acerca de que?-

-De esto...de la pelea-

-Pues no lo se...me refiero a que me preocupo por Miyako pero Tadase no es el tipo de chico que haría algo para lastimar a Miyako...pero la verdad no se-

-Ya veo-

-¿Por que te interesa?-

-Por que quiero saber que es lo que piensas acerca de ello...Tadase esta muy emocionado acerca de su cita-

-¿Se los dijo?-

-Mas bien nos lo grito...cuando se fueron mas rápido que la luz Tadase empezó a gritar como loco que tenía una cita con Miyako-

-Jejeje-

-Pero no le digas que te lo dije, nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos a nadie para no avergonzarlo-

-Acabas de romper una promesa eso es de muy mala suerte-

-Yo no creo en supersticiones muñeca-

-No me digas muñeca- dijo Kaoru antes de pisar a Kyoske con "ternura"

-Auuuuuuuu-

-Pareces lobo-

-Pues dolió mujer-

-Bebito-

Con Miyako y Tadase...

-¿Que tienes Tadase?- pregunto Miyako al ver que Tadase estaba serio

-Nada...es solo que...-

-Oíste que la pelea es acerca de la cita del viernes, ¿no es así?-

-...Si...-

-No te preocupes por ello, no importa lo que diga Momoko no cambiare de opinión acerca de mi decisión-

-Entonces aún quieres salir conmigo-

-Presupuesto que si-

-Me alegra...por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir que cambiabas de opinión-

-Jamás te diría algo así Tadase-

-Gracias-

-Gracias a ti-

-¿Por que?-

-Por ser amable conmigo-

-Por que no habría de serlo, aparte todos son amables contigo-

-Pero es diferente-

-¿Como? No entiendo-

-Todos ellos son amables porque piensan que soy bonita-

_**-Pero si eres hermosa-**_

-No son amables porque me conocen como tu...tu eres amable conmigo porque eres mi amigo y me conoces al igual que Kaoru y Momoko me conocen a mi-

-Tu también eres amable conmigo-

-Por que no habría de serlo-

-:)-

-:)-

Con Momoko y Fumma...

-...-

-...-

-¿Por que no elegiste a Randy como tu compañero?- pregunto Fumma

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Momoko si entender la pregunta de Fumma

-A que...pudiste haber escogido a Randy, alguien que no te preguntaría acerca de Miyako y tu, pero me escogiste a mi, alguien que te solamente te estorbaría y te molestaría con ese tema-

-Tu nunca me estorbaras Fumma...te elegí a ti porque quería disculparme-

-¿Disculparte, por que no has echo nada malo?-

-Claro que si...he actuado grosera contigo incluso después de todo lo que has echo por mi-

-No es tu culpa-

-Claro que lo es-

-Solo has tenido un mal día eso es todo-

-Pero aún así, no debería de ser grosera contigo...tu no me hiciste enojar ni tengo una pelea contigo...eso es algo entre Miyako y yo-

_**-¿Entonces ella no me odia por ser un RRBZ?-**_

_**-Se que Fumma es un RRBZ, se que el quiere matar a Blossom quien en realidad soy yo, se que corro peligro al estar junto a el y se que posiblemente el es amable conmigo porque me quiere engañar ya que su acto es una trampa para matarnos...pero...simplemente no lo puedo odiar por ser un RRBZ...no se porque...no puedo-**_

-No te olvides de Tadase-

-No es así-

-¿Que?-

-No es de Tadase-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es la seguridad de Miyako-

-No entiendo-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de la cita y...no se...tengo miedo-

-¿Que clase de presentimiento?-

-No estoy segura pero...siento que va a destrozar a Miyako-

-¿Destrozar?-

-Su corazón...sus sentimientos...siento como si después de esa cita algo malo pasara y Miyako sufriera gracias a ello-

-¿Has tenido esta clase de presentimientos antes?-

-Una vez solamente...-

-¿Cuando?-

-El ultimo día que cante...hace ocho años tuve un mal presentimiento el cual ignore y paso lo paso...no quiero que algo así le pase a Miyako-

-Tadase la protegerá...no te tiene que preocupar-

_**-Lo que me preocupa no es Tadase...lo que me preocupa es Boomer-**_

El tiempo se fue muy rápido y con ello ciencia acabo, solo que hubo un problema...no todos los estudiantes terminaron el resumen entonces Mis Keane tubo que darle a la clase mas tiempo para terminar. El problema fue que tomo prácticamente toda la hora de historia y tuvieron que saltársela por el día de hoy. Lo cual fue un milagro para todos ya que no querían pasar dos horas aprendiendo acerca de Japón medieval y todas la guerras de nuevo, ya que Miss Keane había dado ese tema tres veces y contando en ese mismo mes. La clase paso a deportes (educación física) lo cual hizo feliz a dos personitas.

-¡Genial deportes!- gritaron los verdes una vez que estuvieron afuera en la cancha de soccer

-Espero que juguemos soccer- dijo Kaoru con brillos en sus ojos

-Ja una chica como tu jamás podría contra mi...tendrás suerte si es que te toca estar en mi equipo- dijo Kyoske lo cual, como respuesta de parte de Kaoru, recibió un zapatazo echo balazo

-¡No juegues conmigo tarado! Cualquiera sabe que soy la mejor jugadora de soccer en la escuela- dijo Kaoru enojada

-Pues han de jugar pésimo para que tu seas la mejor-

-¡KYOSKE!-

-Muy bien chicos, hoy jugaremos un amistoso juego de soccer-

-¡YEAH!-

-Los capitanes van a ser...mmmm...Kaoru y Kyoske-

-¡Excelente!-

-Era obvio-

-Muy bien, Kaoru escoge un chico-

-Mmmm...Fumma-

-Kyoske tu una chica-

-Momoko-

-Kaoru una chica-

-Miyako-

-Kyoske un chico-

-Tadase-

Y así siguieron escogiendo hasta que al final quedaron los equipos, era un partido 14 contra 14, en el primer equipo, el de Kaoru, se encontraban; Kaoru, Fumma, Miyako, Himeko, chico #1, chico #2, chica #1, chica #2...etc. Y en el segundo equipo estaban; Kyoske, Momoko, Tadase, Randy, chico #1, chico #2, chico #3, chica #1, chica #2...etc. La tensión del juego empezaba a surgir incluso antes de que el partido empezara. Los equipos se fueron a poner su traje para después en cinco minutos volver a la cancha listos para jugar. El traje del equipo de Kaoru era un short negro que a las chicas les llegaba al muslo y a los chicos un poco mas arriba de las rodilla, una playera de manga corta pegada al cuerpo para ambos, chicas y chicos, y un chaleco transparente de tela ligera (como la tela de la marca adidas si no me equivoco) de color amarillo. Mientras que el equipo de Kyoske tenia lo mismo solo que con un chaleco de color morado.

-Muy bien chicos quiero un juego justo, no quiero que nadie sala lastimado. Este es un juego de equipo así que no excluyan a nadie y no se apoderen del balón solamente para ustedes, Kyoske y Kaoru específicamente, recuerdes que este es solo un juego con el único propósito de entretener y hacer que hagan ejercicio- dijo Mis Keane- ¡QUE EMPIECE EL PARTIDO!

Y el partido empezó, era increíble que dos equipos pudieran ser tan talentosos. Por obvias razones Kyoske y Kaoru eran los que la mayoría del tiempo tenían el balón, los demás también se unían al juego de vez en cuando, cuando tenían la oportunidad de agarrar el balón, a parte de eso el juego estaba basado en Kyoske contra Kaoru.

El juego iba muy parejo, Kaoru anotaba un punto y en menos de un minuto Kyoske anotaba un punto. Al principio iban 1-3, 4-3, 6-7, 8-8, etc. Parecía nunca acabar. En los últimos minutos del juego estaban empatados a 16-16.

-¡Tengo que admitirlo Kaoru, para ser una chica juegas bien!- dijo Kyoske mientras le robaba el balón a Kaoru

-¡Lo mismo digo cabeza hueca!- dijo Kaoru antes de patear el balón en dirección hacia Momoko accidentalmente.

-Jajajaja, gracias por pasársela a mi equipo...un punto mas y ganamos- dijo Kyoske antes de correr en dirección a donde se dirigía Momoko con varias personas del equipo de Kaoru detrás de ella.

_**-Mierda si que es rápida- pensó Kyoske cuando vio que no podía alcanzar a Momoko- También es muy ágil con sus pies...¡QUE MIERDA!-**_

Mientras que Kyoske no se daba cuenta Miyako y Tadase se le adelantaron compitiendo contra Momoko sin esfuerzo. Miyako quería quitarle el balón a Momoko así que se dedico en quitarle el balón con rapidez. Lo malo es que Momoko era ágil y la esquivo, con dificultad gracias a que Miyako era muy rápida, pero lo logro. Tadase le iba cuidando la espalda a Momoko ya que el sabía de la velocidad de Miyako y al parecer el único que podía alcanzarla sin hacer mucho esfuerzo era el.

-¡Momoko, pasámela!- dijo Tadase a lo cual Momoko asintió, sabía que Tadase era rápido, al igual que Miyako, no por nada era el contra parte de Miyako. Si se la pasaba a el, el podría anotar rápidamente terminando el juego de una vez por todas. El juego ya se le había echo eterno y la verdad es que de tanto correr sus piernas ya no iban a aguantar. Desacelero un poco y se preparo para dar un pase pero con lo que no contaba es que Himeko empezara a correr en dirección contraria hacía a ella.

-Jajaja cuando le quite el balón a Momoko todos me amaran jajajajaja- dijo Himeko antes de acelerar su paso- ¡VOY POR TI MOMOKO!

-¿Que?- Momoko se dio cuenta de que Himeko se dirigía hacía ella muy tarde, cuando trató de esquivar la patada que Himeko había lanzado hacía al balón Momoko se movió causando que, en vez de que Himeko pateara el balón, que era su objetivo, pateara el tobillo de Momoko causando que ambas, Himeko y Momoko, tropezaran. Cuando Mis Keane se dio cuenta de lo que había pasada hizo sonar su silbato avisando a los jugadores que el juego tenía que parar ya que un accidente había ocurrido. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que todo el salón se reuniera en un círculo alrededor de Himeko y Momoko.

-Hay Momoko eres una estúpida- dijo Himeko- Mira nada mas lo que causaste

-¿Lo que yo cause? Perdón pero yo solo quería esquivar la patada que me metiste- dijo Momoko enojada

-Quería robarte el balón- dijo Himeko enojada- Y lo peor de todo es que por tu culpa me rompí una uña idiota

-Ahora yo soy la idiota- dijo Momoko antes de intentarse parar, cosa que fue inútil ya cuando se levanto callo al suelo

-¡MOMOKO!- grito Fumma preocupado

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kaoru mientras se arrodillaba junto con Kyoske y Fumma a lado de Momoko

-Si, es solo que mi tobillo me duelo- dijo Momoko mientras se trataba de agarrar su tobillo cosa que le causo mas dolor

-Dejame ver- dijo Mis Keane

-Auch-

-Al parecer cuando Himeko te pateo por accidente causo que tu tobillo se lesionara...esta rojo e hinchado lo mejor sería llevarte a la enfermería- opinó Mis Keane

_**-Genial- pensó Randy- Esta es mi oportunidad para poder coquetear con Momoko y así hacer que se enamore de mi jajaja, pero quien no se enamoraría de mi soy guapo y fuerte ja...lo malo es que Momoko a pasado demasiado tiempo con ese tal Fumma así que si yo la llevo a la enfermería me creerá su héroe personal, se olvidara de Fumma para siempre y me quedare con Momoko por el resto de nuestras vidas...¡ES UN EXCELENTE PLAN! **_

-Descuiden yo llevare a Momoko a...¿donde esta?- pregunto Randy al ver que Momoko ya no estaba en el último lugar donde la había visto

-Fumma la esta llevando a la enfermería- dijo Kyoske

-¡QUE!-

-*sonrojada* Fumma no me tienes que cargar para ir a la enfermería- dijo Momoko avergonzada por como Fumma la estaba cargando de forma nupcial

-*sonrojado* No te voy a dejar caminar con un tobillo lastimado- dijo Fumma

-¡ESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERA!- grito Randy antes de alcanzar donde Fumma estaba cargando a Momoko

-Yo seré el que lleve a Momoko a la enfermería-

-No seas idiota, sin Momoko tu equipo tiene 13 y el mío 14...si tu vas con Momoko serán 12 contra 14, mientras si yo me voy serán 13 contra 13- dijo Fumma mientras seguía caminando dejando a Randy sin palabras

_**-Así que me va a ir a dejar a la enfermería para que sea un juego justo- pensó Momoko triste- No es porque se preocupe por mi...**_

-Momoko...-susurro Miyako apenas audible para los demás, excepto para una persona

-¿Estas preocupada por Momoko?- pregunto Tadase

-No...-

-Claro que lo estas, no importa que estén teniendo una pelea aun es tu amiga y te preocupas por ella-

-Si...estoy preocupada- dijo Miyako

-Por cierto, hable con Fumma quien hablo con Momoko y le dijo que no quiere que salgas conmigo ya que tiene una mal presentimiento

_**-Pero los presentimientos de Momoko siempre son ciertos...Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando hace cuatro años antes de que Him apareciera, tuvo un mal presentimiento el día antes de que las aves esas nos atacaran y también tuvo un mal presentimiento antes de que supiéramos de que la madre adoptiva de los chicos nos dijera que ella sabía que nosotras somos las PPGZ...Es por eso que no quería que saliera con Boomer...teme que algo malo me pase, no porque Tadase sea un RRBZ...-**_

-Soy una tonta por no haber escuchado a Momoko- dijo Miyako

-Entonces los presentimientos de Momoko, ¿siempre se hacen realidad?- pregunto Tadase

-No exactamente, ella no sabe si algo malo o bueno pasara después de algo pero de una manera u otra como que lo siente...pero dudo que algo malo pase después de nuestra cita...creo que es solo por precaución- dijo Miyako

-Entonces, ¿aún quieres salir el viernes?-

-Te dije en ciencias que no importa lo que digan no cambiare mi opinión-

-Me alegra :)-

-Sigamos con el partido- dijo Mis Keane

Con Momoko y Fumma...

-¿Es grave?- pregunto Fumma a la enfermera

-No, Himeko solo te patea muy fuerte- explico la enfermera

_**-Pues con esa cosa gigantesca que llama pie era claro que me iba a lastimar- pensó Momoko**_

-No esta roto, ni esta torcido solo te lo lastimo y puede que no lo puedas mover por un día o dos- explico la enfermera- Eso si, trata de no mover lo tanto para que no lo empeores y si te lo tuerzas de verdad...si me disculpan voy a llenar unos expedientes acerca del accidente

-Gracias- dijeron Fumma y Momoko

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Fumma una vez que la enfermera se había ido

-No- dijo Momoko con tono triste

-Tu voz dice otra cosa- dijo Fumma preocupado

_**-Por que me dio tristeza cuando Fumma le dijo a Randy que solo me trajo a la enfermería para que el juego de soccer fuera justo-**_

-No me duele- dijo Momoko tratando de aguantar la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Fumma al ver que Momoko tenía sus ojos llorosos

Momoko solo asintió y volteo a otro lado para no ver a los ojos a Fumma, le dolía con tan solo verlo y recordar que solo la trajo para que el juego fuera justo...no porque se preocupaba por ella. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de poco a poco por su mejilla.

-Momoko...-

-No es nada- dijo Momoko con dificultad

-Momoko...¿te duele tu tobillo? Esta bien si te duele- dijo Fumma mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Momoko

_**-Lo que me duele no es el tobillo...siento como si me doliera el corazón-**_

-Momoko nadie te va a juzgar si admites que te duele-

-No me duele el tobillo- dijo Momoko

-¿Entonces?-

-...-

-¿Momoko?-

-...-

-...-

-Es verdad...-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que le dijiste a Randy...-

-¿Acerca de que?-

-Olvidalo-

_**-Acaso esta...¿¡llorando?! Y por algo que yo le dije a Randy...¿Que le dije a Randy?-**_

_**-Lo sabía...lo sabía...solo me trajo para que el juego fuera justo...no porque le importo...no se porque me duele cuando pienso en eso...¿porque?...¿porque?-**_

-Momoko...-

Fumma no entendía que es lo que le pasaba a Momoko, ella seguía diciendo que no le dolía el tobillo pero aún así su voz sonaba como si estuviera aguantando lagrimas. Y después le pregunta si era cierto algo que le dijo a Randy, ¿que le había dicho a Randy para que Momoko estuviera así? ¿Acaso estaba llorando por algo que el dijo?

_**-Ok, ok, ok, tengo que recordar que le dije a Randy...Muy bien debió de ser después de que se lastimo el tobillo ya que antes me hablaba perfectamente sin ese tono de tristeza...Hable con Randy cuando...cuando...cuando estaba cargando a Momoko a través de la cancha para traerla aquí. ¿Que le dije? El me dijo que el debería de traer a Momoko a la enfermería pero le dije que no porque si no, no sería justo para los que están jugando soccer ya que serían 12 contra 14 entonces si yo la traía iban a ser 13 contra 13...acaso es eso...no lo creo, ¿o si?-**_

_**-¿Por que no se ha ido...que es lo que quiere por que no se va y me deja de torturar?-**_

-¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con lo de que yo te traje aquí para que el juego de soccer fuera justo?- pregunto Fumma

_**-Lo sabía...-**_

-¿Es eso?- pregunto Fumma

-Solo vete- dijo Momoko con lagrimas en sus ojos- Dejame y vete al partido...

_**-Si es por eso...pero ¿por que?-**_

-Pero yo me quiero quedar contigo- dijo Fumma mientras que caminaba para quedar enfrente de Momoko, pero aún así ella no lo dejaba ver su cara llena de lagrimas

_**-Mentiroso...-**_

-Momoko...es por eso que te traje, para estar contigo-

-Eso no es lo que le dijiste a Randy- dijo Momoko aún sin ver a Fumma

-Por que si le decía que te traje solo para estar contigo no nos iba a dejar en paz- dijo Fumma mientras que agarraba la barbilla de Momoko con cuidado y hacía que esta lo viera a los ojos que estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

_**-Si era por eso...y si estaba llorando...estaba llorando porque creía que solo la traje para hacer el partido justo...que la traje solo por eso y no porque me preocupo por ella- **_

-Ya no llores Momoko- dijo Fumma mientras que con su pulgar le limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas- Es mejor cuando sonríes

Las lagrimas que Momoko soltó una vez ya no estaban pero tampoco la sonrisa que una vez estuvo ahí había vuelto. Fumma entendió porque lloraba y al principio se sintió culpable...pero después se alegro al darse cuenta que derramo lagrimas al pensar que el no la quería...la quería y mucho, lo mejor de todo es que ella quería que el estuviera con ella. Ella quería que el estuviera a su lado. Fumma se fue acercando de poco a poco hacía Momoko y Momoko se acercaba de poco a poco hacía a Fumma. Por un momento todo desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos y cada vez estaban mas cerca uno del otro. Fumma agarro a Momoko por detrás de su cuello y la beso. Era un beso dulce y gentil pero de poco a poco se transformo en una lleno de pasión. Momoko puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fumma y este la agarro de la cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo si eso era posible. Todo era perfecto, solo importaban ellos dos...ellos dos y nada mas. Iban a seguirse besando si es que Momoko no recordaba con quien se estaba besando. Brick. Un RRBZ. Momoko al realizar esto se separo de Brick con brusquedad y empezó a llorar sin quitar la vista de los ojos rojos de Fumma.

-Momoko...¿Momoko que tienes?- pregunto Fumma alarmado

-Esto...esto no puede pasar...- dijo Momoko entre lagrimas

-¿Que, que no puede pasar?- pregunto Fumma

-Esto...el beso...yo soy...y tu eres...no puede pasar-

-¿De que hablas, por que no puede pasar?-

-Porque...tu no sabes y no entiendes...-

-Entonces dímelo para que pueda entender-

-No puedo...yo...no puedo- dijo Momoko mientras salia corriendo de la enfermería con su tobillo lastimado

_**-Lo siento...tu no sabes que soy Blossom...tu besaste a Momoko pero y si te digo que soy Blossom...¿que harás? Hoy me besaste sin saber quien soy en realidad y si supieras quien soy...¿también me besaras o simplemente me odiaras?-**_

Con Miyako, Kaoru, Tadase y Kyoske...

-Solo espero que Momoko este bien- dijo Miyako

-Tranquila lo estará- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que vayas a arreglar las cosas con Momoko- dijo Kaoru

-Aún estoy confuso por eso de los presentimientos de Momoko que pueden ser buenos o malos- dijo Kyoske

-No te preocupes Kyoske te lo explicare cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo Tadase

-Por favor- dijo Kyoske- Aun no puedo creer que perdí...mos

-Ja eso te pasa por creerte superestrella del soccer- se burlo Kaoru

-Dejame en paz-

-Jajaja- rieron Tadase y Miyako

-¡MOMOKO, ESPERA POR FAVOR!-

-Esa fue...la voz de Fumma- dijo Tadase

-Esta llamando por Momoko- dijo Kaoru

-¿Abra pasado algo malo?- pregunto Miyako

-Hay que apurarnos- dijo Kyoske antes de que el grupo de cuatro empezara a correr hacia la puerta donde se había escuchado el grito de Fumma

-El grito vino de por aquí- dijo Miyako

-Por aquí han de estar- dijo Kaoru mirando por todas partes al igual que los demás para después ver a Momoko salir del edificio con su ropa de deportes aun puesta, su tobillo vendado y su mano tapándole la boca.

-¡Momoko!- gritaron Kaoru y Miyako al ver a su amiga en ese estado

-¿Que le habrá pasado?- pregunto Kyoske

-Estaba llorando- dijo Kaoru

-¿Como sabes?- pregunto Tadase

-Porque cuando corre y esta llorando se cubre la boca- explico Miyako

-Pues que la habrá echo llorar- dijo Tadase

-¡Momoko!- se oyó el grito de Fumma antes de que este apareciera por la puerta- Chicos, ¿han visto a Momoko?

-Si la acabamos de ver- dijo Tadase

-¿Que es lo que paso? ¿Por que estaba llorando?- pregunto Miyako

-Momoko y yo...-

-¿Momoko y tu que?- pregunto Kyoske

-Nos besamos...y después ella se separo de mi y empezó a decir que estaba mal, que no podía suceder, que yo no sabía y que no entendía...no se que quiso decir con ello pero después de eso empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo-

-¿La besaste?- preguntaron Tadase y Kyoske sorprendidos

-Si...-

_**-Es por eso que estaba llorando...Brick la beso y ella le respondido, después se dio cuenta con quien se estaba besando y...reacciono como reacciono- pensó Kaoru**_

_**-Se besaron y después ella realizo que no podía estar con el ya que el es su enemigo...pobre de Momoko- pensó Miyako**_

-Lo mejor sera que la vayamos a buscar- dijo Kaoru

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Fumma

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Miyako

-¿Que?- pregunto Fumma

-Hermano dejala sola...tiene mucho que procesar acerca de hoy, es normal que se sienta confusa- dijo Tadase

-Tranquilo, Kaoru y Miyako hablaran con ella- dijo Kyoske

_**-Pero yo quiero estar con ella...-**_

-Muy bien- dijo Fumma

-Nos vemos luego chicos-

-Adiós-

Con Momoko...

-¡QUE BESASTE A QUIEN!-

-Ya callate Ken- dijo Momoko antes de meterle una manzana completa a la boca de Ken

-¡Como quieres que me calle si me acabas de contar que besaste a un RRBZ!-

-Dije que te callaras- dijo Momoko mientras le metía un melón completo a la boca de Ken

-¡ME VAS A MATAR MUJER!-

-¡SI NO QUIERES QUE TE META FRUTA EN LA BOCA CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

-Bien...-

-Ya llegamos- dijo el Profesor Utonium- El alcalde y la señorita Bellum vienen conmigo

-Estamos acá profesor- dijo Momoko mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus rodillas

-¿Y las demás?- pregunto el alcalde cuando vio que Momoko era la única que estaba ahí

-Han de estar en la escuela- dijo Momoko

-Es raro que estés tu sola- dijo el profesor

-¿Momoko que te paso en tu tobillo?- pregunto la señorita Bellum

-Himeko me lastimo en un partido de soccer y despues de la escuela corrí hasta aquí- explico Momoko

-Santo cielo, Momoko tengo que revisar ese tobillo cuanto antes- dijo el profesor- Te ha de doler bastante que estas llorando

-No estoy llorando por mi tobillo- dijo Momoko

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el alcalde

-¡MOMOKO BESO A UN RRBZ!-

-¡CALLATE!- grito Momoko antes de meterle una sandía completa a la boca de Ken

-¿QUE?- preguntaron los que se acababan de enterar de la noticia

-¡Momoko!- se oyó el grito de Miyako y Kaoru en la puerta

-Chicas...-

-Fumma nos contó acerca de lo que paso- dijo Miyako haciendo que Momoko empezara a llorar nuevamente

_**-¿Por que...por que tuvo que pasar esto?-**_

Y hasta ahí le dejo BUAJAJAJA. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto el beso? Jejeje porque a mi si xD El próximo capitulo sera la cita de Miyako y Tadase, pero necesito ideas de que puede pasar o a donde Tadase la puede llevar y todo eso, así que si tienen alguna idea de que puede pasar en su cita dejen un review dejando su opinión. Acepto cualquier idea y las pondré TODAS todititas jejeje x3 Espero que se las hayan pasado bien en estos días de fiestas y pachanga jeje xP Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero subir pronto

** LocaPorLosRRBZ: **Gracias por entender :) Me alegra que te guste el fic y me alegra tener una lectora como tu xD A mi también me costo adaptarme...antes cuando estaban como Tadase, Kyoske y Fumma los ponía con sus nombre reales y tenía que volver para repararlos jejeje lo se, lo se, soy todo un desastre x3 Espero que te haya gustado es capitulo de hoy. Y también espero que te la hayas pasado bien en estas fiestas festivas xP Nos vemos.

**Karla-20:** Ok, Ok, mando na...ya te pareces a mi madre cuando le respondo "si, ok, no, mmm, como quieras" uuuuuy como le enoja que le conteste así xP Jejeje entonces ahora ya no botas...jajajaja xP te ponche que chido primera vez que poncho a una amiga x3 Eres un palo y yo soy un...un...un gato por que son bonitos y tienen colas laaaaaargas y son primos de los leones (SI! Por fin descubrí que quiero ser de grande jeje un gato xP) No te puedo decir que Brick no es sexy por que si no me tengo que echar agua bendita por decir tantas mentiras...jajajaja xD Lo se, me voy a quedar ciega por su hermosura tan hermosa ToT VERDAD QUE SI...Momoko fue simplemente creada para estar con Brick...¿Que te pareció el beso? Me moría de ganas por hacer que se besaran jajaja. Jejeje no te preocupes se supone que yo ya estoy dormida jijiji REVELDEEEEE jajajajaja :) Yo no vi ninguno jejeje :3 No te preocupes, te entiendo en vez de hacer tarea yo estoy haciendo esta historia jojojojo :P Nos vemos y espero que hayas tenido unas muy bonitas festividades jeje n.n Pero que conste te conteste con un montón de oraciones así que ya no te me quejes.

**DaniRow-DN: **Siiii, creo que me pase uuuuuuuun poquititititito pero ya que jejeje xP Tu también cuidate Dani y espero que te la hayas pasado bien en esos días de pachanga y flojera jejeje

**Grim D. Ruki: **Hola, me alegra que te guste el fic...mmmm...que interesaaaaaante jajaja lo tomare en cuenta y puede que lo llegue a poner pero no te diré si no sabrías que pasaría en el próximo capitulo jajajaja pero aún así espero que te hayas divertido en esto últimos días

**JARED VOLFILED: **Mmmm que pena que ya no va a estar mi hermana mayor...pero aún así es un gusto conocerte ^.^ Espero que se las hayan pasado bien en las fiestas y todo eso y pues espero volver a hablar con ustedes.

**genesis: **Que gusto que te dio risa en esas ridículas, pero aún divertidas, peleas jajajajaja xD Espero que te la hayas pasado genial en todo lo que vino de las pachangas y las fiestas y el vino, ummmmm eso no, jajaja Gracias por leer y pues Biie

**blossomxd:** Lo se, me tarde taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en subir otro capitulo que perdí la cuenta jaja, ¿que se siente tener una hermana gemela? Yo tengo una hermana mayor que pues...no tenemos una muy buena conexión ya que ella es digamos "¡JUSTIN BIEBER AHHHHHHH!" Y pueeeeees yo soy mas de """"""ANTI-BIEBER" Entonces no nos llevamos taaaaan bien que digamos jeje x3 Y tengo un hermano menor que...simplemente no quiero hablar de ese demonio que llamo hermano n.n Que mal que no le gusten las PPGZ, son lo MEJOR de lo MEJOR nada se compara con ellas jejeje. Si Tadase siendo el mas tierno es el que tiene lo que en mi familia llamamos "corazón de pollo" No mira...no mancho jajajaja si lo se me pase de lanza con ella, pero dime que no estuvo gracioso jaja no te preocupes yo también soy una pervertida ^.^ Gracias y espero que te haya ido bien en todo esto de las fiestas :)

**emi-nekiito: **Lo se...pero alguien tenía que saber para añadirle sazón a la trama jajaja xD Lo se jeje creo que me pase un poquito de la raya pero a poco no estuvo divertido jajaja :3 Espero que dejes ideas de lo que puede pasar ya que mi cerebro esta SECO como desierto jejeje xP Jajaja las viejas pronto sabres quienes son :) Y que te la hayas pasado contenta en las fiestas que acabamos de pasar

**ppgz: **Jejeje que bueno que te hizo reír jaja si estaban bien groovie :) jajajajaja XD Yooooooo tramando algo maaaaalooooo...NOOOOOOOOO como crees yo no soy de eso tipo de personas jijijiji xP JejejejejejeBUAJAJAJAJAJAJA risa malvada jujujujuju n.n Espero que puras cosas buenas te hayan pasado en las festividades que acabamos de tener ^.^

** Ta-Min Ishida 84: **Me alegra que te gustara y lo de la cita pues te enteraras en el próximo cap, recuerda que si tienes alguna idea que puede pasar en el próximo capitulo no te olvides en comenta jaja, y lo de Saeko con el secreto de las chicas pueeees lo averiguaras mas tarde xP Espero que solo hayas tenido felicidad y alegría en estas fechas pasadas ^.^

**Koolkat97: **Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy n.n y también te hayas pasado las fiestas con mucha alegría y cosas buenas jaja x3

**MarcyAbadeer02: **Jajajaja mission acomplished xD jeje Oh no que alguien llame al...al...OH POR DIOS SE ME OLVIDO EL NUMERO QUE TODOS SE SABEN! mmmmm que mal que no pude salvar tu vida jaja :3 Espero que te hayas divertido en estas ultimas fiestas que tuvimos

**Guest: **Lo se, lo se siglos y siglos y siglos y siglos...lamento haberte echo esperar taaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo y lamento haberte matado jejeje x3 Espero estas ultimas fiestas hayan sido increíbles para ti, de nuevo lamento haberte echo esperar tanto :(

**playpilar: **Me alegra que te este gustando este fic :D si jejeje xP Espero que te hayas divertido en las festividades pasados y pues gracias por leer y comentar ^.^

Y pues bueno yo los estaré viendo en el próximo capitulo y no se olviden de darme ideas sobre lo que puede pasar en la cita de los azulitos jejeje

Biie Biie


	15. Un día azul

"_**PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Hola, miren quien llegue jajaja xD Ya regrese con un capitulo que muchos de ustedes ya querían leer ya que es la cita de los azulitos ^.^ Conste que se los traje lo mas pronto posible :3 Jajaja espero no haberlos echo esperar demasiado xP Yo pueeeeeees no tengo nada mas que decir así que espero que les guste el capitulo y pues nos vemos abajito n.n

"_**Glosario"**_

-diálogo-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

"_**Un día azul"**_

En la mansión Hazukataya...

-¡La escuela hoy fue ETERNA!- se quejo Kyoske mientras se lanzaba en el sillón

-Kyoske Hazukataya levantate de mi sillón, lo arrugas- dijo Saeko mientras

-Si mama- dijo Kyoske mientras se levantaba con flojera

-No puedo creer que lleguen de la escuela para simplemente empezar a holgazanear- dijo Saeko mientras acomodaba la parte del sillón donde Kyoske había arrugado- Deberían de llegar con fuerzas y energía para salir a correr y todo lo que niños de su edad hacen en estos días...por cierto, ¿donde están tus hermanos?

-No se y no me importa- dijo Kyoske mientras se sentaba en una silla

Antes de que Saeko pudiera gritarle con cólera a Kyoske acerca de que tan cochino, puerco, marrano, indecente era una ráfaga de polvo se levanto después de que Tadase corriera con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le podían ofrecer.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Saeko

-¿Que fue que?- pregunto Kyoske

-Podría jurar que acabo de sentir una repentina corriente de aire- dijo Saeko

-Ah de ser este Tadase...puede que este nervioso por lo de hoy- dijo Kyoske

-¿Que pasa hoy?- pregunto Saeko con mirada confundida. Era muy raro que la increíble Saeko no supiera que pasaba con los chicos...siempre le contaban todo y esta era la primera vez que ella no sabía nada acerca de el porque su hijo actuaba con prisa.

-Hoy es su primera cita con Miyako- dijo Kyoske completamente tranquilo

-¡QUEEEEE!-

-Sip, hoy tienen una cita...¿acaso no sabías mama? La invito a salir el mismo día que las trajimos a la casa- dijo Kyoske

-No, no sabía- sijo Saeko notablemente enojada...no mas bien encabronada. Como se atrevía Tadase a guardarle un secreto de esa capacidad a su propia madre. Saeko sabía que un chico como de la edad de Tadase necesitaba de vez en cuando su privacidad...DE VEZ EN CUANDO...y esta vez el "de vez en cuando" no le daba justificación como para no mencionarlo...pero...eso no era lo que le molestaba a Saeko. Saeko sabía a la perfección quien Miyako era en realidad...una PPGZ siendo mas específicos Bubbles. La enemiga de Boomer o en estos momentos Tadase. Si Tadase se llegaba a enterar no solo su orgullo estaría roto pero también su corazón, el corazón que latía...y aún late...por Miyako.

-No te enojes mama- dijo Kyoske para tratar de aligerar la tensión que había empezado a colectar- De seguro se le olvido, después de todo ha sido una semana de locura para los tres...

-Hablando de los tres...¿y Fumma?- pregunto Saeko que una de sus hijos estaba faltando

-Va a llegar tarde- dijo Kyoske

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Saeko- El es el primero en llegar...nunca llega tarde

-Se metió en problemas con Miss Keane- dijo Kyoske como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto Saeko preocupada

-Hoy estuvo de distraído, pero quien lo culpa después de lo de ayer...pobre eso si que le dolió- dijo Kyoske

-Lo...de...ayer...-dijo Sakeo sin comprender

-¿Que no sabes mama?- pregunto Kyoske sorprendido-...Ayer Fumma y Momoko se besaron y desde entonces Momoko a estado evitando a Fumma a toda costa...por eso se metió en problemas ya que no la paraba de ver y no prestaba atención a la clase-

_**-Fumma y Mo...Momoko...y Tada...se y Miyako...-**_

-¿Mama?- llamo Kyoske al ver que su madre no le contestaba

_**Con Tadase...**_

_**-Demonios...¡no se que ponerme!-**_

Tadase al parecer tenía unos cuantos...muchos problemas. Su cuarto, por no mencionar, estaba peor que el de Kyoske. Pareciera que un huracán y un tornado habían pasado por ahí, al parecer Tadase estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico al no saber que hacer.

-¡DIABLOS NO SE QUE HACER!-

*Knock Knock*

-Pase-

-¿Acaso tienes problemas?- pregunto Bernardo entrando al cuarto de Tadase

-Unos pocos...-

-¿Por que tan nervioso? Es decir tu ayudaste a Kyoske con Kaoru-

-Pero eso es diferente, esa vez era impresionar a una chica que no me gusta...ahora es impresionar a la chica que hace mi corazón dar un brinco cada vez que la veo, la que me hace sonrojar con solo decirme hola...la chica la cual siempre pienso en 3-D-

-¿3-D?-

-Si...despierto, dormido y donde sea...-

-Jeje...a mi me parece que alguien esta enamorado-

-No te burles...si algo malo pasa puede ser que Miyako me deje de hablar y que mi pierda mi oportunidad-

-Descuida, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tu mismo-

-¿Crees que eso sea suficiente?-

-Es mas que suficiente, créeme-

-¿Pero a donde la llevo?-

-A lugares que a ella le guste-

-Muy bien...ya se a donde la llevare...creo-

-¿Es algún lugar con clase?-

-¿Por que?-

-Para preparar ropa adecuada, por supuesto-

-No te preocupes...ya lo tengo todo planeado-

_**Casa de Miyako...**_

Cuando Tadase llegó a la casa de Miyako su boca casi cae al suelo. No era nada como se lo imaginaba...parecía un templo en vez de una casa. Tadase espero cinco minutos en la entrada, no podía decidir si debía tocar el timbre o simplemente decir que se enfermo y que no podía ir a la cita de hoy. Estaba a punto de sacar su celular para cancelar a Miyako cuando su mano, involuntariamente, toca el timbre.

***Din-Dong***

-¡Enseguida voy!- se oyó la voz de una señora ya grande

Tadase estaba nervioso, no...nervioso le quedaba chico. ¿Como es que toco el timbre cuando iba a agarrar su celular para cancelar? Sus manos sudaban, sus mejillas estaban coloradas de un rojo carmín, su respiración era rápida y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos. Su primera cita con una chica que lo volvía loco...mas bien demente. Desde que dejo su casa no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su hermoso cabello o en su cara de ángel. Si no veía a Miyako pronto estaba seguro que iba a explotar de la locura. La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente revelando, no a Miyako, pero a una señora ya grande de sonrisa pura, ojos llenos de confianza vestida de un kimono azul con detalles amarillos.

-Buenas tardes jovencito- dijo la señora

-Muy buenas tardes- dijo Tadase con nerviosismo- Disculpe la molestia, pero vengo a...

-Recoger a Miyako para su cita...lo se querido- La cara de Tadase se lleno con el color rojo haciendo que la señora soltara una risa gentil- Querido niño, se nota que te preocupas por Miyako...estoy segura que esta en buenas manos

-Gracias...-

-Abuelita, ¿quien es?- se oyó la voz de Miyako desde el otro cuarto

-¿Cual es tu nombre querido?- pregunto la señora

-Tadase, Tadase Hazukataya- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa en su rostro aun sonrojado

-Es Tadase mi niña- dijo la señora- Por cierto mi nombre es Kiyoko Gotokuji un placer

-El placer es todo mio- dijo Tadase mientra inclinaba su cabeza en forma de respeto

-¡Hola Tadase!- dijo Miyako con su típica sonrisa

-Ho...hola Miyako- dijo Tadase

_**-Demonios...ha de pensar que me veo ridículo...mientras que ella se ve como una princesa- **_

Miyako vestía un hermoso vestido primaveral azul claro con detalles plateados que resaltaban sus ojos dándoles un brillo singular. El vestido le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, el vestido era de tirantes con flores blancas en cada hombro y para finalizar Miyako llevaba unas zapatillas con tacón bajo y un pequeño bolso. Tadase se sintió mal al verla, el llevaba un pantalón azul fuerte, casi negro, una camisa polo azul claro, un chaleco del mismo color que el de su pantalón y unos tenis con lazos azules.

-Te...te ves...hermo...hermosa Miyako- dijo Tadase sonrojado

-Gra...gracias Tadase...tu también te ves bien- dijo Miyako sonrojada

-Espero que tengan una muy bonita tarde- dijo Kiyoko mientras apresuraba a Miyako a la puerta- No querrán estar todo el día aquí y no poder disfrutar de la compañía uno al otro

-Nos vemos abuelita- dijo Miyako que le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Que te diviertas querida- dijo Kiyoko

-Lo haré, gracias- dijo Miyako mientras salía de la puerta para estar a lado de Tadase

-Por favor cuida a mi nieta- pidió Kiyoko a Tadase

-No se preocupe, la cuidare con mi vida- dijo Tadase sonrojado

-Se que esta un muy buenas manos...hasta luego joven Tadase- dijo Kiyoko mientras cerraba la puerta y los azulitos salían de la casa de Miyako.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Miyako con una sonrisa

-Ya veras, es una sorpresa- dijo Tadase

-Mmmmm...¿que sera?-

-Lo veras cuando lleguemos-

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que estoy contigo...y vamos a ir a divertirnos juntos...-

_**-Esta feliz por que esta conmigo- pensó Tadase**_

_**-¡¿Por que dije eso como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo?!- pensó Miyako**_

_**En el cine...**_

-¿Que película te gustaría ver?- pregunto Tadase

-La que sea...pero que no sea de terror...- dijo Miyako

-Mmmm...que película has oído que sea buena?- pregunto Tadase

-Mmmm...pues...el profe...digo mi segundo guardián dice que _**"Sin ti me mata el gallo"**_ es una buena película-

-Pues hay que seguir su consejo y ver esa película...¿de que se trata?-

-Según es una película romántica de una pareja que no puede estar junta ya que tienen problemas de dinero, oh algo así, pero que el chico tiene una enfermedad llamada "gallo" entonces solo estando con la chica tiene fuerzas para combatir la enfermedad y no se que...-

-Eh de ahí el título-

-Creo que si jajaja-

-Me da dos boletos para..._**"Sin ti me mata el gallo"**_-

-¿La función en cinco minutos?- pregunto la chica que les estaba vendiendo los boletos

-Si por favor-

-Son...291.54 yenes-

-Aquí tiene-

-Muchas gracias, disfrute la película-

-Gracias-

Adentro compraron unas palomitas medianas y dos refrescos, uno de mora y otro de naranja. Como la película empezaba en cinco minutos, podían entrar a tomar asiento y eso es exactamente lo que hicieron. Se sentaron unas tres filas antes de la última fila en la esquina. El cine estaba casi lleno con puras chicas enamoradas, la cuales no dudaron de coquetear con Tadase al momento en el cual apareció. Suerte para Miyako, que la estaban comiendo los celos aunque ella pensaba que era un simple dolor de estomago, (N/A: ¿Que dolor de estomago? Son mariposas encabronadas jajaja xD) este las rechazaba cordialmente diciéndoles que no venía solo. La película empezó exactamente cinco minutos después, pasaron los cortos de las películas que se aproximaban y finalmente la película dio por comienzo.

_**30 Minutos de la Película...**_

_-Señora...- dijo el doctor_

_-¿Que pasa doctor? ¿Acaso algo malo?- pregunto la señora Margarita con angustia_

_-Lamentablemente...si...su hijo...-_

_-¿¡QUE PASA CON JUAN?!-_

_-Tiene el gallo...-_

_*Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaaaaaan*_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-_

_-Lo lamento señora...-_

_-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-_

_-No...Juan morirá...y no hay nada mas que hacer-_

_**-Wow...esta película APESTA...incluso peor que el cuarto de Butch-**_

_**-Debí saber que la película iba a ser mala...esto me pasa por hacerle caso al consejo de un señor que le gusta jugar con químicos ya que es "emocionante" y "arriesgas tus cejas mas de una vez"-**_

_-Juan...- dijo una chica_

_-Constantina...- dijo Juan_

_-No podemos estar juntos...lo sabes-_

_-Mi cerebro lo sabe, pero mi corazón no lo acepta-_

***Awwwwwwwwww*** (N/A: De parte de las chicas solteras en el cine xP...Odio cuando eso me pasa)

_-Juan...te amo y no te quiero dejar pero...-_

_-¿Pero que?-_

_-Somos diferentes...tu eres rico y yo yo pobre...es como si el bien saliera con el mal...-_

_-Entonces apostare todo mi dinero en la lotería- _

_-¿Y eso para que?-_

_-Para ser pobre..para poder estar junto a ti-_

*Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww*

_-No apuestes nada...no te dejare-_

_-Y yo no te dejare ir...sin ti...-_

_-¿Sin mi que Juan?-_

_-El gallo me mata...-_

_**-Noooooooo mames cabrón...que película TAAAAAAAAAAAN ridícula-**_

_**-Y eso que pensé que no podría ser peor que ver el canal del clima con Momoko una y otra vez por que el locutor es lindo...-**_

-*suspiro*-

-¿Te gusta la película?- pregunto Tadase

-¿A ti?-

-...-

-...-

-Para ser sincero...APESTA-

-Tu lo dijiste...-

-¿Quieres salir?-

-Pero habrás desperdiciado dinero...-

-Créeme...desperdiciaría dinero para salir de aquí-

-Tienes razón...-

Y con eso salieron del cine. El cine esta desierto ya que todos en estos momentos estaban en una sala disfrutando de una película que no apestaba como la que Tadase y Miyako acababan de ver.

-Creo que es la peor película que he visto en mi vida- dijo Tadase

-Jamás recuperare los 45 minutos de mi vida que esa película me costo- dijo Miyako

-Que bueno que no nos quedamos toda la película-

-Tu lo has dicho-

-Puede que esta cita no empezara muy bien que digamos...pero...-

-Estoy segura que se volverá mejor-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Una agua...-

-Espera aquí en lo que te la traigo-

-Gracias-

*Tadase se va a comprar una agua y algo para el*

_**-Tengo que enseñarle al profesor como elegir una buena película jajaja-**_

En lo que Miyako esperaba a Tadase un chico, en su camino buscando el baño, nota a Miyako parada sola. Y siendo un pervertido, la idea de coquetear con una chica desconocida es la primera en aparecer en su mente.

-Hola muñeca...- dijo el chico mientras agarraba de la cintura a Miyako

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto Miyako mientras se trataba de separar de aquel chico

-Soy el padre de tus hijos preciosa- dijo mientras trataba de besar a Miyako

-Alejate de mi pervertido- dijo Miyako mientras trataba de sacudirse al pervertido

-Pero mi vida...soy el hombre de tu vida...-

-¡Alejate!-

*POW*

-Si una dama te pide que te alejes...TE ALEJAS-

_**-Tadase...-**_

-¿¡Que te pasa viejo?!- pregunto el pervertido mientras se tapaba la nariz que le estaba sangrando gracias al puñetazo que le había metido Tadase

-Por que no vas a ser pervertido en otra parte- dijo Tadase mientras se ponía en frente de Miyako

-Ok, ok, viejo no es para que me golpes-

-Te voy a dar otro golpe si es que vuelves a tocarla me oyes-

-Si, ok ya entendí- dijo el pervertido mientras salia corriendo

-Miyako, ¿estas...-

*Miyako le da un abrazo a Tadase*

-Tadase estaba asustada de que me hiciera algo- dijo Miyako mientras que soltaba unas lagrimas

-Descuida estoy aquí...nada te va pasar mientras yo este junto a ti- dijo Tadase mientras le acariciaba delicadamente el cabello a Miyako

-Gracias...-

-¿Que te parece si te llevo al zoológico?-

-¿El zoológico?-

_**En el zoológico...**_

-Wow...-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Tadase nervioso

-No me gusta...¡Me encanta!-

_**-Que alivio-**_

-Siempre querido venir aquí desde que abrieron el lugar- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa al ver el nuevo zoológico nocturno de Townsville. El zoológico era parecido a uno normal. Los mismos animales, las mismas atracciones de ver a los osos polares pescar, etc. Con la diferencia de que este zoológico era nocturno, por su puesto, pero aparte los animales tenían en sus cuerpos un tipo de pintura especial, que no los lastimaba y que no es toxica, que brilla en la oscuridad. Cada animal tenía diferentes símbolos, las jirafas tenían sus manchas y las cebras sus lineas. Por ultimo el publico tenía manchas de pintura que las personad del zoológico te aventaban de vez en cuando.

-Yo también quería venir, y pensé ¿por que no venir aquí con Miyako?-

-Gracias Boomer-

-¡¿Que?!-

_**-Demonios...lo llame Boomer en vez de Tadase...-**_

_**-¡ME LLAMO BOOMER! Oh acosa fue mi imaginación...-**_

-¿Que tienes Tadase?- pregunto Miyako- Pareciera como si te hubiera dicho algo malo...¿estas bien?

-Si...si perdón...es que por un momento pensé que...sabes que, creo que fue mi imaginación...lo lamento...mejor olvidalo-

-Muy bien...-

_**-Salvada-**_

_**-Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico-**_

-Hay que entrar ya, para que nos de tiempo de ver el acuario-

-Si-

-Hola y bienvenidos al Zoológico Neon-

-Hola, dos entradas-

-Claro joven, serán...1822.14 yenes-

-Aquí tiene-

-Disfruten su día- dijo el chico que les vendió los boletos de entrada mientras les daba un brazalete que les daba acceso al zoológico

-Gracias- dijeron Tadase y Miyako

-¿A donde quieres ir primero?- pregunto Tadase

-Siempre he querido ver a los leones- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-Entonces iremos a ver a los leones-

-Gracias Tadase, por todo-

-Es lo menos que te puedo dar...no tienes por que agradecerme-

-Claro que si, ¿sabes algo?-

-Que...-

-Eres el primer chico al que le digo si...-

-Si...¿de que?-

-De la cita...esta es mi primera cita con un chico...-

-...-

-...-

-Entonces hay que hacerla la mejor cita de todas...-

-Gracias-

-De nada...-

Miyako de repente agarra la mano de Tadase haciendo que este se sonrojara...si es que antes no estaba sonrojado.-

-No te quedes ahí parado, apurate- dijo Miyako mientras jalaba del brazo a este Tadase que no podía hacer nada mas que sonreír como un tonto enamorado...si es que no lo era aún.

_**En otro lugar...**_

-Que tierno...ODIO lo tierno- dijo una figura encapuchada

-Un RRBZ con una PPGZ...que desgracia- dijo otra sombra

-Los RRBZ han caído muy bajo para ser villanos- dijo la tercera e ultima sombra

-Lo mas triste es ver como Boomer la mira...una mirada llena de amor- dijo una figura saliendo a la luz dejando ver a una señora de por lo menos 37 años o menos de ojos de gato dorados oscuros, cabello rubio con luces negras en forma de flamas largo y suelto que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, tez pálida, sonrisa malévola, viste un vestido pegado negro que le llega a los tobillos y zapatillas negras.

-A menos que sea un gran actor...hay que matarlo- dijo la otra figura saliendo a la luz revelando a una señora de la misma edad con cabello verde oscuro, casi negro, que le llega a la nuca pero esta acomodado en picos, ojos de gato azul oscuros, tez pálida, viste un vestido de manga larga negro pegado que le llega a la mitad de las rodillas, botas cortas negras y una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pero, ¿quien de nosotras tendrá el honor matar lo junto con la PPGZ azul?- dijo la tercera figura saliendo de las sombras dejando ver a una señora de la misma edad cabello color naranja oscuro con luces rosas oscuro ondulado que le llega mas abajo de la cintura, ojos de gato color gris, tez pálida, viste un vestido sin mangas que le llega mas arriba de las rodillas pagado, botas largas negras y con cara seria.

-Me encantaría deshacer me de ambos...no me eh divertido desde hace años, quisiera divertirme por lo menos esta noche- dijo la señora de pelo dorado

-Yo prefiero deshacer me de la verde...se ve que es ruda y puede que torture a su familia por diversión- dijo la de cabello verde

-Por lo que veo esta decidido...Yami tu te encargaras de ellos- dijo la de cabello naranja- Chikage se encargara de la verde y yo...me engargare de la rosada

-Buena suerte Yami- dijo Chikage

-Recuerda que no puedes batallar cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos...aún...tienes que hacer que algo los ataque- dijo la de pelo anaranjado

-No te preocupes Itami...se que hacer- dijo Yami antes de desaparecer

_**En el zoológico**_

Miyako y Tadase se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Como lo habían dicho fueron a ver a los leones y para su suerte les toco ver al león cuando estaba tomando un baño. Después de ver al león a Tadase le toco elegir que animal les tocaría ver después, y este decidió ir a ver a las jirafas. Cuando llegaron a ver a las jirafas el señor a cargo de cuidarlas les pregunto si alguna vez habían subido en la espalda de una jirafa. Como la respuesta fue no el señor sonó un silbato y por detrás de Miyako y Tadase dos jirafas sacaron sus cuellos empujando a Miyako y a Tadase hacía atrás provocando que ambos cayeran en las espaldas de las jirafas. Al terminar de montar jirafas fueron a ver a los osos panda y por su suerte lo vieron trepar un árbol de bambú para después empezar a comer. Los monos fueron los siguientes y como la cuidadora de ellos tenia a un monito abrazando su cuello, cuando Miyako y Tadase se acercaron el mono brinco arriba de Tadase y no lo dejaba ir...al parecer el mono se había enamorado de Tadase provocando varias burlas de Miyako. Así se la pasaron todo el día. De aquí para haya y de haya para acá. Se divirtieron, rieron, sonrieron y mucho mas. Y todo lo hicieron juntos...tomados de la mano.

-Jajaja creo que mañana voy a estar enferma jaja- se río Miyako al verse completamente empapada

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Tadase riendo-...achuuuuu

-Jajaja al parecer ya te enfermaste-

-Esos elefantes...has notado que los animales siempre me quieren hacer algo malo-

-Jajajaja claro que no...bueno-

-Recuerda que el mono cuando nos tratamos de ir casi me arranca a cabeza, la cebra casi me patea, el león rugió cerca de mi cara, el oso casi me mete una bofetada que me arrancaría la cabeza y el elefante tiro toda el agua que según era para bañar al elefantito- dijo Tadase contando todo lo que le había pasado desde que habían llegado

-Jajajaja no me acordaba de eso xD pero no te quejes que a mi también me mojo el elefante, estaba junto a ti cuando el león rugió y cuando el oso casi te abofetea, sin mencionar de que cuando el mono casi te arranca la cabeza tu me jalaste el brazo...así que estamos igual- dijo Miyako

-¿Y la cebra?- pregunto Tadase

-Ella...ella...¿ella me hizo algo?-

-Ja por un animal te voy ganando-

-Jajaja...ok, ok ganaste esta vez-

-Ahora solo nos falta un lugar-

-¿Cual?-

-El acuario-

-Pues que esperamos-

Y con eso Miyako jalo a Tadase del brazo corriendo en dirección al acuario donde, créanlo o no, su futuro sería decidido...

-Pero mira, se ve que se están divirtiendo los tortolitos- dijo Yami mientras acariciaba a una serpiente muerta de color negra- Que pena que tenga que arruinar su cita...la verdad no jaja me da asco ver a esos dos juntos...y pensar que Boomer era uno de los nuestros, oh bueno...que comience la diversión

_**En el acuario...**_

-Wow...jamás había visto tantos peces en toda mi vida- dijo Miyako mientras miraba a su alrededor con brillos en sus ojos

-Lo bueno es que ningún animal me podrá lastimar aquí- dijo Tadase

-Jajaja...a menos que salten de su pecera y te ataquen como ninjas- se burlo Miyako

-Después de lo que he vivido en este zoológico...no lo dudes-

-Jajajaja-

-Me gusta cuando te ríes así...-

-¿Que?-

-Que de que...jajajaja mira que bonita pez azul...- dijo Tadase nervioso mientras se daba vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo

_**-¡POR QUE DEMONIOS DIJE ESO EN VOZ ALTA CUANDO LO PUDE HABER PENSADO!-**_

_**-Le gusta cuando sonrió...-**_

-Es muy bonito...pero no es azul- dijo Miyako

-¿Que?-

-El pez...es muy bonito pero es rojo...no azul-

_**-¡ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, por que dije azul y no rojo...ha de pensar que soy un idiota al confundir azul con rojo!- **_

_**-Esta todo sonrojado...que tierno...wow, wow, acaso pensé...que Tadase es tierno-**_

-Jajaja que estúpido de mi parte al confundir azul con rojo-

-Descuida también me pasa- dijo Miyako

-¿Te gustaría ver el pez de aya que es color verde/morado?

-Jajaja...me encantaría-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡SÁLVESE EL QUE PUEDA!-

-¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!-

-¡ES UNA SERPIENTE GIGANTE!-

_**-¿¡Serpiente gigante?!- **_

_**-¡¿Por que hoy?!-**_

-Miyako, hay que irnos de aquí- dijo Tadase

-Si-

Miyako y Tadase salieron corriendo del acuario para después para del asombro. En frente de ellos, no mas de siete metros, una serpiente negra de por lo menos 45 metros de altura se encontraba destruyendo todo a su paso devorando cada animal en su camino.

-¡Los animales!- lloro Miyako al ver como la serpiente se comía al leon

-Miyako tenemos que irnos- dijo Tadase mientras la abrazaba- Se que duele ver a los animales sufrir...pero tenemos que irnos

-Si...-

-Mata al RRBZ y a la PPGZ- dijo la voz de Yami

_**-¿¡PPGZ?!- pensó Tadase- ¡¿Esa cosa esta aquí por la culpa de una super mocosa?!-**_

_**-Demonios...esta aquí por que estoy aquí con Boomer...-**_

Después de que la voz de Yami desapareciera la serpiente lanzó su cola en medio donde Miyako y Tadase se hallaban separan dolos uno de otro.

-¡MIYAKO!-

¡TADASE!-

-Matalos- dijo la voz de Yami

_**-Van a matar a Miyako por que estoy con ella...- **_

-Boomer- dijo Tadase para transformarse en Boomer

-Tadase se...transformo...¿por mi?-

-Miyako sal de aquí...-

-Boomer...- susurro Miyako lo suficientemente alto para que Boomer escuchara

-Lo siento...soy un RRBZ...lo siento de verdad...pero te tienes que ir...aquí corres peligro-

Miyako se levanto y salió corriendo haciendo que Boomer soltara pequeñas lagrimas, pero lo que no sabía era que Miyako simplemente había ido a un lugar donde la gente no la podía ver para poder transformarse...

-Rolling Bubbles-

_**-Aguanta Boomer...ahí voy-**_

_**Con Boomer...**_

_**-Demonios...si esto continua no voy a poder sobrevivir...-**_

Boomer, con lo poco que llevaba de batalla, estaba echo pedazos. Sus brazos sangraban gracias o los colmillos de aquella serpiente tan extraña. Sus piernas tenían agujeros de donde la serpiente lo había mordido, lo único bueno es que la serpiente no había logrado ser lo suficientemente rápida como para inyectar veneno a su pierna. Varios rasguños en su cara debido a las veces en las cuales la serpiente lo había noqueado con su cola para terminar arrastrándolo en el pavimento. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y apenas se podía parar.

_**-¿¡Donde están las malditas super poderosas?!-**_

-¡Boomer!- grito Bubbles mientras le daba una patada a la serpiente la cual retrocedió unos pasos- ¿Estas bien?

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!-

-Boo...Boomer-

-¡LLEVO PELEANDO A ESTA MUGRE SERPIENTE POR 25 MINUTOS Y USTED NO APARECEN A SALVAR EL MALDITO DÍA!-

-Lo siento...-

-Y se hacen llamar super-heroes...¿Donde están las otras dos?-

-Mmm...Blossom y Buttercup están...ayudando a evacuar a las personas...varias están heridas-

-¡Hay una chica rubia herida!-

_**-Esta preocupado por mi...- **_

_**-Que no le haya pasado nada a Miyako...por favor-**_

-Descuida...estoy segura que no...cuando llegue había una chica rubia en la entradas pero por lo que vi estaba en buena condición-

-Me alegra...-

-Estas herido...-

-No es nada, mañana estaré curado-

-Si me disculpas...-

Y con eso Bubbles se fue a pelear contra la serpiente...

_**-De donde salio una serpiente como esta...-**_

La serpiente al ver a Bubbles la atacó sin dudar, gracias a la velocidad de Bubbles pudo esquivar el golpe pero no pudo esquivar el golpe de la cola que hizo que Bubbles fuera arrastrada por el pavimento. Bubbles no perdió ni un segundo y se levanto para sacar su bastón de burbujas y estar lista para atacar, pero la serpiente fue mas rápida y le volvió a pegar con su cola causando el mismo efecto que el del anterior.

_**-¿Que le pasa a Bubbles? Pensé que acabaría con la serpiente mas rápido ya que ella es buena...o acoso es la serpiente MAS fuerte que ella incluso-**_

_**-Demonios...tiene la misma aura que las aves esas...esto no es bueno-**_

Boomer con sus ultimas fuerzas voló a lado de Miyako para después ponerse en posición de ataque.

-Boomer...-

-Mira, esta cosa es mas fuerte que tu e incluso yo...si combinamos nuestras fuerzas...por muy horrible que suene...podremos tener una oportunidad- dijo Boomer

-Muy bien- dijo Bubbles

-Es rápida, pero nosotros incluso mas...hay que aprovechar de esa ventaja y tratar de atacar por atras-

-Muy bien-

-Yo la distraeré tu ataca la por atrás-

-Comprendo...buena suerte-

-¡SPIKES OF DEATH!- dijo Boomer mientras que el ataque de su Lucero del Alba le daba directamente a los ojos de la serpiente dándole oportunidad a Bubbles de atacar libremente

-¡ELECTRIC MEGA BUBBLES!- La serpiente aulló de dolor para después lanzarse directamente hacia Boomer- ¡BOOMER!

¡DEADLY YO-YO!- grito Blossom antes de lanzar su ataque que salvo la vida de Boomer

-¡Chicas!-

-Bubbles, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Buttercup

-Si...-

-¿Que hay de ti Boomer?- pregunto Blossom

-Esta serpiente no es nada...-

-Que macho...- se burlo Buttercup

-¡Buttercup!-

-Ya, ya, perdón...-

-Esta serpiente tiene la misma aura que las aves esas- dijo Bubbles

-Eso es un problema- dijo Blossom

-¿Que aves?- pregunto Boomer confundido

-Unas aves que nos atacaron hace no mucho tiempo...nos dieron varios problemas y si esta serpiente es lo mismo va a ser difícil de vencer...- dijo Buttercup

-Boomer...¿crees que nos puedas ayudar?- pregunto Bubbles

-¡QUE!-

-Tu mismo lo dijiste...si combinamos poderes tenes oportunidad de ganar...por favor-

Boomer iba a decir que no y simplemente salir volando para buscar a Miyako para ver si estaba bien...y para saber si le iba poder hablar a ella o si ella simplemente estaba muy asustada al darse cuenta que el primer chico con el que había ido a una cita era un RRBZ...pero cuando Bubbles le pidió por favor..fue como un deja vu...vio claramente la cara de Miyako y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

-...Muy bien...-

-Perfecto...-

-El plan es simple- dijo Blossom- Boomer y Bubbles la distraerán mientras que yo la atacó por atrás...Buttercup tu la atacas por abajo justo en el estómago...¿listos?

Todos asienten levemente con la cabeza y el plan da marcha.

-¡SPIKES OF DEATH!-

-¡ELECTRIC MEGA BUBBLES!-

-¡DEADLY YO-YO!-

-¡VORTEX OF POWER!- Y con eso la serpiente empezó a caer, habían ganado.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Blossom

-Y ahora... hay que ¡NOQUEARLO!- dijo Buttercup mientras noqueaba a Boomer con su martillo haciendo que la transformación de Boomer volviera a ser la misma, Boomer regreso a ser Tadase.

-¡BUTTERCUP!- regaño Bubbles

-Hay que llevarlo a un lugar segura...Miyako quedate con el mientras que Buttercup y yo nos encargamos del zoológico- dijo Blossom

-Muy bien- dijo Bubbles

_**En la playa...**_

-Mmmm...mmmm...- Tadase de poco a poco se desperto y cuando lo hizo vio que no estaba en el zoológico en frente de las PPGZ...si no que en la playa de Townsville junto a Miyako

-Tadase, ¿estas bien?-

-Mi...Miyako...-

-Después de lo de la serpiente las PPGZ te trajeron aquí...-

-Ya veo...entonces no fue un sueño...en verdad me viste como Boomer...-

-Si...-

-...Lamento haber arruinado la cita-

-No la arruinaste-

-Si claro, descubrir que tu cita es un super-villano no arruina una cita-

_**-Es como si el descubriera que se cita es una super-heroina-**_

-No lo hizo...solo me alegra que estés bien...-

_**-Se que miente...de seguro solo actua asi conmigo por que las PPGZ se lo pidieron...ella me tiene miedo, ¿quien no me tiene miedo? Después de todo soy un RRBZ-**_

-¿Tienes fuerzas para caminar conmigo en la playa?-

-Si...-

Y así se fueron caminando por la playa cuando iba anocheciendo en la ciudad de Townsville, un silencio incomodo reinaba el lugar. Miyako trataba de armarse de fuerzas para agarrarle la mano a Tadase y decirle que no le importaba si el era un RRBZ o no...pero simplemente no podía. Mientras que Tadase quería salir corriendo de ahí ya que sabía que Miyako solo estaba con el por una promesa que las PPGZ le hicieron hacer.

-Creo que lo mejor sería si me fuera a casa ya...esta anocheciendo y mi abuela ha de estar preocupada...- dijo Miyako

_**-Sabía que se quería ir-**_

-Gracias por todo...-

-Lo siento...-

Miyako antes de irse se volteo rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios a Tadase.

-Siempre supe que tu eras Boomer...y eso no me detuvo a hacer lo que acabo de hacer...-

Y con eso Miyako se fue corriendo dejando atrás a un Tadase con la boca abierta...

Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaaan jejej xD otro capítulo que se acaba...lamento la demora creo que me estoy volviendo vieja ya que se me olvido que tenía historia en fanfiction...hasta que hoy después de comer me quede así de que..."MIERDA NO HE SUBIDO UN CAPÍTULO" y pues aquí me tienen...espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y que se la hayan pasado bien en los días de festividades pasados en los cuales este capítulo no estaba subido jeje x3 créanme que tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo mas antes posible pero no prometo nada...pero eso si les digo que en el próximo capítulo los RRBZ y las PPGZ se vuelven a enfrentar y puede que el secreto de las chicas se revele...aún no se pero puede que si jeje n.n

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: ** Yo me la pase de flojera al igual que esta semana xP soy una persona muy floja jeje x3 Me alegra que te gustara el beso que dieron y que te espero que te haya gustado el beso de los azules...haaaaaaye este capítulo se me hizo eterno pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado y pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...

**DaniRow-DN: **Verdad que si...yo también, ha decir verdad esa es mi vida...de flojera aaaaaaaaaah que delicia es estar acostada el la cama sin hacer nada ummmmm, pero llega la madre gritona que te amenaza que is no te levantas te echa agua fría...me cae xP Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy

**Koolkat97: **Lo se, el beso tardo SIGLOS en pasar...a mi también me gusto mucho esa parte pero algún día tenía que terminar...la vida no en se color pastel jeje xP Te entiendo perfectamente jiji si un chico te lleva a una playa para ver el amanecer, eso significa que te quiere xD (cuando ve volví tan cursi n.n) Espero que te haya gustado la cita de los azules...perdón si no es lo que esperabas...Gracias por leer y espero que te la hayas pasado bien en el día del amor y la amistad :)

**Karla-20**: HABRÁN PASO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES QUE AHÍ VIENE KARLA xD Mi vida...pues esta bien ABURRIDA me cae no pasa nada interesante en estos días (nota que en el fondo hay malvaviscos bailando con ositos de goma xP) ¿Que tal la tuya? Espero que no tan aburrida como la mía ja x3 Lo se me he tardado tanto que hasta me creció la barba jejeje...no...bueno casi :P Créeme que la palabra sexy le queda corta a Brick...el es más que sexy...el es SMEXY! jajaja ^.^ Te creo yo también haría lo mismo si es que tuviera papel jeje, pero creo que 50 volúmenes es muy poco para der razones de porque son la pareja perfecta n.n "LA PRÓXIMA VEZ HAZ QUE ESE BESO SEA FRANCÉS (si sabes a lo que me refiero xD)" si...si se a lo que te refieres amiga xD jajaja estoy teniendo un ataque de risa al escribir esto JAJAJA "Y bueh, Randy, ESE HIJO DE SU MADRE DEBERÍA MORÍR. SÍ MORÍR. Y yo me encargaré de eso, ajá lo haré." Ese hijo de su madre...y de su padre también :D jeje no te preocupes en un capítulo te hago como de caricatura para que te metas en la historia y mates a Randy buajajajaJAJAJA...mmm coff coff...jeje "Y no me quejo, respondiste con muchas oraciones *aplaudo*, y este también espero :3." (En mi cabeza...Karla con una pistola atrás de mi cabeza diciéndome en una voz tenebrosa..."Mas te vale que me respondas con varias oraciones...o si no tiro del gatillo..." Listo ya no me dispares...ya te conteste TEN PIEDAD! Jejeje x3 Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo de hoy y pues nos vemos...Biie Biie

**segovax:** Jejeje es por eso que a los hombres se les aconseja...que nunca traten de comprender a las mujeres nada mas compren les cosas y con eso ya son felices. A unas mujeres se les conquista con peluches, a otras con palabras bonitas, pero para las demás...esta MasterCard jajaja :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)

**Ruki The Madness: **Espero que haya estado bien que la llevara al zoológico y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy...lamento haberme tardado tanto. Morí x3 entonces la que esta escribiendo es un zombie jeje xP

**Guest:** Que bueno que te gusto, espero que también hayas disfrutado el de hoy

**blossomxd:** Te entiendo, te entiendo...quien se resiste a la sexines de Brick te entiendo, no sabes cuanto te entiendo jajaja x3 "y mas te vale que no lo sigas insultando eh?" me imagino a blossomxd mirándome por detrás sujetando un osito de peluche decapitado jajaja...pesadillas xD Eso estaría padre jeje tener una amiga que esta siempre ahí eso es algo que es muy difícil de conseguir xD Que bueno que eres una Anti-Bieber por que si eras una Bierber perdón si ofendí tus gustos jajaja xP Espero que te haya gustado la cita y gracias por la idea del pervertido en el cine jaja y espero que estes feliz con el beso que Miyako le dio a Tadase

**emi-nekiito:** Jajaja pronto veremos que pasara con las parejitas xP Espero que la cita al zoológico no te haya decepcionado y si si te desilusiono...perdón...Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y que no te haya decepcionado

**ppg y yo:** Lo se...que acaso no es un amor...hay ese Brick siendo tan endemoniada-mente guapo xD Un mal presentimiento...pero te digo un secreto...lo que paso en la cita de hoy es solo una parte del mal presentimiento todavía hay mas sufrimiento causado por Itami, Yami y Chikage...pronto descubriremos quienes son y que es lo que quieren pero mientras...¿Quien quiere pastel? Yo quiero...mi panza me ruge no he comido en una hora y media y el hambre me esta matando jeje :P En mi escuela es diferente...los niños se quedan con el balón y si se los tratas de quitar te ponen el pie y te caes de pura jeta...perdón...cara, te caes de pura cara dándole un beso forzado al piso jaja xD No te preocupes yo también soy la última en ser escogida pero soy la PRIMERA en ser eliminada jajaja x3 No te preocupes...la cirugía en la cual el profesor tuvo que extraer la sandía de la garganta de Ken para que no se ahogara fue todo un éxito...en estos momentos se encuentra reposo y estamos esperando a que se recupere xP Jejeje Karou y su mierda...quien se cansa de eso jaja ^.^ Gracias por la idea de la cita peeeeeeeero...la confesión vendrá mas tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y pueeeeees yo ya no tengo nada mas que decir...

**genesis:** Siiiii...lamento haber cortado el beso pero bueno habrá mas de esos en el futuro jajaja xD Gracias por la idea del acuario me sirvió de mucho xD Que bueno que no tomes vino ni champan...sabe horripilante con H de...de...hipopótamo! Tengo un primo que le encanta hacerme bromas, entonces según habíamos tenido un "trato" de que no me haría bromas en días festivos pero el muy hijo de su mamá pariente de su papá me dijo "toma este jugo de uva" cuando era VINO demonios lo probé y lo escupí...vino sabe a RAYOS con chispitas de GUACALA DE POLLO encima...solo para que sepas. Gracias por leer ^.^

**COSITACHIKITA:** Lo siento tanto...se que me tarde pero créeme que intentare no tardarme tanto en el próximo...gracias por leer

**ppgz:** Lo se...Momoko esta tonta por separarse de un beso con un chico bien sexy...jajaja xD No te preocupes que tu idea va a tener TODO un capítulo ya que jejeje me diste una muy buena idea jajaja así que no te preocupes que muy pronto veras esa escena volverse realidad...bueno casi jajaja x3 Espero que no te moleste que la use para después...Gracias por leer n.n

**Ta-Min Ishida 84:** Jajaja me alegra que te gustara esa parte...a mi también me gusto :D Lo de Takaaki es para después..¿te enojaras si lo uso maaaaaas tarde? Créeme que tengo una idea de donde lo pueda usar peeeero quiere tener tu permiso primero antes de hacer lo que quiera con tu idea...¿esta bien? Pero bueno gracias por leer y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy ^.^

**amo a los RRBZ:** Me choca que Fanfiction me haga eso...uuuuuugh...pero bueno si vas a deviantart y me buscas como bumbatwint-chan veras mi página y ahí vienen todas las fotos y todo lo que he subido...espero que sea de ayuda xD Gracias por leer y nos vemos luego :3

**Mimi:** Gracias por decirme que tengo talento ^.^ me alegraste el día y con respecto a los chicas y los chicos siendo parejas...lo veras mas tarde jejeje xP Gracias por leer y por comentar

**hinata**: Lo se, lo se...me tardo y me tardo siglos y siglos perdón...eso si espero que la espera valga la pena...espero que te hayas divertido leyendo el capítulo de hoy y pues gracias por comentar y leer esta historia ^.^

**lizeth ibanez:** Me alegra que te guste :D

**saya takagi159:** Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado jejeje y si lo hice...perdón no soy muy buena en recordar que tengo que escribir...jejeje...espero que también te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy xD Gracias por leer y comental ^.^

Y pueeeeeeeeees eso es todo por hoy...Una vez mas gracias por leer y comentar a todos ustedes que lo hicieron y si no lo hicieron pues A QUIEN LE IMPORTA jajaja con que lean esta historia y disfruten leerla soy feliz...espero que todos ustedes se encuentren sanos y a salvos y que ningún zombie se los allá comido...aún jajaja :)

Biie Biie


	16. El Regreso De Los Chicos

"_**PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Hola tengo que hacer la introducción rápida ya que este capítulo esta largo perdón por la tardanza y nos vemos abajo

"**Glosario"**

-diálogo-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

"_**El Regreso De Los Chicos"**_

**[FLASH BACK]**

-Creo que lo mejor sería si me fuera a casa ya...esta anocheciendo y mi abuela ha de estar preocupada...- dijo Miyako

-Sabía que se quería ir-

-Gracias por todo...-

-Lo siento...-

Miyako antes de irse se volteo rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios a Tadase.

-Siempre supe que tu eras Boomer...y eso no me detuvo a hacer lo que acabo de hacer...-

Y con eso Miyako se fue corriendo dejando atrás a un Tadase con la boca abierta...

**[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- preguntaron Fumma y Kyoske cuando Tadase termino de contarles el final de su cita con Miyako

-Fue lo que paso...- dijo Tadase mientras se tumbaba en la cama de Fumma

Los chicos al día siguiente se levantaron temprano...bueno solo Fumma ya que como Tadase había llegado tarde por estar caminando como tarado enamorado (N/A: perdón por mi lenguaje jejeje xD) después de que Miyako lo beso y le dijera "Siempre supe que tu eras Boomer...y eso no me detuvo a hacer lo que acabo de hacer..." eso simplemente lo dejo con la mente en blanco...su cerebro literalmente tomo HORAS en procesar esas palabras. Pero bueno volviendo a porque Fumma se levanto temprano, como Tadase llego tarde no les pudo contar como le fue y como Saeko estaba un poquito...encabronada no era la mejor idea preguntarle enfrente de ella...por obvias razones de no querer ser asesinado con una cuchara (N/A: Si es posible así que no crean que estoy loca...es posible matar a alguien con una cuchara) Fumma se levanto temprano deserto (con mucha dificultad y esfuerzo) a Kyoske y secuestraron a Tadase para llevarlo al cuarto de Fumma donde le sacaron la información que necesitaban... El cuarto de Fumma era como el de sus hermanos solo que no era tan ordenado como el de Tadase pero tampoco tan puerco como el de Kyoske...estaba entre sucio y decente lo cual estaba bien...digo podías ver el piso.

-¿¡Por que soy el único que no a recibido beso en la boca?!- se quejo Kyoske al ver que Tadase y Fumma habían ya dado su primer beso mientras que el solamente había besado la mejilla de Kaoru...

-Que tu y Kaoru no se hayan besado no significa nada- dijo Fumma- Excepto que eres feo

-Grrrrrrrrrr...-

-Y parte perro- dijo Fumma provocando que Kyoske se enojara y le diera un puñetazo

-Ya no se peleen- dijo Tadase aburrido

-¡No me digas que hacer!- grito Kyoske enojado

-Tadase tiene un buen punto-

-¿De verdad? Digo...¡Por supuesto! Digo...¿cual es?-

-Necesitamos energía para la pelea de hoy recuerdan...hoy es el día en el que podemos usar nuestros poderes- dijo Fumma sonando obvio

-Tienes razón...no me puedo esperar a patear le el trasero a la verdecita- dijo Kyoske mientras pateaba en el aire

-No tengo ganas...- dijo Tadase

-¿Ni siquiera después de lo que pasó ayer con la bebita llorona?- pregunto Kyoske

-Kyoske tiene razón...¿no es ella la razón por la cual esa serpiente atacó el zoológico? ¿no es ella la razón por la cual te transformaste en Boomer en frente de Miyako?- dijo Fumma provocando ira en Tadase

-Si...¡SI! Todo fue culpa de esa...esa...esa...-

-Dilo hermano...insulta la como hombre- dijo Kyoske

-¡Esa cobarde! Uffff...me siento como un chico malo insultando así- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa mientras que Kyoske y Fumma se caían de espalda

-Ese es tu insulto...insultas como una niña- se burlo Kyoske

-En realidad Blossom y Buttercup insultan más que el- dijo Fumma

-Sobre todo Blossom cuando se encabrona jajaja- se burlo Kyoske

-Ni que lo digas hay que lavarle la boca con jabón- se burlo Fumma

-Creo que tengo que aprender como insultar como ustedes- dijo Tadase

-Ni que lo digas- dijeron ambos

-Solo tengo una pregunta...¿Como es que Miyako sabe que yo era Boomer?-

-Pues...Momoko sabía que Fumma es Brick así queeeeee...puedo que ella les dijera a Kaoru y a Miyako quien sospechaba que eramos nosotros- dijo Kyoske

-Y cuando te vio transformándote las sospechas de Momoko se confirmaron- dijo Fumma mirando al techo

-Entonces ahora Miyako les dirá quien soy y pues no sera tan difícil comprobar que Kyoske es Butch- dijo Tadase con expresión triste

-El juego termino...perdimos la oportunidad- dijo Kyoske- Y nunca recibí mi beso...

-Y jamás lo harás ya que las chicas no dudaran al correr en el momento en que nos vean- dijo Fumma

Toc-Toc

-Pase- dijo Fumma

-Despiertos a esta hora...eso es muy raro en ustedes- dijo Takashi cuando entro al cuarto de Fumma

-¡Papa regresaste!- dijeron los chicos mientras se paraban y le daban un abrazo (N/A: Pero masculino...un abrazo así de hombres xP muy MACHOOOO)- También los extrañe chicos

-Tu caso se tardo mas de lo esperado- dijo Tadase

-Lo se fue una tortura- dijo Takashi mientras que todos se iban a sentar en alguna parte del cuarto de Fumma- Quería regresarme en el mismo instante que me baje del avión

-No sabes cuanto tenemos que contarte- dijo Kyoske

-No es mucho lo que me tienen que contar yo ya se la mayoría- dijo Takashi con una sonrisa

-Pero...-

-Su madre me contó todo...bueno lo que sabe (N/A: con excepción de algunas partes con información de las chicas) ya que mis instintos me dicen que ocultan varias cosas...-

-¿Pero cuando te contó?- pregunto Fumma

-Ayer a las cuatro de la mañana...me llamó por celular y simplemente explotó...¿pues que tanto le hicieron?- pregunto Takashi entretenido

-Lo que pasó es que nos dejaste con mama y parece que estaba en su periodo- dijo Kyoske

-Uffff...los trato así de mal- dijo Takashi- Me alegra no haber estado cuando paso eso jejeje xD

-No sabes la suerte que tuviste...uffff...fue peor que una película de terror- dijo Fumma mientras que un escalofrío recorría su espalda

-Ni me lo digas he vivido con ella por ocho años jajajaja-

-Jajajajajaja- se empezaron a reír los chicos

-Ja ja ja ja- se escucho la risa de Saeko haciendo que todos pararan de reírse- Tan divertido que se me olvido reír ja ja ja

-Ca...cari...ño- dijo Takashi mientras se paraba de un brinco e iba a abrazar a su esposa- te...te extra...ñe tan...to

Saeko en el momento en el cual Takashi la iba a abrazar le disparo una mirada de odio única en su especie. La tensión del cuarto podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Takashi al ver a su esposa de ese modo dio tres pasos para atrás al igual que los chicos.

-Chicos hoy es el día en el que usan sus poderes, ¿no es así?- pregunto Saeko con tono frío y sin sentimiento

-Si- dijeron los chicos con voz temblorosa

-Al parecer es inevitable...muy bien ya son las 6:00am...desayunan y después se van...- dijo Saeko con tono triste

-¿Por que tan triste mama?- pregunto Tadase

-Estoy segura que lo averiguaran tarde a temprano...pero primero...¿Que sienten por Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko?-

Los chicos se callaron en un silencio incomodo...al igual que Takashi. ¿Por que Saeko estaba preguntando algo así en momentos como estos? De algo estaban seguros no era nada bueno...lo que sea que le paso a Saeko para hacer que preguntara algo así era grave...y pues...para ella lo era. Hoy era el día en el cual los RRBZ regresaban buscando una pelea contra las PPGZ...Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles...mejor conocidas como Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako. Eso era un problema, los chicos no sabían quienes eran en realidad...pero la chicas si. Los chicos creían que Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles eran personas completamente diferentes a Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako...gran error. Las chicas que tanto los chicos querían eran la mismísimas PPGZ...sus enemigas. Si algo salía mal y los chicos averiguaban la verdad habría problemas...bastantes.

-¿Por que preguntas?- pregunto Kyoske

-Solo respondan la pregunta- pidió Saeko

-...A mi me gusta Miyako- dijo Tadase sonrojado

-¡Que demonios! Me gusta Kaoru- dijo Kyoske mientras volteaba su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

-Me gusto Momoko desde el primer momento en el que la vi- dijo Fumma ocultando su sonrojo

-¡ESOS SON MIS HIJOS!- festejo Takashi

-...-

-¿Te pasa algo mama?- pregunto Fumma

-Solo no quiero que terminen con sus corazones rotos...-

-Lo dices por las chicas sabiendo que somos los RRBZ- dijo Kyoske

-No...-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Tadase

-Lo verán luego- dijo Saeko antes de darse media vuelta y salir del cuarto de Fumma dejando a todos con miles de preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

-Eso fue...raro- dijo Takashi- Pero bueno me alegra que sepan que sientan por las chicas...pero su madre tiene razón tienen que desayunar algo antes de ir a pelear

-Muy bien- dijeron los chicos

**Con las chicas...**

-¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!- grito Blossom mientras lanzaba un ataque con su yo-yo a Bubbles

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA PATAS CHUECAS!- grito Buttercup mientras atacaba a Blossom con su martillo

-¡POR QUE NO SE CALLAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grito Bubbles mientras atacaba a Buttercup con su bastón

-Chicas cálmense- rogaba el profesor Utonium escondido detrás de su hijo

-Son amigas tienen que entender- dijo Ken escondido detrás de Poochie

-¿Y porque se tienen que esconder detrás de mi?- pregunto Poochie

-¡TE ASEGURO QUE TE GUSTO CUANDO LO BESASTE!- grito Blossom mientras esquivaba el puñetazo de Buttercup

-¡COMO A TI NO TE GUSTO EL BESO QUE TE DIO BRICK!- dijo Buttercup mientras se lanzaba contra Blossom esquivando a Bubbles

-¡PERO A TI COMO TE GUSTARÍA SER BESADA POR BUTCH!- grito Bubbles mientras esquivaba nuevamente un ataque de Blossom

-Al principio simplemente estábamos hablando de la serpiente que atacó al zoológico, después empezamos a hablar de el trabajo en equipo con Boomer, para después finalizar atacando una a otra...un día común y corriente no profesor- dijo Ken

-Y yo que les hable por razones científicas...- dijo el profesor con tono triste

-Profesor- llamó Poochie- en vez de preocuparse por sus cosas/razones científicas yo me preocuparía mas en el echo en que las chicas tienen intenciones de matarse una a otra...Blossom contra Bubbles, Bubbles contra Buttercup y Buttercup contra Blossom es el triángulo de la muerte

-Aún sigo sin entender que paso...- dijo el profesor

**[FLASH BACK]**

-Profesor...*bostezo* es demasiado temprano como para que nos llame- se quejo Kaoru en su pijama

-Hoy es sábado profesor, ¡SÁ-BA-DO!- se quejo Momoko

-Profesor hoy no me siento bien como para venir aquí a desperdiciar mi tiempo- se quejo Miyako

-Chicas esto es muy importante- dijo el profesor con cara seria

-¿Que es esta vez?- pregunto Kaoru con enojo- Acaso Mojo volvió y empezó a llorar nuevamente

-Es acerca de la serpiente que atacó el zoológico ayer en la noche- dijo Ken mientras les daba a las chicas tres archivos a cada una con información acerca de lo que el profesor les iba a decir

-¿Que hay con esa serpiente?- pregunto Miyako nerviosa ya que la serpiente le recordaba su cita con Tadase...especialmente el beso

-Tenían razón...si es la misma energía que esos pajarracos soltaron cuando las atacaron- dijo Ken

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, era obvio después de todo- dijo Momoko

-Pero esta vez fue diferente ya que si no lo notaron fue mas débil que los pájaros- explico el profesor

-¿Que?-

-Verán, la serpiente tenia la misma aura pero no era tan fuerte coma las de las aves cuando vinieron por primera vez. Mi conclusión es que hay varias personas contribuyendo con el poder de los que nuevos monstruos que vienen y cuando están separados el poder disminuye- dijo Ken

-Es por eso que derrotamos a la serpiente con ataques normales en vez del ataque especial- dijo Miyako

-Exacto...y con Boomer ahí para ayudar les resulto mas fácil- dijo Poochie

-Se me había olvidado que la sabandija esa nos ayudo- se burlo Kaoru

-¡KAORU!- regaño Miyako

-Miyako no lo defiendas- dijo Momoko mientras se comía un dulce- No nos debemos de meter con ellos...NUNCA mas...

-¿POR QUE?- pregunto Miyako al borde de las lágrimas- ¿QUE TIENE QUE SEAN LOS RRBZ?

-No me refiero a ellos siendo los RRBZ- explico Momoko- MI presentimiento se volvió realidad...la serpiente los atacó por estar juntos ya que sintió la presencia de ambos...si nos juntamos con ellos mas de esas cosas se verán atraídas a atacar e incluso matar...lo lamento Miyako pero no podemos tomar ninguna oportunidad

-Pero...-

-Momoko tienen razón Miyako- dijo Kaoru- Los atacó a los dos...tu misma lo dijiste los estaba buscan a ti y a Boomer cuando atacó...algo malo puede pasar si nos juntamos con ellos

-Ustedes no saben eso- dijo Miyako- Cosas pueden mejorar...ellos pueden cambiar estoy segura

-Dime eso cuando los RRBZ dejen de tener aura negra- dijo Ken

-Puede que los chicos sean lindos con ustedes en la escuela...pero eso es por que no saben que son las PPGZ- dijo Poochie

-Lo siento Miyako, pero es muy peligroso- dijo el profesor

-¡Pero yo quiero volver a ver a Boomer!- dijo Miyako

-Miyako...- llamo Momoko cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio

-Si- dijo Miyako con voz temblorosa

-Acaso tu...tu...¿besaste a Tadase?- pregunto Momoko mirando fijamente a los ojos a Miyako

-¿Por que preguntas?- pregunto Miyako con voz temblorosa

-¡LO BESASTE!- grito Momoko enojada

-¿Como sabes?- pregunto Miyako

-1.- Estas nerviosa y muestras señales de que estas ocultando algo, 2.- Te conozco muy bien como para saber cuando piensas en un chico, y 3.- ¡LO ACABAS DE ADMITIR!- dijo Momoko contando con sus dedos

-¿Pero cual es el gran alboroto?- pregunto Miyako

-El gran alboroto es que no debiste de hacer y lo sabes- dijo Ken

-PERDÓN- dijo Miyako

-¿Pero fue un beso corto...o de lenguita?- pregunto Poochie (N/A: Para ser un perro robot sabe de besos jejeje x3)

-¿¡QUEEEEEE?!-

-Solo pregunto- dijo Poochie con inocencia

-Fue uno corto- dijo Miyako sonrojada

-Por lo menos no besaste a un RRBZ como Momoko- dijo Kaoru

-Disculpa- dijo Momoko claramente encabronada

-Lo que oíste- dijo Kaoru- Puede que Miyako haya besado a Boomer pero fue un beso rápido mientras que TUUUUUU te tomaste tu tiempo abrazando a los labios de Brick

-¡POR LO MENOS SE QUE NO DEBO DE ACERCARME A EL!-

-¿Es por eso que lo estuviste evitando el viernes?- pregunto Kaoru con burla

-Pero que hay de ti Kaoru- dijo Miyako saltando en la conversación

-¿Yo?-

-Acaso no te gustaría recibir un beso de Butch- dijo Miyako

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-Te aseguro que te DERRITES por Butch- dijo Miyako molestando a Kaoru

Una aura entre incomoda y desprecio lleno la sala de la casa de profesor...las chicas se veían unas a otras sin parpadear...

-¡Hasta ahí!- dijeron las tres chicas antes de transformarse

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¡Powered Buttercup!-

-¡PPGZ!-

**[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**

-Y todo por un tres chicos- dijo Poochie

-¡Mi casa esta echa un DESASTRE!- lloro el profesor

-Lo único bueno es que no es la primera vez que la destruyen- dijo Ken

-Eso es cierto, estamos acostumbrados a que causen alboroto cada vez que vengan- dijo el profesor

-¡AAAAAAAAUUUUUUCH!- grito Blossom de dolor cuando Buttercup le rozo el tobillo

-¡APENAS SI TE ROCE NIÑITA LLORONA!- grito Buttercup con enojo

-¡AAAAAAAALTOOOOOOOO!- grito Bubbles interfiriendo en la pelea

-¿¡Y ahora que?!- se quejo Blossom ocultando su dolor

-Tu tobillo...te duele ¿no es así?- pregunto Bubbles con tono serio

-¿¡De que hablas?!- pregunto Blossom enojada

-Es el mismo tobillo que te lastimaste cuando jugamos el jueves- dijo Miyako- Dijiste que ya te habías curado

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- pregunto Blossom

-Blossom- llamo el profesor- Dejame ver tu tobillo

-No me pasa nada- dijo Blossom antes de que Buttercup y Bubbles se lanzaran contra ella forzando Blossom sacara un gemido de dolor al sentir la presión contra su tobillo

-Esta hinchado- dijo Ken cuando vio el tobillo de Blossom- No esta curado y puede que no se cure dentro de algunos días

-Nos mentiste- dijo Buttercup enojada

-Yo jamás les mentí- dijo Blossom

-Dijiste que estaba bien- dijo Bubbles- Que no sentías dolor

-No lo sentía dolor hasta que empezamos a atacar una a la otra...así que NO LES MENTÍ- dijo Blossom

-Pudiste haber dicho algo- regaño Poochie- Y aparte *huele el aire* ¡Profesor presiento energía negra en la ciudad!

-Profesor el problema esta en el centro de la ciudad- dijo Ken después de buscar en su computadora inteligente de donde provenía esa aura

-Pronto Poochie llama a las chicas- dijo el profesor

-Profesor...ya estamos aquí- dijo Blossom

-Oh jajaja, perdón me deje llevar por el momento- dijo el profesor- Ya se me hizo rutina

-Vayámonos chicas- dijo Blossom antes de salir volando seguida por Bubbles y Buttercup

-Que bueno que dejaron de pelear- dijo Ken mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

-Pero muy pronto empezara otra...y creo que puede ser una muy agresiva- dijo Poochie

-Las aves nuevamente, ¿no es así?- pregunto el profesor

-No...los RRBZ-

**En el centro de la ciudad**

**[CHICOS]**

-¡CORRAN!- grito un ciudadano mientras que la ciudad se volvía un desastre al ver a los chicos

-¡OH NO SON LOS RRBZ!-

-¡HAN VUELTO LOS MUY INFELICES!-

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁN LAS PPGZ?!-

La ciudad estaba echa un caos por así decirlo. En cada esquina había un incendio, las ventanas de los edificios estaban rotas y varias tiendas tenían hoyos de explosiones ocasionadas por los poderes de los chicos. No había ni una sola persona que mantenía calma, todos estaban alborotados y no paraban de gritar del susto. Los RRBZ habían vuelto después de varias semanas de haber desaparecido y ahora habían vuelto a destruir la ciudad nuevamente.

-Jajaja- se rió Butch al destruir una tienda de ropa con su ataque- Hace mucho que no me divertía así

-Ni que lo digas, creo que paso una ETERNIDAD- dijo Brick mientras atacaba los carros que estaban estacionados por la ciudad- Es bueno volver

-¿A que horas llegan las super-odiosas?- pregunto Boomer- Ya me estoy aburriendo

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Butch- Yo ya quiero patear sus traseros de vaca gorda

-No han de tardar...llevamos destruyendo la ciudad por 11 minutos- dijo Brick- Van a llegar pronto

-Espero no te equivoques semáforo- dijo Butch mientras miraba el horizonte por donde las chicas usualmente llegaban

**[CHICAS]**

-¿Que sera esta vez?- pregunto Bubbles mientra que ella, al igual que las demás, se dirigían al centro de la ciudad donde el humo de los incendios alcanzaba hasta el cielo

-Ah de ser algo que eche fuego- dijo Buttercup- Vean cuanto humo hay

-Sea lo que sea tenemos que detenerlo- dijo Blossom mientras aceleraba hacia la ciudad junto con las chicas

Las chicas llegaron casi de inmediato encontrando nada mas que la ciudad echa pedazos. Vieron sus alrededores encontrando nada mas que una ciudad fantasma que se consumía a si misma por el fuego que tenían las tiendas.

-No hay nadie- dijo Bubbles preocupada- Como cuando las aves nos atacaron

-No...esta vez es diferente- dijo Blossom poniendo se en posición de ataque

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Buttercup siguiendo los movimientos de Blossom

-Algo no se siente bien...no es la misma aura que las aves o la serpiente es otra cosa- dijo Blossom- Se siente como la presencia de Him, pero de alguna manera u otra no es la misma se siente...como si lo que causo todo nos lastimara no solo físicamente pero...mentalmente

-Pero que mas hermosas palabras nos acabas de dar Blossom- dijo Brick mientras salía de la sombra de un edificio- Se siente como si nos estuvieras dando un Oscar como mejores villanos

-Brick...-

-Pero mira que fea te has puesto Buttercup- dijo Butch saliendo del humo de una tienda cerca de ahí- ¿Acaso alguien te pego con una escoba?

-Butch...-

-Bebita llorona, me alegra verte...-dijo Boomer- Por lo menos recordare tu cara antes de matarte

-Boomer...-

-¿Pero que tienen?- pregunto Brick con tono arrogante- Asustadas de que les petemos el trasero

_**-No...no puedo pelear con el...no creo poder soportarlo-**_

-Acaso van a ir a llorar con mami- se burlo Butch

-Mierda...que es este sentimiento...no se porque pero me duele cuando pienso en pegarle en la cara de imbécil que tiene-

-Pero miren nada mas que débiles y patéticas se han puesto- dijo Boomer- ¿Acaso somos mas fuertes que ustedes?

_**-Boomer...no te quiero lastimar...prefiero morir antes de lastimarte-**_

-¿Por que volvieron?- pregunto Blossom fingiendo una voz sin miedo y tristeza

-¿A que te refieres rosadita?- pregunto Brick mientras le mandaba a Blossom una mirada llena de desprecio, una mirada que rompió la mismísima alma de Blossom

-¿¡SE REFIERE A PORQUE MIERDA VOLVIERON CUANDO NO HABÍAN ATACADO LA CIUDAD POR DOS SEMANAS!?- pregunto Buttercup enojada como el mismísimo Him

-Por que las queríamos ayudar, eso es todo- explico Butch- Como antes tenían varias batallas con villanos decidimos relajarnos por un poco...pero como los villanos dejaron de venir pensamos que las ayudaríamos a hacer un poco más de ejercicio...para que no se pongan mas gordas de lo que ya están jajaja

-¿Que acaso no vas a hablar estúpida?- pregunto Boomer a Bubbles con una mirada que destrozo el corazón de Bubbles en miles de pedazos

-No tengo nada que decirte Boomer- dijo Bubbles con tono triste al borde de las lágrimas

-Vamos a platicar mientras tomamos una tacita de café o vamos a pelear- dijo Butch irritado

-¿Que te pasa rosadita?- pregunto Brick- Acaso no estas feliz con verme

-Como crees que no estaría feliz de ver tu "hermosa" cara Brick- dijo Blossom con sarcasmo- Estoy taaaaan feliz que no me puedo contener

_**-Bueno en realidad si estoy feliz de verte Brick...no me importa si seas Brick Him o Fumma Hazukataya aún yo te...NO...¿¡En que demonios estoy pensando!?-**_

-¿Por que te sonrojas rosadita?- pregunto Brick

-¡NO ME SONROJO!- grito Blossom- Es solo que cuando veo tu cara me dan ganas de vomitar eso es todo

-¿Que te pasa Buttercup?- pregunto Butch provocando a Buttercup- No me has lanzado ni UN solo golpe

-No tengo ganas de pegarle a alguien que no merece mi tiempo- dijo Buttercup seria- No quiero pelear contra a ti si lo único que debo de hacer es perder mi energía

-DISCULPA- dijo Butch seriamente enojado- ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA SANDÍA?

-No tengo ganas de pelear- dijo Buttercup sin siquiera enojarse con Butch

-¿Que mierda?- pregunto Butch al ver que Buttercup no reaccionaba a ninguno de sus insultos

_**-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA ME SUCEDE?! No se porque pero cada vez que me insulta me da tristeza en vez de enojo y cada vez que le quiero dar un golpe algo me detiene...acaso...¿No lo quiero lastimar?-**_

-Bebita, ¿por que tan calla dita?- se burlo Boomer

-A ti que te importa Boomer dijo Bubbles con tono seco- Lo único que harás sera destruir mi alma en miles de pedazos

-¿Que?- pregunto Boomer confundido

-Tu solo me quieres lastimar- dijo Bubbles mientras empezaba a llorar

-Pues...si eres mi enemiga ¿no?- dijo Boomer

-¡YO ESTOY HABLANDO DE OTRA COSA!- grito Bubbles mientras mas lágrima salían de sus ojos

_**-No se porque pero mis lágrimas no dejan de caer...siento como mi corazón se hizo pedazos cuando Boomer me insulto...¿que acaso no me reconoce? Salí en una cita con el y ahora...me quiere matar-**_

-Ok...me pueden decir que les pasa- dijo Brick al ver como Blossom estaba nerviosa y triste, Buttercup no era agresiva y Bubbles no dejaba de llorar- Están mas...patéticas de lo normal...¿están en su periodo?

-O.O-

-O.O-

-O.O-

-¡PERVERTIDO!- grito Blossom antes de plantar le una cachetada a Brick

-...Auch...-

-¿Que tienes Brick?- pregunto Boomer

-Normalmente después de que Blossom te cachetee te le lanzas encima o te enojas y le gritas nombres- dijo Butch

-Yo...-

_**-Puede que sea mi imaginación pero...esa cachetada se sintió como una que Momoko me daría...¿acaso la extraño tanto que cuando Blossom me pega la recuerdo?-**_

-Olviden lo-

-Como digas- dijo Boomer

-Vamos a pelear o no- dijo Butch ya irritado

-Claro que vamos a pelear- dijo Boomer- No vamos a desperdiciar los dos días que tenemos

-Ya oíste rosadita- dijo Brick- Solo tengo dos días para pelear contra a ti...así que preparate

_**-Demonios...- **_

-¡DARK FIRE ARROWS!- grito Brick antes de atacar a Blossom con su ballesta

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito Blossom de dolor antes de salir volando a la cima de un edificio

-¡Blossom!- gritaron Buttercup y Bubbles con la intención de ir a ayudar a su amiga pero...

-¡SPIKES OF DEATH!- grito Boomer al atacar con su lucero del alba a Bubbles

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- grito Bubbles antes de salir volando a una tienda donde vendían ropa

-¡DEATH GREEN THUNDER!- grito Butch antes de atacar a Buttercup con su alabarda

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- grito Buttercup antes de estrellarse contra el suelo en el medio de la ciudad

-Que la pelea inicie- dijeron los RRBZ antes de volar al lugar donde sus contra-partes estarían

**En un lugar misterioso...**

-Así que...los RRBZ contra las PPGZ- dijo Chikage mientras sonreía diabólica mente

-Pensé que los chicos se habían pasado al lado bueno para estar con las chicas- dijo Yami- Y ame había preocupado

-No, ellos nunca dejaron de ser malos- dijo Itami mirando como los RRBZ atacaban a las chicas sin piedad- Es solo que se enamoraron de ellas

-Pero ellos odian a las PPGZ- dijo Yami

-Yami tiene razón- dijo Chikage- Los RRBZ jamás se enamorarían de ellas sabiendo que son sus enemigas

-Exacto...ya que ellos no saben- dijo Itami

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Chikage

-Me refiero a que los chicos están enamorados de Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara...no de Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup- explico Itami

-No entiendo- dijo Yami

-Normal- dijo Chikage

-Recuerden que las chicas tienen dos estilos de vida- explico Itami- Cuando son heroínas son las PPGZ, pero cuando son chicas comunes y corrientes son Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru

-Y los chicos se enamoraron de esas chicas- dijo Chikage

-Al parecer no se han dado cuenta que son las PPGZ- dijo Yami con una sonrisa

-¿Creen que deberíamos ayudarlos a descubrir la verdad?- pregunto Chikage con una sonrisa

-Jajajaja- se rió malvadamente Itami- Por que no...jugar con sus mentes un poco haciendo les recordar momentos que vivieron con ellas no haría tanto daño...¿o si?

-Jajajajajaja- se rieron las tres antes de unir sus manos en el centro para que después una luz negra envolviera sus manos

-Yami, Chikage...ya saben que hacer- dijo Itami

-¡NIGHTMARE ILLUSION!- dijo Yami

-¡DARK DEATH!- dijo Chikage

-Une los poderes y crea ilusiones que muestren recuerdos de felicidad- dijo Itami mientras recitaba un conjuro- Muestra les lo que quieren ver para después hacerlos sufrir viendo como los que ellas aman mueren en sus brazos...Memento quae transiit in expergiscimini et mortuus est (N/A: El conjuro esta en latín así que aquí esta la traducción: "Recuerda lo que pasaste con ella, para después despertar cuando ella este muerta" o algo así es lo que el traductor de Google me puso xP)

La luz negra que envolvió sus manos se hizo mas grande y tenebrosa trayendo consigo sonrisas de las tres mujeres. Poderes de la oscuridad y conjuros de magia negra...¿que son ellas y que hacen aquí?

**Con Buttercup y Butch...**

-Coff...coff...- Buttercup no dejaba de toser sangre gracias a las heridas que Butch le había provocado- No creo poder seguir...coff coff

-¿Que demonios te pasa hoy verdecita?- pregunto Butch con sonrisa arrogante cuando vio el daño que le había causado a Buttercup...Buttercup estaba sangrando de las piernas, brazos y la cara, tenía rasguños en todas partes y apenas se podía parar. Sus piernas tenían varias cortadas de los vidrios que Butch le había lanzado para ver si se defendía. Sus brazos tenían moretones gracias o los puñetazos y patadas de Butch. Buttercup apenas si tenía aire, Butch le había dado varios golpes directos al estomago rompiéndole quizás unas cuantas costillas. Buttercup no pudo ni siquiera detener un golpe de Butch hoy no era ella misma...No importa cuantos nombres Butch le gritara ella simplemente no se enojaba. Cada golpe que Butch mandaba, Buttercup lo recibía sin defenderse. ¿Que le pasaba a Buttercup? Ni ella mismo lo sabía, cuando estaba apunto de regresar le el golpe a Butch algo pasaba que no podía hacerlo...

_**-Voy a morir si no me empiezo a defender...debería de darle unos buenos puñetazos, pero simplemente no puedo lastimar a este imbécil...no se porque pero...no lo puedo lastimar o mas bien...no lo quiero lastimar-**_

_**-¿Que le pasa a Buttercup? No se defiende como antes, no se enoja como antes y...no se por que pero siento que no es la de antes...me pregunto que le pasa para que me deje torturarla de esta manera-**_

-Coff...coff...¿que vez cara de pez?- pregunto Buttercup

-¿Que tienes que me lo estas haciendo demasiado fácil y aburrido?- pregunto Butch

-La verdad...ni yo se el porque- dijo Buttercup mientras se trataba de parar lo cual fue un error ya que callo inmediatamente al piso, sangrando- Creo que es por el simple echo de que no quiero pelear contra a ti

-¿Por que?- pregunto Butch irritado, como se atrevía a decirle que no pelearía contra el solo por que no estaba quería. ¿Quien se cree que es? Puede que sea una PPGZ pero eso no el da el derecho a no pelear contra su contra-parte...eso era simplemente absurdo.

-Por que...-

_**-Simplemente no quiero hacerte daño...esa es mi única razón por la cual no peleo...-**_

-Por que simplemente no quiero- dijo Buttercup mientras se paraba y esta vez se quedaba de pie- No quiero pelear contra ti

-¿¡Y POR QUE NO?!- grito Butch mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estómago- ¡RESPONDE ME CARAJO!

-Por que no quiero lastimarte Butch...simplemente no puedo- dijo Buttercup mientras tosía mas sangre de lo normal- Eh incluso si lo hiciera, no creo que podría verte a los ojos después de eso...no te quiero lastimar

Butch quedo pasmado sujetando un puño encima de Buttercup. Estaba listo para darle el golpe final cuando Buttercup le confeso que no le podía pegar por miedo a que lo lastimara. ¿Quien rayos era la persona a sus pies y que hizo con Buttercup? ¿Acaso Buttercup esta borracha y esta diciendo estupideces? No actúa como si misma...y eso, aunque no quisiera, molestaba a Butch. ¿Donde esta la chica que hace que se ponga como Hulk? Quería que esa chica regresara y le diera un buen golpe en la cara para terminar el día con unos 50 insultos...Butch se quedo ahí mirando a Buttercup perdiendo sangre, perdiendo sangre gracias a el y todo el daño que le ocasiono...

**[CABEZA DE BUTCH]**

**Competencia...**

-Muy bien- dijo Kaoru- la carera consiste en ir alrededor del parque y después al ayuntamiento

-Es un recorrido de por lo menos 15 minutos-dijo Kyoske- ¿Segura que estarás bien nena?

-¡NO ME LLAMES NENA MALDITO!- grito Kaoru

-Es que no me se tu nombre preciosa- dijo Kyoske

-¡TAMPOCO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- grito Kaoru- Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, ¿me entendiste? K-A-O-R-U M-A-T-S-U-B-A-R-A

-Nena no tienes que gritar- dijo - Yo soy Kyoske Hazukataya y tu preciosa te sientas delante mio

-Por desgracia- dijo Kaoru- pero bueno vamos a platicar o a competir

-A competir, pero no quisiera que una princesa como tu se haga daño- dijo Kyoske

(Oh oh)- Mira me tu maldito, yo NO soy una princesa-dijo Kaoru

-Ok ok ya hay que apurar nos tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Kyoske

-Bueno hay que empezar- dijo Kaoru

-En sus marcas-

-Listos-

-¡FUERA!-

**Cita de Butch con Kaoru...**

-Gracias por...traerme a mi casa-

-No hay de que...-

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes-

-Si, si el lunes-

-Adiós Kyoske, gracias por...-

*Kyoske le da un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru y sale corriendo (mas bien se esconde en la esquina xP)*

**Socializando...**

-¿Sabes como hacer esto?- pregunto Kyoske

-No- dijo Kaoru- ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco-

-Como es que esto es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan difícil-

-Si tu no sabes, menos yo-

-¿Que no te ayudan tus hermanos?-

-Me ayuda mi abuelo, pero no le entiendo-

-Idiota-

-A quien le llamas idiota, idiota-

-A ti idiota-

-Yo no soy el idiota-

-Tienes razón...eres el REY de los idiotas-

-Y tu la reina-

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-

-Ah entonces, ¿por que tenemos una cita el sábado?-

-Fue culpa del estúpido perro que se puso en mi camino-

-Si claro, culpa al perro-

-Sabes eres igual de irritante que Momoko-

-Me comparas con una niña-

-Te comparo con su actitud, ya que ella también me vuelve loca como tu-

-Como sea, hay que apurar nos que solo nos quedan...mm mm...como 7 minutos y vamos en la 2-

-Pues si usaras tu cerebro..ah no espera no tienes-

**Después de las aves...**

-Kaoru...tus piernas, tus brazos...estas sangrando demasiado- dijo Kyoske preocupado

-Son..solo...ras...guños-

**Mansión Hazukataya...**

-A que hora piensas despertar Kaoru-

-Kaoru- llamo Kyoske en un susurro lo cual no fue la mas brillante idea que tuvo ya que...

*POW* Digamos que Kaoru sin que Kyoske lo viera venir le dio un buen puñetazo en su hermosa cara defendiéndose de lo que sea que ella creo que era.

-No me fastidies Dai que tengo sueño- dijo Kaoru mientras lentamente se volteaba lo cual fue un error ya que se apoyo en una herida- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kaoru se levanto de un golpe gimiendo de dolor. Su vista estaba borrosa, tanto que no reconoció ni donde estaba.

-¡QUE MIERDA ME HICIERON, SHOU Y DAI CUANDO LOS ATRAPE ME LAS PAGARAN!- grito Kaoru enojada mientras le pegaba a Kyoske "suavemente" en la cabeza

-¡KAORU DEJA DE PEGARME!- grito Kyoske- Demonios Kaoru, aun que estés lastimada pegas duro

-¡QUIEN MIERDA ERES!-

-¡SOY KYOSKE Y NO ME GRITES MUJER!-

-¡TE GRITO SI SE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA!-

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES DESTRUIR MIS TÍMPANOS!-

-¡EL BURRO HABLANDO DE OREJAS!-

-¡NO METAS A TADASE EN ESTO!-

-¡HABLABA DE TI TARADO!-

**[AFUERA DE LA CABEZA DE BUTCH]**

_**-¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS RECORDÉ ESO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?!-**_

Butch aún seguía sin moverse y Buttercup tampoco se movía por así decirlo. Estaba quieta esperando a que Butch lanzara el golpe final...no pasaba...¿Acaso Butch pensó que ya la había matado y se fue? No, eso no era algo que Butch haría...Butch la hubiera golpeado incluso después de que estuviera muerta ¿que estaba pasando?

-¿Que no me vas a terminar?- pregunto Buttercup con dificultad y dolor

-...-

-Je, pensaste que estaba muerta- dijo Buttercup- ¿No es así?

-...Sabía que estabas viva...simplemente no ataque- dijo Butch

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Buttercup mientras separaba para quedar frente a frente con Butch- ¿Acaso tu también perdiste tu personalidad?

Butch se le quedo viendo a Buttercup por varios minutos sin hacer ningún ruido o siquiera mover un músculo...Recordó la cara de Kaoru cuando la vio a los ojos.

_**-Buttercup tienen los mismos ojos que Kaoru...solo que los de Buttercup llevan dolor en ellos ¿por las heridas tal vez? No...no creo que sea por eso-**_

-¿Por que me miras?- pregunto Buttercup- ¿Te recuerdo a alguien o que?

-Kaoru...- susurro Butch al viento

-¿Que?- pregunto Buttercup sorprendida

-Esto es por Kaoru- dijo Butch antes de apuntar su alabarda- ¡DEATH GREEN THUNDER!

Buttercup acepto el golpe con una sonrisa y cayó al suelo...derrotada, inmóvil...

-Supe que jamás me reconocerías...Kyoske Hazukataya- dijo Buttercup antes de cerrar sus ojos

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE?!- dijo Butch al momento en el cual Buttercup cerro sus ojos- ¿¡COMO SABES QUIEN SOY?!

Butch se acerco rápidamente a Buttercup para tomarla entre sus brazos y ver la imagen de Kaoru cuando estaba lastimada...Butch la sacudió para despertarla para sacarle toda la información que pudiera...pero algo mas paso. Enfrente de sus ojos una luz blanca con verde claro envolvió a Buttercup de pies a cabeza para después desaparecer y dejar a Kaoru Matsubara en su lugar.

-¿Que?-

_**-No entiendo...antes era Buttercup la que estaba aquí y ahora...es Kaoru-**_

**Con Bubbles y Boomer...**

-Estoy cansada- dijo Bubbles mientras caía al suelo al sentir que sus piernas ya no la podían sujetar- Estoy sangrando demasiado...no podre seguir si esto continua

-Te rindes tan rápido- dijo Boomer mientras se ponía en frente de Bubbles- Que vergüenza...y pensar que tu eres una PPGZ...

_**-Ni siquiera lo puedo ver a la cara sin sentir que alguien me exprime el corazón-**_

_**-Esto es más fácil de lo normal...esta vez no se esta defendiendo...¿le pasa algo?-**_

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto Boomer mientras que escupía el suelo donde se encontraba Bubbles

-No voy a pelear contigo Boomer...nunca mas- dijo Bubbles con tono firme aunque en estos momentos su corazón estuviera llorando

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Boomer

-Simplemente no quiero- dijo Bubbles

-Malas noticias corazón- dijo Boomer con desprecio- No tienes otra opción mas que pelear si es que no quieres morir

-Prefiero morir que pelear contra a ti- dijo Bubbles

-Tu manera "dulce" de hablar no funciona conmigo- dijo Boomer antes de pegarle en el estomago con su lucero del alba a Bubbles causando que esta escupiera y tosiera sangre- ¿Te dolió?

-No me importa cuanto me odies, me insultes o me pegues Boomer- dijo Bubbles parándose con dificultad- No te haré daño

-Y eso es que espera tanto este día- dijo Boomer- Un día en el cual te oiría rogar por tu vida

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo Bubbles

-¿¡Y por que no!?- pregunto Boomer molesto al ver que sus esfuerzos era en vano ya que Bubbles simplemente aceptaba sus ataques sin bloquear o sin regresar el golpe. Pensó que luchar contra su contra-parte iba a ser mas difícil y emocionante, pero ahora se sentía como si simplemente estuviera golpeando un costal...

_**-¿Como le digo que no puedo pelear contra el porque estoy enamorada de el?...¿Como le digo que mi corazón esta roto gracias a las miradas que me manda?...¿Como le digo que no peleo con el porque es difícil reconocer que el me odia con toda su alma?-**_

_**-¡¿Por que no pelea?! Bubbles se está comportando muy extraño hoy...normalmente pelearía conmigo para defender a los ciudadanos pero hoy...ella simplemente esta aceptando su muerte con la cabeza en alto-**_

-Por que no puedo combatir los sentimientos que tengo hacía ti- dijo Bubbles antes de caer al suelo uno vez mas sangrando incluso mas gracias al esfuerzo que mantuvo tratando de hablar con Boomer cera a cara

-¿Sentimientos?- susurro Boomer...Boomer se quedo perplejo, las palabras de Bubbles razonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez..."los sentimientos que tengo hacía ti." Boomer se quedo ahí sin mas, sin mover un musculo y tal vez sin respirar. Perplejo entre el desastre que el mismo, junto con sus hermanos, habían causado. Vio a sus alrededores y noto que estaban en una tienda de ropa y pensó en Miyako...

**[CABEZA DE BOOMER]**

**Caminata...**

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto- dijo Miyako mientras ayudaba a la persona a levantarse sin saber siquiera quien era

-Descuida, yo tampoco estaba poniéndole atención al camino- dijo Tadase

-Hola soy Tadase Hazukataya- dijo

-Lo se- dijo Miyako

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Tadase

-Pues...etto...etto...Vamos juntos en la escuela- dijo Miyako

-¿De veras?- pregunto dudando Tadase

-Si vamos juntos en el mismo salón y me siento delante tuyo- explico Miyako

-Ah es cierto- dijo Tadase

-Jajajaja, hola soy Miyako Gotokuji- dijo Miyako- Es un placer conocerte

-El placer es mio- dijo Tadase

-Ummm, enserio tengo que irme- dijo Miyako

-¡De jame acompañarte!- grito Tadase

-No podría preguntarte eso- dijo Miyako ruborizada un poco

-Pero no estas preguntando- dijo Tadase- yo quiero

-Ah pues jejeje ok- dijo Miyako aun ruborizada

-¡Genial!, digo gracias, digo vayámonos- dijo Tadase con nerviosismo

-Y adonde la tengo que escoltar- dijo Tadase con el tono de un caballero

-Jajajajajajajaja, pues tengo que ser escoltada a mi casa- dijo Miyako siguiendo el juego

-Bueno señorita Miyako, creo que lo mejor sera irnos en este instante para llegar rápido a su casa- dijo Tadase- ya que cuando choque con usted tenia mucha prisa

-La verdad si, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuelita- dijo Miyako

-Bueno no hay que hacerla esperar- dijo Tadase comenzando a caminar junto con Miyako

**Socializando...**

-Primera pregunta; ¿Cual es el diámetro de un circulo que tiene por radio 4 cm de largo?- dijo Miyako

-Ummm creo que es...mm...25.1328- dijo Tadase con duda

-Bueno eso es lo que hay que poner- dijo Miyako

-¿No lo vas a checar? para ver si estoy bien- dijo Tadase

-¿Por que lo haría?- dijo Miyako- Confió en ti

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-Bueno...Yo...también...confió en ti-

-Gracias y ahora pasemos a la siguiente-

**Después de las aves...**

-Mi...yako...¿Que te paso en tu brazo?- pregunto Tadase soportando varias lágrimas

-No...paso...nada-

**Mansión Hazukataya...**

-¡MIYAKO!- llamo Tadase preocupado- ¡Miyako, Miyako ¿estas bien?!

Miyako abrió sus ojos lentamente, al principio no vio nada mas que una luz y era una luz borrosa. Después todo se aclaro dejando la ver la cara de Tadase con miedo en sus ojos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHH!- grito Miyako antes de ocultarse debajo de las sabanas

-¡Miyako!...¿Miyako?-

-¡UN EXTRAÑO!-

-Miyako...jajajaja, soy yo Tadase-

-¡ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, SOLO LO DICES POR QUE ERES UN MONSTRUO QUE SE QUIERE COMER MIS OJOS AHHHHHH!-

-Jajajajajaja, estas demente...no soy ningún monstruo soy tu...*se sonroja* amigo-

-¿No me mientes?-

-Claro que no-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro-

**Cita...**

-¿Tienes fuerzas para caminar conmigo en la playa?-

-Si...-

-Creo que lo mejor sería si me fuera a casa ya...esta anocheciendo y mi abuela ha de estar preocupada...- dijo Miyako

-Gracias por todo...-

-Lo siento...-

Miyako antes de irse se volteo rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios a Tadase.

-Siempre supe que tu eras Boomer...y eso no me detuvo a hacer lo que acabo de hacer...-

**[AFUERA DE LA CABEZA DE BOOMER]**

_**-No entiendo por que recordé los momentos que he pasado con Miyako- **_

-Aún no me has terminado- dijo Bubbles mientras se paraba y veía a Boomer frente a frente con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Acaso me reconoces ahora?

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices- dijo Boomer- Pero no te puedo perdonar lo que me hiciste cuando arruinaste mi cita con la chicas mas hermosa del planeta...¡SPIKES OF DEATH!

-Jajaja...me gusto mucho pasar todo un día contigo Tadase...juntos en nuestra primera cita- dijo Bubbles antes de caer rendida dejando un charco de sangre

-¿Tadase?-

Boomer rápidamente se agacho para estar junto a Bubbles y voltear la para ver su cara

-Ahora que la veo de cerca se parece mucho a Miyako...pero no creo que ella sea Miyako-

Una luz blanca con azul claro empezó a rodear a Bubbles de pies a cabeza. Boomer pasmado se le quedo viendo, cuando la luz se disperso Bubbles se había des-transformado dejando a Miyako Gotokuji en su lugar llena de heridas y perdiendo sangre...

-¿¡MIYAKO?!-

**Con Blossom y Brick...**

-Mierda...no puedo moverme y estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre- dijo Blossom mientras caía de rodillas con un gemido de dolor- No creo poder seguir estando consiente...

-¿Que tienes Blossom? Cansada tan rápido- dijo Brick con tono de burla mientras mantenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro al ver como Blossom estaba en el suelo. Blossom tenía varias heridas en sus brazos, piernas y estómago. Brick no había dejado de atacarla desde que la lanzo contra el techo de un edificio y era muy probable que no iba a parar hasta que Blossom estuviera muerta. Blossom tenía varias cortadas y no dejaba de sangras. Tosía sangre y apenas se podía poner de pie. No iba a sobrevivir si seguía aguantando todos los golpes que Brick mandara.

-Esto es demasiado fácil- dijo Brick mientras pisaba la daba una patada a Blossom en el estómago- Solo hay dos explicaciones 1.- Te has vuelto débil o 2.- Soy demasiado fuerte

-O 3.- no quiero pelear contra a ti y estoy aceptando tus ataques- dijo Blossom mientras se paraba del suelo

-¿Y por que harías algo así?- pregunto Brick sin creerse lo que acababa de oír

_**-Por que estoy enamorada de ti...esa sería mi respuesta si tuviera el valor de hacerlo...soy Momoko Akatsutsumi y me enamore de ti y no puedo aceptar el tener que lastimarte-**_

_**-Blossom esta rara...y no solo porque es una chica...¿esta en su periodo? No lo creo es algo mas...pero ¿que? Esta actuando como Momoko cuando se lastimo el tobillo...esperen, ¿por que pienso en Momoko cuando veo a Blossom?-**_

-Tal vez es por el echo que si te lastimo se me rompe el corazón- dijo Blossom viendo a Brick a los ojos- Simplemente el echo de pensar eso me destroza...

-No voy a caer en tus estupideces- dijo Brick- No soy el mismo idiota que no tenía poderes antes, ¡DARK FIRE ARROWS!

Blossom en un intento de volar para escapar del ataque de Brick no fue demasiado rápida aceptando el ataque de Brick directo en su tobillo. Causando que una gran onda de dolor golpeara el cuerpo de Blossom cayendo al suelo quejándose del dolor...

-¿Que tienes rosadita?- pregunto Brick agarrando el tobillo de Blossom con fuerza forzando un gemido de dolor de parte de ella- ¿Te lastimaste tu tobillo acaso?

-Tu deberías saber...estuviste ahí conmigo Fumma- dijo Blossom

**[CABEZA DE BRICK]**

**Tienda de dulces...**

-Hola nena- dijo una voz misteriosa- ¿que haces?

-Ah pues solo estoy tratando de escoger una botana- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, cosa que Fumma no noto

-Ahhhh ya veo- dijo Fumma- por cierto soy Br...Fumma Hazukataya

-Lo se te sientas atrás de mi- dijo Momoko- yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi

-Lo se- dijo Fumma- y di me, ¿es tan difícil decidir?

-Pues si- dijo Momoko

-¿Que es bueno en esta tienda?- pregunto Fumma

-Hay muchas cosas- dijo Momoko

-Me podrías decir cuales- dijo Fumma

Socializando...

-¡MOMOKOOOOOO!- grito Fumma

-¡OYE ESPERA!- grito Himeko

-Momoko..- dijo Randy

-¿Eh?-

-Momoko tu...

-¡MOMOKO ¿QUIERES SER MI COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO?!- grito Fumma empujando a Randy

-Eh...eh...eh...creo que Randy me lo quería preguntar primero- dijo Momoko

-Pero...pero...-

-¿Pero que?-

-Tienes que salvarme de la bruja- dijo Fumma

-¿De Himeko?-

-SI-

-*suspiro* Muy bien, seré tu compañera- dijo Momoko

-GRACIAS-

-Momoko, ¿quieres ser mi compañera de trabajo?- dijo Randy mientras volvía (Randy no escucho lo que grito Fumma, ni mucho menos lo que dijo Momoko)

-Lo siento Randy, pero yo voy a ser la compañera de Fumma- dijo Momoko

-Ah- dijo Randy- Oh si, pero ya no hay mas personas

-Queda Himeko- dijo Fumma

-OH, pues si no hay de otra- dijo Randy antes de irse con la cabeza gacha maldiciendo a Fumma

-Me siento mal por Randy- dijo Momoko

-Yo también- dijo Fuma mintiendo- Pero es que si yo era su compañero iban a terminar cavando mi tumba

-Jajajajajaja no lo creo, Himeko no es taaaaaan mala-

-Ni tu crees lo que acabas de decir-

-Tienes razón es una bruja de lo peor- dijo Momoko

-No insultes a las brujas- dijo Fumma para después empezar a reír junto con Momoko

**Pelea con Momoko...**

-Tu canción favorita era "Stand in the Rain" recuerdas- dijo Fumma

-¡COMO LO SABES!-

-¿Que?-

-¡QUE COMO MIERDA SABES ESO!-

-Momoko...- dijo Miyako

-¡EXIJO SABER, COMO SABEN ESO DE MI!-

-Solo lo sabemos y ya- dijo Tadase

-Pero teníamos razón- dijo Kyoske- Por que no cantas como cuando tenias 6

-¡NO LES IMPORTA!-

-¡MOMOKO CALMATE!- grito Kaoru

-¡NO, NO LO HARE!-

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Miyako preocupada

-¡NADA, Y MAS LES VALE QUE SE OLVIDEN DE LO QUE SABEN DE MI!-

-¿Por que antes cantabas y ahora no?- pregunto Tadase

-¡Y A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA!-

-¡MUCHO NOS IMPORTA MUCHO!- grito Fumma

-¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE MI, ENTONCES NO SE METAN EN MI VIDA MEJOR USTEDES TRES OLVIDENSE DE MI YA QUE YO SI ME OLVIDARE DE USTEDES!-

-*dolido* ¡BIEN LO HAREMOS!- grito Fumma

-BIEN- grito Momoko antes de salir azotando la puerta del salón

**Escondite secreto de Momoko...**

*Fumma abraza a Momoko*

-Fumma...-

-Momoko, te hago esta promesa, yo, YO te protegeré de cualquier cosa sin importar lo que sea. Yo haré que olvides eso momentos horribles y te juro que si alguien te quiere hacer daño, le partiré la cara- dijo Fumma

-Fumma...-

*Momoko empieza a llorar mas fuerte y abraza Fumma fuertemente*

-Gracias- dijo Momoko entre el llanto

-*Fumma empieza a acariciar el cabello de Momoko suavemente (como si tuviera miedo de romperla)* Yo estoy aquí Momoko, y siempre lo estaré- dijo Fumma

**Después de las aves...**

-Momoko, Momoko ¿que demonios paso? Estas herida y gravemente, tu estomago esta sangrando y apenas puedes estar de pie- dijo Fumma con horror en sus ojos

-Es...toy...bi...en-

**Mansión Hazukataya...**

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!-

-¿Que tienes Momoko?- pregunto Fumma mientras corría hacia Momoko haciendo que Momoko se alterara y le diera como respuesta una cachetada aun mas fuerte que la anterior

-¿QUE TIENES DE MANO, UN PINCHE LADRILLO?!-

-¡LARGOOOOOOOO!-

-¡ESTOY EN MI CASA Y SI QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ, ME QUEDO AQUÍ!-

-¡DIJE LARGOOOOO!-

-¿Y porque te haría caso? ¿Que tienes que quieres que me vaya?-

-Que...que...que...estoy...estoy...-

-¡¿Estas que Momoko?!-

-¡Que estoy desnuda maldita sea!- dijo Momoko mientras con las cobijas se tapaba su cara que estaba mas roja que un tomate si eso era posible

Fumma al oír esas palabras se quedo pasmado mientras que rápidamente el color rojo subía a su cara dejando lo igual o incluso peor que Momoko. Suerte que Fumma era un caballero y no un pervertido y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!-

-¡LO INTENTE MALDITA SEA!-

-¡Y PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE ANTES DE QUE ME PREGUNTARAS DONDE ESTABAS!

-¡ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA!-

-...-

-Fumma-

¿Que?-

-¿Donde esta mi ropa?-

-*se sonroja mas de lo que ya estaba* Las sirvientas las lavaron ya que estaban cubiertas de sangre-

-¿Me...me la...puedes traer...por favor?-

-Si no hay de otra-

-Gra...gracias-

**El beso...**

-Es verdad...-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que le dijiste a Randy...-

-¿Acerca de que?-

-Olvidalo-

-Momoko...-

-¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con lo de que yo te traje aquí para que el juego de soccer fuera justo?- pregunto Fumma

-¿Es eso?- pregunto Fumma

-Solo vete- dijo Momoko con lagrimas en sus ojos- Dejame y vete al partido...

-Pero yo me quiero quedar contigo- dijo Fumma mientras que caminaba para quedar enfrente de Momoko, pero aún así ella no lo dejaba ver su cara llena de lagrimas

-Momoko...es por eso que te traje, para estar contigo-

-Eso no es lo que le dijiste a Randy- dijo Momoko aún sin ver a Fumma

-Por que si le decía que te traje solo para estar contigo no nos iba a dejar en paz- dijo Fumma mientras que agarraba la barbilla de Momoko con cuidado y hacía que esta lo viera a los ojos que estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Ya no llores Momoko- dijo Fumma mientras que con su pulgar le limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas- Es mejor cuando sonríes

Las lagrimas que Momoko soltó una vez ya no estaban pero tampoco la sonrisa que una vez estuvo ahí había vuelto. Fumma entendió porque lloraba y al principio se sintió culpable...pero después se alegro al darse cuenta que derramo lagrimas al pensar que el no la quería...la quería y mucho, lo mejor de todo es que ella quería que el estuviera con ella. Ella quería que el estuviera a su lado. Fumma se fue acercando de poco a poco hacía Momoko y Momoko se acercaba de poco a poco hacía a Fumma. Por un momento todo desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos y cada vez estaban mas cerca uno del otro. Fumma agarro a Momoko por detrás de su cuello y la beso. Era un beso dulce y gentil pero de poco a poco se transformo en una lleno de pasión. Momoko puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fumma y este la agarro de la cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo si eso era posible. Todo era perfecto, solo importaban ellos dos...ellos dos y nada mas. Iban a seguirse besando si es que Momoko no recordaba con quien se estaba besando. Brick. Un RRBZ. Momoko al realizar esto se separo de Brick con brusquedad y empezó a llorar sin quitar la vista de los ojos rojos de Fumma.

-Momoko...¿Momoko que tienes?- pregunto Fumma alarmado

-Esto...esto no puede pasar...- dijo Momoko entre lagrimas

-¿Que, que no puede pasar?- pregunto Fumma

-Esto...el beso...yo soy...y tu eres...no puede pasar-

-¿De que hablas, por que no puede pasar?-

-Porque...tu no sabes y no entiendes...-

-Entonces dímelo para que pueda entender-

-No puedo...yo...no puedo- dijo Momoko mientras salia corriendo de la enfermería con su tobillo lastimado

**[AFUERA DE LA CABEZA DE BRICK]**

_**-¿Por que me acuerdo de Momoko en un momento como este? ¿Sera por que la extraño y me preocupo por ella u otra cosa? No se porque pero tengo el presentimiento en que estoy recordando eso por alguna razón...algo importante...Ahora que lo pienso los ojos de Blossom son igual de hermosos que los de Momoko...-**_

_**-Aún no me termina...¿Acaso me reconoció? No lo creo, no se ni por que me importa que piense quien soy...el y yo jamás estaremos juntos...por mas que me duela no lo puedo querer...pero tampoco lo puedo lastimar-**_

-No me has terminado- dijo Blossom sonriendo le a Brick mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- Acaso sientes lastima por mi

_**-Blossom no es Momoko...es lo único que debo de recordar-**_

-Tu no eres Momoko- dijo Brick- No eres la chica que amo...¡DARK FIRE ARROWS!

-Ja...como sabes que no soy Momoko Akatsutsumi...piensa en lo que te dije cuando nos besamos...Te dije que no podía pasar...por que tu eres un RRBZ y yo una PPGZ- dijo Blossom antes de caer al suelo sangrando de todas partes y con un tobillo roto...su tobillo roto.

-¿QUE?- Brick rápidamente agarro a Blossom en sus brazos y la empezó a sacudir para despertarla para exigirle unas respuestas, pero una luz blanca con rosa claro envolvió a Blossom de pies a cabeza y cuando esta desapareció en vez de Blossom sangrando y herida...era Momoko.

_**-¡MOMOKO!-**_

Me cae que este capítulo tomo SIGLOS...uffff que bien se siente respirar y relajar mis dedos...uffff...estoy cansada así que lo mejor sera empezar con las respuestas xP

**Segovax:** Lo se jeje xP soy la peor de las peores cuando se trata de hacer ejercicio o dejar de ser floja xD Creme que si las he leído pero me da (no te enojes) flojera escribir jeje pero no te preocupes ahorita te dejo uno sale vale...jeje xP Créeme ya las vi y me encantan como siempre eres increíble dibujando y escribiendo...te alabo oooh Segovax jajaja...Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y pues nos vemos próximamente xD

**Ruki and Karin Madness:** Ok, ok, no te alarmes que voy por un machete y ahorita regreso...¿donde puse mi machete? Ups...lo perdí...espero que mi hermano no lo tengo o si no...muero jaja xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por tu idea en el capítulo anterior me salvo de que mi cerebro explotara como lo acaba de hacer ahorita x3 Jajaja no te preocupes que no seras la única que sera comida por un zombie ^.^ Yo también estaré ahí siendo devorada por un zombie bebe jeje n.n Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Me alegra que te guste ^.^ Perdón por haberme tardado tanto subiendo este capítulo (Como si nunca lo hiciera xD) Jejeje lo sé, se me pasó completamente que lo tenía jajaja x3 Siiii...eso de recompensar subiendo capítulos pronto...es una meta que no puedo cumplir jaja ^.^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy n.n

**NosoyunaGuestxD:** No te preocupes que a mi también se me olvido xP Que bueno que te gusto la cita de los azulitos :D Me costo un montón de trabajo ya que como casi ni les hago caso ya que desde el principio ves que se gustan pues como que no me llamo tanto la atención como las demás parejas x3 Por mi te puedes quedar con Boomer sin ningún problema...pero Brick es mio me oíste no lo toques jajaja xD solo bromeo (En realidad estoy hablando enserio NO LO TOQUES) Si las maripositas encabronadas están dentro de mi todo el tiempo así que pues che experimentado como se siente Miyako xP Gracias por leer y comentar

**blossomxd:** Lo se, creo que le puse demasiado valor a Miyako jajaja xD Ni que lo digas se me paso por completo que escribía una historia hasta que un día me acorde cuando estaba haciendo mi tarea y empece a volverme loca x3 Las chicas son muy suertudas al tener de a los RRBZ enamorados...me chocan :P Lo malo es que no lo notan entonces así nada mas desperdician los esfuerzos de los chicos jeje n.n Lamento haberme tardado (de nuevo) y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy ^.^

**saya takagi159:** Oooooohhh...que miedo jajaja xD a mi no me ha pasado porque cada vez que voy al cines voy con mi papa y cada chico que se me acerca mi papa les dice "Sabes Pamela...no me da miedo ir a cárcel otra vez" y los chicos sales corriendo...T.T si eso sigo moriré sola con mis gatos...Papas y sus mentiras para espantar a los chicos...pero bueno jaja creo que me salí del tema xP Suertuda en mis cines todas las películas están en diferentes horarios así que no nos podemos colar a ver otra Aún así gracias por leer y comentar

**ppg y yo:** *Se inclina hacía la audiencia* ¡Gracias, gracias a todo el mundo! Me hacen llorar con sus halagos...jejeje no...creo que me pase xD ¿Por que siempre los lugares a los cuales quieres ir siempre se encuentran en libros, películas, etc? Simplemente no lo entiendo...siiiii creo que cruce la raya en cuanto a la película siendo un poquito rara...pero solo poquito x3 Los villanos se hicieron...¿cual es la palabra que busco? Mmm patéticos, suaves, no villanos, un error en el acto de la maldad...incluso HIM que se supone que es el villano mas PODEROSO del universo...eso fue...ni siquiera lo puedo describir con palabras que no contengan groserías...no te preocupes...SI matare a alguien...y ese sera BOOMER buajajaja...no te preocupes no lo matare jeje solo bromeaba...tal vez...lamento que la persona que te guste es tan estúpidamente ciega para no verte y darse cuenta de lo que vales (Y ahora...¿desde cuando empece a ser melosa y cursi? Algo mi mama le a de estar poniendo a la comida) Sencillo...aprende a hablar lenguaje de señas y cada vez que tengas que decir algo estúpido dilo a través de señas para que no te entienda...OOOOOOOOOHHHH que lista me eh vuelta jajaja...bueno tal vez no n.n Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ^.^

**bryy:** No eres la única...bueno la verdad yo no odio a Bubbles, yo odio a Blossom personalmente por quitarme a Brick pero bueno...La verdad no se donde los puedas ver (Pero si tienes razón sería RETECHIDO verlos nuevamente T.T ¿¡por que tuvieron que quitarlas?!) Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ^.^

**bellota-ppg-rrb:** Gracias ^.^

**ppgz:** No estoy segura si "el gallo" sea una enfermedad de verdad pero...la verdad yo también me imagine lo mismo xP ¿De donde lo saque? Probablemente en uno de esos extraños sueños que tengo de vez en cuando ^.^ ¿Boomercidio? Nooooo como crees...es solo que...es tan bueno con los animales que todos lo adoran y quieren mostrar sus formas de "afecto" hacia el...noooo como crees que lo tratan mal solo porque estoy intentando matar a Boomer...eso es pffff ridículo jejeje...je xP Lo de Chikage, Yami e Itami lo sabrás luego xD Gracias por dejarme usar tu idea para después te debo una x3 Espero que también te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por leer ^.^

**adrielly momoko: **Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y pues gracias por comentar :)

**genesis:** Si, Miyako aún le sigue queriendo, pero ¿acaso Boomer querrá también a Miyako después de descubrir que ella es una PPGZ? No lo se jajaja, no enserio no lo se aún no he pensado en si, si la querrá o la tratara de matar unas cuantas veces mas jejeje pronto lo descubrirás ^.^Si créeme que habrá besos, bastantes jejeje :P Si la verdad gracias por esa idea ya que sin ti no se me hubiera ocurrido jeje xD Lo se mi primo es un gandaya...la lección que aprendí es "Siempre huele tus bebidas primero o deja que alguien la pruebe primero que tu" y con eso te aseguro que nadie te dará alcohol en una fiesta n.n ¿Verdad que el vino sabe raro? Nadie me cree y dicen que estoy loca ya que el vino sabe "delicioso" y no se que...adultos y su mal gusto ^.^ Me alegra que te guste y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy :)

Me alegra haber terminado ya, estoy cansada y quiero ir al baño (uuuuuh demasiada información jejeje :P) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y pues tratare de traer la continuación lo mas pronto que pueda pero como ya vieron...no creo que pase ya que soy muy floja como para escribir jajaja xD Gracias por leer y pues nos vemos luego

Biie Biie


	17. No Creo Poder Confiar En Ti

"_**PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Hola y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta extraña historia ^.^ Lamento haberme tardado tanto en tener este capítulo listo pero ya me conocen soy muy floja como para escribir en algunos días jeje :3 Pero ya volví y espero no desilusionar los je je je...perdón si lo hago =[ La verdad no tengo mucho que decir así que nos vemos abajo n.n

"_**Glosario"**_

-diálogo-

_**-pensamiento-**_

*acciones*

"_**No creo poder confiar en ti"**_

-Tu no eres Momoko- dijo Brick- No eres la chica que amo...¡DARK FIRE ARROWS!

-Ja...como sabes que no soy Momoko Akatsutsumi...piensa en lo que te dije cuando nos besamos...Te dije que no podía pasar...por que tu eres un RRBZ y yo una PPGZ- dijo Blossom antes de caer al suelo sangrando de todas partes y con un tobillo roto...su tobillo roto.

-¿QUE?- Brick rápidamente agarro a Blossom en sus brazos y la empezó a sacudir para despertarla para exigirle unas respuestas, pero una luz blanca con rosa claro envolvió a Blossom de pies a cabeza y cuando esta desapareció en vez de Blossom sangrando y herida...era Momoko.

_**-¡MOMOKO!-**_

La identidad de Blossom había sido revelada. Lo peor es que fue revelada en el momento equivocado, en el momento en el cual Brick estaba presente. Momoko usaba su ropa normal, un short y una playera blanca con rosa. Solo que la playera no era tan blanca que digamos. El color blanco no estaba presente; en su lugar el color carmín se hacía notar. Los golpes de Brick también lucían en el cuerpo de Momoko: los moretones, las cortadas, todo clase de herida que uno podía nombrar. Sus piernas tenían rasguños al igual que sus brazos y cara. Su delicada cara no dejaba de mostrar dolor...dolor que Brick le había causado. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía dentro, (N/A: No, no hablo de su pulmón) su corazón estaba roto en miles de pedazos.

Brick se encontraba hincado acariciando el cabello con manchas de sangre de Momoko, la cabeza de ella descansaba en sus piernas. En pocas palabras Brick estaba pasmado. La chica que le había robado su corazón estaba en sus brazos sangrando...incluso muriendo. La respiración de Momoko era corta y apenas notable. Su cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba pasando, pero supongo que era normal ¿no? Digo su peor enemiga estaba a sus pies muriendo y llorando siendo la muy patética PPGZ que era, de repente al caer al suelo dice cosas raras y se desmaya, y para colmo después se transformar en Momoko Akatsutsumi. ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?!

_**-No entiendo...¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por que Blossom ahora es Momoko?-**_

-¡BRICK!- se oyó la voz de Saeko gritando por las calles

_**-Debo de estar soñando. Si, esto debe de ser un sueño...no mas bien una pesadilla. No quiero ver a Momoko así, no la quiero ver sufrir...no quiero. Debo de despertar y PRONTO...esperen...esa es la voz de mama...ha de estar gritándome por no haber bajado a desayunar o porque son las dos de la tarde y yo aún sigo dormido. Ha de estar tratando de despertar me, si eso debe ser-**_

-¡BRICK!-

_**-Es un sueño, díganme que es un sueño-**_

-¡BRICK!-

-¿Mama?- susurro Brick mientras delicadamente ponía la cabeza de Momoko en el piso para poder pararse y mirar alrededor del edificio encontrando a Saeko corriendo por las calles gritando como loca por el- Esto no es un sueño...

-¡BRICK!- grito Saeko- ¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS!

-¡MAMA!- grito Brick desde la cima del edificio llamando la atención de Saeko

-¡BRICK!- grito Saeko mientras subía el edificio donde Brick se encontraba tan rápido como pudo dejando a Brick procesando cualquier idea que se le pueda ocurrir acerca de porque su madre se encontraba sola en la ciudad de Townsville sabiendo que los chicos iban a tener una pelea buscándolos.

-Brick...oh- dijo Saeko al ver que Momoko se encontraba en el piso sangrando y perdiendo su vida, si es que no la había perdido aún- Llegue muy tarde...

-¿Que?- pregunto Brick sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Como que llegaste tarde?

-Yo...- trató de decir Saeko pero las palabras no salían de su boca

-Tu acaso...¿¡tu entiendes lo que esta pasando!?- dijo Brick con ira en sus palabras

-...Si- dijo Saeko antes de mirar al piso

-¡Dime!- ordenó Brick mientras volvía a hincarse para poner la cabeza de Momoko en sus piernas

-Brick...- dijo Saeko ganando poder en su voz

-¡DIME QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!- explotó Brick al no poder soportar la idea de Blossom cambiando a Momoko

-Brick, calmate-

-¡NO, NO ME CALMO. NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO. PRIMERO ESTOY PELEANDO CON BLOSSOM PERO ELLA NO SE DEFIENDE Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES CAER RENDIDA. DESPUÉS CUANDO ESTOY A PUNTO DE MATARLA EMPIEZO A RECORDAR MOMENTOS EN LOS CUALES ESTUVE CON MOMOKO, ANTES DE TERMINAR CON BLOSSOM ELLA EMPIEZA A DECIR COSAS EXTRAÑAS Y SE DESMAYA CUANDO LE DOY EL ÚLTIMO GOLPE, LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE DESPUÉS DE ESO ES QUE UNA MALDITA LUZ ROSA ENVUELVE A BLOSSOM Y MOMOKO APARECE EN SU LUGAR CON TODO Y HERIDAS!-

-Brick...¿no entiendes incluso después de que es tan obvio?- dijo Saeko con dolor en su voz al ver como su hijo tenía ira en sus ojos, pero no hacia la PPGZ...si no hacia ella.

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO Y DIME QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO!-

-La identidad secreta de Blossom, es Momoko- dijo Saeko ganando un tono serio

-¿Que?- pregunto Brick sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Al igual que tu y tus hermanos las PPGZ tienen una segunda vida por así decirlo. La primera vida es la de Momoko una chica común y corriente que va a la escuela, tiene familia y hace cualquier tipo de actividad que una chica normal de su edad haría...su segunda vida es la de Blossom una PPGZ que defiende a la ciudad de Townsville-

-Entonces...¿Blossom es en realidad Momoko?-

-Lo lamento cariño-

-...-

-...-

-¿¡Pero desde cuando?!- pregunto Brick ganando ira en su voz nuevamente

-Desde que las PPGZ aparecieron por primera vez, ellas siempre han sido las PPGZ-

-No me refiero a eso madre. Me refiero a que desde cuando sabías que las chicas eran las PPGZ-

-...-

-Lo sabías desde hace tiempo, ¿¡verdad!?-

-...-

-¡DESDE CUANDO!-

-...Desde que llevaron a las chicas a la casa-

-Eso significa...-

-Brick, tienes que entender que...-

-¡PUDISTE HABER EVITADO QUE MOMOKO SALIERA HERIDA!-

-Aún te preocupas por Momoko, aunque sepas que ella es PPGZ-

-...-

-¿No me vas a responder?- pregunto Saeko

_**-Momoko es Blossom, Blossom es Momoko...a la vista son similares ahora que lo piensa, pero si conoces a una veras a otra persona completamente diferente en la otra. Blossom es una de las protectoras de Townsville y siempre está ahí para la ciudad...es una persona fría que no le importa lo que sienten los demás. Pero Momoko, Momoko es la chicas mas lista y hermosa que uno puede conocer...su sonrisa es como la de un ángel, se preocupa por otros...ella es simplemente perfecto. ¿Que siento por ella ahora que se que es Blossom?-**_

-¡MOMOKO!- se oyó la voz de Poochie dejando a Saeko y a Brick pasmados al temer que fuera un familiar de ella- ¡MOMOKO!

-¿Quien será?- pregunto Saeko mientras se acercaba a la orilla del edificio para asomarse si no es que Brick la detiene

-No sabemos quien es, puede que sea algún pariente de ella- dijo Brick

-¡BRICK, SE QUE ESTÁS CON MOMOKO!-

-¿Que mierda?-

-Joven cito- regaño Saeko- Se que estás enojado y que la situación en la cual estamos es difícil de comprender, pero no es excusa como para usar ese tipo de lenguaje

-Oh, aquí están y veo que con alguien mas- dijo Poochie cuando entro por la puerta que llegaba a la azotea del edificio- Y por lo que veo Brick está bastante cómodo con Momoko en sus piernas jajaja

Saeko soltó un grito, pero quien la culpa si acababa de ver un perro que hablaba y que aparte conocía a su hijo. Brick sin embargo tomo la situación un poco diferente, la tomo como un buen RRBZ...agresivamente. Brick al ver a Poochie sin saber quien es lo ataco tumbándolo al suelo para después amenazarlo con una bola de energía roja.

-¡QUIEN MIERDA ERES!-

-Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye- dijo Poochie lleno de miedo- Solo porque no sabes quien soy no significa que me tienes que matar Brick

-Pero si tu no lo conoces Brick- dijo Saeko- ¿Como es que te conoce y a Momoko?

-Pues soy el perro robot del sueño que las convirtió en PPGZ- dijo Poochie

-¿Que?- preguntaron Saeko y Brick sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar

-¿Robot?- pregunto Saeko

-¿El que las convirtió?- pregunto Brick

-Me encantaría explicarles todo lo que esta pasando, pero me temo que no puedo...tengo que sacar a Momoko de aquí y rápido- dijo Poochie

-No te vas de aquí hasta que entienda perfectamente lo que esta pasando- amenazo Brick creando una esfera de energía mas fuerte

-Créeme que si no tuviera prisa lo haría- dijo Poochie- Pero si no me apuro la vida de Momoko puede estar en peligro

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Saeko

-Hay alguien mas aquí- explico Poochie- Alguien quien se quiere deshacer de la chicas lo mas pronto posible, están observando y son muy difícil de detectar pero algo si se...tienen casi el mismo poder que Him

-¡MIENTES!- grito Brick- Las chicas mandaron a Him al espacio...no hay manera de que este aquí

-Him no está aquí- dijo Poochie- Alguien cercano a Him está aquí...y lo peor es de que no esta solo. Brick, las personas que tratan de cazar a las chicas ya las han atacado varias veces causando que las chicas estén en peligro de perder su vida

-Te refieres a que la vez que los chicos las llevaron a la casa, habían sido atacadas por algo mas fuerte que ellas- dijo Saeko

-Precisamente- dijo Poochie

-Ahora recuerdo- dijo Saeko- Tu eres el perro que vino con el Profesor Utonium, Pukie

-Poochie ¬¬-

-Lo que sea- dijo Saeko

-¿A donde hay que ir?- pregunto Brick mientras cargaba a Momoko de forma nupcial

-Disculpa- dijo Poochie sin entender

-Si Momoko está en peligro aquí, hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro- explico Brick- Si no me equivoco a eso viniste, ¿no? A llevar a Momoko a un lugar seguro para dejar que se recupere

-Si- dijo Poochie- La tenemos que llevar abajo, en unos momentos llegara transportación para llevarnos al laboratorio

-Yo iré también- dijo Saeko

-Muy bien- dijo Poochie- Después de todo sabes acerca de las chicas, si no me equivoco fuiste la primera en saber su secreto

**[Con Boomer]**

_**-Miyako...¿Como es posible? Hace unos instantes era Bubbles y ahora...es Miyako, ¡NO ENTIENDO!-**_

Miyako llevaba un vestido azul claro cubierto de sangre, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus labios estaban partidos de un golpe que Boomer le había dado. Sus brazos y piernas estaban llenas de cortadas y moretones. Su cara reflejaba dolor y uno no estaba seguro si estaba respirando. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por dentro. Su corazón estaba roto, parecía que alguien (N/A: Boomer ^.^) le había estrujado su corazón hasta quitarle toda la vida y alegría que este contenía.

Boomer se encontraba hincado a un lado de Miyako mientras que le acariciaba su rostro delicadamente con miedo a lastimar la. Las manos de Boomer tenía manchas de sangre gracias a las cortadas que los vidrios de la tienda habían causado. Boomer estaba pasmado mientras acariciaba a Miyako con dolor en sus ojos. ¿Quien era capaz de mostrarle a Miyako con este tipo de heridas? Su corazón, al igual que su cerebro, estaba confuso. ¿Que pasaba? Era una de las preguntas que Boomer se hacía a si mismo en este momento...solo que no podía encontrar las respuestas que quería.

_**-¿Por que parece que Miyako es la que acaba de enfrentarse a mi en vez de Bubbles? Acaso sera que...Bubbles es Miyako...No, eso es imposible ¿cierto?-**_

-¡BOOMER!-

_**-¡NO! Es una mentira lo que mi cerebro me quiere hacer creer...Miyako no puede ser Bubbles ya que Miyako es diferente a Bubbles. Bubbles es una bebita llorona que no soporta nada y Miyako es una chica maravillosa que es valiente y le importan los demás...Bubbles no es Miyako...pero entonces, ¿por que Miyako está aquí en vez de Bubbles?-**_

-¡BOOMER!-

_**-Esa es la voz de papa...¿De donde viene?-**_

-¡BOOMER, ¿DONDE ESTAS?!- se oyó la voz de Takashi afuera de la tienda que en estos momentos se encontraba en ruinas- ¡BOOMER!

-¡Estoy aquí papa!- dijo Boomer mientras analizaba la situación en la cual estaba

-¿¡DONDE?!- pregunto Takashi

-¡En la tienda de ropa!- grito Boomer

_**-Si mama supiera que destruí una tienda de ropa me castigaría-**_

-Te he estado buscando- dijo Takashi mientras se acercaba a Boomer para después mirar a Miyako en el suelo, muriendo- Tuve el presentimiento de que íbamos a llegar tarde

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Boomer sin entender a que se refería su padre con "llegar tarde"

-De que...pues, las PPGZ ahora son...-

-¿¡Tu sabes lo que esta pasando aquí?!- grito Boomer

-¿No lo has averiguado?- pregunto Takashi con temor al ver a su hijo tan agresivo

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE AVERIGÜE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ QUE ESTA PASANDO. ESTABA PELEANDO CON BUBBLES HACE UN INSTANTE, DESPUÉS EMPIEZO A RECORDAR MOMENTOS QUE PASE CON MIYAKO Y LUEGO BUBBLES EMPIEZA A ACTUAR RARA. Y PARA EL COLMO DESPUÉS DE HABERLE DADO EL GOLPE FINAL ME DOY CUENTA QUE MIYAKO GOTOKUJI ESTA EN EL SUELO PERDIENDO SU VIDA!-

-No estas pensando con claridad- dijo Takashi sorprendido al ver a Boomer explotar de esa manera- No te has dado cuenta porque hay muchas cosas pasando por tu cabeza

-¡DEJA DE DARME VUELTAS Y DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO!-

-La identidad secreta de Bubbles es Miyako- explico Takashi mientras se hincaba alado de Boomer

-¿Te refieres a que Bubbles es Miyako?- pregunto Boomer

-Si-

-¿¡Pero como es posible?!-

-No lo se Boomer-

-¡¿COMO QUE NO SABES?!-

-Como tu, yo tampoco se mucho acerca de este tema ya que apenas lo acabo de descubrí- dijo Takashi

-¡ENTONCES COMO SABES ESO DE ELLA!-

-Saeko, ella...-

-¡Mama sabía que Miyako era en realidad Bubbles!-

-...Si-

-¿Desde cuando madre sabía que las chicas eran la PPGZ?- pregunto Boomer un poco mas relajado

-Desde que las llevaron a la casa cuando se desmayaron en clase- dijo Takashi

-¡POR QUE NO NOS LO DIJO!-

-Estaba asustada de como reaccionarían al saber que las chicas de las cuales se enamoraron son las...-

-Las PPGZ-

-Si-

-Te refieres a que Kaoru y Momoko también son PPGZ...¡Y JAMÁS NOS DIJO NADA!

-Boomer, créeme que no fue la intención de Saeko guardarles un secreto tan importante pero...tienes que entender que lo hizo porque se preocupa por ustedes-

-¡PUDIMOS HABER ENTENDIDO, PUDIMOS HABER EVITADO TODO ESTO!-

-Boomer...-

-Lastime a Miyako- dijo Boomer observando el rostro de Miyako- Puede que pierda su vida...y todo por mi culpa, porque la golpee, porque no tuve piedad ante ella...

-¿Aún te preocupas por ella aunque descubriste que es tu peor enemiga?-

-...-

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Takashi al ver que su hijo estaba teniendo una pelea mental

_**-¿Que siento por Miyako? No creo poder responder sin pensarlo antes. Me enamore de Miyako sin saber mucho de ella; y ahora que la conozco mas y me entero de que siempre fue mi enemiga, no mucho mas...mi contra-parte, no se que pensar sobre ella. Odio a Bubbles con toda mi alma, pero amo a Miyako con todo mi corazón. No se que pensar ahora que se que ambas personas, son en realidad la misma-**_

-Boomer- llamo Takashi- Mira hijo, yo creo que...

-¡MIYAKO!- se oyó la voz del Profesor Utonium por las calles

-¿Quien llama?- pregunto Takashi

-No lo se...no reconozco la voz- dijo Boomer

-¿Crees que sea un pariente de Miyako?- pregunto Takashi

-Espero que no- dijo Boomer- Si la ven así...no se que pasara por su mente

-¡MIYAKO, BOOMER!-

-Te están llamando- dijo Takashi- ¿Seguro que no reconoces la voz?

-No...-

-¡SOY EL PROFESOR UTONIUM, YO SOY UNA DE LAS PERSONAS CULPABLES POR LA CREACIÓN DE LAS PPGZ!-

-¿Que?- pregunto Boomer sin entender

-¡EN LA TIENDA DE ROPA!- grito Takashi

-¿Papa?- pregunto Boomer

-Dijo que sabe de las chicas, puede que el nos pueda explicar su situación-

-Aquí están- dijo el Profesor Utonium- Los eh estado buscando

-Hola, mi nombre es Takashi Hazukataya- se presento Takashi- Nos puede explicar sobre lo que acaba de gritar hace unos instantes

-Mucho gusto Sr. Hazukataya- dijo el profesor- Me encantaría explicarles a ambos, usted y Boomer, lo que esta pasando pero temo que no estamos seguros aquí

-¿Que tiene de malo este lugar?- pregunto Boomer- Acaso hay algún villano que quiere información de las chicas

-No exactamente- dijo el profesor- Si hay villanos pero no quieren información de las chicas...quieren matar a las chicas

-¿Que?- preguntaron Takashi y Boomer

-Como tu ya lo has notado Boomer, hay alguien detrás de las chicas...la misma persona que mando una serpiente a tu cita con Miyako- explico el profesor- Si nos quedamos aquí les estaríamos dando la oportunidad de cumplir su meto, es por eso que debemos irnos y dirigirnos a mi laboratorio para poder hablar con seguridad

-Yo llevo a Miyako- dijo Boomer mientras cargaba a Miyako de forma nupcial- Usted solo dígame por donde voy

-No hará falta- dijo el profesor- En algunos minutos vendrá mi hijo a recogernos y después a Momoko. Después no dirigiremos al laboratorio

-Se que es prácticamente imposible- dijo Takashi- Pero podría acompañarlos al laboratorio para enterarme mas de las chicas

**[Con Butch]**

_**-¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO MALDITA SEA. POR QUE TODO TIENE QUE SER TAN PINCHE COMPLICADO. MI CABEZA DE VUELTAS Y NO ME PUEDO CONCENTRAR. HACE UNOS INSTANTES ME ENCONTRABA PATEANDO EL GRAN TRASERO DE BUTTERCUP Y AHORA ME ENCUENTRO CON KAORU, PERO ESO NO ES TODO KAORU ESTA MURIENDO, SI, MU-RI-EN-DO CON M MAYÚSCULA, ¿EN QUE CLASE DE MIERDA ESTOY METIDO?!-**_

Kaoru Matsubara se encontraba en el piso muriendo, peleando por su vida. Como las demás Kaoru estaba lastimada, sus piernas estaban rotas y tenían cortadas. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones gracias al pavimento en el cual Butch la había arrastrado. Sus brazos tenían moretones al igual que se cara, la cual mostraba una mueca de dolor. Pero no tanto como el que su corazón provocaba. Puede que estaba inconsciente pero eso no significa que su corazón no mostraba dolor. Su ropa estaba completamente manchada de sangre y tierra, era fatal ver a Kaoru de esa manera. Butch por otra parte estaba echando madres. En ves de estar a lado de Kaoru para pensar claramente, Butch golpeaba las paredes alrededor de el para calmar su ira.

-¡POR QUE MALDITA SEA, POR QUE!- grito Butch mientras hacía un agujero en el suelo- ¡POR QUE TODO TIENE QUE SER TAN PINCHE DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER!

_**-No entiendo lo que esta pasando. ¿Por que Kaoru está aquí? Buttercup desapareció gracias a una estúpida luz verde y ahora Kaoru está en su lugar...y lo peor de todo es que está herida, como si ella hubiera peleado conmigo en vez de Buttercup...pero eso no es posible ¿verdad?-**_

-¡BUTCH!- se oyeron las voces de Fernando y Bernardo

_**-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco jajaja, incluso ahora escucho las voces de Fernando y Bernardo buscándome. Me he convertido en el sombrerero loco, solo que sin el sombrero por supuesto. ¿Que harían Fernando y Bernardo aquí? Ambos sabían que iba a tener una batalla contra Buttercup, acercarse sería suicidio-**_

-¡BUTCH!- se oyó nuevamente el grito de ambos buscando por el RRBZ verde

_**-Ok, esto se esta volviendo irritante...-**_

-¡BUTCH!-

-¡QUE #|¬#½# QUIEREN!-

-¿DONDE ESTÁS BUTCH?- pregunto Fernando

-¡EN EL MERO CENTRO DE LA MALDITA CIUDAD!-

-NO TE MUEVAS, ALLÁ VAMOS- dijo Bernardo mientras que el junto con Fernando corrían con todo su poder hacía la dirección donde Butch se encontraba haciendo agujeros a las paredes de los edificios cercanos- Butch...

Al llegar Fernando fue directamente hacia el cuerpo de Kaoru, asegurándose que estuviera viva y que Butch no la hubiera matado. Mientras que Bernardo fue a calmar a Butch en su momento de ira.

-Butch- llamó Bernardo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-...-

-¿Butch?- pregunto Bernardo al no recibir respuesta

-...-

-Sigue viva- dijo Fernando antes de ponerse de pie

-¿Que?- pregunto Butch sorprendido

-El químico Z le salvo la vida nuevamente- dijo Fernando

-¿¡Químico Z?!- pregunto Butch al reconocer que el también tenía el químico Z en su cuerpo, y aparte de sus hermanos las únicas con ese tipo de químico eran...las PPGZ

-¿Aún no entiendes lo que pasa Butch?- pregunto Bernardo al ver la reacción de Butch

-No entender lo que pasa, ¡NO ENTENDER LO QUE PASA!-

-Butch tranquilizate- dijo Fernando al ver que Butch estaba a punto de explotar

-¡COMO CARAJOS QUIEREN QUE ENTIENDA LO QUE PASA, TODO ESTE DÍA A SIDO EL MAS CONFUSO QUE HE TENIDO DESDE QUE FUIMOS CREADOS POR UN MONO ESTÚPIDO. TODO ESTABA BIEN CUANDO LAS PPGZ NO ESTABAN AQUÍ PARA ENFRENTARNOS YA QUE CUANDO LLEGARON EMPEZARON A HABLAR MIERDA Y MEDIA CONFUNDIÉNDONOS. DESPUÉS CUANDO EMPIEZA LA DIVERSIÓN BUTTERCUP ACTÚA MAS RARA DE LO NORMAL, CUANDO ESTOY ASÍ DE CERCA DE MATARLA RECUERDO MOMENTOS EN LOS CUALES HE ESTADO CON KAORU...DESPUÉS DE ESO LO ÚNICO QUE RECUERDO ES DARLE EL GOLPE FINAL A BUTERCUP PARA QUE LUEGO ELLA SE DESMAYE Y UNA LUZ VERDE LA RODEE REVELANDO A KAORU MURIENDO EN EL SUELO!-

-Butch no te estás concentrando en lo que importa- dijo Fernando

-¡QUE ES LO QUE IMPORTA!-

-Que realices lo que es obvio para todos- dijo Bernardo preocupado al ver a Butch reaccionar así- Tu enojo es tan grande que no te das cuenta de las pistas que han estado enfrente de ti todo este tiempo

-¡PERO DE QUE CARAJOS HABLAN!- estalló Butch- ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE SUS ESTÚPIDOS JUEGOS, ASÍ QUE PORQUE NO EN VES DE CONFUNDIRME CON SUS TRABALENGUAS ME DICEN A QUE MIERDA SE REFIEREN!

-Kaoru es una PPGZ- dijo Fernando- Para ser mas específicos, Buttercup

-¡QUE ACASO CREEN QUE SOY IDIOTA, HASTA YO SE QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD!-

-Creo que lo sabías Butch- dijo Fernando- Solo que no lo quieres aceptar

-...-

-Butch, piénsalo bien- dijo Bernardo- Se transformo enfrente de ti, su sangre tiene el mismo químico que la tuya, siempre desaparece cuando las PPGZ salvan el día...Butch es obvio

-¿Como es que lo saben?- pregunto Butch- ¿Como es que saben que ella es una PPGZ y no una broma pesada que ellas nos están poniendo?

-Pues...- dijo Bernardo volteando ver a Fernando

-...Saeko y yo sabíamos quienes eran desde que las llevaron a la casa después de que fueron atacadas- dijo Fernando

-¡COMO ESTÁS TAN SEGURO!-

-Porque se lo revelaron a Saeko cuando tuvo un momento a solas con ellas-

-Es por eso que se fueron después de hablar con ella- dijo Butch- Las descubrió y no tuvieron otra mas que salir...

-Si...-

-Todo esto es su culpa- dijo Butch mientras hacía un hoyo al suelo nuevamente

-No culpes a Kaoru por esto- dijo Bernardo

-No estoy culpando a Kaoru...-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Fernando temiendo a lo que Butch podía decir

-¡MAMA PUDO HABER EVITADO ESTO, PUDO HABER EVITADO QUE ESTO PASARA Y PREFIRIÓ QUEDAR CALLADA!-

-Tienes que entender que los quería proteger- dijo Bernardo- No culpes a Saeko por querer ser una madre

-¡KAORU ESTA MURIENDO Y TODO ES PORQUE SAEKO NO TUVO LA CAPACIDAD DE DECIRNOS LA VERDAD SOBRE LAS PERSONAS QUE QUEREMOS!-

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Fernando

-¡QUE!-

-Aún te preocupas por Kaoru ha pesar de que es una PPGZ- dijo Fernando

-...-

-¿Butch?- pregunto Bernardo al ver que Butch se había quedado callado al notar el punto de vista de Fernando

-Yo...-

_**-¿Que es lo que siento por ella ahora? Se que siento algo por ella...pero no estoy seguro si es algo positivo o negativo-**_

-¡KAORU!- se oyó la voz de Ken gritando por su amiga/hermana

-¿Quien grita?- pregunto Bernardo

-No lo se, no reconozco la voz- dijo Butch poniéndose en posición de ataque

-¡KAORU!-

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?- exigió saber Fernando al mismo momento en que Butch lanzaba una esfera de energía verde a donde Ken se encontraba

-¡NO ME LASTIMEN!- grito Ken mientras corría hacía donde estaba Butch- Mi nombre es Ken, yo soy el que convirtió a Kaoru en una PPGZ

-¿QUE?- preguntaron los demás

-Yo te reconozco, eres el niño que acompaño al Profesor Utonium el día que los chicos llevaron a las chicas a la casa- dijo Bernardo

-Exactamente- dijo Ken- Veo que han figurado que Kaoru es en realidad Buttercup

-¡QUIEN ERES TU!- exigió saber Butch mientas agarraba a Ken por su cuello y lo levantaba del suelo

-Ya te lo dije Butch, soy el que transformo a Kaoru en una PPGZ junto con Momoko y Miyako- dijo Ken asustado ante la fuerza que tenía Butch- No vengo a atacar...vengo a salvar

-¿Salvar?- pregunto Butch mientras bajaba de poco en poco a Ken

-Las vidas de las chicas están en peligro si se quedan aquí...desprotegidas ante los que se ocultan en las sombras- explico Ken mientras veía a su alrededor asustado- No sabemos cuantos son, pero sabemos que están ahí

-¿Quien está ahí?- pregunto Bernardo viendo el perímetro de donde estaban

-Algún enemigo, tal vez- dijo Fernando

-No sabemos...pero ya han atacado a las chicas varias veces y siempre regresan con heridas muy graves- dijo Ken mientras se acercaba a Kaoru- Si se quedan aquí sin sus poderes, tendrán una oportunidad de atacar y matar a las chicas...no las podemos dejar aquí

-No siento la presencia de nadie- dijo Butch

-Por que su poder es muy grande y saben como ocultarlo, si mi perro tiene problemas detectándolos- dijo Ken

-¿Tu perro?- pregunto Fernando

-Lo conocerán luego- dijo Ken- Si me disculpan, tengo que llevar a Kaoru al laboratorio

-Si claro como no- dijo Butch con sarcasmo- Tu llevarla, ja no me hagas reír

-Butch- dijo Bernardo

-No tiene fuerza como para llevar a Kaoru...yo la llevare- dijo Butch mientras se acercaba a Kaoru y la cargaba de forma nupcial- Tu solo dime hacía donde y yo la llevare

-Pero primero tengo que pasar por los demás en la camioneta- dijo Butch

-¿Camioneta?- pregunto Fernando antes de que la camioneta del profesor apareciera manejándose sola- Ya tenía una manera de llevarme a Kaoru

-Muy bien- dijo Bernardo- Nos iremos retirando

-Si ustedes desean pueden venir- dijo Ken abriendo las puertas para dejar pasar a Butch- Después de todo ustedes saben de las chicas

-Muy bien- dijeron Fernando y Bernardo antes de subirse a la camioneta que parecía pequeña desde afuera pero era en realidad muy espaciosa desde adentro

Ken, como lo había dicho, fue recogiendo a las chicas una por una. Primero fue por su padre y Miyako. Solo que al igual que el traían personas extra. Boomer y Takashi. Después fueron por Momoko y Poochie; al igual que los demás con personas extras. Brick y Saeko. La camioneta estaba llena, uno pensaría que el sonido sería espantoso. Digo una camioneta con 13 personas debería de ser un escándalo a nivel concierto...pero no era así. La camioneta parecía un cementerio. El viaje tardo unos 15 minutos, al llegar todos se sorprendieron al ver que el laboratorio tenía un tema infantil. Todos se habían imaginado un laboratorio misterioso con aura de hospital combinado con el del dentista; pero en vez de eso se encontraron con un edificio pintoresco que parecía guardería.

-Por favor- dijo el profesor mientras abría la puerta- Siéntanse como en su casa

-Gracias- dijeron los grandes mientras que los chicos caminaban sin vida mientras cargaban a las chicas

-¿En donde las ponemos?- pregunto Boomer

-Sigan me- dijo Ken mientras guiaba a todos a otro cuarto con la diferencia de que este estaba lleno de tecnología de hospital. En el medio habían tres mesas de hierro, a lado de cada una había una charola con instrumentos de cirugía que mas bien parecían instrumentos de tortura, al alrededor de las mesas se encontraban varias computadoras con diferente información en cada una. Instrumentos científicos llenaban los rincones, no por nada la sala estaba echa un desastre sin comparación.

-Coloquen las en las mesas- dijo el profesor

Los chicos hicieron lo que les pidió con temor de que fuera una trampa. Los demás admiraban el lugar mientras decían cosas como "¡Que grande!" "Cuanta tecnología," "Se ve tan complicado," y cosas así.

-Ahora nos puede explicar que sucede aquí- pidió Bernardo

-¿Que es lo que desean saber?- pregunto el profesor

-¿Como es que las chicas son las PPGZ?- pregunto Takashi

-Años atrás cuando rayos Z blancos y negros salieron de un iceberg que mi hijo Ken destruyo- explico el profesor- Tres rayos blancos cayeron en tres chicas comunes y corrientes; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. Causando que se transformaran en Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup mejor conocidas como las PPGZ

-Me puede explicar la situación de las chicas con sus "identidades secretas"- dijo Boomer

-Ellas no tiene "identidades secretas" por así decirlo- dijo Ken- Verán los super-heroes que tiene identidades secretas nacieron con poderes y al no tener otra vida deciden ocultarse como personas normales. Sin embargo las chicas eran ALGUIEN antes de ser las PPGZ por lo tanto no tienen que tener una segunda vida como varios super-heroes hacen. Lo único que hacen es vivir su vida normal.

-Entonces Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru si existen- dijo Fernando

-Si- dijo Poochie

-¿Las chicas estarán bien?- pregunto Saeko llamando la atención de los chicos

-Creo que si- dijo Ken- Las heridas son graves, mas de lo normal ya que esta vez no se defendieron ni regresaron el golpe

-¿Cuando sanaran completamente?- pregunto Takashi

-Para el lunes estarán en perfecta condición, solo tengo que curar unas heridas antes- el profesor se acerco a una computadora, escribió un código y se aparto de la computadora. Del techo tres manos mecánicas bajaron y agarraron los instrumentos que se encontraban en las charolas a lado de las chicas. Las maquinas se fueron acercando a las chicas, poniendo de nervios a varias personas en el cuarto. Las maquinas cada una agarro una jeringa con un liquido amarillo que resultaba ser Suero Sanguíneo que ayudaría a las chicas a detener la hemorragia que podrían sufrir tarde o temprano. Las chicas una por una se fueron despertando. No reconocieron donde estaban al principio, pero al ver las manos mecánicas sabían donde estaban. En el laboratorio del profesor esperando a ser curadas.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- gritaron las chicas al ver las manos agarrando su siguiente herramienta

-Chicas- llamo Poochie- Despertaron

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Ken

-Si- dijeron las chicas mientras hacían muecas del dolor al sentarse

-Los rayos Z blancos curaran la mayoría de sus heridas para mañana, lo que va a tardar en curarse son sus huesos- dijo el profesor

-Nuestros huesos están bien profesor- dijo Kaoru enojada

Las chicas aún no habían notado a los demás mientras que los chicos no podían apartar la vista de las heridas que ellos habían provocado.

-¿Como se sienten?- decidió preguntar Bernardo lo cual provoco que las chicas voltearan a ver en su dirección encontrándose frente a frente con los chicos...

-Brick-

-Boomer-

-Butch

Los chicos al oír sus nombres se des transformaron revelando su identidad no tan secreta.

-Así que ustedes si eran los RRBZ- dijo Poochie- Los reconocimos cuando fuimos a su casa el día que cuidaron de las chicas

-¿Chicos?- pregunto Saeko al ver que evitaban mirar a las chicas provocando que las chicas miraran al suelo.

-Estamos bien- dijeron secamente

Las chicas al ver que lo mejor sería hablar con ellos en privado para explicar la situación en la que estaban, decidieron pararse. Mala idea. Momoko cayó al suelo en el momento en el cual apoyo su tobillo. Miyako al tratar de apoyarse en la charola se callo al apoyar su mano. Y Kaoru al no poder soportar su pierna cayó al piso en el momento en el cual se puso de pie.

-¡CHICAS!- grito Ken al ver a sus amigas caer

-Momoko...-

-Estoy bien-

-Miyako...-

-No es nada-

-Kaoru...-

-Fue un pequeño error-

-Chicas, no deben levantarse- dijo el profesor

-¿Que es lo que tienen?- pregunto Takashi

-Pues...Kaoru tiene la pierna rota- dijo el profesor

_**-La patada que le di cuando la arrastre contra el piso causo que se le rompiera la pierna...-**_

-Miyako se torció su muñeca-

_**-Fui demasiado rudo con ella...la lastime demasiado...-**_

-Y Momoko se zafó el hueso de su tobillo-

_**-El tobillo que se lastimó en el juego de soccer no se había recuperado aún...y lo empeore...-**_

-¿Lo puede arreglar?- pregunto Saeko

-No...-

-Tal vez pueda ayudar- dijo Fernando- Tome medicina y se como sanar este tipo de heridas, pero necesitare ayuda

-Lo que necesite- dijo Ken

-Necesito dos toallas pequeñas, un palo de madera, vendas, una bolsa con hielo, una banda elástica y a los chicos- dijo Fernando mientras se acomodaba las mangas

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron los chicos

-Si-

-Vayan- dijo Saeko animando a los chicos

Los chicos de mala gana le hicieron caso a Saeko la cual solo soltó un suspiro al ver que sus hijos adoptivos la odiaban. Ken al poco tiempo regreso con lo que le pidió Fernando para después preguntarle si necesitaba algo mas. Fernando simplemente respondió que ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

-Ok- empezó Fernando- Miyako tu vas primero

-Muy bien- dijo Miyako con voz temblorosa

-Lo que voy a hacer es tratar de ayudar a que tus músculos se relajen y vuelvan a su lugar- dijo Fernando- No es tan grave como suena, Tadase necesito tu ayuda con esto

-¿En que te ayudo?- pregunto Tadase viendo de reojo a Miyako

-Necesito que agarres sus piernas para que no patee en el procedimiento-

-Ok...-

Tadase se acerco tímidamente a Miyako la cual estaba roja como manzana envenenada. Con cuidado sujeto de los tobillos a Miyako para procurar que Fernando no saliera herido. Con cuidado Fernando agarro la muñeca de Miyako y puso la venda elástica alrededor de donde tenía mas hinchado sin apretarla demasiado. Con cuidado puso la bolsa de hielo y después una venda común y corriente para después atarla con fuerza causando que Miyako diera pequeñas patadas las cuales Tadase pudo contener sin lastimar la.

-No fuerces tu muñeca y trata de mantenerla inmóvil por unas horas, después quitate el hielo y ve si se ha bajado la hinchazón- dijo Fernando mientras se dirigía a Kaoru- Kaoru, como te rompiste una pierna va a ser un poco mas dolorosa así que...

-Estoy lista- dijo Kaoru con determinación

-Muy bien- dijo Fernando- Kyoske te necesito

-¿Que quieres que haga?- pregunto Kyoske ignorando a Kaoru lo cual noto ella

-Quiero que le sostengas- dijo Fernando

-¿De donde?-

-De los hombros, y mantén la abajo...Kaoru lo que voy a hacer es tratar de enderezar tu pierna y colocar un palo de madera atrás de tu pierna para enderezarla-

Con cuidado Kyoske agarro a Kaoru de los hombros y presiono hacia abajo. Fernando enderezo la pierna de Kaoru causando que ella sacara un grito de dolor. Fernando para evitar mas gritas para evitar que Kyoske sufriera le dio a morder una de las toallas. Ningún otro grito se oyó mientras le levantaba la pierna y le colocaba el palo de madera para poder vendarlo después. Lágrimas amenazaban en salir de los ojos de Kaoru pero ella las aguanto como la buen Matsubara que es.

-No muevas tu pierna y no le quite el palo a menos que sea de suma importancia- dijo Fernando mientras se acercaba a Momoko- Fumma, te necesito

-Muy bien- dijo Fumma mientras se acercaba a Momoko sin quitar la vista de ella poniendo a Momoko nerviosa

-Quiero que te pongas atrás de ella y la abrases mientras sostienes sus muñecas. Momoko, lo tuyo es grave ya que tu hueso se salio de lugar...lo que voy a hacer es muy doloroso-

-Muy bien- dijo Momoko al sentir como Fumma la abrasaba por atrás y sostenía sus manos

-Muerde esto- dijo Fernando mientras le daba la última toalla, Momoko al saber que era para que aguantara los gritos se puso tensa cosa que Fumma noto

-Tranquila- susurro Fumma a la oreja de Momoko cosa que solo ella noto

Con cuidado Fernando agarro el tobillo de Momoko causando que Momoko soltara un grito de dolor que la toalla calló. Después de que Fernando se hubiera asegurado que tuviera el tobillo en un buen agarre se preparo y regreso el hueso al lugar donde pertenecía. Momoko soltó un aullido de dolor que la toalla no pudo callar, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable. Fernando rápidamente vendo el tobillo de Momoko para evitar que sintiera mas dolor.

-No puedes forzar tu tobillo en ninguna manera- dijo Fernando- Si hacen caso a lo que les dije, estoy seguro que se recuperaran pronto

Los chicos vieron a las chicas asentir mientras el dolor las consumía por dentro...una imagen horrible para ellos pero en cierto modo placentera.

-Lo mejor sera irnos para darles privacidad- dijo Saeko

-Vayámonos chicos- dijo Takashi pero Saeko los detuvo

-Es tiempo para dejarlos a ellos con las chicas a solas- dijo Saeko- Tienen que aclarar los problemas...

-Entiendo- dijo el profesor mientras dejaba el cuarto seguido por los demás

Todos se habían ido dejando a los seis chicos solos, en silencio...un silencio que nadie podía romper por miedo a explotar y revelar todo lo que cruzaba en la mente. Tal vez pasaron cinco minutos, incluso diez quizás pero nadie rompía el silencio. Nadie hasta que alguien se armo de valor...

-Entonces- dijo Tadase- Son las PPGZ...

-Si- respondió Miyako con debilidad

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado eso- dijo Tadase mientras miraba al suelo- Es implemente difícil de imaginar

-Es por eso que se juntaron con nosotros, ¿no es así? Para acercarse a los RRBZ- pregunto Fumma

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Momoko mirando a Fumma

-¿Ah no?- pregunto Fumma irritado- No puedo pensar otra razón por la cual se juntarían con nosotros si sabían quienes eramos

-No estábamos completamente seguras de quienes eran- dijo Momoko- Como ustedes no creen que nosotras somos las PPGZ, nosotras no creíamos que ustedes eran los RRBZ

-Si claro- dijo Kyoske con sarcasmo

-¿Crees que mentimos?- pregunto Kaoru enojada al ver la reacción de Kyoske

-No, no creo- dijo Kyoske viendo a Kaoru por primera vez desde que llegaron- ¡Lo se!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- dijo Kaoru

-¡QUE ACASO CREEN QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS!- exploto Kyoske- ¡SU INTENCIÓN JAMÁS FUE PASAR TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS, LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍAN ERA ASEGURARSE QUE NO ÍBAMOS A ATACAR A NADIE!

-¡SI NUESTRA INTENCIÓN NUNCA FUE JUNTARNOS CON USTEDES, POR QUE MIERDA SALÍ EN UNA CITA CONTIGO!- grito Kaoru dejando a Momoko y Miyako con la boca abierta

-Kaoru...- llamaron Momoko y Miyako a la confección de su amiga que dejo a cierto chico sin palabras

-Se los explicare luego- dijo Kaoru

-Pasar el tiempo con nosotros era parte de su plan de seguro- dijo Boomer- Pero ahora que sabemos quienes son, no creo que vuelvan a juntarse con nosotros

-Si eso fuera el caso, ¿¡Por que regrese contigo después de la serpiente?! ¡POR QUE ARRIESGARME A PASAR LO QUE QUEDABA DEL SÍA CONTIGO SI TU PODÍAS SABER QUIEN ERA! ¡POR QUE TE BESE DESPUÉS DE QUE PUDISTE HABER SABIDO QUIEN ERA EN REALIDAD!- exploto Miyako dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a un chico vestido de azul sin respuesta

-Desde que nos vimos por primera vez sabían quienes eramos- dijo Fumma- Nosotros confiamos en ustedes, pero ustedes jamás en nosotros...simplemente fuimos usados mientras que ustedes se ganaban nuestra confianza y quedábamos como imbéciles que creían ser confiados

-¡Si no confié en ti porque hablaba contigo cuando me sentía mal! ¡Por que cada vez que tenía un maldito problema iba a ti para que me apoyaras! ¡POR QUE USE TU HOMBRO PARA LLORAR CUANDO SENTÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPABAS POR MI! ¡POR QUE TE CONTÉ MI PASADO, MI MAS OSCURO SECRETO, LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL NO CANTO, MI MAYOR TEMOR! ¡POR QUE HABRÍA IDO A MI PEOR ENEMIGO PARA MOSTRARME VULNERABLE!- grito Momoko haciendo que todos se sorprendieran al oír lo que había pasado con Fumma y dejando a este pensando en esos momentos

-¿La razón por la cual no cantas?- pregunto Miyako

-¿Tu secreto mas oscuro que es la causa de tu gran temor?- pregunto Kaoru

-...No quiero recordar nada de eso- dijo Momoko

Se quedaron callados nuevamente y esta vez nadie hablo, nadie se armo de valor como la otra vez. Cada uno tenía un pensamiento diferente a los demás. ¿Que iba a pasar ahora? Nadie podía responder a esa pregunta...

*Toc-Toc*

-Chicos- llamo Saeko- Creo que es hora de irse ya se tarde

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto Kyoske

-Las ocho- dijo Saeko- Han estado aquí cuatro horas

-Enseguida vamos- dijo Fumma- Solo tenemos que decir algo rápido

-Tienen diez minutos- dijo Saeko antes de cerrar la puerta

-Yo ya tengo mi mente clara- dijo Fumma

-Yo también- dijeron Kyoske y Tadase al mismo tiempo

-¿Y que es?- pregunto Momoko

-Yo ya no puedo confiar en ti Momoko, ni quiero saber nada de ti- dijo Fumma

-Como prefieras- dijo Momoko soltando lágrimas apenas visibles

-Confiar en ti no me hace bien, lo siento pero no puedo mas- dijo Tadase

-Si piensas que es lo mejor para ti, estoy bien con eso- dijo Miyako mientras lloraba a mares

-Simplemente eh cometido errores confiando en ti Kaoru...no quiero volverlos a cometer- dijo Kyoske

-Bien por mi- dijo Kaoru sujetando las lágrimas

-Hasta nunca- dijeron los chicos mientras se daban vuelta para irse con su familia si es que la puerta no se abre primero

-¡TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA!- grito el profesor mientras azotaba la puerta

-¿Que sucede profesor?- pregunto Kaoru cuando noto que sus amigas no podían hablar sin soltar mas lágrimas

-Han vuelto- dijo el profesor serio al ver que las chicas no podían pelear

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Fumma sin entender

-Las aves...han vuelto por ustedes- dijo el profesor mientras apuntaba a las chicas

-Vamos chicas- dijo Momoko a lo cual Kaoru y Miyako asintieron

-¿A donde van?- pregunto Tadase

-A pelear- dijo Miyako

-Están heridas, lo único que provocaran es que las maten- dijo Fumma

-Y eso sería una buena noticia para ustedes, ¿no?- dijo Momoko mientras miraba a Fumma una última vez

-¿Por que lo hacen? No, no me respondan...es porque son estúpidas- dijo Kyoske

-No lo hacemos porque queremos...lo hacemos porque debemos- dijo Kaoru

-Es una de las desventajas de ser héroe- dijo el profesor- Pelear no importa que

-Se están acercando profesor- dijo Poochie

-Vamos- respondieron las chicas. Al salir del cuarto todos se les quedaron viendo, el profesor tenía una cara triste al igual que Ken, Poochie se preparaba para recibir la señal de siempre, las chicas tenían muecas del dolor pero no se detenían y los chicos simplemente no creían lo que veían.

-¿A donde van?- pregunto Takashi

-A pelear- dijo Miyako

-¿Contra las aves que se acercan?- pregunto Bernardo

-Si- respondió Kaoru

-¡NO PUEDEN!- grito Fernando- ¡Están lastimadas y les dije que no se podían forzar!

-Lo sabemos- dijo Momoko- Pero es nuestro deber protegerlos

-¿Chicos?- pregunto Saeko al ver que los chicos no reaccionaban

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¡Powered Buttercup!-

-¡PPGZ!-

-Andando- dijo Blossom antes de salir volando seguida por Bubbles y Buttercup

-Solo espero que no las maten- dijo Ken- La última vez apenas si sobrevivieron

-¿Apenas?- pregunto Saeko

-Las aves son las que causaron las heridas de las chicas el día que las llevaron a su casa- explico el profesor creando que los demás abrieran sus ojos como platos

-Y las volverán a causar- dijo Poochie

_**-Momoko...-**_

_**-Miyako...-**_

_**-Kaoru...-**_

Y hasta ahí le dejo BUAJAJAJA, no la verdad es que estoy cansada ya que son las 4:00am jejejejeje ¡TOY LOCA! Pero ya sabemos eso xD

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Yo hago lo mismo, lo leo en la noche y no dejo review hasta el otro día (Si es que me acuerdo :P) jeje x3 Sip, y hasta hay un video sobre eso tienes que buscar como "el asesino de la cuchara" es en ingles pero tiene subtitulos en español ^.^ Solo que da un poco de miedo o.O pero bueno es que soy una gallina de lo peor xD Es que no sabía como poner un abrazo sin que se vea tan...tan...PPGZ ¿me entiendes? Te explico, creo que he puesto a los chicos muy débiles cuanto a sentimientos entonces pensé que el abrazo de macho ayudaría a mejorar la situación...creo...xD Espero no haberme tardado tanto...pero conociéndome tal vez lo hice jajaja n.n Gracias por leer y espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy :)

**NosoyunaGuestxD:** ¡No! Brick es MIO, de mi propiedad lo dice en su nalgita :D Dice claramente "PROPIEDAD DE BUMBATWINT-CHAN" así que si LocaPorLosRRBZ se secuestra a Brick me la agarro como si yo fuera Rey Misterio jajaja ¡ME LA CHINGO! ^.^ Solo bromeo, ¡No le digas lo que dije por que si no me cago, me CAGO...siento como si en estos momentos estuviera afilando una hacha...o.O...Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por comentar n.n

**objet16:** Gracias ^.^ Espero no haberte echo esperar tanto, si lo hice perdón ^.^ Soy muy lenta xD Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy n.n

**sword of wind:** No me recuerdes lo que me hizo Boomer...ese pinche RRBZ :P Bueeeeeeeno en este capítulo todavía no se los chingan...pero pronto lo harán :D Lo de las viejas chancludas (Chikage, Yami e Itami) te enteraras pronto...cuanto misterio uuuuuuuuu :P Jajaja descubriste de donde saque los nombre :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por comentar ^.^

**Caro-11:** ¿Broma pesada? Mmmmm...no jeje x3 Aunque pude haberlo echo una broma...¿por que no se ocurrió? Dejalo salir, si tienes algo malo que decir, dilo...no importa si no es lenguaje apropiado jejeje xD Espero no haberte echo esperar TAAAAAAAAANTOOOOO, perdón si lo hice n.n Gracias por leer y comentar x3

**blossomxbrick041999:** Espero no haberte echo esperar tanto :P Gracias por leer y comentar ^.^

**Dark Blood is Madness:** Antes que nada quiero decir que me encanta tu nombre de usuario. Me gusto tanto que así se va a llamar mi primer hijo *.* (Demasiada información xP) Ahí estaré contigo siendo devorada como postre, ya que hay que admitirlo...¡Somos unos pastelillos! (De nuevo...demasiada información :P) Perdón si te traumo no he dormido y me estoy volviendo loca n.n ¡HAY UN UNICORNIO EN MI CUARTO! Perdón...TOY LOCA ^.^ Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy n.n

**ppg y yo:** Descuida no le haré nada a Kaoru hasta que se de un LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO beso con Butch, el beso va a estar dedicado hacia ti ^.^ Ahora no había doctores pervertidos...si no maquinas de tortura :D ¡MUCHO MEJOR! bueno no tanto...n.n ¿Yooooooooooooo? Poner a las PPGZ cerca de la muerte pfffff. ¿Que acaso crees que soy capaz de ser taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mala? Jejeje xP No te pongas nerviosa, se que todo estará bien ya que tengo la impresión de que eres el tipo de persona que es difícil de encontrar ya que eres única, no eres como las demás si no que eres tu y TU nada mas...si el de verdad sabe apreciar estoy segura de que te aceptara y si no lo hace significa que tienen a Homero Simpson como cerebro seamos honestos ^.^ Si te digo la verdad...soy adivina es por eso que supe que usa lente uuuuuuuuu xP No la verdad no jejeje ^.^ Pero puedo ser...Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por comentar :3

**emi-nekiito:** No te preocupes, se que pasa y no me molesta :) Me alegra que hayas disfrutado ambos capítulos y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy ^.^ Lamento si me tarde nuevamente en traer el capítulo de hoy :3 Gracias por comentar y leer esta historia :D

**CoSiTaChIkItA:** Gracias :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y lamento si te hice esperar, pero es que soy muy floja de vez en cuando (de lunes a lunes de las 4:00am a las 5:00am del otro día ^.^) Gracias por comentar :3

**Guest:** Gracias por tu apoyo ^.^ Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y lo siento si me tarde y te desespere :) Gracias por comentar y leer esta historia ^.^

**ppgzxrrbz:** ¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo y por tus bonitas palabras que llegaron a mi corazón (ok...no demasiado cursi :P)

**saya takagi159:** Espero no haberme tardado tanto como las otras veces...y si lo hice upsi jejeje...perdón n.n ¡NO TE MUERAS! No te agites mandare a alguien para que te revivan...quieres a Brick, Boomer, Butch, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Jojo, Him, ooooooo el alcalde...tu escoge y te lo mando pa que te de respiración de boca a boca (;D) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por comentar x3

**genesis:** La primera parte de tu review...me llego profundo T.T...profundo, fue como un poema...ok no...bueno tal vez si jejeje xD Buena pregunta...tendrás que esperar para enterarte si seguirá queriendo a Miyako xD ¡SIIIII mas besos! ^.^ Tengo que aprender a oler mis bebidas...si no alguien algún día me envenenará...y moriré sola cayendo por un abismo sin fondo BUAAAAAAA jaja creo que exagere o.O Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy n.n

**Amigos familia:** Espero que disfrutaras el capítulo de hoy :)

**Yaz3:** Jajajajaja las maldiciones en idiomas desconocidos jajaja clásico :P Espero no haberme tardado tanto jeje xP Gracias por tu review y por leer :3

**NekoGirl:** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y lo siento si es que me tarde demasiado en subirlo xD Gracias por tu apoyo y por comentar ^.^

Y ya acabe por hoy jajaja ^.^ Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde...no se que pasara si soy sincera así que si tienen alguna opinión de lo que debería pasar después dejan la y veré que puedo hacer :P Puede que la use para escribir capítulos en el futuro :3 Gracias por leer y pues nos vemos luego

Biie Biie


	18. Menti, Aún Me Importas

"_**PPGZ and RRBZ are in love"**_

Alloha a cualquiera que lea esto ^.^ Lamento haberme tardado SIGLOS nuevamente es que...mi mama es fan de las películas de terror entonces me obligo a ver dos películas en las cuales moje mis pantalones...no pregunten...la primera que vi se llama Smiley que se trata de que un acecino que se coció sus ojos y boca con una enorme sonrisa aparece cuando estas en un chat y alguien te escribe "I did it for the lulz" que se refiere a lo hice por diversión tres veces y Smiley aparece detrás tuyo y te mata...y la segunda fue la nueva película "Evil Dead" que es clasificación R. En la cual, y estoy orgullosa de admitirlo, grite como un bebe ^.^ Y es que tenía, y aún tengo, miedo de escribir en la compu por miedo a que algo salga y me mate...pero ahora ya estoy escribiendo con un vaso de agua bendita a la mano, por precaución digo n.n Y como no tengo nada que decir los veré abajo...Espero lograr escribir hasta abajo o.O

"_**Glosario"**_

-diálogo-

_**-pensamientos-**_

*acciones*

"_**Mentí...aun me importas"**_

-Andando- dijo Blossom antes de salir volando seguida por Bubbles y Buttercup

-Solo espero que no las maten- dijo Ken- La última vez apenas si sobrevivieron

-¿Apenas?- pregunto Saeko

-Las aves son las que causaron las heridas de las chicas el día que las llevaron a su casa- explico el profesor creando que los demás abrieran sus ojos como platos

-Y las volverán a causar- dijo Poochie

_**-Momoko...-**_

_**-Miyako...-**_

_**-Kaoru...-**_

-¿Por que se arriesgan de esa manera?- pregunto Poochie

-Ya sabes la respuesta- dijo Ken mientras miraba a los chicos

-No entiendo a las chicas- dijo Poochie- Primero los odian y ahora no pueden vivir sin ellos, ¡PINCHE ADOLESCENCIA!

-Poochie- regaño el profesor

-No comprendo a lo que se refieren- dijo Fernando

-Las chicas se están enfrentando a las aves porque quieren proteger a los chicos- explico Poochie

-¿Protegernos?- pregunto Fumma

-¿Se les olvido que somos los RRBZ?- pregunto Kyoske ofendido

-Las aves son muy poderosas chicos- dijo el profesor- Ustedes han perdido contra las chicas varias veces, ¿cierto?

-No nos lo tiene que repetir- dijo Tadase

-Las chicas casi pierden contra las aves- dijo Ken- Son adversarios muy poderosos y tienen miedo a que ustedes y nosotros, pero principalmente ustedes, salgamos heridos

-Si son muy poderosos, ¿como es que los derrotaron en su primer encuentro?- pregunto Bernardo

-Las chicas usaron energía que el químico Z produce para obtener el máximo ataque- dijo Ken- Pero eso las dejo muy cansadas y es la razón por la cual se desmayaron

-Ken- llamo el profesor- ¿Cual es el nivel de energía de las chicas?

-¿Nivel?- pregunto Takashi sin entender

-Las chicas al tener el químico Z en su sangre pueden usar cierta cantidad de energía para sobrevivir en una batalla, si las chicas no tienen por lo menos el 25% de energía...morirán- explico el profesor

-Profesor- llamo Ken con un tono triste al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Cuanto Ken?- pregunto el profesor temiendo la respuesta

-10% de energía y sigue disminuyendo- dijo Ken

-Eso significa que...- dijo Bernardo

-Las chicas morirán...y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo- dijo el profesor- Las PPGZ, al igual que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, son historia

-Oh no...- dijo Saeko mientras miraba a los chicos quienes veían las luces de colores que los zapatos de las chicas creaban cuando volaban

-¿Cuanto tiempo antes de que mueran?- pregunto Fernando

-Pueden ser minutos...con suerte- dijo Ken

-¿Que le diremos a sus familias?- pregunto Poochie

-No lo se- dijo el profesor

-Esperen- interrumpió Saeko- ¿A sus familias?

-Precisamente- dijo el profesor- ¿Como les explicaremos que sus hijas murieron sin revelar que son las PPGZ?

-Se refiere a que...nadie sabe que son las PPGZ, con excepción de nosotros- dijo Tadase

-¿Ni sus familias?- pregunto Kyoske

-Nadie sabe- dijo Ken

-¿Somos los primeros en saber?- pregunto Takashi

-Si- dijo Poochie- Y al parecer los últimos ya que este es el final de las chicas

Todos voltearon a ver a la ventana donde uno podía ver la manta negra que ahora era el cielo. El día de hoy no había estrellas gracias a todas las luces prendidas en la ciudad. Había una luna llena como ninguna otra; hoy la luna no solo era grande y redonda pero también era roja. Como la sangre de las chicas que estaban peleando para proteger a las personas de la ciudad...y proteger a aquella personas que se encontraban en sus corazones y mentes.

-¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Takashi

-Nada- dijo Fumma con un tono seco- Esto no nos incumbe

-Fumma tiene razón- dijo Kyoske

-Pero...- trato de decir Bernardo pero Saeko negó con su cabeza avisándole que los chicos tenían que decidir que hacer

-Hace rato decidimos que ya no íbamos a tener nada que ver con ellas- dijo Fumma

-Ya fueron demasiadas mentiras- dijo Tadase

-Ellas decidieron poner sus vidas en riesgo...jamás se los pedimos- dijo Kyoske

-¡ES SU DEBER COMO HEROÍNAS!- grito Ken

-¡HACE UNOS INSTANTES SE PREOCUPABAN POR ELLAS Y AHORA LAS VAN A DEJAR MORIR!- grito Poochie

-¿Que acaso ya se les olvido?- pregunto Tadase irritado- Somos villano, VI-LLA-NOS...a nosotros no nos debe importar lo que les pase a ellas

-¿Incluso después de que se enamoraron de ellas?- pregunto Poochie

-¡Ken, Poochie es suficiente!- regaño el profesor- Los chicos decidieron que ya no iban a tener nada que ver con las chicas...respeten sus decisiones

-¿De verdad no quieren hacer nada?- pregunto Fernando

-Nos puede importar menos lo que les pase a ellas- dijo Fumma

-Vayámonos- dijo Saeko

-Pediré que una limusina nos recoja- dijo Bernardo

-¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunto Takashi cuando nadie estaba cerca

-Por que no habríamos de estarlo- dijo Tadase mientras observaba a Bubbles siento atacada por una ave

-Se que los dolió saber la verdad acerca de ellas- dijo Takashi- Pero...

-¿Pero que?- pregunto Fumma enojado

-Pero no es culpa de ellas- dijo Takashi- Ellas no decidieron ser heroínas...el destino lo quiso

-Destino mis nalgas- dijo Kyoske- Si las aves las eliminan podremos atacar a la ciudad cuando queramos

-¡Takashi!- llamo Saeko al ver la intención que el tenía

-Enseguida voy- dijo Takashi al ver que Saeko quería que los chicos decidieran que hacer por ellos mismos- Solo recuerden esto chicos, la vida de las chicas esta en sus manos

Takashi se fue a hablar con Saeko mientras que los chicos se quedaron mirando la batalla que tenían las chicas. Tadase veía a Bubbles, Kyoske a Buttercup y Fumma a Momoko. Cada uno pensando en una solución donde podrían encontrar su felicidad...pero cada solución que creaban el problema se hacía mas difícil. Estaban en un dilema muy grande, de verdad, las chicas que les habían robado sus corazones eran las mismas chicas que ellos mismos habían tratado de eliminar por años. ¿Que iban a hacer? No sabían. ¿Algo heroico tal vez? No lo creo, entonces.

-Chicos- llamo Saeko- La limusina esta aquí

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿Chicos?- pregunto Saeko mientras se acercaba a los chicos lentamente para encontrarlos perdidos en el horizonte observando la ventana que tenía manchas de sangre. Las chicas se habían acercado a la casa del profesor por accidente ya que su visión era borrosa y apenas podían volar. Se habían acercado tanto que sus heridas salpicaban las ventanas.

Al parecer los chicos jamás escucharon a Saeko y se quedaron mirando a las chicas morir ante sus ojos. Bubbles estaba lastimada, gravemente al igual que las demás, sus piernas estaban sangrando gracias a los rasguños que la ave le provoco al tratar de agarrarla con sus talones. Sus brazos tenían marcas de diente ya que la ave la había usado como juguete de perro desde el inicio de la batalla. Sus labios estaban partidos y su cara estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Después de todo había perdido mucha sangre, gracias a la batalla contra Boomer y ahora esto.

Buttercup no estaba en mejor condición, su fuerza la estaba abandonando de poco en poco. Sus brazos sangraban y estaban rotos gracias a los golpes que el ave le había dado. Sus piernas estaban llenas de sangre que escurría de su estomago donde tenía una cortada grande y profunda, era sorprendente como no había causado daño en sus órganos. Sus labios estaban partidos y tenia un rasguño en su mejilla.

Blossom apenas si estaba consciente y su tobillo le dolía mas que nuca. Sus brazos tenía cortadas que no paraban de sangrar, su brazo derecho estaba roto al igual que su tobillo que Fernando acababa de medio arreglar. Sus piernas tenían cortadas y marcas de dientes. Su estomago tenía una gran herida de la boda del ave que en estos momentos la estaba persiguiendo y tratando de rasguñar.

-La limusina esta aquí...¿vienen o se quedan?- pregunto Saeko esperando que los chicos se transformaran y salieran a ayudar a las chicas

-¿Nos hablas a nosotros?- pregunto Fumma cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Saeko

-Les estaba diciendo que la limusina esta esperando afuera- dijo Saeko- ¿Viene o se quedan?

-¿Por que nos habríamos de quedar?- pregunto Kyoske- Aquí no hay nada que nos incumba

-Chicos...- dijo Saeko decepcionada al ver que los chicos iban a dejar a las chicas morir

-Si no nos apuramos- dijo Tadase llenando a Saeko con esperanza al ver que sus hijos después de todo SI iban a salvar a las chicas- No podremos levantarnos temprano para volver a atacar a la ciudad

Los chicos después de eso dieron las gracias al profesor y a Ken para después salirse en donde se encontraban Takashi, Bernardo y Fernando en la limusina mirando la batalla de las chicas esperando ver las luces de los chicos...lo cual no sucedió. Cuando se dieron cuenta que los chicos no iban a hacer nada al respecto todos se subieron a la limusina y se quedaron callados. Saeko llego después de unos minutos y la limusina se puso en marcha a la residencia Hazukataya.

Durante el camino nadie se atrevió a hablar, y menos a tratar de razonar con los chicos. Bernardo y Fernando se miraban unos a otros, al parecer estaban tratando de ganar fuerza para hablar con los chicos. Saeko miraba al cielo donde uno podía ver la batalla de las chicas, había lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar que si simplemente le hubiera explicado a los chicos la situación un poco antes...todo lo que paso pudo ser evitado. Takashi trataba de consolar a Saeko mientras sujetaba su mano y miraba las luces de las chicas con la esperanza de que los chicos se iban a transformar en cualquier momento y salir por la ventana para salvarlas. Y los chicos, no hacían nada mas que tener ver con mirada perdida en su propia dirección.

Tadase iba en medio de sus hermano, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus dedos no dejaban de moverse al estar nervioso. Su vista estaba perdida en el suelo, uno podía aparentar tan solo mirando a Tadase, que el estaba enojado, furioso tal vez...pero dentro estaba sufriendo por amor...un amor que lo destrozó por completo. Pudo haber soportado golpe tras golpe, puede que el dolor que sintió al ser un esclavo de Saeko sea solo un recuerdo y puede que la primera vez que vio a Miyako lastimada le haya dolido. Pero ahora era diferente. Tadase sentía su corazón siendo estrujado por la chica que amo, Miyako...o en estos momentos Bubbles...

**[Mente de Tadase]**

-¿Tienes fuerzas para caminar conmigo en la playa?-

-Si...-

Y así se fueron caminando por la playa cuando iba anocheciendo en la ciudad de Townsville, un silencio incomodo reinaba el lugar. Miyako trataba de armarse de fuerzas para agarrarle la mano a Tadase y decirle que no le importaba si el era un RRBZ o no...pero simplemente no podía. Mientras que Tadase quería salir corriendo de ahí ya que sabía que Miyako solo estaba con el por una promesa que las PPGZ le hicieron hacer.

-Creo que lo mejor sería si me fuera a casa ya...esta anocheciendo y mi abuela ha de estar preocupada...- dijo Miyako

-Gracias por todo...-

-Lo siento...-

Miyako antes de irse se volteo rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios a Tadase.

-Siempre supe que tu eras Boomer...y eso no me detuvo a hacer lo que acabo de hacer...-

Y con eso Miyako se fue corriendo dejando atrás a un Tadase con la boca abierta...

**[Afuera de la mente de Tadase]**

_**-¿Que es lo que debo hacer? No puedo imaginar seguir sin Miyako...pero no pudo ir con Miyako ya que ella es Bubbles. No puedo estar con Miyako si ella es Bubbles. Bubbles es mi enemiga y no la puedo dejar de odiar a pesar de que se que es Miyako. Pero no puedo dejar de amar a Miyako a pesar de que se que es Bubbles...¡ESTO ES TAN MALDITAMENTE CONFUSO!-**_

Kyoske se encontraba sentado del lado derecho mirando por la ventana admirando las estrellas. Kyoske no dejaba de pegarle con su puño a la puerta, era su manera de sacar su estrés de una manera no tan violenta. Kyoske estaba furioso por dentro y por fuera...pero eso no significaba que le dolía saber que la chica que pensaba que era perfecta, la única chica que no tenía piojos, la que era para el...era su peor enemiga, Buttercup. Por primera vez, Kyoske sentía lo que se conocía como corazón roto. Ni siquiera usar un vestido se comparaba al sufrimiento que estaba pasando. ¿Que podía hacer para detener este dolor? Tal vez salir por la ventana y regresar a ver a Kaoru para saber que esto no era nada mas que una broma pesada...pero el sabía que eso no podía ser. ¿Y si regresaba para ayudar a Buttercup? No, eso jamás. Ella era su enemiga de toda su vida...aun que ella sea Kaoru, Kyoske no podía dejar de odiar a Buttercup.

**[Mente de Kyoske]**

El resto del camino fue silencioso, para Kaoru era un silencio incomodo ya que no sabia si debía empezar un tema de conversación o algo así, pero para Kyoske era algo tranquilo ya que aun estaba nervioso por lo que había dicho hace unos instantes. A los 5 minutos de camino llegaron a su destino

-Gracias por...traerme a mi casa-

-No hay de que...-

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes-

-Si, si el lunes-

-Adiós Kyoske, gracias por...-

*Kyoske le da un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru y sale corriendo (mas bien se esconde en la esquina xP)*

-o-O ¿Que acaba...de...pasar?-

_**-YAHOOOOOOOOO le di un beso, le di un beso, en la mejilla, en la mejilla-**_

_**-¡¿EL ME BESOOOOOOOOOO!?-**_

-¿Hija que haces ahí afuera tu sola?- pregunto Tokio al ver a su hija parada como piedra completa mente sola

-Ahhh, Kyoske me vino a dejar y para no incomodar te se fue- mintió Kaoru

**[Afuera de la mente de Kyoske]**

_**-¡NO SE QUE MIERDA HACER! No puedo dejar de querer a Kaoru, después de todo es la única chica que no encuentro horrible, grotesca, llena de piojos, fea, gorda, etc...No se que siento por ella, pero se que es algo muy fuerte. Jamás me he sentido así por alguien, sobre todo una chica. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, pero cada vez que pienso en ella pienso en Buttercup y siento dolor en mi pecho...un dolor que no es causado por ninguna arma...¿Acaso me volví loco?-**_

Fumma por otro lado no dejaba de darle vueltas a su cerebro. Simplemente no podía aceptar que la chica que amaba fuera la misma chica que quería matar con sus manos. Fumma pensaba y pensaba, buscaba pistas que le ayudaran a comprender la situación en la cual estaba. No podía creer que Momoko y Blossom fueran las mismas personas. Momoko era dulce, gentil, amable, hermosa, todo lo que Fumma quería en una chica...y Blossom era un PPGZ, odiosa, moles-tona, grosera...no parecían ser la misma persona. Fumma estaba a la izquierda con su mirada perdida en el pasto que pasaban con rapidez.

**[Mente de Fumma]**

-Ya no llores Momoko- dijo Fumma mientras que con su pulgar le limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas- Es mejor cuando sonríes

Las lagrimas que Momoko soltó una vez ya no estaban pero tampoco la sonrisa que una vez estuvo ahí había vuelto. Fumma entendió porque lloraba y al principio se sintió culpable...pero después se alegro al darse cuenta que derramo lagrimas al pensar que el no la quería...la quería y mucho, lo mejor de todo es que ella quería que el estuviera con ella. Ella quería que el estuviera a su lado. Fumma se fue acercando de poco a poco hacía Momoko y Momoko se acercaba de poco a poco hacía a Fumma. Por un momento todo desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos y cada vez estaban mas cerca uno del otro. Fumma agarro a Momoko por detrás de su cuello y la beso. Era un beso dulce y gentil pero de poco a poco se transformo en una lleno de pasión. Momoko puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fumma y este la agarro de la cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo si eso era posible. Todo era perfecto, solo importaban ellos dos...ellos dos y nada mas. Iban a seguirse besando si es que Momoko no recordaba con quien se estaba besando. Brick. Un RRBZ. Momoko al realizar esto se separo de Brick con brusquedad y empezó a llorar sin quitar la vista de los ojos rojos de Fumma.

-Momoko...¿Momoko que tienes?- pregunto Fumma alarmado

-Esto...esto no puede pasar...- dijo Momoko entre lagrimas

-¿Que, que no puede pasar?- pregunto Fumma

-Esto...el beso...yo soy...y tu eres...no puede pasar-

-¿De que hablas, por que no puede pasar?-

-Porque...tu no sabes y no entiendes...-

-Entonces dímelo para que pueda entender-

-No puedo...yo...no puedo- dijo Momoko mientras salia corriendo de la enfermería con su tobillo lastimado

**[Afuera de la mente de Fumma]**

_**-Con razón ese día se separo de mi y empezó a decir que no entendía...que yo era yo y ella era ella. Tenía miedo de que si me enteraba de que ella era Blossom la iba a odiar. Si no, ¿por que me contó su mayor temor? ¿Por que me contó el pasado que jamás compartió con nadie? ¿Por que lloro en mi hombro cuando pudo haber ido con sus amigas? ¿Por que me escogió a mi en vez de a Randy, una persona que no la ha tratado de matar mas de una vez? Sigo amando a Momoko...pero no puedo dejar de odiar a Blossom aun que se que son la misma persona...para mi Blossom es Blossom y Momoko es Momoko...jamás serán la misma persona. Y hasta que deje de odiar a Blossom, no puedo amar a Momoko-**_

Al poco rato llegaron a la mansión Hazukataya, todos con un problema en sus mentes. Fernando pensaba en la heridas de las chicas que acababa de curar. Bernardo en como se encontraban los chicos ante esta situación. Takahi se encontraba pensando en alguna manera de convencer a los chicos de que aunque las chicas sean las PPGZ siguen siendo las personas que aman. Saeko seguía pensando en que todo esto que estaba pasando era su culpa. Y los chicos, cada uno pensaba en su contra-parte mientras morían en batalla.

-Bienvenidos- dijeron varias sirvientas cuando todos entraron

-Gracias- dijo Saeko

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Saeko?- pregunto una sirvienta al ver que Saeko estaba muy pálida

-Me encuentro en perfección- dijo Saeko- Podrías traerme mi nuevo diseño

-¿El que se encuentra en la cocina a medio terminar?- pregunto la sirvienta

-Por favor- dijo Saeko

-Enseguida- dijo la sirvienta antes de salir

-Sr. Takashi- llamo una sirvienta- ¿Necesita algo en particular?

-Puedes bajarme mis archivos que se encuentran en mi escritorio- dijo Takashi

-¿El escritorio de la biblioteca o el de su habitación?- pregunto la sirvienta

-El de la biblioteca si no te molesta- dijo Takashi

-Enseguida se lo traigo- dijo la sirvienta

-¿Desean algo?- preguntaron tres sirvientas a los chicos

-De momento no gracias- dijeron los chicos antes de dirigirse a las sala

-Se pueden retirar- dijo Bernardo mientras permitía a las sirvientas irse

-Gracias- dijeron todas antes de retirarse

-¿Crees que se encuentren bien?- pregunto Fernardo

-¿Las chicas o los chicos?- pregunto Bernardo

-Ambos- dijo Fernardo

-Con suerte los chicos realizaran que las chicas son mas importantes que su orgullo...pero las chicas- dijo Bernardo- Me temo que no se si se encuentren vivas o muertas

-Espero que se encuentren bien- dijo Takashi

-Todos esperamos que se encuentren bien- dijo Saeko- Incluso los chicos...

-Solo que tienen demasiado orgullo para admitirlo o hacer algo- dijo Bernardo

-Denles tiempo- dijo Saeko

-Puede que sea muy tarde entonces- dijo Fernando mientra se retiraba

Bernardo también se fue, las sirvientas con las cosas de Saeko y Takashi regresaron casi inmediato. Ambos agradecieron por lo que les habían traído y las dejaron ir. Tomando su tiempo ambos se fueron a la sala donde los chicos se encontraban viendo la televisión. Eran las noticias y al parecer estaban grabando la batalla de las chicas con las aves.

-¿Noticias?- pregunto Saeko- Jamás las ven

-...-

-Es la batalla de las chicas- dijo Takashi mientras se sentaba en un sillón y ponía sus papeles en la mesa central- Les está yendo muy mal

-Y eso que- dijo Kyoske- A nosotros no nos importa

*Un momento de silencio*

-¡¿CUANTO TIEMPO VAN A SEGUIR SIENDO UNOS COBARDES INFELICES!?- grito Saeko cuando su paciencia fue agotada

-Saeko...-llamo Takashi para tratar de evitar que causara que los chicos salieran de control

-¡NO, YA ESTOY HARTA DE COMO ESTÁN ACTUANDO!- grito Saeko directamente a Takashi para después voltear a ver a los chicos a los ojos llena de lágrimas y desesperación- ¡LAS CHICAS QUE AMAN ESTÁN EN PELIGRO Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACEN ES SENTIRSE MAL POR USTEDES CUANDO ELLAS SOLO TRATABAN DE SER SUS AMIGAS!

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto Fumma con ira- ¿¡Como sabes que querían ser nuestros amigos y no vigilar nos para proteger a otras personas de la escuela?!

-¡POR QUE RECONOZCO CUANDO ALGUIEN TIENE A ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL EN SU VIDA, ESA PERSONA QUE SI ESTÁN EN PROBLEMAS DARÍAN SU VIDA PARA SALVARLA...ES LO QUE LAS CHICAS ESTÁN HACIENDO AHORA. ESTÁN PELEANDO, MURIENDO, SOLO POR QUE QUIEREN QUE USTEDES TRES NO SALGAN HERIDOS!- grito Saeko

-Si las chicas no peleaan la vida de los ciudadanos estaría en peligro- dijo Tadase- ¿No has pensado, de casualidad, que puede que los estén protegiendo a ellos?

-¡¿QUE ESTÁN CIEGOS? LAS CHICAS TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS ANTE USTEDES, Y USTEDES HACIA ELLAS. ¿ACASO SU ORGULLO ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LAS CHICAS QUE HAN ESTADO AHÍ POR USTEDES Y USTEDES POR ELLAS? ¿ACASO ES TAN DIFÍCIL DEJAR DE HACERSE LOS MACHOS Y ABRIR SUS OJOS PARA VER QUE ESTÁN ACTUANDO COMO IMBÉCILES? ¿ES TAN DIFÍCIL ADMITIR QUE AÚN AMAN A LAS CHICAS?!-

Saeko explotó, se suponía que ella iba a permanecer calmada y no los iba a forzar a hacer algo que no querían...pero ya era demasiado. Si, puede que las chicas les hayan mentido. Si, puede que las chicas no fueran lo que creían que eran. Pero eso no significaba que las mismas chicas que conocieron en la escuela, no sean las misma que estaban dando sus vidas para proteger aquellos que significan mas de lo que uno pueda imaginar. Uno podía pensar que Saeko estaba bien con la decisión de los chicos, puede que por un momento estuvo feliz de ver a sus chicos olvidando a las chicas y siguiendo con sus vidas...pero ahora...Si los chicos no salvaban a las chicas y después se arrepentían, ¿que haría?

-Pensé que respetabas nuestra decisión- dijo Kyoske

-Y yo pensé que las chicas significaban algo para ustedes- dijo Saeko para después retirarse seguido de Takashi quien no podía seguir estando en la misma presencia de los chicos.

Los chicos se quedaron solos, callados y desesperados. Las palabras de Saeko si habían tenido efecto sobre los chicos. Solo que estaban tardando en encontrar la respuesta correcta ante este dilema. La televisión seguía prendida, aún con las noticias de las chicas que estaban en peor condición que antes. Si esto seguía, morirían pronto y los únicos que podían evitar esto eran los RRBZ...pero ¿como podían si sus mentes estaban revueltas de tanto pensar en sus sentimientos?

_**-Se que Miyako me mintió, se que puede que ella jamás quiso ser mi amiga, y puede que todo los momentos que compartimos juntos pueden ser experiencias en las cuales me vigilaran sin que me diera cuenta...pero no creo poder perdonarme si Miyako muere por protegerme. ¡Ella está dando su vida por la miá! Y no solo porque es una heroína, pero por que es mi amiga...creo. Es lo que quiero pensar, pero no estoy seguro...¿Debería ir a salvarla? No lo se...saben que, no me importa si es una PPGZ o no...sigue siendo la chica que me acepto como soy, un RRBZ. La chica que siempre tuvo una sonrisa cuando me hablaba...una sonrisa que no era forzada o llena de miedo...ella siempre me dio una sonrisa que jamás había visto antes, ya que nadie nunca me había tratado como ella me trato. Y tampoco puedo olvidar que ella es la chica que me dio mi primer beso incluso después de saber que soy un RRBZ...No puedo dejar que muera-**_

-¡Boomer!- dijo Tadase antes de transformarse

-Boomer- llamo Kyoske- ¿Que haces?

-No me importa si Miyako es una PPGZ- dijo Boomer- Aún siento algo por ella...y no voy a perder la, no hoy

-¡Boomer!- grito Fumma agarrando a Boomer por el brazo antes de que saliera volando

-¡DEJAME FUMMA!- grito Boomer

-No- dijo Fumma con cara seria- ¿¡SABES EN QUE MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO?!

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES!- grito Boomer creando una bola de energía amenazando a Fumma

-¡ESTAS PENSANDO EN SALVAR A LAS CHICAS QUE NOS MINTIERON PARA SALVAR SUS TRASEROS!- grito Fumma- ¡COMO SABES QUE SI SALVAS A MIYAKO TE SEGUIRÁ HABLANDO Y NO TE METERÁ EN LA CÁRCEL PARA GUARDAR SU MALDITO SECRETO!

-¡NO SE!- giro Boomer- ¡PERO ESTOY DISPUESTO A TOMAR ESE RIESGO PARA SALVAR LA VIDA DE MIYAKO. ABRE LOS OJOS FUMMA...ESTÁN MURIENDO Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS ÚNICOS QUE LO PUEDE EVITAR!

-Boomer- llamo Kyoske- Fumma tienen razón...puede que pensabas que conocías a Miyako pero ahora que sabemos que son las PPGZ...uno no puede predecir lo que puede pasar

-No me importa- dijo Boomer antes de soltar la bola de energía en Fumma causando que soltara a Boomer dándole la perfecta oportunidad de salir volando en rumbo al campo de batalla donde encontraría a las chicas

-Tenemos que ir tras el- dijo Fumma

-¿Por que?- pregunto Kyoske enojado- ¡El es el que decidió arriesgar su vida por ellas!

-Lo se, pero sigue siendo nuestro hermano...y prometimos que nos protegeríamos unos a otros, ¡es una promesa que hicimos!- dijo Fumma

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Kyoske- Las promesas se hicieron para romperse, no son nada mas que palabras sin sentimientos que usamos para mostrar que nadie nos importa

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- explotó Fumma- Una promesa es cuando a una persona que quieres con todo tu corazón le haces un pacto, un pacto que no puedes romper ya que esa persona te importa demasiado y no puedes vivir sin ella...

**[Mente de Fumma]**

-Momoko...-susurro Fumma

_**-Me siento tan mal, Momoko ha sufrido tanto y el viernes casi la obligamos a cantar-**_

*Fumma abraza a Momoko*

-Fumma...-

-Momoko, te hago esta promesa, yo, YO te protegeré de cualquier cosa sin importar lo que sea. Yo haré que olvides eso momentos horribles y te juro que si alguien te quiere hacer daño, le partiré la cara- dijo Fumma

-Fumma...-

*Momoko empieza a llorar mas fuerte y abraza Fumma fuertemente*

-Gracias- dijo Momoko entre el llanto

-*Fumma empieza a acariciar el cabello de Momoko suavemente (como si tuviera miedo de romperla)* Yo estoy aquí Momoko, y siempre lo estaré- dijo Fumma

_**-Momoko, te juro que te protegeré de todo, incluso de los RRBZ-**_

**[Afuera de la mente de Fumma]**

_**-Me había olvidado de esa promesa...cuando me contó la razón por la cual tiene miedo de cantar le prometí que la protegería sin importar que. No se que hacer, pero mama tenía razón...tengo miedo de soltar mi orgullo para darme cuenta que aún siento algo por Momoko...puede que no me guste la idea que ella sea Blossom o que no pueda aceptar de que ambas son la misma persona, pero...no puedo dejar que nada le pase a Momoko. Ella me acepto como soy, me contó cosas que ni a sus amigas les contó, lloró en mi hombro en vez que en el de sus amigas...como esa vez que nos besamos y lloro porque le dije a Randy que solo me importaba el partido y no ella...lloro porque pensó que no la quería cuando en realidad la única razón por la cual mi corazón late...es por ella-**_

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?- pregunto Kyoske indignado al ver a su hermano y líder mostrar un lado tan débil- Entonces dejame decirte que tus ideas son estúpidas y te estas volviendo sensible como Boomer. ¿¡Y que si prometimos eso?! Boomer hizo lo que hizo porque quiso, si tu quieres ir a ayudar a salvar a las chicas, adelante...YO no voy

-Como quieras- dijo Fumma- Solo quiero advertirte que no importa que decidas vas a perder algo, pero en una opción pierdes algo que tienes de mas

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Kyoske al no entender lo que Fumma le trataba de decir

-Si escoges ir a salvar a Kaoru pierdes tu orgullo- explicó Fumma- Pero si decides quedarte con tu orgullo, pierdes a Kaoru

-...-

-¡Brick!- grito Fumma antes de transformarse y salir volando por la misma dirección en la cual Boomer se había ido

_**-Ambos de mis hermanos me han dado la espalda para ir detrás de unas chicas que lo único que causaran es meterlos a la cárcel cuando tengan oportunidad. ¡Que bueno que soy la bastante inteligente para no caer en esa trampa! Ya que es una trampa, ¿no? La verdad, no se...¡pero eso que! Casi nunca se, y eso jamás me ha causado ningún problema. "Pero en una opción pierdes algo que tienes de mas," ¿a que se refiere con eso? Si es verdad que si no voy a ayudar Kaoru muere y si es verdad que para ir a salvar a Kaoru tengo que admitir que no me importa que ella es una PPGZ...pero no creo poder...¿o si? No se, la verdad...odiaría no volver a ver a Kaoru...si soy honesto...la extrañaría...demasiado. ¿Que puedo decir? Es la única chica que es divertida, atlética, hermosa, enojona...no creo poder dejarla morir...¡MIERDA! Odio cuando Brick y Boomer tienen razón-**_

**[Con las chicas...]**

Las aves estaban ganando, las chicas ya no tenían energía suficiente para seguir peleando...iban a morir. Habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que los chicos les habían dado la espalda. Pero, ¿quien los culpa? Después de todo las chicas les habían mentido sin siquiera importarles sus sentimientos, o eso es lo que ellos creían...

Después de que las aves dieron lo que muchos creían su "ultimo ataque" las chicas se estrellaron en las ventanas de la casa del profesor Utonium, causando varios gritos del público que se había reunido al saber que sus heroínas estaban en peligro. Mucho tenían ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a las chicas sangrando; mientras que otros estaban mas preocupados por ellos mismos al saber que si ellas morían ya no iba a haber mas super-heroes que los podían proteger.

-¡Chicas!- grito Ken lleno de terror al ver a sus amigas/hermanas/madres en el suelo cubiertas de varios pedazos de vidrios que se incrustaban en sus cuerpor

-Es...tamos bien- dijo Blossom mientras se paraba lentamente con varios vidrios en sus piernas

-¡NO ME MIENTAN!- grito Ken llorando y lleno de odio...hacia los RRBZ

-No te...preo...cupes por...nosotras Ken- dijo Bubbles mientras seguía el ejemplo de Blossom

-Esto no es nada- dijo Buttercuo quitándose varios vidrios de sus brazos

-Están arriesgando sus vidas- dijo Ken en sus rodillas llorando aún mas- No quiero perder las, y menos por proteger a alguien que les dio la espalda

-Te equivocas- dijo Blossom

-¡ES CIERTO!- grito Ken- ¡ESTÁN ARRIESGÁNDOSE PORQUE QUIEREN PROTEGER A LOS RRBZ!

-Ken- llamo Bubbles es su dulce voz- No lo hacemos por ellos únicamente...

-También lo hacemos por ti, el profesor, Poochie, el alcalde, nuestras familias y amigos...todos los que viven en Townsville- dijo Buttercup

-¿Por que?- pregunto Ken

-Porque es nuestro deber...somo heroínas, las PPGZ- dijo Blossom mirando a Ken con cariño- Es nuestro deber proteger a quienes nos necesitan...no importa lo que pase

-¿¡Incluso si pierden su vida?!- pregunto Ken dándole un puñetazo al suelo cortandose la mano con un pedazo de vidrio

-Es nuestra responsabilidad- dijo Bubbles- Como tu tienes que estudiar, ayudar al profesor con sus experimentos que normalmente terminan en fracaso, es querer a tu familia...nosotras tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a las personas que confían en nosotras

-No es justo- dijo Ken

-La vida no es justa, Ken- dijo Buttercup- Pero no es como si nosotras quisiéramos dejar de ser heroínas...nosotras elegimos este camino por una razón, no podemos renunciar ahora

-...-

-Si es que no volvemos- dijo Blossom- Por favor, Ken, cuida de todos...contamos en ti y estoy segura que si no logramos sobrevivir después de esta batalla nos veremos nuevamente en algún lugar, recuerda que esta no es la última vez que nos vemos

-No quiero decir adiós- dijo Ken mientras que corría a abrazar a las chicas aún llorando

-Entonces no hay que decir adiós- dijo Blossom- Digamos, hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto- dijo Ken con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía a las chicas regresar a la pelea con las aves

Las chicas regresaron con suficiente fuerza para pararse de pie, un poco mas y sus cuerpos no podrían mas...necesitaban ayuda y rápido. Pero, ¿quien las podía ayudar en una situación como esta? Simple, nadie.

**[Con Bubbles]**

_**-No puedo sentir mis piernas, no puedo correr, esquivar, ni volar. Siento como si me fuera a desmallar...siento como mi visión se esta borrando y mi fuerza me abandona. Jamás me he sentido tan débil ni tan inútil...Tengo miedo, se supone que debo de ser valentía ya que soy una heroína pero...no encuentro valentía en mi. Se que voy a morir...y que no hay nada que pueda evitarlo-**_

La ave que se encontraba atacando a Bubbles en estos momentos tenía sangre en sus talones, los talones que había usado para lastimar a Bubbles. En estos momentos se encontraban en el aire, luchando...o lo que parecía ser una pelea. La ave atacaba pero eran muy extraños los casos cuando Bubbles los evitaría o le devolviera el golpe. La ave tenía ventaja y sus heridas eran diminutas, y no le causaban dolor...sin embargo, Bubbles estaba al borde de la muerte.

_**-Al parecer eh de morir hoy...no me quejo, la verdad prefiero morir así que seguir viviendo con el dolor que tengo en mi corazón...puede que suene como una tonta desesperada al decir que mi vida acabo cuando Tadase rompió mi corazón...pero no lo puedo evitar. No se como, pero se que ya no tengo corazón...no siento nada mas que tristeza y dolor cuando pienso en Tadase. Si pienso en algo mas...no siento nada como si fuera una piedra...no tengo sentimientos-**_

Las ave se preparo para dar su ataque final, abrió su pico revelando varios dientes filosos, saco sus uñas, y se aventó en picada en dirección a Bubbles. Bubbles simplemente cerro sus ojos y espero el golpe con gratitus...pero el golpe jamás llego. Con cuidado empezó a abrir sus ojos pensando que posiblemente había recibido el golpe pero no recordaba nada...pero se equivoco. Delante de ella se encontraba Boomer con su Lucero del Alba a la mano y la ave en el suelo sangrando y gritando de dolor. Aparentemente Boomer le había dado en el ojo y después en el pecho causando que el ave cayera al suelo.

-¡Bubbles!- grito Boomer cuando vio a Bubbles sangrando y sin aliento

-Boomer- susurro Miyako sin creer lo que veían sus ojos- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Sencillo- dijo Boomer- Vine a ayudar, no podía dejarte sola

-Boomer- dijo Bubbles soltando varias lágrimas de alegría

-Seas a Miyako Gotokuji o Blubbles- dijo Boomer- Siempre estaré a tu lado...siempre

-Gracias- dijo Bubbles antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Boomer con la fuerza que le quedaba- ¿Por que cambiaste de opinión?

-Por que...no podía perderte- dijo Boomer mientras que la abrazaba- No podía, y no quiero...tenía que hacer algo pero tenía miedo que fuera la decisión incorrecta...hasta que me di cuenta que dejarte era lo incorrecto

-Boomer- susurro Bubbles mientras miraba a Boomer a los ojos y sonreía

-Ahora es mi turno de repetir- dijo Boomer sonrojado

-¿Repetir?- pregunto Bubbles pero antes de que recibiera respuesta Boomer la besa en los labio, el beso era dulce y gentil. Peor al mismo tiempo lleno de pasión y amor. El tiempo paro para ambos, tocaron el cielo y nadaron entre las nubes. NO existía nada mas que ellos y su amor...era amor, ¿verdad? Hubieran continuado si es que el ave se lanzaba contra ellos y lastimaba a los dos.

-¡Bubbles!-

-¡Boomer!-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Boomer preocupado al ver a Bubbles cayendo de rodillas al tratar de parase

-Perfectamente- dijo Bubbles

-No me mientas- dijo Boomer- Estas gravemente herida y apenas te puedes mantener de pie...dejame pelear a mi, tu descansa y no fuerzas lo que te queda de energía

-No puedo dejar que peleas a esa cosa tu solo- dijo Bubbles- Es muy peligroso

-Tu ya has echo demasiado, es mi turno- dijo Boomer mientras que empezaba a volar en dirección al ave, pero Bubbles lo alcanzo después de poco tiempo

No- dijo Bubbles con tono serio- Trabajaremos juntos, es la única manera en la cual te dejare pelear

-Bubbles...- susurro Boomer antes de voltear a ver a la ave que se dirigía en su dirección- Muy bien, juntos

_**-Ni creas que te dejare pelear contra esto nuevamente...ya has sufrido demasiado y estas apunto de alcanzar tu limite...no puedo dejar que nada te pase-**_

**[Con Blossom]**

_**-Mierda, no creo poder resistir otro golpe como ese...mas bien no creo poder resistir ningún tipo de golpe...ya llegue a mi limite, pero no me puedo rendir. ¡Eso jamas! Soy una heroína y no puedo rendirme...no aun. Tengo que proteger a los ciudadanos de Townsville sin importar las consecuencias...y aparte, no tengo tantas ganas de seguir adelante. No sin el, no sin Brick... ¡PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO! En estupideces, eso es en lo que estoy pensando...Tengo que concentrarme en cuidarme del ave...o moriré mas rápido de lo que se supone-**_

La ave estaba llena de sangre de Blossom, tanto en sus talones como en sus dientes. Desde el inicio su meta siempre fue matar a Blossom, pera esta vez la estaba torturando. Disfrutando cada momento que la hacia sangrar. No por nada tenia una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Cada vez que la ave atacaba Blossom apenas si podía defenderse, no había manera de ganar...no esta vez. El ave sintió como la energía de Blossom la abandonaba y se preparo para atacar una ultima vez antes de ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Blossom caer al suelo como la basura que era...

_**-Al parecer este el fin...no me arrepiento de nada. He vivido una muy buena vida. Tuve una familia que me amo, unas amigas que siempre estuvieron ahí para mi, una segunda familia...un poco rara pero gentil, y...supe que es lo que significa sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando ves a alguien que te gusta a los ojos...Sin mencionar que me siento feliz al saber que recibí mi primer beso con un chico que hizo mi corazón saltar-**_

La ave se lanzo contra Blossom con su boca abierta mostrando los dientes cubiertos de sangre que emanaban una aura de maldad. Blossom cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe; ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse así que decidió tomar el golpe. Como había decidido tomar los golpes que Brick le había causado cuando se enfrento a el horas antes. La ave se acercaba a una increíble velocidad, una velocidad que Blossom nunca podría superar. Blossom espero el golpe, pero el golpe nunca llego...en vez se escucho una voz...

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA PEDAZO DE ESTIÉRCOL!- se oyó el grito de Brick antes de que este volara con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ave y le pegara justamente en el ojo sacando le sangre y dejándolo medio ciego para después forzarla en el suelo gimiendo del dolor

-¿Brick?- pregunto Blossom al no creer lo que veían sus ojos

-¡Blossom!- grito Brick preocupado al ver cuantas heridas tenia Blossom- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Blossom aun sin creer que Brick la había salvado, ¡Brick! El que le había dicho no hace mucho que no quería saber nada de ella nunca mas en su vida

-Yo, pues yo, yo...¿yo? Veras yo...yo-

-¿Tu que?- dijo Blossom con burla al ver como Brick estaba teniendo problemas para expresarse correctamente

-Yo, yo...yo...yoooooo, yo-

-¿Eres un yo-yo?- pregunto Blossom mientras se reía provocando que Brick se sonrojara

-¡No!- dijo Brick con nerviosismo- Yo vine...

En lo que Brick y Blossom platicaban la ave noto que ambos estaban distraídos, tomando ventaja de esto la ave se lanzo contra Brick ya que en estos momentos era el que tenia mas fuerza. Brick por supuesto no lo note...pero Blossom si.

-Yo- empezó a decir Brick dispuesto a terminar de hablar sin tartamudear- Yo vine porque...

-¡Brick, cuidado!- grito Blossom antes de empujar a Brick lejos del ataque del ave y recibiendo el ataque

-¡BLOSSOM!- grito Brick al ver como el ave, con sus talones, rasguñaba a Blossom en la cara causando que ella gritara del dolor- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

La ave al oír los gritos de Brcik se volteo para encontrarlo preparando una bola de energía que no podía esquivar no importaba en que dirección empezara a volar. Brick con todo su poder soltó la bola de energía hacia la ave que se estrello contra el suelo gimiendo de dolor nuevamente. Su plan había fallado.

-¿Blossom?- pregunto Brick al ver que Blossom tenia una mano directamente sobre su ojo

-Estoy bien- dijo Blossom mientras se daba vuelta para ocultar su ojo

-Dejame ver- pidió Brick mientras agarraba el hombro de Blossom y la obligaba a verlo de frente revelando un rasguño encima de su ojo derecho que empezaba desde su ceja hasta la mitad de su mejilla- ¿Por que te arriesgaste por mi?

-No iba a dejar que te lastimaran- dijo Blossom

-Pero es mi trabajo protegerte- dijo Brick- Acaso no recuerdas la promesa que te hice debajo del árbol donde me contaste tu pasado...Te prometí que te protegería de lo que sea

-Brick...-

-Es por eso que regrese- dijo Brick- Para cumplir con mi promesa

No dejaban de verse a los ojos unos a otros, no podían...estaban en su propio mundo nuevamente. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Quien sabe, puede que 5 minutos, tal vez 10 o 15...incluso una hora. No importaba, solo ellos dos importaban. Como en la enfermería Brick se acerco a Blossom primero, después ella se acerco lentamente. Ya nada importaba, si ella era una PPGZ o el un RRBZ...todo era historia. Brick la agarro por la cintura y la acerco lo mas que pudo para después darle un beso el cual Blossom respondió. Era un beso dulce que pronto se volvió en una desesperado lleno de pasión. Cuando el aire era necesario para ambos se separaron para nuevamente verse a los ojos y sonreír.

**[Con Buttercup]**

_**-¡HIJO DE SU #%* MADRE! No voy a poder seguir si ese maldita pajarraco me sigue atacando de esa manera...¡POR QUE MIERDA NO ME DEFENDÍ CUANDO BUTCH ME ESTABA ATACANDO EN LA MAÑANA! Así por lo menos tuviera fuerza para partir le la cara a este maldito desgraciado...A quien engaño, se exactamente la razón de porque no me defendí contra Butch...¡PINCHE ADOLESCENCIA ESTÚPIDA! No puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por culpa de Butch...**_¡**_QUE ASCO!...Me siento enferma al pensar, pero me siento triste al recordar sus palabras...¡QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTA PASANDO!-_**

El ave que estaba peleando contra Buttercup tenia pocos rasguños y heridas, pero nada comparado con Buttercup. El ave también tenia sangre de Buttercup en su rostro y en su cuerpo, después de todo no dejaba de embestirla para tumbarla al suelo. Buttercup no había tenido mucho éxito en cuanto golpear al ave después de que la atacara; es mas ni siquiera había podido bloquear varios golpes. Este si que era el final y no había nadie que pudiera evitarlo. Puede que Buttercup tuviera fuerza para hablar y decir groserías, pero no tenia fuerza suficiente como para ganarle al ave. Era imposible. Ya había perdido demasiada sangre, la batalla contra Butch la había dejado débil y ahora la ave...era demasiado incluso para ella. El ave, al ver que Buttercup estaba teniendo problemas estando de pie decidió atacar por ultima vez para acabar con Buttercup de una buena vez por todas y para siempre.

_**-Al parecer este es el fin...pero que se puede hacer. Desde un inicio supe que estaría arriesgando al inicio de este pelea. Sabia que iba a morir. Solo que pensé que iba a ser mas rápido que esto, pensé que de un golpe hubiera caído al suelo para nunca jamas despertar...pero esta ave me quiere torturas, es por eso que no me mato cuando tuvo oportunidad...esta esperando a que me de por vencida. Que suerte tiene, ya que...me rindo...no puedo mas y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de seguir. ¿Acaso sera por Butch? Posiblemente, no he podido dejar de recordar su estúpida cara de burro...creo que lo mejor sera cerrar mis ojos, así le daré entender que estoy lista para aceptar lo que venga...Ojala pudiera decirle adiós a mi familia, pero que se puede hacer...-**_

Buttercup cerro sus ojos, y como había previsto la ave entendió que estaba esperando el golpe que acabaría con su vida. El ave gano velocidad y se aventó hacia Buttercup con su boca abierta revelando sus dientes. El golpe final se acercaba a gran velocidad y con una fuerza increíble, no había manera de esquivar el golpe. ¿Que nadie iba a hacer nada? Al parecer...no, nadie venia y nadie hacia nada. Buttercup sintió una gran fuerza contra su cuerpo que la aventó contra el suelo, sorprendente mente la caída fue suave y gentil. ¿Pudiera ser que murió y ahora no sentía dolor cuando su cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo? No lo se sintió segura pero un calor sin comparación lleno su cuerpo dándole sensaciones nuevas. Podía quedarse así entre ese calor para siempre, pero...

-¡A QUE HORA PIENSAS ABRIR LOS OJOS MALDITA SEA!- se oyó Butch gritar al ver que Buttercup solamente se aferraba mas al abrazo en el cual la tenia

-¿Que?- pregunto Buttercup sin entender lo que pasaba

Al parecer Butch había dejado su casa poco después de Brick, al darse cuenta de lo que Brick quiso decir se dio una cachetada mentalmente y salio en busca de Buttercup. Al llegar lo único que pudo ver fue el ave dirigiéndose a Buttercup y ella no haciendo nada mas que cerrar sus ojos aceptando su muerte como si fuera lo mas normal de su vida. Al ver esto Butch entro en pánico y se lanzo contra Buttercup teniendo cuidado con sus heridas, cayeron juntos al suelo pero Butch había cuidado que Buttercup no hubiera caído en el suelo así que le sirvió como almohada.

-¡BUTCH!- grito Buttercup antes de soltarse del abrazo en el cual Butch la tenia

-Hasta que te me quitas de encima, pinche gorda- dijo Butch mientras se quitaba el polvo que tenia en su ropa

-¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS GORDA PENDEJO!- grito Buttercup antes de darle un coscorrón a Butch

-Extrañe que me gritaras así- dijo Butch mientras abrazaba a Buttercup con cuidado

-¿Comiste algo echado a perder?- pregunto Buttercup mientras se separaba del abrazo de Butch- ¿Que no recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste antes de que tu y tus hermanos nos dejaran?

-Recuerdo cada palabra que te dije- dijo Butch con tono triste- Y lo lamente

-¿Lo que tienes es contagioso o solo te golpeaste MUUUUUUUUUUY duro en la cabeza?- pregunto Buttercup mientras examinaba la cabeza de Butch en busca de un chichón que podía provocar este tipo de daño psicológico

-Hablo enserio Buttercup- dijo Butch- Y parte no te iba a dejar morir sin que me des lo que me pertenece

-¿De que mierda estas hablando?- pregunto Buttercup

-De esto- dijo Butch antes de agarrar a Buttercup por la cintura y darle un beso en los labios, un beso que Buttercup no se había esperado. Al principio quería darle una cachetada al muy infeliz por besar la sin su permiso, por ser un pervertido con ella y porque simplemente tenia ganas de madrear lo. Pero con el tiempo sus fuerzas y sus ganas de pegarle se fueron desvaneciendo. Respondió al beso y Butch al ver esto la beso con mas pasión. Paso el tiempo alrededor de ellos, pero no se dieron cuenta. Cuando ambos se empezaron a poner azul casi morado con la falta del aire se separaron. Butch sonreía mientras con su mirada le decia a Buttercup "Nuestro primer beso, muñeca" y Buttercup le respondía con un amable "Le dices a alguien sobre esto y te castro cabrón."

La ave al ver que ambos estaban distraídos se preparo para atacarlos, pero con lo que no contaba era que Butch lo vio venir, cargo a Buttercup, y la llevo lejos de donde el ave aterrizo estrellándose contra el suelo con fuerza.

-Me había olvidado de ese maldito- dijo Buttercup antes de salir volando en dirección al ave, si no es que Butch la detiene

-¿A donde crees que vas?- pregunto Butch enojado

-A patear le el trasero a ese pajarraco- dijo Buttercup mientras trataba de hacer su paso a través de Butch

-Ni creas que te dejare volverte a acercar a esa cosa- dijo Butch- No en tu condición

-¿Condición?- pregunto Buttercup indignada- Condición tu cara de burro, YO peleare contra esa ave te guste o no

-¡NO TE DEJARE!- grito Butch agarrando a Buttercup de sus hombros- ¡ESTAS LASTIMADA Y CUANDO LLEGUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE MORIR, NO DEJARE QUE ESO PASE!

-¿ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA MALDITA SEA?- pregunto Buttercup enojada

-Esperas aquí en lo que yo venzo a esa cosa- dijo Butch

-Ni loca me quedo aquí viendo como te conviertes en héroe- dijo Buttercup enojada

-Estas sangrando demasiado Buttercup- dijo Butch preocupado- Si te esfuerzas mas de lo que puedes...puedes llegar a perder tu vida

-No va a pasarme nada- dijo Buttercup

-No pelearas- dijo Butch- No sin MI a tu lado

-...-

-Es mi única condición- dijo Butch

-Muy bien- dijo Buttercup- Vamos

**[Mansión Hazukataya]**

_-¡Es increíble Jeff!- grito una locutora en la televisión_

_-Ni yo mismo lo creo Jessie- dijo el otro locutor_

_-Si ustedes acaban de sincronizar nos en el canal 13 les tenemos la noticia de que las chicas han sido salvadas de su muerte gracias a tres chicos...los RRBZ- dijo Jessie_

_-¡No puedo creer que tres de los villanos mas conocidos en Townsville estén peleando junto a las chicas!- dijo Jeff_

_-Es algo que solo pasa una vez en tu vida- dijo Jessie_

_-No creo que sea la ultima Jessie, recuerdas los besos que los RRBZ y las PPGZ compartieron...WOW...eso si que es amor- dijo Jeff_

_-Esto es la noticia del siglo, ya puedo imaginar lo que los periódicos y revistas de mañana dirán; "Las PPGZ están saliendo con Los RRBZ," "Los RRBZ salvan a las PPGZ, su recompensa...un BESO," "Los corazones de las PPGZ, han sido domados."- dijo Jessie emocionada_

_-He recibido la noticia de que las PPGZ, con la ayuda de los RRBZ han podido derrotar a las aves trabajando en equipo- dijo Jeff- Es momento de celebrar ya que en el futuro escucho campanas de boda_

_-Jajajaja- se rió Jessie- No te dejes llevar Jeff, aun tenemos que preguntarle a las chicas si están saliendo con los chicos_

_-Yo ya tengo los dedos cruzados- dijo Jeff mientras cruzaba sus dedos_

_-Hay que admitirlo, hacen unas muy bonitas parejas- dijo Jessie mientras que en el fondo pasaban los tres besos de las chicas con los chicos- Y estoy segura que varias personas también piensan lo mismo_

_-Hasta la próxima Townsville, yo soy Jeff- dijo Jeff_

_-Y yo soy Jessie- dijo Jessie- Y esto ha sido "Las Noticias de Hoy"_

En la Mansión Hazukataya se encontraban enfrente del televisor Takashi y Saeko viendo los noticias de como los chicos llegaron justo a tiempo a salvar a las chicas.

-Se tardaron en hacer la decisión correcta- dijo Saeko

-Pero hicieron la decisión correcta- dijo Takahi- Eso es lo que cuenta

-Solo me alegro al saber que los chicos dejaron por una vez en su vida su orgullo- dijo Saeko

-Ya tranquila- dijo Takahi antes de besar la frente de Saeko- Por lo menos sabemos que están bien

-Tienes razón- dijo Saeko- ¿Que crees que pasara ahora?

-¿Sobre las chicas y los chicos?- pregunto Takashi

-Si- dijo Saeko

-Yo creo que estarán bien...después de todo se besaron en televisión nacional- dijo Takashi con una sonrisa

-Cuando lleguen les voy a poner en su madre- dijo Saeko echando humo de las orejas

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunto Takashi al ver a Saeko echa una furia nuevamente

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!- grito Saeko

-Claro que lo estas- dijo Takashi

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ TAKAHI HAZUKATAYA!- amenazo Saeko

-¿O que?- pregunto Takashi provocando a Saeko...lo cual fue un error ya que Saeko empezó a crear aura negro alrededor de ella- Solo bromeaba...

-¡TAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Y hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy . Lo se, me tarde SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGLOOOOOOOOOS pero ya lo traje y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Que pasara ahora que los chicos han besado a las chicas en TELEVISIÓN NACIONAL? Simple...¡HAY QUE HACERLOS SUFRIR PROVOCANDO LES CELOS! Así es mis queridos lectores, en los próximos capítulos voy a hacer sufrir a los RRBZ poniéndolos celosos. ¿De quien? No les puedo decir ^.^ No quiero arruinar la sorpresa xD Así que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo jajajaa x3 Pero no se preocupen que lo tratare de subir cuanto antes xP

**NikiDaniZ: **Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review ^.^ Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y como los chicos llegaron al rescate xD Gracias por leer x3

**Dark Blood is Madness: **Yo soy de fresa con relleno de chocolate con chispitas de arco iris, ¿y tu? ¡Somos gemelas! Jajajaja x3 Espero que si acepten sus sentimientos ya que vendrá la competencia para robar el corazón de las chicas n.n Gracias por tus hermosas palabras *suelta varias lagrimas* eso me llego hasta el fondo...T.T...jajaja xD Perdón si me tarde y te hice esperar demasiado, merezco ir a prisión por t=dejarte colgada de esa manera...Nooooo...continua sin mi, yo estaré bien...en la prisión, sola, solin, sólita x3 Exagere xD Espero que tu tobillo se haya mejorado y si no...ahorita te mando a alguien para que te lo arregle...(guiño, guiño) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y muchas gracias por apoyarme y por comentar :D

**NosoyunaGuestxD: **Muy buena idea, la verdad si creo que los haré evolucionar ^.^ Como Pokemon xD Pronto dirán si se aman o no, perdón si te hago esperar con eso :P Sip...soy 100% MEXICAN jajaj se nota, ¿verdad? Lo se, pero que podemos hacer jajaja xD YEEEEEEEEEEES Brick es todo mio, BUAJAJAJAJA mio...jijijijijiji...ok ya creo que me pase de rara n.n Espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3

**Caro-11: **Perdón si me tarde y te hice esperar demasiado, es mi culpa y prometo que subiré el próximo capitulo pronto para recompensar todo el tiempo que te hice esperar :D El porque...simple, tan bien pendejos ^.^ Pero espero haberte sacado unas sonrisas con este capitulo :) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y no te preocupes que no voy a matar a las chicas ni a los chicos...aun...BUAJAJAJA solo bromeo xP Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, la verdad...muchas, mucha gracias n.n

**Adivina Quien: **Tengo que decirlo antes de que explote dentro de mi...me encanta tu nombre ^.^ Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón me tarde DEMASIADO y tienes todo derecho a estar encabronada conmigo. Muchas gracias por comentar y esperar por otro capitulo n.n

**ppg y yo: **Lamento tanto haberme tardado con este capitulo, no merezco tener lectores como tu :) Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, te lo agradezco de verdad xD Espero que te haya gustado las acciones de los chicos ^.^ Las maquinas de tortura, con razón le tengo miedo al doctor n.n No te preocupes que te entiendo perfectamente, yo también me enoje y YO lo escribí...me cae estoy muy emocional xP ¿Quien entiende a las madrea? Yo no entiendo a la miá, es taaaaaaaaaaan complicado entenderlas. Tienes mucha razón con eso de los hijo pensando que es malo o tortura cuando una madre hace algo que no queremos, cuando una madre solo quiere proteger :D Si esas perros femeninos hablan feo de ti es por dos razones 1. Tienen celos de lo hermosa, talentosa, amable, bipolar, extraordinaria que eres y 2. Son unas patito feo hijas de su mama ^.^ Tu me describes con esas palabras tan bonitas, pero yo estoy segura que esas palabras que me dijiste van muchisisisisisisimo mejor contigo, tu personalidad y tu ser n.n Muchas gracias por comentar y apoyar esta historia de novata de tercera jajaja xD De nuevo lamento haberte echo esperar tanto :)

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: **Se que me dijiste que me podía tardar lo que necesite, peor aun así tardarme TAAAAAAANTO tiempo es ridículo y lo lamento. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, agradezco tener a alguien como tu apoyándome a seguir escribiendo :) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy n.n

**sword of wind: **¡Voy a hacer sufrir a Boomer BUAJAJAJAJAJA! Jajaja xD No te creas...bueno tal vez un poquito jejeje x3 ¿Tu crees? No te preocupes pronto llegaremos al romance y drama de esta historia ^.^ Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subirlo n.n

**Tiramis3: **¡NO ME MATES! Te lo suplico, soy muy floja para morir xD Lo se, lo se...soy malvada por dejarlo así y por tardarme TAAAAAAAAAAAANTo en subirlo y te pido disculpas...Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyarme en esta historia :)

**GABRIELA ROSARIO: **Perdón si te hice esperar demasiado con la continuación y también espero que te hayan gustado los besos, solo que en vez del laboratorio fue en televisión nacional ^.^ Muchas gracias por comentar :D

**Twins Wolf: **Me disculpo de primera mano por haberme tardado tanto en escribir y hacerlos esperar xD Me alegraron el día cuando leí que me han estado siguiendo desde el inicio de esta historia de novata :D Me da gusta saber que hay personas que siempre me han apoyado, no importa que tan mala escribiendo sea o cuanto me tarde en subir un capitulo 3 Espero que les haya gustado el beso de Kaoru y Butch n.n Me alegra saber que disfrutan leer mi historia, muchas gracias por su review y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^.^

**buttecup kaoru: **Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...me tarde un montón y te hice esperar SIGLOS :( Me alegra saber que mis capítulos llegan a ti de esa manera ^.^ Lo de Beck y Belinda te juro que lo haré pasar, y lo haré en tu honor te lo juro...pero por ahora no lo puedo poner ya que aun no he echo sufrir demasiado a los chicos...Espero no te moleste, y si te molesta dime lo tratare de hacerlo pasar antes :D La idea me encanto y me encantaría escribirla en este instante, cuando lo leí me vinieron tantas ideas que mi cerebro reventó...perdón si te tengo hacer esperar, lo lamento de todo corazón pero te juro que haré un capitulo así muy pronto :3 Muchas gracias por tu idea y tu review me hiciste el día cuando lo leí xD Gracias por leer y leer esta historia de novata ^.^

** :** Hola, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y perdón si me tarde y te hice esperar demasiado :P Muchas gracias por tus palabras tan bonitas, me diste varios ánimos cuando estaba a punto de volverme loca ^.^ Gracias por tu idea de que se van a su casa, eso me ayudo a poner tensión en el capitulo y no solo "las chicas están en problemas, los chicos las salvan, y fin" me ayudaste mucho con eso y con las otras que me diste, te lo agradezco ^.^ Perdón por no agregar mas enemigos en la batalla, es que quiero poner algo mas sobre ellas ya que van a ser importantes en próximos capítulos x3 Todavía falta presentar a otros villanos mas 3 Pero te voy a dejar con la duda jajaja para hacerte sufrir un poco mas :D Recuerda que estoy esperando tu historia con ansias, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado :)

**objet16: **Perdón di te hice esperar demasiado, muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo ^.^ Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y también espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo de novata de tercera xP Gracias por apoyarme n.n

**Guest: **No te me preocupes ahorita te lo mando por paquete...solo espero no olvidar hacerle hoyos a la caja para que pueda respirar o.O La verdad es que no me importa si lo violas...eso si alejate de mi Brick :[ El es mio, de mi propiedad jajaja xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y disculpame si es que me tarde ^.^

**saya takagi59: **Disculpame, disculpame, disculpame miles de veces por haberme tardado tanto :( Te hice esperar y lo lamento de todo corazón...Jajajaja lo se soy muy gandaya por haberte dejado colgada :P Ahorita te lo mando por correo...espero que quepa en un sobre ^.^ si no cabe...yo hago que quepa el wey :P Gracias por leer y comentar n.n

**blossomxbrick041999: **Lamento si te hice esperar demasiado, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que ta haya gustado este capitulo ^.^ Muchas gracias por comentar y darle una oportunidad a mi historia :D

**wasabi 14: **De una buena vez me disculpo por haberte echo esperar SIGLOS por este capitulo xP Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n

**bry galvan: **Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo ^.^ Perdón si te hice esperar demasiado, jajaja eso también me pasa :D Espero que esta vez no te haya pasado ^.^ Gracias por tu apoyo, me da gusto saber que tengo lectores como tu que me apoyan incluso cuando me tardo en subir capítulos :3 Mi mama es igual, siempre con la computadora o con su cel...mamas ellos días de hoy jajaja x3 Muchas gracias por comentar y por esperar este capitulo n.n

**Yanela: **Perdón te hice esperar demasiado y pensaste que había abandonado la historia, peo eso jamas lo haré ^.^ Gracias por esperar por este capitulo y por comentar :)

**nicole: **Tienes razón, me tarde demasiado y lo lamento...se que has de estar furiosa conmigo por haberte echo esperar...muchas gracias por comentar y leer :D

**angelsvampire29: **Gracias por comentar y leer, perdón si te hice esperar demasiado :P

**Fanatica14: **Muchas gracias por comentar ^.^ Disculpame si me tarde demasiado en subir este capitulo. Yo no soy mala con las chicas...solo me gusta hacerlas sufrir :P Gracias por seguir esta historia xD Espero que hayas disfrutado leer el capitulo de hoy :3

**fery neko: **Perdón, se que me tarde demasiado y también se que me has de odiar por esa misma razón...Pero aun así te quiero dar gracias por leer esta historia y por comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo de hoy ^.^

**Nozomi blood: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review ^.^ Hiciste mi día cuando me dijiste que eras mi mas grande fan :D Espero no haberte echo esperar y si lo hice me disculpo de una vez :) Me alagas con tus palabras y lo único que te puedo decir es gracias, me alegra saber que alguien piensa así de mi :D Me da gusto saber que mi historia te alegra n.n Y también me alegra saber que entre mis lectores hay alguien como tu 3 Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por dejarme un review con tan bonitas palabras que no se si me merezco. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ^.^

Y con eso me despido, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia...sin ustedes no estaría en estos momentos donde estoy ahora. Gracias a todos ustedes en el capitulo anterior recibí 31 reviews que alegraron mi alma y corazón. Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado y les tengo que decir que sin ustedes...no seria nada mas que una chica sentada atrás de una computadora. Ustedes alegran cada día de mi vida y no puedo esperar a leer los que vienen. Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y espero verlos en el próximo cap.

Biie Biie


End file.
